


Touch

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Kitagawa Koukou es un instituto sólo de chicos de prestigio nacional. Gracias a sus calificaciones y a la recomendación por parte de su mejor amigo, Takahisa, Yuya logra entrar a la misma. Pero los rumores no tardan mucho en recorrer los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar a los oídos de los cuatro hombres más populares del mismo. Aunque Takahisa le diga que los rumores en ese lugar así como llegan, se van, el que más resuena lo hará acercarse a una persona de la cual no podrá escapar jamás... Ni siquiera muerto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melodía desconocida

**Author's Note:**

> Touch... Es un serial que recomiendo no leer ni cuando llueve, ni cuando tengan pesares amorosos, ni cuando estén deprimidos... Simple y llanamente porque todo eso pueden encontrar en el fic (bueno, quizás la lluvia, no xD)  
> Esta serie es una de esas que les encantaron a mis lectores (son una manga de masoquistas, ¿qué puedo decir? x'D)
> 
> Al principio y al final de cada episodio van a poder leer un extracto del diario que escribe Yuya (tan macho que escribe un diario el desgraciado xD).
> 
> Les dejo con qué peinados imaginé a los personajes en este fic (fue un día en el que estaba aburrida,sorry). Cliqueen sobre el nombre y se les va a abrir una nueva pestaña con una imagen o gif :3  
> ¡Gracias a la gente que las compartió! :D  
> • [Tegoshi](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-HXuTaN4KJ1A/TwpuKY5eyVI/AAAAAAAABE8/18IF1BsbzF8/s1600/Tegoshi201201.jpg%20)  
> • [Toma](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_NVLrVUpRvrE/Syv74SYBOUI/AAAAAAAAFrk/8gnQywUWxyc/s640/ab0c70b407dfce40dacd8c2bfafcb873.jpg)  
> • [Massu](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-tuAWvQp0Z7I/Twpt_FYPV5I/AAAAAAAABEk/B5raPRkPYEo/s1600/Massu201211.jpg)  
> • [Tacchon](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5kptobYvT1qzc0lko5_1280.jpg)  
> • [Ryo](http://asianclubspain.files.wordpress.com/2012/02/nishikido_ryo.jpg)  
> • [Jin](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_-p7nEwmZIbM/THwpLEBDjrI/AAAAAAAACHM/q2IRBe6O_hw/s1600/4.jpg)  
> • [Kame](http://jpopandkpopspain.files.wordpress.com/2010/02/267b1d19087930_full.jpg) (es la segunda vez que uso este estilo en Kame x3 es que le queda tan bien~ ♥)  
> • [Koki](http://www.jpopasia.com/i1/news/2/5731-8svtqkde96.jpg)  
> • [Uepi](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_4mjQ5A2eW-A/SJdpJINSCMI/AAAAAAAAAm8/8k7ujhX8VKo/s400/Ueda%2BTatsuya.jpg)  
> • [Kei-chan](http://i2.listal.com/image/1304479/600full-keiichiro-koyama.jpg)  
> • [Yamapi](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_mlyLfWftKow/SNr-Zn8wY-I/AAAAAAAAAHQ/0WR70cLSkH4/s400/9899fd70db96c8b5e99c40ec1cfccb49.jpg)  
> • [Shige](http://profile.ak.fbcdn.net/hprofile-ak-ash2/187561_100002443360196_6568107_n.jpg)  
> • [Nakamaru](http://www.kat-tunworldwide.com/sites/default/files/news-images/%5BBP%5D%20KT09calendar%20%5B088%5D.jpg?1315093167)  
> • [Junno](http://jincityflor.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/potato0806_0011.png) (aunque haya aparecido dos segundos xD)  
> • [Yasu](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m50j5vgMiY1rn12t9.jpg%20) (básicamente, sólo el mismo teñido que tenía en el Eight x Eighter x3 Me gustó TANTO ese teñido que quise hacérmelo ;w; pero es jodidamente complicado u.u)  
> • [ Maru](http://pics.livejournal.com/buzzchan/pic/00087b97) (el único con peinado normal, creo xD Nakamaru y él, bah)

“ _Mes de abril… Un nuevo comienzo de ciclo lectivo como cualquier otro o,_

_al menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba._

_Ese mes fue mi primer encuentro con el mundo que hizo que mi vida cambiara completamente…_ ”

 

Podía oír el sonido de pasos corriendo escaleras arriba. Gruñó, hundiéndose aún más entre las sábanas, sabiendo que la dueña de esos pasos iba en su búsqueda.

Saltó apenas de la cama al oír el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta golpeando contra su escritorio, dando paso a su madre.

\- ¡Yuya! ¡Despierta! ¡Yuya! – El aludido, lejos de querer despertarse, atinó a quejarse, sin salir del encierro de las sábanas -. ¡Yuya! – La mujer bufó, meciéndolo -. ¡Te han aceptado! ¡Te han aceptado en el Instituto Kitagawa!

\- ¡¿Eh?! – El rubio se sentó de un salto, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 

El Instituto Kitagawa posee un alto prestigio a nivel nacional. Sólo las mentes más brillantes y con bolsillos llenos de dinero, son capaces de entrar a aquel lugar. Son muy poco frecuentes las veces en que un becado logra ingresar, y en caso de hacerlo, la gran mayoría abandona a las pocas semanas, culpa de los alumnos que estudian en el lugar. Suelen irse por excusas estúpidas y aunque los profesores son conscientes de lo que realmente sucede, también saben cuán crueles pueden ser los estudiantes con esa clase de alumnos. Varios profesores incluso llegaron a pensar en si el director sacaba algún beneficio de ello, dado que las becas seguían en pie y los alumnos seguían entrando y saliendo al poco tiempo. Quizás sí era diversión, pero nadie sabía bien de qué tipo y al mismo tiempo, nadie quería averiguarlo.

En eso pensaba Hideaki mientras esperaba al nuevo alumno en la puerta de entrada del edificio. Sus notas eran excelentes, al igual que todos los otros alumnos que habían huido despavoridos del instituto. Según sus profesores, contaba con un carácter respetuoso para con todos ellos y para con sus propios compañeros, pero aún así seguía careciendo de amigos.

\- “ _Era como si nadie estuviera a su nivel_ ”, le habían dicho. “ _El trato con sus compañeros de curso no iba más lejos de eso._ ”

\- “ _Espero que no nos traiga problemas_ ”, pensó, suspirando, viendo cómo una limusina blanca entraba al campus.

 En el segundo piso superior, un muchacho de segundo año saltaba literalmente en una pata.

\- ¡Ahí llega! ¡Ahí llega!

\- ¿Estás seguro que es él…? – Preguntó su amigo, un año mayor que él, husmeando por la ventana abierta.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me dejó un mensaje en la contestadora del celular! – Bufó su amigo.

\- Bueno, bueno, si tú lo dices.

\- ¡Vamos!

Hideaki sonrió al ver al curioso muchacho observando las puertas del edificio, dirigiéndose a él.

\- Tegoshi-kun, ¿verdad? – El aludido asintió -. Mi nombre es Takizawa Hideaki, soy tu tutor. Encantado de conocerte.

\- Ahhh… Sí. Gracias – Respondió el muchacho, abrumado por el inmenso lugar, cargando un bolso sobre el hombro.

\- Sígueme – Dijo el morocho, invitando al nuevo alumno a entrar al lugar. Ambos entraron y cruzaron el enorme hall.

\- ¡Tegoshi!

Una voz familiar hizo que, junto con Hideaki, girara la cabeza hacia las enormes escaleras de roble a su derecha. Sonrió ampliamente al reconocer a la persona que lo había llamado. Sin darle tiempo a decir algo, el muchacho bajó corriendo las escaleras para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Massu! – Gritó Yuya, sonriendo.

\- Me alegro que estés aquí, Tegoshi – Dijo el pelirrojo, despeinándolo -. ¡Ah! ¡Los presento! – Soltando a Yuya, se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pudiese ver a un muchacho de cabello azabache que estaba detrás suyo -. Él es Nakamaru Yuichi, nos hicimos amigos cuando vine aquí.

\- Encantado, Tegoshi-kun. Masuda habla hasta por los codos de ti.

\- ¡Oye!

El rubio rió suavemente.

\- ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Hideaki.

\- Sí – Respondió Yuya -. Con Massu somos amigos desde niños.

\- Creo que desde la guardería pero, por algún motivo no puedo recordarlo - Agregó el aludido.

Yuichi negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy en el 3°A.

\- En este edificio hay cuatro aulas por piso que van de la A hasta la D. Tu salón es el 1°A – Dijo el profesor, antes de observar la hora en su reloj -. Chicos, ¿pueden llevar a Tegoshi-kun a su dormitorio? Tengo asuntos pendientes.

\- Claro, profesor, vaya – Dijo Yuichi.

\- Nosotros llevaremos a Tegoshi hasta los dormitorios, no se preocupe – Dijo Takahisa.

\- Gracias – Agradeció el hombre, dedicándoles una reverencia imitada por los menores, antes de irse.

\- ¿Qué te parece el profesor Takizawa? – Le preguntó Takahisa, codeando a su amigo.

\- Eh… Es… joven, ¿no?

\- Pues, ¡claro que sí! Después de todo sólo tiene 21 años.

\- ¡¿Veintiún años?! – Exclamó el rubio.

\- Shh. Sí, es el profesor más joven del instituto – Agregó Yuichi.

\- Guau… Es impresionante – Dijo el muchacho, mirando el camino que había tomado el mayor.

\- La gran mayoría de los egresados hacen una temporada de profesores aquí – Dijo Takahisa, empezando a caminar por el largo pasillo.

\- Es como si no pudieran despegarse de aquí – Dijo Yuichi.

\- ¿No tienen clases? – Preguntó Yuya, casi murmurando.

\- No, ¡no te preocupes por eso! Cuando hay festival, todo se descontrola, ¿verdad, Masuda?

\- Sí, hay que ver con qué nos salen esta vez…

\- Espero que de nuevo no sea el _crossdressing_ …

\- ¿ _Cross… dressing…_?

\- ¿Nunca lo has oído?

\- Sí, pero…

\- En realidad… Terminamos dependiendo de _aquellos cuatro_ – Suspiró.

\- ¿De qué cuatro?

\- ¡Ah! Es que aquí hay cuatro personas que controlan todo lo que sucede en el instituto – Dijo Yuichi.

\- ¡No lo asustes, Nakamaru!  - Lo regañó Takahisa -. La verdad es que son cuatro de los chicos más populares de todo el instituto.

\- Se dice que se conocen desde que nacieron, pero eso sólo sus padres lo saben…

Takahisa le dedicó una mirada fulminante que lo hizo guardar silencio.

\- Se sabe que desde la primaria que están juntos. Como dijo Nakamaru, son los más populares. Se los conoce como El grupo de los Cuatro.

\- Ahhhh…

\- Este es su último año y no hay miras de que vayan a elegir a sus sucesores.

\- Es que no hay otros como ellos.

\- Es verdad.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a uno de los patios traseros del lugar, un grupo de estudiantes entraba, en sentido contrario al suyo. El barullo generado por aquellos estudiantes impidieron que Yuya pudiera seguir oyendo las palabras de su amigo, centrándose sólo en caminar correctamente gargando aquel pesado bolso. Sin darse cuenta, su brazo rozó contra el de uno de los muchachos que entraban al edificio. Yuya sintió que por aquella fracción de segundo, aquel barullo desaparecía, y hasta podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón. Su bolso cayó al suelo, quedándose su dueño de pie en medio del pasillo mientras, por un lado, Takahisa hablando solo, junto con Yuichi, seguían caminando hacia el patio y el otro grupo de estudiantes seguía su caminata hasta dar con las escaleras del instituto para subir por ellas.

\- ¿Tegoshi? – Lo llamó su amigo, un poco alejado de él, viendo su mirada perdida en la nada misma -. ¿Tegoshi? – Volvió a llamarlo, aumentando el tono de su voz.

\- ¡Ah, sí! – Levantó su bolso y corrió hacia ambos, sonriendo -. Perdón.

Al salir al patio interno pudo ver a su izquierda el vasto césped que se extendía hasta quien sabe cuántos kilómetros y a su derecha, las distintas canchas de deportes y demás edificios pertenecientes a cada uno de ellos.

\- Y estos son los dormitorios – Dijo Takahisa, entrando a un edificio de dos pisos, seguido por sus amigos. La entrada era bastante parecida a la del edificio escolar, con la salvedad de que la enorme escalera de roble había sido reemplazada por una pequeña escalera en forma de espiral -. Si vas por esa escalera están los dormitorios del primer año, pero  cuando se hacen amigos de personas de otros años – Takahisa miró a Yuichi al decir las últimas palabras -, puedes pedir cambio de cuarto al encargado de los dormitorios.

\- Ahhh – Asintió Yuya, caminando en medio de ambos por un corto pasillo antes de cruzar el umbral que los llevaba a un inmenso cuarto repleto de mesas y sillas.

\- Esta es la cafetería – Dijo Yuichi, acercándose corriendo a la única persona que estaba sentada frente a una de las mesas del lugar, leyendo un libro, a quien le palmeó la espalda suavemente volviendo su vista a Yuya -. Y él es…

\- Shhh – Pidió el sujeto, sin despegar su vista de la página que estaba leyendo, levantando su mano izquierda en señal de silencio. A los pocos segundos, cuando Takahisa y Yuya llegaron frente a él, agarró el señalador que descansaba sobre la mesa, marcó la página y cerró el libro, dejándolo a escasos centímetros suyo -. Tú debes ser Tegoshi Yuya-kun, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- S… Sí…

\- Yo soy Koyama Keiichiro, el encargado de los dormitorios  - Le dijo, extendiéndole la mano -. Es un placer conocerte, Tegoshi-kun.

\- Ah… Ahhh – Tomó su mano -… Lo mismo digo, Koyama _senpai_.

\- Kei-chan.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Llámame Kei-chan – Le pidió, levantándose para poder despeinar sus cabellos -. No me gustan las formalidades – Reconoció con una tímida sonrisa, acercándose a ambos -. Te llevo a tu cuarto - Los cuatro salieron de la cafetería, volviendo sus pasos hacia la escalera al lado de la entrada -. Todos los cuartos están dispuesto de a pares. Los cambios se hacen durante la primer quincena de mes, pero, no creo que tengas inconveniente alguno con tu compañero de cuarto, es más, será tu compañero de curso también – Le dijo, golpeando la tercer puerta a la izquierda del pasillo, antes de entrar. En la habitación habían camas y armarios de a pares, con tan sólo una ventana en medio de la misma, y sobre una de las paredes con un par de cuadros colgados.  El muchacho que leía acostado sobre la cama, se levantó de un salto al verlos, dedicándoles una reverencia -. Tegoshi-kun, te presento a Kato Shigeaki.

El aludido miró a Keiichiro y luego a Yuya, a quien le dedicó una reverencia.

\- Encantado de conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- Shigeaki-kun cursa el primer año igual que tú.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Tú eres el chico becado?

\- Eh… Sí – Dijo Yuya, con una media sonrisa, dejando el bolso sobre la cama vacía -. ¿Koyama-san es uno de los cuatro que mencionaste, Massu?

Ante el comentario, Keiichiro no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

\- Ni por asomo – Dijo, finalmente -. Masuda-san, tu amigo sí que es divertido, ¿eh? No, Tegoshi-kun, yo sólo soy… un estudiante común. Ya conocerás a esos cuatro, no te preocupes por eso – El mayor palmeó la espalda del muchacho, antes de volverse a Takahisa y Yuichi -. En cuanto a ustedes, dejemos solo a Tegoshi-kun, que debe estar muy cansado a causa del viaje. Shigeaki-kun, ¿puedes enseñarle las instalaciones?

\- Claro, Kei-chan.

El mayor sonrió, satisfecho de que sus pedidos constantes respecto a cómo llamarlo, hayan surtido efecto en alguien.

\- Entonces, nos vemos, chicos – Dijo Keiichiro, casi empujando a Takahisa y Yuichi, sacándolos así del cuarto.

\- ¿Así que también serás mi compañero de curso, Tegoshi-kun? – Preguntó Shigeaki, sentándose sobre su cama.

\- Parece que sí – Respondió el muchacho, abriendo su bolso y sacando la ropa del mismo -.  ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Kato-san?

\- Shige está bien. Claro, dime.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo el ser becado? – Lo miró, sentándose en la cama, dejando una remera encima suyo.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no sé mucho del asunto – Reconoció, apenado -. Pero se dice que los alumnos que ingresan como becados al instituto tienen una vida imposible de llevar. Son víctimas de mil y un ataques por parte del alumnado no sólo de los años superiores, sino también de sus propios compañeros. Podrías llamarle discriminación, si quieres.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Yuya, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- También se rumorea que uno de los integrantes del grupo de los cuatro está dentro de todo eso, así que… Cuídate… Dentro de lo que esté a mi alcance, haré todo lo posible para que no te suceda nada, pero…

\- No, no tienes que preocuparte por mí – Le pidió Yuya, lo más educadamente posible, levantándose para seguir sacando la ropa del bolso -. No vale la pena que arriesgues tus estudios por un desconocido.

\- No lo veo así. Después  de todo, compartiremos curso, cuarto, hasta el tercer año… O… Hasta que te vayas… O…

\- Gracias, Shige – Dijo Yuya, abriendo el armario para guardar su ropa -. Pero realmente, no vale la pena – Recalcó, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Después quieres que te lleve a recorrer las instalaciones?

\- No, está bien. Sólo iré a ver los clubes en los que puedo inscribirme y me quedaré un rato en la biblioteca.

\- Ahh… Está bien…

Sin más palabras por medio, Yuya terminó su tarea en silencio, saliendo de la habitación del mismo modo. Aunque no tenía la más pálida idea de dónde estaban los clubes, con preguntarle a alguien era más que suficiente. Pero estaba en una encrucijada, ese alguien, ¿realmente le indicaría dónde estaban los clubes o lo llevaría directo a una trampa? Así mismo, no quería tener que molestar siempre a Takahisa y mucho menos hacer amigos. Mucho menos eso. Sentía que no había nadie en quien poder confiar, después de todo, sabía que tarde o temprano su salida estaría marcada por aquel famoso grupo de los cuatro.

Cruzó el jardín hasta el edificio principal, hallando a un grupo de chicos charlando y bromeando, a quienes inevitablemente se acercó.

\- Perdón – Musitó.

\- ¡Ah! Tú eres el nuevo, ¿verdad?

\- No seas descortés – Le pidió uno de los dos muchachos que estaban sentados, levantándose y acercándose a él. Llevaba el cabello hasta la altura de los hombros, sus facciones lo hacían parecer una estrella de cine -. ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? ¿Te perdiste?

\- Ah… No. Estoy buscando los clubes para… inscribirme.

\- Bueno… ¿En qué estás interesado?

\- Eh… No lo sé… Fútbol… Música…

\- Mhh – Poniendo una pose pensativa, miró a uno de los muchachos a sus espaldas -. ¿No está encargado Murakami-san de ese club?

\- Creo que ya está por demás poblado.

\- Y el de música…  ¿Te gusta cantar? – Le preguntó, mirándolo con sorpresa.

\- Ah… Bueno…

\- Creo que hay un club de piano, pero… ¿No estaba Ikuta encargado de ese?

\- No hay nadie en ese club, Kamenashi-san.

\- Sólo porque Ikuta-san es parte de los cuatro es que no lo cierran – Reconoció uno de los muchachos.

De algo estaba seguro Yuya, ese muchacho de apellido Kamenashi era de segundo año. Las dos líneas en el bolsillo del saco, sobre el escudo del instituto así se lo decía. Sobre su saco tan sólo había una, mientras que en los de Keiichiro y Nakamaru habían tres, dando a entender que se encontraban en su último año de instituto.

\- Sigue siendo un club de todos modos – Dijo Kamenashi -. Si sigues derecho por aquí te vas a encontrar con un pequeño parque.

\- De noche, no te lo recomendaría – Le susurró un muchacho a espaldas del mayor.

\- Ikuta no estaría hasta tan tarde con actividades del club – Dijo Kamenashi -. En fin, sigues derecho, cruzas el parque y ese edificio viejo es el club de piano.

\- Ah… Ah… Gracias.

\- De nada.

No supo por qué siguió sus indicaciones. Bien pudo tan sólo haberse quedado en el parque hasta que pasaran un par de horas y regresar, incluso dándole la vuelta al edificio de los dormitorios para no cruzarse con esas personas de nuevo o simplemente decir que ese tal Ikuta no estaba en el sitio. En eso pensó antes de estar frente a aquel edificio. Era de tan sólo una planta, pero aparentaba ser bastante grande. Al mirar a ambos lados del mismo, vio que estaba por debajo del nivel del suelo. Se notaba que nadie le daba importancia a aquel club, nadie salvo la persona que, adentro, tocaba una hermosa melodía sobre el piano.

Yuya abrió la puerta lentamente, entrando a aquel lugar con sigilo. Si le parecía que el edificio estaba bajo el nivel normal del suelo, estaba equivocado, puesto que unas escaleras rodeaban el lugar a modo de gradas, haciendo aquel lugar todavía más profundo.

Yuya llegó hasta el final de las escaleras, bajando las mismas con la espalda pegada a la pared, para evitar que la persona que tocaba el piano se desconcentrara con su presencia. Al estar la tapa del piano abierta, le era imposible ver su rostro, rigiendo lo mismo para el intérprete de la desconocida melodía. Al finalizar, aplaudió, haciendo que el ejecutor de la pieza se recostara sobre el asiento para mirarlo.

\- ¿Siempre sueles hacer eso? – Le preguntó, levantándose.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Escuchar lo que otros hacen a escondidas.

\- Me pareció descortés el hecho de interrumpirlo… Ikuta-san, ¿no?

\- El mismo – Dijo el muchacho, dedicándole una exagerada reverencia -. Tú eres el nuevo, ¿no?

\- Mi nombre es Tegoshi Yuya. Pero… Ya me estoy acostumbrando al apodo.

\- “El nuevo” es lo más dulce que pueden decirte, créeme. Tienes suerte de que no hayan agarrado tu expediente. Te darás cuenta cuando lo hagan de todos modos.

\- Qué… lindos que son.

\- Derrochan belleza y amabilidad – Dijo el muchacho, sonriendo -. Pero yo no soy como ellos. Me mantengo al margen de sus errores. Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a inscribirme al club de piano.

El mayor lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, me dijeron que el club de fútbol ya está lleno, así que – Se hincó de hombros.

\- ¿Sabes tocar el piano? – Preguntó, volviendo a sentarse frente al instrumento.

\- Algo, mi padre era pianista.

\- Ah… Lo siento mucho…

\- No, no hay nada de qué disculparse, él no falleció.

\- Ah… Entonces…

\- Él… Nos abandonó… A mi madre y a mí…

\- Ya veo.

Yuya lo miró. De alguna forma, el silencio lo abrumaba, más no aún su presencia. Aquel sujeto hasta le parecía agradable.

\- Entonces… ¿Puedo inscribirme en el club?

\- No – Dijo el mayor, cruzándose de brazos -. Primero tienes que demostrarme qué tanto sabes tocar el piano.

\- Ah… Bueno… Permiso – Le dijo Yuya, esperando a que se levantara del asiento.

\- Siéntate, los dos cabemos aquí perfectamente – Le dijo, haciéndose a un costado y palmeando el lugar vacío al lado suyo. El menor asintió con la cabeza y se sentó, apoyando sus manos sobre las teclas y empezando a tocar una conocida melodía -. Mhhh… Claro de luna – Dijo el mayor, asintiendo con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos mientras Yuya seguía tocando. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero lo que sí sabía era que quería seguir oyéndolo tocar el piano de ese modo. La melodía terminó, sacándolo de su trance.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Creo que es suficiente – Le dijo, mirándolo de reojo -. Bienvenido al club, Tegoshi-kun.

\- Ah… Ah – De un salto, el muchacho se levantó y le dedicó una reverencia -. ¡Muchas gracias, Ikuta _senpai_!

\- Mhh… ¿Y quién te dijo cómo me llamo?

\- Ah… Sólo sé… Su apellido… Kamenashi-san lo llamó así… ¿Estaba equivocado?

\- Ah… Kame… No, efectivamente, mi apellido es Ikuta, y mi nombre de pila es Toma.

\- Toma.

\- Así es. ¿Ya tienes un cuarto asignado?

\- Sí, yo – Recordó que era parte de los causantes de las huidas de quienes podrían ser sus superiores, por lo que sintió que no debía seguir diciéndole más -… Lo siento.

\- Ya te dije, que no soy como los demás - Buscó calmarlo, con una sonrisa -. Pero, hay gente a la que por más que se le hable, no tiene remedio.

\- De todos modos… Lo siento.

\- Además, se nota que no los conoces – Toma se levantó y se acercó a él -. Si ellos quisieran, sabrían la dirección de tu casa. Sólo mantente alejado de ese grupo, de cualquier brabucón y estarás bien – Le dijo, palmeando su espalda.

De nuevo, todo sonido se hizo ausente. Lo único que Yuya llegó a oír fueron los latidos de su corazón. Se giró y lo miró, pero Toma se estaba yendo del lugar.

Porqué le sucedía eso, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

 

“ _Algo que me había quedado en claro de ese instituto es que las autoridades no eran adultos, sino los mismos alumnos._

_El llamado el grupo de los cuatro._

_En ese momento no me di cuenta de cuán influente era aquel grupo_

_y de cuánto daño podían hacerle a los comúnmente llamados_ _«chicos becados_ _»…_ ”

 


	2. Bienvenida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de abril sigue mayo y junto con él, el comienzo de un «concurso de bienvenida» al cual Yuya es obligado a participar. En ese mismo mes de mayo se da cuenta cuán estúpido puede llegar a ser y cuán enamorado puede estar de una persona. Al mismo tiempo, Tadayoshi siente que algo no está bien y es Takahisa quien, a pedido de Keiichiro, calma su pesimismo, pero esa sensación tiene un nombre y un apellido...

“ _Algo que me había quedado en claro de ese instituto es que las autoridades no eran adultos, sino los mismos alumnos. El llamado el grupo de los_

_cuatro. En ese momento no me di cuenta de cuán influente era aquel grupo y de cuánto daño podían hacerle a los comúnmente llamados_ _«chicos_

_becados_ _»…_ ”

 

Shigeaki veló por la seguridad de Yuya durante la clase misma. Pero sus compañeros parecían no tener interés en molestarlo o eran muy buenos actores.

\- ¿Te inscribiste en algún club? Te estuve esperando en la biblioteca pero no te apareciste – Le dijo Shigeaki a Yuya, caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso.

\- Ah… Es que… Me llevó más tiempo de lo normal.

\- Ya veo… Bueno… Al menos no te sucedió nada malo.

\- Ni que me fueran a matar – Dijo el aludido casi con miedo.

\- Cuidado, cuidado – Advirtió un muchacho cargando unas cajas por el camino contrario al de Shigeaki y Yuya, rozando apenas con el segundo -. ¡Ah! ¡Tegoshi-kun!

\- Ikuta senpai…

\- ¿Me ayudas a llevar esto al club de literatura?

\- No – Dijo Shigeaki -. Es su castigo.

\- Ahora por eso, tú también vas a ayudarme – Dijo Toma, riendo, mientras Yuya levantaba una de las dos cajas que el mayor cargaba entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Castigo?

\- Es que vamos a usar la sala del club de literatura para camarín.

\- ¿Camarín?

\- _Crossdressing_.

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Yuya, alternando su mirada en Shigeaki y Toma.

\- Decisión de mayoría – Dijo el mayor, empezando a caminar, junto a ambos -. ¿Y quién es el encargado de ir a hablar con el presidente y el vicepresidente del club? Yo. ¿Y a quién lo castigan? A mí. No lo entiendo… Si Yamapi va al mismo curso que él, ¿por qué no se lo dijo él?

\- ¿A quién se refiere? – Preguntó Yuya.

\- Ahhh… Seguro que lo conoces. Kei-chan, el encargado de los dormitorios. Él es el presidente del club de literatura…

\- Menos charla y más movimiento, Ikuta.

Un muchacho de alta estatura, los esperaba con su cuerpo apoyado en el umbral de uno de los salones. Tanto sus ojos como su cabello eran de un profundo color azabache. Aunque estaba serio, estaba fingiendo lo más que podía, ya que tener a Toma de sirviente era producto de risa.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – Se excusó Toma, entrando al salón.

\- Con permiso – Musitó apenas Yuya, siguiendo sus pasos con rapidez.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? – Dijo el mayor.

\- Mi nombre es Tegoshi Yuya de 1°A…, senpai.

\- Y por lo que veo o eres amigo de… este… O estás en el club de piano. No te lo recomiendo, dicen que es un pervertido.

\- Con las mujeres – Se apresuró en aclarar Toma.

\- Lo que sea. Encantado, Señorito Becado Tegoshi. Mi nombre es Okura Tadayoshi, y soy el vicepresidente del club de literatura.

\- Que no te engañe, es un sádico – Dijo Toma, sacando los libros de la caja que llevaba.

\- Es mentira, Shige puede refutar eso. ¿No?

\- La verdad es que… Usted es un apasionado por la literatura, senpai.

\- Pero no por eso soy un sádico.

\- Creo que no.

\- Gracias, Shige – Volviéndose a Toma -. En fin, ¿falta mucho?

\- No, esto es lo último.

\- ¿Vas a participar?

\- Qué gracioso que estás hoy – Le dijo Toma, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú?

\- No, gracias, no quiero que Kame me asesine por sacarle el primer puesto.

\- Chicos, cálmense o van a asustar al chico nuevo – Un cuarto sujeto entró al salón y se acercó a Yuya, dedicándole una reverencia -. Tegoshi Yuya-kun, ¿no? Mi nombre es Yamashita Tomohisa, encantado de conocerte.

\- Ah… Hola…

\- Así que al fin apareciste – Le dijo Toma, poniéndose de pie cual resorte y cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Por qué no le dijiste tú a Okura que íbamos a usar el salón de su club como camarín?

\- ¿Qué? – Se cruzó de brazos al igual que Toma y optó una fingida expresión de duda -. ¿No se lo dije?

\- Pues… No. Y este trabajo… Lo deberías estar haciendo tú.

\- Lo siento, pero el jurado no puede hacer eso.

\- ¿Tú eres el jurado?

\- Soy parte de él – Dijo Tomohisa, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa, para volver su vista a Yuya -. ¿Ya elegiste el traje?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me sorprende mucho la iniciativa de los jóvenes para participar en actividades extracurriculares – Dijo Tomohisa, sin haber oído su pregunta.

\- Perdón, pero… ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A tu inscripción al concurso, por supuesto.

\- ¿Concurso de qué?

\- ¿Te inscribiste y no lo sabes…?

\- ¡No sé de qué me están hablando! – Su tono de voz ya se estaba volviendo desesperante. Algo pasaba y él no estaba siendo consciente de ello.

\- Todos los años hacemos la elección del rey y la reina del instituto y bueno, como sabrás, aquí somos todos hombres, así que la reina, es un chico de todos modos – Dijo Tomohisa -. El año pasado ganaron Kame y Jin… ¿No? – Preguntó, buscando la mirada de Toma, quien asintió -. Pero… Aunque todos los años se escriben chicos de primero… Este año es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo…

\- ¿Para? – Preguntó Tadayoshi.

\- De los cuatro primeros sólo se anotó una persona.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Shigeaki.

Tomohisa levantó su mano y señaló a Yuya con el dedo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si yo no me anoté en nada!

\- De todos modos, no es sólo por anotarse o no, también hay una votación de la cual se eligen a varios candidatos que llegan a la final por cierta cantidad de votos.

Yuya dio vueltas en el lugar, haciendo que los presentes se miraran entre sí, buscando una respuesta que ninguno tenía.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Toma.

\- Claro que sucede, yo no me anoté en ningún concurso – Respondió el aludido, tragando en seco.

Los mayores se miraron.

\- ¿Dónde está la mesa de inscripción? – Le preguntó Toma a Tomohisa.

\- Pero… Ya cerró…

\- Pi… ¿Dónde está?

\- Antes de llegar al patio.

La respuesta de Tomohisa fue interrumpida por la partida de Toma al lugar, seguidos del resto, Tadayoshi inclusive. Sentado detrás de una mesa, sobre la cual estaba el nombre de los participantes con la cantidad de votos obtenidos de casa uno, casualmente tres compañeros de Shigeaki y Yuya.

\- Felicidades, Tegoshi-kun – Dijo uno de ellos. Se notaba a la legua que todo había sido planeado.

Toma giró su cabeza para dar una persona que salía al patio, una persona sumamente familiar para él.

 

Yuya llegó temprano al club. La verdad era que se sentía tranquilo estando en ese lugar junto a Toma. Aunque era parte del grupo que estaba empezando a complicar su vida escolar, él juraba y perjuraba ser distinto a ellos. Se sentó frente al piano y se sostuvo la cabeza, suspirando amargamente, deseando que aquella participación no querida en un concurso que no había elegido, fuera sólo una broma de mal gusto.

\- ¿Tan temprano y estás cansado?

La voz de Toma lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, incorporándose Yuya de un salto.

\- Ahh… Bienvenido – Dijo, haciéndole un lugar para que se sentara a su lado -. No lo oí llegar.

\- Es que ya estaba aquí.

\- ¿Eh? – Al mirarlo, vio una taza de café descansando entre sus manos -. Café…

\- Allá – Dijo Toma, señalando un pequeño cuarto que hasta el momento había pasado inadvertido para el menor -… En realidad estaba repleto de cosas que no se usaban, pero lo arreglé, llevé un pequeño calentador, compré una alacena y lo convertí en una cocina. Ahora que lo pienso… Voy a tener que traer una estufa también – Lo miró, con una sonrisa -. ¿Quieres?

\- Ah… No… Gracias.

\- Estás raro…

\- ¿Mhh?

\- Que estás raro… No te preocupes por lo del concurso.

\- Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Participar.

\- Sí, pero – Suspiró -… ¿Debo perder o ganar? ¿Cuál de las dos me conviene?

Toma notaba la preocupación y el miedo en cada una de sus palabras, por lo que dejó la taza de café sobre la tapa del piano y apoyó su brazo por sobre su nuca.

\- El resultado en sí, realmente no importa, Tegoshi-kun. Si ellos quieren molestarte, lo harán con cualquier cosa.

\- No quiero que eso suceda… Y tampoco quiero irme. Me he esforzado mucho para entrar a este instituto y…

\- Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé – Acarició su hombro con suavidad, sintiéndose él también algo calmado y a la vez algo inquieto por aquel contacto -. Bueno… ¿Empezamos? – Se levantó rápidamente, agarrando la taza de café y se dirigió a la cocina -. Levanta la tapa del piano, ya regreso – Dejó la taza sobre la pequeña alacena del cuarto contiguo y se quedó mirando la nada, pensando en aquella extraña sensación que había sentido minutos antes -. Que estupidez…

 

Las actividades del club lo cansaban. Sólo tocaba el piano, pero lo cansaban. Cuando quería, Toma podía pasar de ser agradable y tierno, hasta convertirse en el peor de los profesores. Aún teniendo junta de delegados al final de la misma, y siempre llegando tarde, acompañaba a Yuya hasta los dormitorios. Ambos sabían que el grupo de los cuatro estaban al acecho, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que iban a dar su primer golpe durante el concurso de _crossdressing_.

\- Es nuestra  ceremonia de bienvenida – Dijo Toma -. Aunque un poco después de abril, como verás.

Así era, las flores de cerezo seguían cayendo poco a poco, pero ya estaban en el mes de mayo. No había fechas qué recordar en ese mes, así que le daba exactamente lo mismo. Para Yuya, los únicas fechas que debía recordar eran el cumpleaños de su madre, el de Takahisa y el suyo.

\- Bueno – Dijo Toma, levantando la mano en señal de despedida, para dirigirse corriendo al edificio escolar.

\- Ah… ¡Ikuta senpai! – Exclamó Yuya, ocasionando que el mayor detuviera su marcha y se girara para mirarlo. El menor miró para todos lados, esperando a que nada hubiese oído su grito. De algún modo la idea de que conocieran hasta su registro de voz, lo aterraba. Sin pronunciar más palabras, corrió hacia él -. Eh… ¿Cuándo…  es su cumpleaños?

El aludido abrió sus ojos como platos, cubriendo con su mano una risa que buscaba escapar de entre sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Ah… No… Es sólo que…

Le pareció lindo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, algo de lo que Yuya no se había dado por aludido.

\- Siete de octubre – Le respondió.

\- Ah… ¿Eh…? ¿Octubre?

\- Sí. ¿El tuyo?

\- P… ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno… Si le preguntas algo a alguien, es obvio que la otra persona va a querer saber eso mismo de ti, ¿no? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

\- El once… de noviembre…

\- Once de noviembre – Repitió Toma, buscando que esa fecha quedara grabada en su memoria -… Estoy seguro de que no lo olvidaré.

Sonrió. Y Yuya se quedó mirando aquella sonrisa hasta que su dueño se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mirando la nada, negó con la cabeza y miró la hora en su reloj.

\- Oh, no. Ya es muy tarde. Y ni siquiera hice la tarea - Yuya corrió hacia su cuarto, hallando dentro del mismo a Keiichiro, Takahisa y Shigeaki -. Eh… Eh… ¿Qué sucede? – Tanto sobre su cama como sobre la de su compañero de cuarto, había ropa femenina, pelucas y zapatos por doquier. Al levantar Yuya la vista, notó el porqué de la presencia de aquellas dos personas ajenas a su cuarto -. Ah, no.

\- Ah, sí – Dijo Takahisa.

\- No, no, no. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer – Dijo, pasando por entre los tres con dirección a su escritorio.

\- Después la ayudo, Señorita – Bromeó Keiichiro, tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo girar hacia él, como si estuviera bailando.

\- Ahora es momento de ver qué te vas a poner para el concurso, Tegoshi-kun – Dijo Shigeaki, agarrando un vestido.

\- ¡No quiero!

\- ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Tegoshi! – Dijo Takahisa, obligándolo a callar.

Dubitativo, el aludido miró a los presentes, el suelo y de nuevo a las tres personas que lo estaban atosigando.

\- Después me ayudan con la tarea…

\- Sí – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

 

Dos semanas para el fin del mes de mayo.

Y el inicio del concurso de _crossdressing_. Sólo a una mente realmente malévola se le podría ocurrir que un grupo de chicos en plena adolescencia serían capaces de participar de un concurso como ese. Claro, eso si habían mujeres de por medio, pero ni siquiera tenían esa suerte con los profesores.

\- Es sólo una noche, es sólo una noche – Se decía Yuya, mientras Takahisa terminaba con los arreglos de una larga peluca rubia sobre su cabeza.

\- Listo – Dijo su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Hermosa – Bromeó Tadayoshi, abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

\- No es gracioso, Okura senpai – Se quejó Yuya, dirigiéndose a él junto a Takahisa.

\- Fue broma, fue broma – Se defendió el morocho -. ¿Están listos?

Los dos muchachos allí presentes, asintieron con la cabeza y lo siguieron hasta los bastidores del salón de actos, en el edificio escolar. Tadayoshi dejó a Yuya en una fila de no más de treinta estudiantes que se notaba a la legua lo poco que querían participar del concurso. El mayor pasó frente a ellos para salir a las escaleras y bajar del escenario. Se acercó a las mesas dispuestas para el jurado del certamen. Posó una mano sobre uno de los sujetos allí sentados para llamar su atención.

\- Ah, Tadayoshi-san.

\- ¿Cómo va todo, Kazuya?

\- Está más que tranquilo.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó Tomohisa, mientras el aludido se sentaba a su lado.

\- Espero que no…

\- ¿Tadayoshi? – Lo llamó la voz de Keiichiro, sentado al lado de Tomohisa.

\- Va a ganar. Tegoshi-kun… Va a ganar – Dijo el aludido, mirando las luces del escenario las cuales bajaron su intensidad para dar comienzo al concurso.

Los participantes estaban vestidos uno peor que el otro. Si bien no había un orden dado de salida, sabían que la ingenuidad de Yuya iba a hacerlo salir a lo último, cosa que así sucedió.

\- Guau – Musitó Tomohisa al verlo.

Keiichiro parpadeó varias veces. Aunque había estado en la elección de la ropa, el producto final fue sencillamente increíble.

Yuya estaba vestido con un delicado vestido blanco hasta la altura de las rodillas con un saco mangas tres cuartos del mismo color. Calzaba sandalias con taco doradas. Una vincha blanca con una flor y varias pulseras sobre su muñeca terminaban de decorar aquella pura imagen.

Apenas pisó el escenario, en el salón de actos se hizo un silencio sepulcral, roto este por un aplauso que fue el detonante de una catarata a modo de felicitación para el muchacho que estaba rojo de la vergüenza, mientras sus manos se movían nerviosas sobre su falda.

\- Felicitaciones – La voz de Kazuya lo volvió en sí. Le estaba entregando un ramo de rosas rojas. El ganador del año pasado felicitando al ganador de este año. Al mirar a su alrededor, Yuya sintió la calidez en aquel vitoreo. Quizás, la idea de participar en el concurso no había sido tan mala. Levantó la vista, buscando a alguien en especial. Sonrió al verlo. Estaba de pie, aplaudiéndolo, sonriéndole. Suspiró, no le importaba aquella multitud, sólo le importaba él.

 

Silencio. Todos estaban en sus dormitorios.

Yuya cruzó corriendo el pasillo que lo separaba de los dormitorios, subiendo corriendo al suyo. Al entrar, lanzó la peluca a la cama, pero volvió al levantarla al ver un papel doblado sobre su almohada.

\- “Te espero en el parque camino al club de piano… Toma.”

Sonrió, sonrió tanto que parecía que esa sonrisa se le estaba por salir del rostro. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió del edificio.

 

Keiichiro colgaba la última guirnalda en la cafetería para agasajar al ganador el concurso, pero uno de los invitados, sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados en una silla, hizo que se bajara de la mesa y se acercara a él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pone mal cumplir años?

\- Cállate – Le dijo Tadayoshi, a medio sonreír.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Okura-san? – Dijo Takahisa, saliendo de la cocina con un par de takoyaki.

\- No, es mañana – Aclaró rápido el mayor, volviendo su vista a Keiichiro -. No… No es eso… Tengo… Un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Deja de ser aguafiestas, Tadayoshi! – Exclamó Keiichiro, golpeándole la espalda -. En el concurso no pasó nada malo. Tú mismo lo viste, ¿no? La forma en que aplaudían a Tegoshi-kun. No creo que eso haya sido fingido. ¿Verdad, Masuda-kun?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, ya que su boca estaba ocupada masticando comida.

 

Estaba feliz, su corazón no podía albergar tanta felicidad. Cuando llegó al parque, miró a todos lados para dar con la persona que le había dejado aquel mensaje sobre su almohada, pero no halló a nadie. Su respiración estaba agitada. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que había hecho todo ese camino con los zapatos de mujer. Agradeció a Takahisa y Yuichi por las lecciones dadas acerca de cómo caminar con zapatos de punta. Buscando recobrar el aliento, se sentó en el solitario banco rodeado de árboles, siendo iluminado tan sólo por una lámpara colgada quién sabe por quién y quién sabe cuándo. Giró su cabeza al oír unos pasos que se le acercaban, pero su sonrisa se borró por completo al hallar no sólo a una persona que no era Toma, sino a un grupo de cuatro que lo estaban rodeando.

\- Tenías razón, Jin – Dijo uno de los sujetos que apareció frente a Yuya -. Sí iba a venir.

\- Se los dije, ¿no? Que es la perrita de Toma – Dijo el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Jin.

Mientras aquel muchacho, junto con otro sujeto se acercaba al banco, Yuya se levantó de un salto del mismo, pero no tenía escapatoria.

\- Jin… Tú… Ganaste el concurso el año pasado, ¿no? – Preguntó Yuya, generando la carcajada en el resto de los presentes, salvo en uno que, a la distancia, tan sólo observaba, desgastando la colilla de un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

\- Ohhhh…

\- Estás jugando con fuego, nena.

\- ¡Esta chica sabe más de lo que creíamos, Jin!

\- Cállense – Pidió el aludido, sonriendo, sentándose en el banco, junto al muchacho que estaba fumando. Algo notó Yuya, al menos ellos dos, eran de tercer año -. Creo que – Extendió su mano hacia su compañero, haciéndole una seña para que le entregara el cigarrillo, del cual fumó una pitada para después devolvérselo -… No hemos hecho las presentaciones correspondientes. Tegoshi  Yuya –kun del 1°A.

\- ¿C… Cómo…?

\- Mi nombre es Jin Akanishi y curso el 3°D, y este – señaló al muchacho sentado a su lado – es Nishikido Ryo y cursa el 3°B. Pero… Seguro que no has oído hablar de nosotros por separado, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! – Volvió a preguntar, al no obtener respuesta.

\- N… No… Sólo de… ti… tú… Ji…

\- A-ka-ni-shi-sa-n – Pidió Jin, clavándole la mirada.

\- Akanishi…-san…

\- Muy bien, eres un buen chico – Dijo el mayor -. Tanto Ryo como yo, formamos parte del grupo de los cuatro – Yuya tragó en seco, comprendiéndolo todo. Su inscripción en el concurso, el hecho de que haya ganado, la nota sobre su cama… Todo había sido preparado para ese momento. Y él, como buen tonto, había caído en la trampa -. Me imagino que Toma no nos ha presentado como los chicos buenos, ¿no?

\- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Ryo, levantándose y acercándose lentamente a él -. Siempre hay una oveja negra en una manada, pero en este caso… Somos dos - Yuya lo miró, encontrándose con una profunda mirada azabache. Estaba inmóvil. Quería correr, pero, ¿adónde? Siendo él el único presente en el lugar y sin nadie conociendo su paradero, estaba perdido. Lo miró, pidiéndole por algo de piedad en esa mirada, sin embargo, la persona frente a él, atinó a reír sobradamente -. Se ve linda así, ¿no? – La respuesta por parte de sus compañeros fue la misma risa -. Tanto que… me excitas – Declaró, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Yuya hizo un paso hacia atrás, quería escapar, debía hacerlo. Pero en ese momento, su habilidad con los zapatos de mujer se fueron al demonio al torcérsele el pie. Uno de los sujetos a sus espaldas lo tomó del brazo y le dio un duro golpe sobre la boca del estómago, cortándole el aire momentáneamente. Acto seguido, lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo, generando la risa en los presentes.

\- Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer con él? – Preguntó Jin, entre risas.

Ryo sacó el cigarrillo entre sus labios, lanzando una bocanada de humo al aire y se agachó frente a Yuya, jalando sus cabellos con fuerza para levantar su cabeza.

\- Esta noche… Vas a ser mi perra.

 

Las horas pasaban y no había noticias de Yuya. Tadayoshi movía su pierna en forma nerviosa sobre la otra. Keiichiro jugaba con las guirnaldas sobre la mesa y Shigeaki miraba cómo Takahisa entraba y salía de la cocina, siempre con un nuevo platillo entre sus manos. 

\- Si sigues así, vas a terminar comiéndotelo todo.

\- ¡Ahhh…! Llegamos – Dijo Yuichi, entrando a la cafetería en compañía de Toma -. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿Y Tegoshi-kun?

\- Al parecer Tegoshi no ha llegado.

\- Qué raro – Dijo Yuichi, pensativo -. Con Toma terminamos la ronda en el edificio principal y no hay un alma…

\- ¿Están seguros de que no está en su cuarto? – Preguntó Toma.

\- Dijo que iría a asearse y luego bajaría a comer algo, pero… No lo hizo – Dijo Keiichiro.

\- ¿No se habrá quedado saludando a los que lo estaban felicitando?

\- Buenas – Dijo Tomohisa, entrando al lugar y palmeando la espalda de Toma -. Guau… Qué gran fiesta… El silencio es una muy buena forma de…

\- ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó Tadayoshi, levantándose de la silla, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo -. ¿A nadie se le pasa por la cabeza que le pudo haber pasado algo?

\- Tadayoshi…

\- ¡Estoy harto de estas cosas! ¡Estoy harto de que estos… estos… esta gente termine por romper en pedazos  los sueños de las personas que vienen a este lugar! Es triste ver cómo llegan al primer día con una sonrisa en su rostro y se terminan yendo despavoridos por miedo a que los maten. ¿Qué clase de ser es capaz de hacer eso? ¡De ser feliz lastimando a un igual!

\- ¡Tadayoshi! – Gritó Keiichiro, golpeando la mesa con un puño, ocasionando que guardara silencio. Se levantó y se acercó a los presentes -. Shige, ve a despertar a los de primer año; Nakamaru-kun, has lo mismo con el segundo año, Yamapi, por favor – Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y acataron sus órdenes.

\- ¿Qué va… a hacer…? – Preguntó Takahisa, un poco temeroso por su reacción.

\- Una reunión de medianoche – Respondió al muchacho -. En cuanto a él – Volvió su vista a Tadayoshi, que en un momento en que ninguno se percató, volvió a sentarse en la silla -. ¿Puedes llevártelo a tu cuarto hasta que se solucione esto?

\- Ah… Sí – Takahisa se acercó al mayor -… ¿Vamos, Okura-san?

El aludido se levantó y fulminó a Keiichiro con la mirada.

\- Cálmate o te van a salir arrugas. Mando a alguien a avisarte cuando todo se soluciones, ¿sí? Ve con Masuda-kun.

\- Vamos – Le dijo el muchacho, a quien luego Tadayoshi siguió.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – Le preguntó Keiichiro a Toma, una vez estuvieron solos.

\- No lo sé. Pero sí me parece raro que Tegoshi-kun no haya aparecido.

\- ¿Jin y Ryo estuvieron en el concurso?

\- Claro que no. No les gustan esas cosas. Ni a ellos ni a su grupo.

\- Tadayoshi… Tuvo un mal presentimiento…

\- Esperemos que… no sea cierto…

 

\- …Y esta es mi hermana mayor – Señaló Takahisa, sentado en la cama al lado de Tadayoshi, señalando a una muchacha en una fotografía.

\- Es bonita.

\- Así es.  ¡Ah! – Exclamó, levantándose de un salto, tras ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca -. Ya sé - Tadayoshi lo miró. Había hecho todo lo posible para quitarle el pesimismo hablándole de comida, de su familia y de libros -. ¡Aquí está! – Del cajón de su mesa de noche, Takahisa sacó un libro y se acercó a su superior, dedicándole una reverencia -. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Okura-san!

El aludido sonrió. La persona que estaba frente a él fue la primera que lo había felicitado ese día, un día que solía darle lo mismo, su cumpleaños.

\- Muchas gracias, Masuda-kun – Dijo el muchacho, agarrando el libro que estaba extendido frente a él.

\- Son… historias que escribió mi madre… cuando estaba embarazada de mí – Dijo el muchacho, algo apenado.

\- Eh... ¿Eh? Pero…  ¿Por qué me lo das a mí?

\- Ese libro siempre me tranquiliza cuando estoy ansioso o nervioso. Y… creo que usted… lo… necesita… Ahora…

Sonrió, abriendo y hojeando el libro.

\- Gracias, Masuda-kun. Realmente… Muchas gracias – Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, generando una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del aludido.

 

Murmullos y quejas, sólo eso se oía en la cafetería.

\- ¿Ya están todos? – Preguntó Keiichiro a Tomohisa, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Oigan, ¿qué está sucediendo?! Mañana tenemos un examen y no podemos estar aquí.

Quejas, y más quejas. Tan sólo eso.

\- ¿Y Tegoshi-kun? – Preguntó Keiichiro a Shigeaki.

\- No lo encontramos… por ningún lado…

\- Esperemos un poco más – Dijo Toma, cruzado de brazos. Keiichiro notó la ansiedad en el muchacho y asintió con la cabeza. Las quejas seguían, pero nadie salió del lugar y nadie hizo caso a las mismas.

 

Al abrir la puerta oyó un bullicio de gente que imaginó provenía de la cafetería.

Ni bien hizo un paso, se trastabilló. Se sostuvo del umbral para no terminar en el suelo. Notó que su tobillo estaba algo hinchado. Lentamente, subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

Silencio. Eso sí era verdad.

Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta a su paso. Lanzó los zapatos de taco al suelo y corrió las sábanas de su cama, abrazándose al ramo de rosas rojas que le habían entregado horas antes. Eso era verdad y el reflejo en el espejo de pie también.

El vestido antes impecable estaba desgarrado, quemado con cigarrillos, roto. Lo único impecable era su rostro. Habían disfrutado violándolo, maltratándolo, pero no habían dejado ni una marca en su rostro.

Dando sólo dos pasos hacia el espejo, lo tapó con una toalla y se lanzó a la cama, notando que aquel acto le hizo doler la espina dorsal íntegra, obligándolo a lanzar un quejido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos innumerables lágrimas empezaban a caer. Dos cosas le dolían: el haber sido tan estúpido en haber caído en su trampa o el porqué de haber caído en ella.

Un par de leves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo tiritar.

\- _¿Tegoshi-kun?_   - Era su voz, la voz que quería oír, la persona que pensaba que le había escrito la nota que lo llevó a esa trampa. La voz de Ikuta Toma. Golpes sobre la puerta de nuevo -. _¿Tegoshi-kun, estás ahí?_

Quería levantarse, abrir la puerta, abrazarlo. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que lo rechazara, a que malinterpretara aquel abrazo. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que lo habían ultrajado tras haber sido engañado por una nota que creyó que había sido escrita por él? No podía, quería, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. El mover un dedo hacía que le doliera hasta el alma misma.

\- ¿Qué… sucede…? – Musitó.

\- _Ah… ¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? Keiichiro y los demás te estábamos esperando para cele…_

\- Lo siento mucho. Llegué y… me quedé dormido. Estoy cansado. ¿Podemos hablar mañana?

Mentira. Sus palabras eran mentira. Quería decirle todo lo contrario, decirle la verdad.

\- _Ya veo. Que descanses. Nos vemos mañana._

Pudo oír sus pasos alejándose de la puerta, dándole entrada de nuevo al silencio. Fue él mismo quien lo rompió, hundiendo su rostro entre las rosas sin espinas que estaba abrazando y dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por su rostro sin detención aparente.

Más que haber caído en la trampa, más que haber sido burlado, más que el hecho de haber sido violado, lo que más le dolía era que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Toma.

 

El bullicio seguía, al igual que las quejas. Toma llegó al lado de Keiichiro, siendo observado por los recién llegados Tadayoshi  y Takahisa.

\- Tegoshi-kun está en su cuarto – Le dijo.

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Shigeaki.

\- No revisaste ahí, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Takahisa con una media sonrisa.

\- Ah… Yo… Lo siento – Se disculpó el muchacho, dedicándoles una reverencia.

Keiichiro sonrió y dio dos pasos al frente, aplaudiendo para que el resto de los presentes guardara silencio.

\- ¿Ya nos podemos iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir?

Ante la pregunta, la horda de alumnos somnolientos, se abrieron paso para dejar ver a Jin sentado sobre una de las mesas, custodiado por dos sujetos.

\- No está permitido fumar en…

\- En instalaciones escolares, lo sé. No hace falta que me recites el reglamento escolar, Koyama-san – Dijo el morocho, bajándose de la mesa para lanzar el cigarrillo al suelo y apagarlo con su zapato -. La próxima vez que quieras hacer reuniones de este tipo, ten la amabilidad de pensar en los calendarios escolares de cada uno de los alumnos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No te permito que me faltes el respeto, Akanishi – Espetó el aludido, siendo detenido por la mano de Tomohisa.

\- Cálmate – Le dijo, dirigiéndose a Jin -. Pídele disculpas a Koyama-san.

El aludido lanzó una carcajada que cubrió con su mano y se giró para mirarlo.

\- ¿Porque tú lo dices?

\- Porque yo lo digo. Y porque como encargado del dormitorio que es, no debes faltarle el respeto.

\- Wow, wow, wow, mira como tiemblo – Rió, junto a sus amigos -. Koyama-san, lamento mucho el haberle faltado el respeto – Se burló, dedicándole una reverencia -. Ahora, si me disculpan…

\- ¿Y Ryo-chan? – Preguntó Tomohisa.

\- ¡¿Acaso soy su niñera?!  - Jin lo miró, sin perder la sonrisa.

\- No, pero sueles saber dónde está.

\- Nishikido se fue a dormir – Respondió el muchacho detrás de Jin, arreglándose la gorra negra con las siglas de los New York Lakers.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Estaba cansado – Dijo el otro sujeto, de cabello rubio -. Dijo que el haber visto el concurso ya lo había hecho cansarse.

\- ¿Estuvo viendo el concurso? – Se sorprendió Tomohisa.

\- Oh, sí, todos lo vimos – Dijo Jin, mirando a sus amigos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza -. Por cierto, la persona que ganó…, realmente parecía una mujer, ¿no?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Jin se volvió junto a sus camaradas, saliendo de la cafetería, seguido por el resto del alumnado a los pocos minutos.

 

Estaba de pie frente a la ventana, leyendo su nueva adquisición. Era cierto, en cierto modo aquellas palabras que la madre de Takahisa había escrito en esas páginas, lo tranquilizaban.

\- Oi, Tadayoshi.

Su voz lo hizo girar la cabeza.

\- Ah, Ryo… ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

\- Nada en particular. Estaba intentando dormir y me fui a bañar. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es ese libro?

\- Ah… Me lo… regalaron…

\- Ya veo – Su mirada buscó la verdad en la suya, pero ésta le era esquiva -. ¡Ah! Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? – Tadayoshi lo miró -. Feliz cumpleaños.

Un suave golpe sobre la espalda, tan solo eso recibió, mas Tadayoshi esperaba algo un poco más cariñoso de su parte, aún sabiendo que Ryo jamás haría algo así por él. Quizás el ser tan diferente a él, el ser una buena persona lo único que hizo fue alejarlo de su lado. Hubiera deseado ser malo, igual o más que él, para poder seguir estando junto a él.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Estaba mirando el oscuro pasillo, ya que Ryo había entrado a su cuarto y él no se había percatado del hecho.

\- ¿Diga?

\- “ _Feliz cumpleaños, Tacchon_ ”.

Sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía aquella voz, y mucho menos aquel apodo.

\- Yasu – Dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- “ _¡Qué suerte que estás despierto! Pensé que había puesto la alarma para despertarme a las doce, pero… Caí profundamente dormido apenas llegué a casa._ ”

\- Sí – Suspiró el aludido -. Sucedió algo y… eso evitó que me durmiera más temprano.

\- “ _¡Ahhh! Cierto que hoy era el concurso ese, ¿no? ¿Cómo salió todo?_ ”

\- Supongo que… bien…

\- “ _¿Cómo debo tomar esa respuesta?_ ”

\- Como tú quieras. La verdad es que… el chico becado fue el ganador.

\- “ _No quiero saber cómo fue vestido…_ ”

\- No, no, no… Estaba… bien… Pero – Se despeinó los cabellos -… No lo sé. Tú sabes cómo es Ryo…

\- “ _Ah… Ya me estaba pareciendo raro que no nombraras al muchachito maravilla_ ”, Tadayoshi rió suavemente. “ _Tacchon… Ya aléjate de él. Olvida todo lo que pasó…_ ”

\- Lo dices porque no estás aquí, Yasu.

\- “ _Lo digo porque sé lo mucho que te duele. Por favor. Si no lo vas a hacer por ti, al menos hazlo por tu senpai…_ ”

\- Lo estás diciendo en un tono que sabes que no voy a decirte que no.

\- “ _Lo sé. Je, je._ ”

\- Me estoy concentrando en terminar el año lo mejor posible. Es por eso que quiero cuidar a este chico. En mi último año quiero irme diciendo “vaya, este año un chico becado pudo terminar sus estudios de la mejor manera en este lugar”.

\- “ _Me parece bien, pero, Tacchon… No te metas en problemas…_ ”

\- Tranquilo, lo sé. Sé en lo que me meto.

\- “ _Bueno…_ ”, Shota bostezó. “ _Te dejo, me está ganando el sueño._ ”

\- Lo noté – Sonrió el morocho -. Que descanses, Yasu. Y gracias por llamar.

\- “ _De nada, y oye… Que no se te van a caer los dedos por llamarme tú algún día._ ”

Tadayoshi rió.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, lo siento. Si no es por una cosa es otra la que me lo impide.

\- “ _Ya me las vas a pagar todas cuando nos veamos, ¿me oyes?_ ”

\- Sí, sí, lo sé – Respondió el muchacho, revoleando los ojos -. Ya vete a dormir.

\- “ _No le hables así a tu senpai, ¡¿oíste?!_ ”

Shota estalló en risas, al igual que Tadayoshi.

\- Que descanses, Yasu.

\- “ _Buenas noches, Tacchon. Que termines bien tu día._ ”

\- Gracias.

 

Definitivamente, el sueño no estuvo de su lado. De eso se percató cuando empezó a oír el canto de los pájaros. Los odió. Antes ni siquiera había notado su presencia a esa hora de la mañana, pero en ese momento, los odió con el alma.

Más odió el sonido del despertador de Shigeaki y su quejido matutino para levantarse de una vez. Su rostro seguía sumergido en el mar de rosas rojas, las cuales alejó de su rostro, sin salir de entre las sábanas. Se durmió y odió a Shigeaki por despertarlo.

\- Tegoshi-kun, vamos a llegar tarde.

El cuerpo entre las sábanas se movió apenas, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la parte baja.

\- Ya voy – Respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere?

\- No, no. Ve yendo, enseguida te alcanzo.

\- De acuerdo.

No fue sino hasta oír el sonido de la puerta del cuarto cerrándose que descorrió las sábanas para levantarse. Sentarse en la cama le costó horrores, le hizo doler todo el cuerpo. Miró a su derecha, descorriendo por completo las sábanas, viendo una desagradable mezcla de fluidos, de lo cual, a simple vista, sólo era podía apreciar el color bordó de la sangre seca sobre las sábanas. El color de su propia sangre, la cual al estar en contacto con el aire, estaba emanando un inconfundible olor a la misma. Desvió la vista y corrió las sábanas hasta la cabecera, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Llegar hasta el salón de clases iba a costarle mucho, si no empezaba a actuar desde ese mismo instante. Se aseó lo más rápido que pudo y tomó un analgésico para calmar un poco aquel punzante dolor.

Bajó lento y seguro las escaleras y se dirigió al edificio escolar. Le dolía todo, pero su rostro no reflejaba tal sentimiento. Ninguna mirada se posó sobre él, a nadie le importaba ya lo sucedido la noche anterior.

 

Shigeaki se acercó a su pupitre una vez él se sentó frente al mismo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, examinándolo con la mirada.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Parece que no dormiste bien anoche…

\- Para nada – Le sonrió. Una sonrisa actuada, claro está.

\- Hay que comenzar con los preparativos – Dijo Shigeaki.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿No lo sabes? En junio se hace una excursión.

La puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso a un profesor.

\- ¡Levántense! – Ordenó el delegado de la clase.

\- Hablamos luego – Susurró Shigeaki, volviendo a su lugar.

Odió aquel llamado por parte del delegado. El levantarse bruscamente del asiento, le dolió. Cerró uno de sus maños en forma de puño como si eso apaciguara el dolor. Aquel puño temblaba sobre el pupitre, ahogando en él las ganas de llorar y el dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 

El sonido del timbre señalando el final de clases hizo que los alumnos se dispersaran. Él quería huir, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Salió del salón, saludando a Shigeaki con la mano y fue directo al salón de piano. Dudó varias veces en cruzar o no aquel parque, pero no había otra forma de llegar al lugar, al menos sin un mapa. Lo cruzó lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía, entrecerrando los ojos hasta llegar al otro lado. Volvió a su forma de caminar normal al hacerlo, suspirando sonoramente. ¿Tendría que cruzar ese sitio de una forma tan estúpida todos los días?

Llegó al salón, hallándolo vacío. Bajó despacio las escaleras y se sentó frente al piano. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la tapa del teclado y lloró. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba llorar. Sintió una suave caricia sobre su omóplato, pero aquel contacto lo hizo saltar en el lugar. Miró al sujeto que buscaba calmarlo con aquella caricia como un animal al que estaban acorralando dispuesto a ser atacado.

\- Oye… Ni que fuera a matarte – Dijo Toma, sorprendido por su actitud. Se sentó a su lado y secó las lágrimas que habían mojado la tapa del teclado -. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

\- ¿Puede abrazarme? - Musitó, generando la sorpresa en su oyente, quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No me pregunte nada, pero, por favor, necesito que me abrace.

Su mirada se lo suplicaba y él no pudo negarse. Colocó sus piernas alrededor del asiento y abrió sus brazos para recibir aquel cuerpo con ellos. Inhaló el aroma que se desprendía de sus cabellos y cerró sus ojos. Así como las lágrimas de Yuya no cesaban, las caricias de Toma sobre su cuerpo tampoco lo hicieron. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería hacer era protegerlo y, de ser posible, para siempre.

 

 

“ _Y así, mayo llegó al día 31, dando paso a un nuevo mes._

_¿Será erróneo este sentimiento? No lo sé._

_Quizás lo sea, pero esa sensación de paz que tuve entre sus brazos, no la cambio por nada._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1°A | Kato Shigeaki | 16 años  
> ---|---|---  
> | Tegoshi Yuya | 16 años  
> 2°A | Kamenashi Kazuya | 17 años  
> 2°B | Masuda Takahisa | 17 años  
> 3°A | Nakamaru Yuichi | 20 años  
> | Koyama Keiichiro | 19 años  
> | Yamashita Tomohisa | 18 años  
> 3°B | Nishikido Ryo | 19 años  
> | Okura Tadayoshi | 18 años  
> 3°C | Ikuta Toma | 19 años  
> 3°D | Akanishi Jin | 19 años


	3. Mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente la excursión escolar que relaja a los alumnos del instituto se lleva a cabo. Para Yuya termina siendo todo lo contrario, en vez de intentar olvidar lo sucedido, lo único que termina haciendo es recordándolo todo.

“ _Y así, mayo llegó al día 31, dando paso a un nuevo mes._

_¿Será erróneo este sentimiento? No lo sé._

_Quizás lo sea, pero esa sensación de paz que tuve entre sus brazos, no la cambio por nada._ ”

 

Verde, pasto y no muchos árboles. Mirando aquel emocionante paisaje estaba Yuya, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano, apoyando parte de su rostro contra la ventana del ómnibus. Había viajado en uno así antes, pero había sido sólo con sus compañeros de curso, no con todos los alumnos de todos los años siguiéndolos detrás. Estaba en un instituto privado, no había duda de eso.

El sonido de un envoltorio sobre su oído, lo quitó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo girar su cabeza.

Era Shigeaki, enseñándole los pocky que sobresalían de su envoltorio.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- No… Gracias – Le dijo, con una sonrisa. Por algún motivo, ese chico siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Volvió su vista al paisaje, pero el ómnibus del tercer año se interpuso en el camino. Se los quedó mirando a medida que avanzaban. No conocía a ninguno de los que podía ver a través de la ventanilla. Salvo a uno. Estaba con los pies sobre el asiento, escuchando música. Como si supiera que estaba siendo observado, giró su cabeza en su dirección. Al reconocerlo, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona acompañada de un movimiento de mano en señal de saludo.

Yuya desvió su vista rápidamente hacia el suelo, apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas. Pensaba que lo había olvidado, que podía hacerlo, pero notó que no. Había pasado casi medio mes sin siquiera ver a alguno de sus  _súbditos_ , había pasado casi un mes tranquilo, dentro de todo, al no habérselos encontrado de nuevo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible, que iba a tener que convivir con aquel doloroso recuerdo, oyendo palabras sucias sobre sus oídos y viendo la burlona sonrisa de Nishikido Ryo.

\- Tegoshi – La voz de Shigeaki, de nuevo le ponía los pies sobre la tierra -. ¿Estás… bien…?

Lo miró, se lo notaba preocupado.

\- Sí… ¿Por qué?

\- Te pusiste pálido… Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Una carcajada, esa fue su respuesta. La realidad era que sí, había visto un fantasma, pero con un cuerpo tan real que le era imposible de olvidar.

 

Los alumnos fueron bajando de a uno del ómnibus. En el caso de Shigeaki y Yuya, fue Hideaki el profesor encargado de entregarle las llaves de sus cuartos. Estos estaban dispuestos de a pares, eso era lo único que sabían. La posada donde se hospedarían aquella semana aparentaba ser antigua y bastante pequeña, pero en su interior no lo era para nada. En el vestíbulo, desde donde se podía acceder a todos las habitaciones, estaba la recepción, con una mujer de no más de cuarenta años atendiéndola, secundada por dos muchachas que parecían ser sus hijas, vestidas las tres con kimonos de colores oscuros.

Cruzando el vestíbulo y la sala de entretenimiento, se encontraban las escaleras. A Yuya le correspondía la habitación 108, así que fue hacia ella. Metió la llave en la cerradura y simplemente inhaló y exhaló, esperando que su compañero de cuarto, como muy grave, fuera Yuichi.

Cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta.

\- Espero que no te moleste que me haya cambiado de cuarto con Masuda.

Sintió que su corazón dio un respingo al oír su voz. Abrió un ojo y después el otro.

\- Ikuta senpai…

\- Si te molesta, puedo decirle que…

\- ¡No! – Toma lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, esbozando una sonrisa -. No… Está… bien así… como está…

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el mayor, girándose para poner su maleta sobre una de las dos camas de plaza y media, y abrirla.

\- ¿Con quién se quedó Massu?

\- Con Tadayoshi.

\- Ah, bueno, al menos no va a estar con un desconocido.

 

\- Oye, Ryo, ¿a quién saludaste?

\- ¿Mhh? ¿Dónde? – Le preguntó el aludido, lanzándose a su cama.

\- Fuera del ómnibus, antes de llegar – Dijo Jin, sentándose sobre la cama frente a él.

\- Ah, a Tegoshi.

\- ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

\- Sabes que me gusta la tortura psicológica.

\- Y… ¿Cómo harás para torturarlo? El principito va a estar rodeado de todos sus esbirros toda esta semana.

\- Mhhh… No lo sé, algo se me va a ocurrir – Se lo quedó mirando.

\- Ah, no, a mí no me metas – Se levantó de un salto de la cama -. Puedes hablar con Koki y Ueda, ellos tienen libertad de acción y movimiento.

\- Qué amargo…

\- Tuve suficiente con lo que le hicimos esa noche.

\- Más que suficiente diría yo.

\- Lo que sea. Si necesitas ayuda, habla con ellos, esta vez, me mantengo a raya.

\- Tienes miedo que tu damisela corra a decirte que pares, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Damisela? – Se quedó pensando unos momentos -. ¿Te refieres a Kame? Ay, Ryo, por Dios… ¿Realmente crees que Kame va a detenerme cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza? Claro que no…

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no te deshaces de él, si es que te molesta?

Jin se quedó en silencio, mirándolo, mientras sus labios buscaban transmitirle algo, pero no salía sonido de ellos.

\- ¿Te refieres a…?

\- Echarlo, Jin.

\- Ah. No. Si lo hago o alguno de nosotros llega a hacerlo, sabrá que yo fui el artífice de todo eso. Y me traerá problemas con… mi familia – Dijo, revoleando los ojos, suspirando.

\- No sé a qué le temes tanto. Tu hermano puede salvarte si te metes en problemas…

\- No lo sé… Desde que estoy encerrado en el instituto, Reio ha cambiado mucho. Se ha apegado más a nuestros padres y hasta podría decirte que él me está empezando a ver como una… “escoria de la humanidad” – Agregó, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

\- Ya… cálmate. Ya volverá a ser tu lindo y rebelde hermanito Reio una vez te gradúes.

\- Eso espero – Reconoció Jin, con una media sonrisa -. A propósito… ¿A qué no sabes con quién está tu… nena…?

Ryo sonrió.

\- No, no lo sé. Sorpréndeme.

\- Con Toma.

\- No me sorprendiste.

\- ¿Cómo que no…?

Ryo lo miró y se sentó en la cama.

\- Jin… ¿No has notado que esos dos están cada vez más cerca?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno… Los rumores corren por sí solos… ¿O no?

\- Tienes algo en mente. Esa sonrisa me dice que tienes algo en mente.

 

Takahisa entró al cuarto cargando su bolso, hallando una voz familiar que entablaba una conversación telefónica. Mas no estuvo preparado para ver su espalda desnuda, mientras se estaba secando el cabello, dándole la espalda. Sintió cómo un leve ardor empezaba a aparecer sobre sus mejillas.

\- ¿En serio? No, no puede ser… ¿Qué le dijiste? – Rió suavemente ante la respuesta recibida al otro lado de la línea. Se giró, notando la presencia de Takahisa en el cuarto -. Ah, tengo que dejarte. Llegó mi compañero de cuarto. Sí, la excursión. Sí. Mhh… No lo sé, no estoy enterado, pero ten por seguro que quiero que estés ahí si vamos a Osaka. Claro. Suerte – Cortó la llamada y siguió secándose el cabello, sentándose en la cama -. Espero que no te moleste que no sea Tegoshi-kun.

\- Ah, no, no. No hay problema. Pero… ¿Quién está con él?

\- Toma. Me pidió si no podía hacerle un cambio de cuarto.

\- Ahhh…

\- Creo que sigue preocupado por él…

\- Ya veo.

 

Fuera de aquel cuarto, veía a un grupo de compañeros suyos jugando al fútbol. No era un deporte de su predilección. Le gustaba más el béisbol, pero su intento por abrir un club había sido un fracaso. Todo por culpa del grupo de los cuatro, cada uno con distintas excusas. No los odiaba, de hecho, ni siquiera les importaba, pero sabía guardar la distancia, al menos con tres de ellos. Al único que le hablaba lo hacía para que se alejara de aquella vida de delincuente, aunque, dentro de un instituto no se notase, ¿qué le esperaría una vez saliera de aquel lugar? ¿Acaso pensaba que sus  _guardaespaldas_  lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo? Lo único que quería era volverlo a la realidad. Aunque siempre fallaba en su intento, como sucedió con el club de béisbol.

\- Oh, mira quién apareció.

\- Ahh… ¿Qué quieres, Kame? – Fue su modo de saludarlo. Haciendo memoria, recordó que fue justamente él quien le dio ese apodo, Kame, un apócope de su apellido, Kamenashi, pero al mismo tiempo, haciendo alusión a lo lento que corría en Gimnasia, cuando estaban en jardín de infantes. Allí lo conoció, pero hubo un momento en su vida en el que, sin percatarlo, él se había alejado por completo de su lado. No fue un cambio de amigo, sino un cambio en su actitud y en su forma de ser, pero si había algo en lo que no había cambiado, había sido en su forma de tratarlo. Pese a que se hacía el duro frente a sus amigos y lo insultara, sabía que si ellos iban a meterse con él, sería defendido  por su antaño mejor amigo.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo salir a tomar aire? – Le dijo Kazuya, pasando a su lado para bajar las escaleras hacia el vasto césped verde que rodeaba la posada.

\- No sabía que a las tortugas le gustan el sol… ¿Le gustan? – Preguntó Jin a sus amigos.

Sabía que no había cambiado, sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo niño con el que había entablado una gran amistad. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y envió un mensaje de texto a una persona que estaba aún dentro de su habitación.

 

\- Ah, Tegoshi-kun – Dijo Toma, sentándose en la cama, mientras el aludido cerraba la puerta de su armario -. Kame dice que los chicos están jugando fútbol abajo, si no quieres ir.

\- ¿Usted cree que esté bien? – Dijo el rubio, apenado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Digo… Porque no pertenezco al club de…

\- No habrá problema. Quizás y hasta Shingo te admita en el club – Le dijo, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Shin… go…?

\- Murakami Shingo, el presidente del club de fútbol – Dicho eso, Toma le hizo una seña al menor para que tomara su mano, cosa que él hizo, notando que era eso lo que estaba esperando, pero… ¿Estaba bien? ¿Aparecer frente a todos tomados de la mano estaba bien? Suspiró cuando salieron del cuarto, guardando Toma la llave en su bolsillo. Lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, despeinando el mayor sus cabellos y dirigiéndose a las escaleras junto a él. Sentía que su corazón estaba por salírsele del modo en que latía dentro de su pecho, por lo que lo soltó lentamente -. ¿No te gusta?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Murmuró Yuya, sin mirarlo.

\- Que te tome de la mano.

\- N… No, no es eso.

\- Ya veo – Agregó Toma, saliendo al porche unos pasos delante suyo.

\- Hola, Toma.

Ambos reconocieron esa voz y por ese motivo ambos giraron su cabeza a la izquierda. Yuya abrió sus ojos bien grandes y agachó rápidamente la cabeza.

\- Jin – Dijo Toma -, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú? Hola, Tegoshi-kun – Saludó al menor, buscando su mirada, saludándolo con la mano.

\- Ah… Hola…, Akanishi…-san…

\- Señores, ¿van a quedarse conversando en medio de la entrada? – Yuya reconoció aquella voz y su piel se erizó íntegra -. Toma – Lo saludó Ryo palmeando su trasero, generando que saltara -. Qué sensible que estás…

\- Idiota, me sorprendiste que es distinto.

\- ¿El kohai no saluda? – Preguntó, sentándose junto a Jin sobre el barandal de madera, en referencia a Yuya.

\- B… Buenas tardes…, Nishikido-san…

\- ¿Vamos, Tegoshi-kun? – Le preguntó Toma, sin notar el nerviosismo en el menor.

\- Ah… Sí…

\- Qué malo eres, Nishikido – Dijo uno de los amigos de Jin una vez Toma y Yuya se fueron.

\- No, Koki, no es que sea malo, es que, como me dijo a mí más temprano “le gusta la tortura psicológica” – Dijo Jin, exagerando sus últimas palabras, por lo que los presentes rieron.

\- ¿Y a quién estás molestando ahora, Ryo?

Así como Kazuya era la cruz con la que Jin estaba cargando, la de Ryo era Tadayoshi, a quien sólo miró con fingida inocencia.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz de torturar a alguien, Tacchon?

\- Toda la vida – Reconoció, en un suspiro -. ¿Tacchon…? – Le preguntó, sonriendo -. Sí que te traes algo… Nunca en mi vida me llamaste por un apodo – Dijo, antes de bajar un par de escalones de la posada.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Tadayoshi?

\- ¿Respecto a…? – Preguntó, deteniendo sus pasos, sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- A que nunca te llamé por algún… apodo…

Lo recordó. No quiso recordarlo, claro está, pero lo hizo. Guardó silencio y pese a las exclamaciones de sus compañeros buscando su atención, optó por alejarse de ellos, con un libro en su mano. Esperaba que en ese lugar pudiera hallar la paz necesaria para terminar de leer aquel libro que Takahisa le había confiado. Respecto a él, salió casi corriendo al porche, buscándolo. Saludó a sus superiores con una reverencia y lo siguió corriendo, bajo la mirada de Ryo.

 

La tarde había caído en aquel pacífico lugar, mas las ganas de los estudiantes por gastar sus energías lo más que pudieran no se había agotado en lo más mínimo. Yuya llegó a su límite junto con el inicio del ocaso, pidiéndole a Takahisa su compañía para ir a cambiarse de ropa. Tan sólo recibió elogios por parte de aquel sujeto llamado Shingo, quien le dijo que el año siguiente al haber menos gente en el club, no durara en anotarse.

La verdad era que Yuya no quería ir solo, menos con Ryo y su pandilla en el porche. Tenía más que claro que tanto sus palabras como las de Jin habían sido provocaciones para ver sus reacciones. Se sorprendió al no verlos allí, sí haciéndolo en la sala de entretenimientos que debía cruzar para dirigirse a su cuarto, lugar por el que pasó casi corriendo, acompañado de su amigo.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – Le preguntó Takahisa, caminando junto a él por el pasillo que los llevaba al cuarto del rubio.

\- ¿Eh? No, está bien. Sólo…

Yuya se quedó mirando la puerta, la cual estaba apenas entreabierta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ikuta senpai había cerrado la puerta con llave cuando nos fuimos…

\- ¿Eh? - Ambos entraron sigilosamente para hallarse con ropa tirada en el suelo, tanto la suya, como la de Toma, junto con las sábanas de ambas camas -. ¿Quién pudo haber he…?

Un grito desgarrador fue lanzado por Yuya, quebrándose en el suelo al leer una leyenda escrita en el espejo, ocasionando que Takahisa volteara para ver el porqué del grito, pero no fue él, sino los brazos de Toma lo que rodearon su cuerpo, quien en ese instante entraba a la habitación junto a Tadayoshi, ambos alertados por el grito del menor.

\- Masuda-kun, vamos – Le susurró Tadayoshi, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera, cosa que hizo, sin quitar la vista de Yuya, quien lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Toma.

Llegaron en silencio a su cuarto, del cual el mayor cerró la puerta, quedándose unos segundos frente a la misma. En sus oídos, aún seguía repicando el grito de Yuya.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí – Soltó finalmente Takahisa, luego de dar sólo dos vueltas dentro del cuarto.

\- Tienes que quedarte – Le dijo Tadayoshi, girándose.

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes, Toma se encargará de todo – Posó una mano sobre su hombro, pero su rostro demostraba una preocupación aún mayor que la suya.

 

Aquel cuerpo seguía llorando entre sus brazos, en ese momento, no había mejor lugar para él que ese. No había lugar más seguro para él que ese. Toma lo ayudó a incorporarse, dejándolo de espaldas al espejo mientras buscaba un par de sábanas para colocarlas sobre su cama, lanzando las cosas que estaban sobre la misma al suelo, para que el menor se acostara.

\- Ven – Le dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

Yuya se acercó a él lentamente, volviendo a acurrucarse entre sus brazos, sintiendo su espalda levemente acariciada por el mayor.

\- Lo… Lo siento – Musitó.

\- No tienes nada qué lamentar, Tegoshi-kun – Dijo Toma, leyendo la leyenda escrita con lo que parecía ser un marcador sobre el espejo, dirigida aparentemente a Yuya. Suspiró -. Tegoshi-kun… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Acurrucado entre las sábanas, podía ver sus ojos reflejándose en el vidrio del espejo. Sentía paz estando así, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo a dormir, a cerrar los ojos. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a pasarle si se alejaba de su lado.

\- No – Musitó.

\- Ya veo – Volvió su vista a Yuya, dejando de acariciar sus cabellos y levantándose, pero la mano del menor lo detuvo.

\- ¿Puede… quedarse hasta que me quede dormido…? – Le preguntó, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía tanta vergüenza de pedirle eso que no se atrevía a preguntárselo mirándolo a los ojos.

Toma sonrió y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

\- Claro que sí.

Quería protegerlo y eso significaba encontrar a la persona que indudablemente, le había hecho algo, aunque no se imaginaba ni remotamente en la gravedad del asunto.

 

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Le preguntó Jin a Ryo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sacando una toalla de su armario para colocarla alrededor de su cuello.

\- Lo que oíste. Agarré las llaves del cuarto de Toma, entré a su cuarto, les tiré toda la ropa al suelo y le escribí un mensaje a Tegoshi – Respondió el morocho, lanzándose sobre la cama.

\- ¿Y qué le escribiste?

\- “Espero verte vestida de niña bonita de nuevo”.

\- Tan poeta.

\- Pude haber sido peor, pero el espejo no era tan grande.

\- Es verdad – Reconoció, riendo -. Pero, Ryo, ten cuidado – El aludido lo miró -. Si Toma se entera…

\- ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a Toma? – Le preguntó, seriamente, sentándose en la cama -. Por favor, Jin, se nota que no me conoces…  Además, si algo ocurre, ¿crees que a esta altura del año van a expulsarme?

\- No digas que no te lo advertí…

\- No te preocupes, no lo diré.

 

Toma salió de la habitación. La había ordenado lo más que pudo, de hecho, hasta tapó esa leyenda con una sábana para que Yuya no tuviera otra  _crisis_.

\- ¿Cómo está Tegoshi-kun?

\- Pi…

\- Okura me lo contó. ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Entraron a la habitación e hicieron un desastre.

\- ¿Les robaron algo? ¿Diste aviso a la recepción?

\- No. Estuve todo el tiempo con Tegoshi-kun. Pero, no… No es eso lo que me preocupa – Miró a Tomohisa, esperando su aprobación para seguir hablando -. “Espero verte vestida de niña bonita de nuevo”; eso es lo que estaba escrito en el espejo, y por lo que, supongo que Tegoshi-kun gritó… como gritó…

\- ¿Tegoshi te dijo algo?

\- No. Sentí que… quería evitar eso. Que sólo quería… desaparecer… No lo sé…

\- Niña bonita…

\- El concurso – Dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

\- ¿Es posible que el mal presentimiento de Okura haya sido cierto…?

Tomohisa se hincó de hombros.

\- Iré a hablar con Kei-chan.

\- Pi, no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que se levanten falsos rumores. Por lo pronto… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – Le pidió, sonriéndole pícaramente, ocasionando que Tomohisa suspirara -. He perdido mi llave, estoy seguro de que con eso entraron a la habitación. ¿Puedes ir a reportarlo a la recepción?

\- Sí, sí, sí…

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué harás tú ahora? – Le preguntó, viendo cómo Toma abría la puerta  de su habitación.

\- Tengo miedo… De que esté solo… Voy a quedarme con él.

Tomohisa asintió y se dirigió a la recepción. Le pareció no tan raro pero sí casual que Ryo haya estado hablando con una de las hijas de la dueña del lugar cuando él estaba yendo en su misma dirección. Al verlo acercarse, Ryo le dedicó una rápida mirada y fue a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos de pandilla.

\- Disculpe – Llamó su atención Tomohisa, ocasionando que la muchacha lo mirara -. Vengo a reportar la desaparición de la llave de uno de los cuartos.

\- Oh, claro. Espere que le aviso a mi madre.

\- Ah, señorita…

\- ¿Sí?

\- No le sugiero que se haga amiga de aquel chico…

\- ¿Eh? Pero, ¡¿qué cosas dice…?! – Preguntó la aludida, visiblemente nerviosa.

\- Ryo no es… la clase de persona que haya aparentado ser con usted…

 

\- Tegoshi-kun, ¿quieres ir a bañarte? – Le preguntó Toma. Había intentado dormir, pero con Yuya en aquel delicado estado, no había podido, por lo que jugó con su celular hasta que se hartó de él.

\- Mhh. Eso haré – Le respondió el rubio, quizás en su mismo estado de aburrimiento. Podrían haber prendido el televisor, podrían haber hablado de cosas triviales, pero no querían, no sabían del todo bien de qué hablar. Yuya se levantó y buscó con la vista algo lo más parecido a su toalla. Aunque Toma ordenó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo aprovechando que él estaba dormido, terminó apilándola a los pies de su cama.

\- Ah… Si no encuentras tu toalla – Se acercó a los pies de la cama para poder sacar su toalla de entre una pila de ropa -… Puedes usar la mía.

\- Lo siento.

\- No tienes nada que lamentar, ya te lo dije – Negó con la cabeza, mirándolo. Sin decir más nada, dejó que se dirigiera al cuarto de baño. Volvió a sentarse sobre la cabecera de la cama y miró el espejo cubierto. Se levantó de la cama y se remangó las mangas de la camisa.

 

El efecto del agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo lo calmaba. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el repiqueteo del agua contra los azulejos del baño. No supo cuánto tiempo había estado allí, notó que se estaba quedando dormido, por lo que salió. Se vistió con una remera y un pantalón de jogging y salió. Vio a Toma refregando lo escrito en el espejo, refunfuñando.

\- Demonios – Dijo, lanzando un trozo de lo que parecía ser parte de la remera que estaba en el suelo. Quería abrazarlo, agradecerle, decirle muchas cosas, pero, por sobre todas ellas, la verdad. Pero no podía, tenía miedo. Se acercó a él, sin hacer ruido y sacó el pedazo de tela del balde con agua y jabón. Se trepó a la cómoda y empezó a  fregar.

\- Lamento todo esto. Aunque usted diga que no tengo nada que lamentar, la verdad es que no es así, todo lo que está sucediendo es mi culpa. Al menos, déjeme ayudarlo para enmendar un poco todo esto.

Toma se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos. Miró sus manos. Estaban rojas y le dolían. No sabía desde hace cuánto había mandado por aquel balde para limpiar aunque sea un poco aquel espejo. No quería esperar al día siguiente, quería que al salir Yuya del baño pudiera encontrarse con su reflejo sin ninguna frase doliente de por medio. Extendió una de sus manos y luego la otra para rodear su cuerpo, hundiendo su rostro sobre su hombro.

\- Te dije que no tienes nada por lo cual pedir perdón. Pero… Quiero que confíes en mí. Cualquier cosa que suceda, quiero que me lo cuentes. No quiero que me veas como a un senpai, sino como a tu amigo.

Había un problema con sus palabras. No podía verlo así. No sabía muy bien desde hacía cuando, pero ya no podía verlo de ese modo. Aún así, asintió, siguió actuando como lo venía haciendo desde el día 19 del mes anterior.

\- Gracias, senpai. Yo… Yo le diré todo lo que suceda… Todo -Lo soltó. A Yuya le pareció oír un “ _de nada_ ”, proveniente de Toma, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, le estaba mintiendo y no quería ahondar más en el tema. El mayor se agachó para sumergir la otra mitad de la remera en el balde y sacarla para ayudarlo a terminar de limpiar el espejo -. ¡Ah! ¿Senpai?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Y esta remera?

\- Es mía. No la usaba mucho, así que…

El aludido dejó caer la remera, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Quería decirle algo, pero de sus labios no salía palabra alguna.

\- ¡Realmente lo siento mucho! – Exclamó finalmente, desatando la risa de Toma, la cual aumentó en su volumen al oír un par de golpes en la pared, proveniente de las personas que dormían en el cuarto de al lado.

\- No te preocupes – Le dijo, finalmente, sin perder su sonrisa -. Lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó, escurriendo un poco el agua del trapo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Toma se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, preguntándose internamente cómo responder a su pregunta, cuando la verdad es que ni él lo sabía. No podía darle una respuesta válida y mucho menos sincera.

\- Porque… sí –Atinó a responder.

Estuvieron en silencio, no sabían qué más decir. Ambos ya estaban cansados de mentirle al otro y de conformarlos con tímidas sonrisas cuando en realidad, sin saberlo, sus sentimientos para con el otro eran plenamente correspondidos.

 

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando el silencio se cortó con el bostezo que salió de los labios de Toma.

\- ¿Tiene sueño? – Le preguntó Yuya, mirándolo escasos segundos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú, no?

\- Algo.

\- Ahhh – Suspiró el mayor, bajándose de la cómoda y mirando el espejo completamente limpio -. Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no lo crees? – Le preguntó extendiéndole su mano manchada de negro, culpa del marcador que habían estado borrando.

Yuya miró su mano y luego a Toma.

\- ¿Quiere que estreche esa mano? – Preguntó, sonrisa por medio, señalando su mano.

\- Discúlpame, pero tus manos están mucho más sucias que las mías – Respondió Toma, ocasionando que Yuya se quedara sin palabras al mirarse las manos y hallarlas igual o aún más sucias que las del mayor. Toma rió, ensuciando el rostro de Yuya con sus manos manchadas.

\- ¡Waaaa! ¡Nooo, senpai! – Se quejó el menor, pero aquellos quejidos no llegaron a oídos de Toma. Yuya logró zafarse de él y llegó hasta su cama, cayendo sobre la misma al tropezar con sus zapatos. Toma se sentó en sentido contrario al suyo, riendo ambos hasta escuchar nuevamente un par de golpes sobre una de las paredes de los cuartos contiguos, acompañados estos por varios insultos.

Después de todo eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Yuya suspiro, dejando de reír y cerró sus ojos. Toma corrió suavemente los mechones de cabellos dispersos sobre la frente del menor. En ese momento sintió que quería demostrarle que lo protegería, y que lo haría para siempre. Yuya abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo al sentir el suave beso que le estaba siendo dado sobre sus labios. Toma no buscaba hurgar en su intimidad en lo más mínimo, con esa acción quería demostrarle lo que no podía decirle. Se separó de él luego de unos momentos, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. Estaba feliz, sumamente feliz -. ¿Por qué… está sonriendo…? – Susurró.

\- Porque estoy feliz – Dijo, jugando con sus cabellos. Yuya no entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aquel beso lo dejó sin palabras -. Porque no puedo… hacer otra cosa -. “ _No puedo decirte lo que siento por ti_ ”, eso era lo que realmente quería decirle -. Bueno – Se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño -. Vamos a lavarnos las manos y a dormir.

Cuando Toma salió del cuarto de baño, encontró a Yuya sumergido entre sus sábanas. Sonrió. Se le acercó y acarició sus cabellos dorados.

\- ¿Senpai…?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si le pido algo… No va a malinterpretarlo… ¿Verdad?

\- Dime que es… Sino, no puedo decir si lo voy a malinterpretar o no.

\- ¿Puede… dormir conmigo esta noche…? Es decir… ¿En la misma… cama…? – No podía verlo a la cara y decirle eso. Sabía que su rostro estaría igual de rojo que un tomate. No recibió respuesta alguna. La mano sobre su cabeza dejó de acariciarlo y luego de unos segundos, notó que ya no estaba más ahí. ¿Habría malinterpretado sus palabras? Peor que eso, notaba el poder de su cobardía, el poder de no ser sincero con sus sentimientos para con él. De un momento a otro notó que estaba siendo rodeado de la oscuridad. La leve luz proveniente de la calle era la única fuente lumínica en el cuarto. Podía oír con claridad los latidos de su corazón. En medio de la oscuridad y en el encierro de sus sábanas, podía escucharlos claramente. Sintió frío en su espalda y luego calor. El calor del cuerpo de Toma, quien le estaba dando su respuesta.

\- No voy a dejarte nunca. Quiero que... me permitas protegerte.

El aludido se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y lloró. Pero aquellas lágrimas eran de felicidad. En ese momento, no le importó el mañana, no le importó el qué dirán, estar entre sus brazos era algo que no quería cambiar por nada. No quería que hubiera un mañana si eso significaba estar lejos de aquella persona y de ese cálido abrazo que le estaba dando. Asintió con la cabeza, no habían más palabras, no las necesitaban, aquel contacto, aquel calor, era lo único que ambos necesitaban del otro; pero del mismo modo en que su amor era recíproco, del mismo modo lo era la cobardía y el miedo a ser rechazado.

 

“ _Quizás deba agradecer a la persona que buscó causarme dolor al recordar lo sucedido._

_Gracias a ese dolor que buscó causarme, termino dándome una de las más grandes satisfacciones._

_Aunque, una parte de mí estaba inquieta al pensar en qué seguiría a continuación dentro del instituto Kitagawa, otra parte de mí estaba feliz, porque estaba más cerca que antes de la persona que amaba._ ”


	4. Rumores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para algunos, unas caricias pueden terminar en una confesión, para otros, la duda puede convertirse en su peor enemiga.

“ _Quizás deba agradecer a la persona que buscó causarme dolor al recordar lo sucedido._

_Gracias a ese dolor que buscó causarme, termino dándome una de las más grandes satisfacciones._

_Aunque, una parte de mí estaba inquieta al pensar en qué seguiría a continuación dentro del instituto Kitagawa, otra parte de mí estaba feliz, porque estaba más cerca que antes de la persona que amaba._ ”

 

Y así llegó julio. Y así volvieron al instituto sin volver a hablar al asunto. Y así volvieron las clases, junto con los exámenes y las actividades del club.

\- ¿Así que en febrero también hay una excursión? – Preguntó Yuya, sentado en la cafetería junto a Shigeaki , con Takahisa y Yuichi frente a ellos.

\- Así es – Dijo Yuichi -. Es una especie de viaje de estudios, pero siempre terminamos haciendo lo que queremos.

\- ¿Dónde fueron el año pasado? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- A Hokkaido – Respondió Takahisa, ocasionando que su amigo terminara ahogándose con el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

\- ¡¿Ho… Hokkaido?!

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – Preguntó Yuichi, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Y… Y… ¿Quiénes fueron?

\- Todo el instituto – Respondió Takahisa.

\- ¡¿Ehhhhh?!

\- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a estas cosas, Tegoshi – Le dijo Takahisa.

\- Sí… Ya veo… Y, ¿adónde tienen planeado ir este año?

\- Okura-san está haciendo todo lo posible para ir a Osaka.

\- ¿Osaka?

\- Sí – Respondió Takahisa -. Él es de Osaka.

\- Ahhhh. Y, ¿por qué vino a estudiar aquí?

\- Sus padres vinieron a Tokio cuando él era pequeño. De hecho, su padre es dueño de la cadena de tiendas de yakitori Torikizoku.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Tegoshi-kun, sino no estaría estudiando aquí, ¿no? – Preguntó Shigeaki.

\- Supongo…

El sonido del timbre los hizo levantar sus cosas y desechar los residuos.

\- Entonces, nos vemos a la noche – Le dijo Shigeaki a Yuya, quién asintió con la cabeza.

Actividades del club, verlo a Toma. El piano de alguna manera había pasado a un segundo plano. Con una sonrisa imposible de borrar, llegó hasta el parque en medio del camino, hallando a Ryo sentado en el banco. Sintió que su piel se erizó. El ver la forma en que se deshacía del humo del cigarrillo, inevitablemente le hizo recordar lo sucedido en ese mismo sitio hacía muchas noches. Suspiró y buscó cruzar lo más rápido posible aquel sitio, pero no pudo pasar desapercibido a los ojos de aquel muchacho.

\- ¡Oye, tú! – Aquel grito lo hizo estremecerse. Aferrándose a su mochila, se giró lentamente. Seguía sentado en su lugar, y esperaba que allí se quedara -. ¿No saludas a tu senpai? ¿Qué clase de enseñanzas te da Toma? – El aludido se giró completamente y le dedicó una reverencia -. ¿Ya se lo dijiste? – Yuya se incorporó, sin pronunciar palabra -. Digo… Que te gusta… ¿Se lo dijiste?

Sentía que estaba inmóvil, pero del mismo modo en que Ryo hizo un ademán para levantarse, Yuya corrió hasta el club de piano, lo más rápido que pudo. En ese momento, sabía que podía hacer ese camino hasta con los ojos cerrados. Bajó las gradas rápidamente; al oír un sonido proveniente de la cocina, supuso, deseó más que nada en el mundo que Toma estuviera en ese lugar. Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo, pudo notarlo en sus manos que, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, estando Yuya sentado frente al piano, temblaban con furia. Del mismo modo salieron sus lágrimas de los ojos. Deseaba llorar con fuerza, gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.

\- Tegoshi-kun – Lo llamó la voz de Toma, sorprendido al encontrarlo así.

\- Usted dijo… que podía confiar en usted, que le contara si algo me sucedía…, ¿verdad?

\- Así es…

\- ¿Aún… Aún lo mantiene? – Sollozó.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Le mentí – No recibió regaño alguno, tan solo silencio, el cual esperaba por sus palabras para ser rellenado -. Cuando terminó el concurso de _crossdressing_ , sí fui a mi cuarto, pero no me quedé allí. Cuando llegué, me encontré con una nota – Le dijo, sacando mencionado papel de dentro de su billetera, guardada ésta en el bolsillo de su mochila, para entregárselo a Toma -. Y fui a ese sitio. Indudablemente, usted no iba a presentarse allí porque no fue usted quien escribió esa nota. En cambio… En cambio… Las personas que armaron eso, sí se presentaron.

\- Yuya…, ¿quiénes fueron esas personas? – Le preguntó, luego de echarle una rápida hojeada a las letras sobre aquel papel.

\- Ueda Tatsuya… Tanaka Koki… Akanishi Jin y… Nishikido Ryo – Rompió en llanto al pronunciar el último nombre. Toma quería preguntar, quería saber más, pero al ver sus lágrimas, al ver sus puños cerrados temblando, no pudo -. Ellos… Se pusieron de acuerdo para llevarme hasta allá y para… para… violarme.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Lanzando aquella nota al suelo, lo abrazó, lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- Perdóname – Le susurró, acariciando sus cabellos, besándolos con ternura -. Por favor, perdóname… Si te hubiera acompañado, si hubiera estado a tu lado todo ese tiempo, no hubiera sucedido nada, no te hubiera sucedido esto – Quería llorar, pero no debía flaquear, debía demostrarle que era una persona fuerte y que podía confiar incondicionalmente en él.

 

Aquel pasillo se le hizo más largo que de costumbre. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche después de aquellas burlonas palabras recibidas en la posada. Suspiró. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¿Cómo…?

El sonido de su celular recibiendo un mensaje lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje: “ _Buen día, ¿Cómo estás? La clase de literatura europea no puede ser más aburrida (_ _· ·  ’)_ ”

Sonrió. Notó su aburrimiento, ya que no solía recibir emoticonos en mensajes de texto provenientes de él. Cuando se conocieron, su equipo celular no le permitía enviar emoticonos, así que debía tomarse el trabajo de crearlos, fue por eso que nunca se había acostumbrado a ellos. No le disgustaba recibirlos, pero pensaba que había cosas que debían transmitirse con palabras, y no con emoticonos.

\- “ _Estoy yendo a clases, pero no tengo ganas… ¿Quieres venir y tomamos un café?_ _≥(^-^)≤_ ”, fue su respuesta.

\- “ _Si no viviera en otra prefectura, sabes que la respuesta sería un sí_ ”.

\- “ _Me debes un regalo de cumpleaños_ _\\\\( ;_ _∆;  \\\ )_ ”

\- “ _De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Cuando tenga alguna semana libre, iré a visitarte._ ”

\- ¿Tan temprano mandándote mensajes con tu amante? – Su voz lo volvió a la realidad, y a una no muy deseada, por cierto -. Al menos hazte a un lado para que la gente que va a estudiar llegue temprano a su cla - El timbre de entrada sonó, finalmente. Ryo se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta de entrada del edificio principal, chocando con Tadayoshi adrede.

\- “ _Lo siento, Yasu, llego tarde. Después hablamos._ ”

No hubo respuesta con emoticones. Shota supo que algo andaba mal tan solo con ese pequeño detalle.

Al llegar al salón, por el bullicio que se oía proveniente de este, notó que su tutor aún no había llegado, por lo que suspiró.

\- Buenos dí…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el pizarrón. Se acercó al medio del salón, como si así fuera a corroborar si lo que estaba viendo era real. Se giró, mirando a sus compañeros, quienes, obviamente reían por lo mismo que él estaba mirando. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a uno de los que estaban en los primeros asientos.

\- Saquen eso inmediatamente – Susurró.

\- ¿Por qué? Queda lindo – Fue la respuesta del muchacho, estallando en risas junto a su grupo de amigos.

\- ¡Porque sino levantaré una amonestación para todo el grupo! – Exclamó, visiblemente enojado, golpeando la mesa con el puño -. ¡Cuando vuelva quiero que eso no esté en el pizarrón, ¿oyeron?!

Acto seguido, salió del salón sin dirección aparente.

Ryo, quien estaba sentado al fondo, con las piernas sobre el pupitre, fue el centro de las miradas.

\- ¿Qué esperan? Él es el delegado de la clase después de todo.

 

En medio de una furia contenida, buscando con la vista a la persona que no atendía sus llamadas, chocó con alguien.

\- Ah, lo siento.

\- Oye, fíjate por donde caminas – Al girar su cabeza, se lo quedó mirando.

\- Tú eres…

\- Taguchi Junnosuke del 3°C.

\- ¿Vienes de ahí? ¿Sabes si Toma está allá?

\- ¿Eh? No, no lo sé.

\- Demonios – Dijo Tadayoshi, llevándose a Junnosuke del brazo, en dirección al salón en cuya entrada encontraron a Toma -. ¡Espera! – Exclamó, llamando por completo su atención y evitando de ese modo que entrara al salón.

\- Tadayoshi…

\- ¿No viste que te estuve llamando?

\- ¿Al celular? No, lo dejé cargando en mi cuarto… ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ehh… No… No.

\- Estás raro, Tadayoshi – Dijo Toma, sonriendo.

\- Oye, Toma, linda foto – Le dijo un compañero suyo, colgándose de su hombro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Foto? – Le preguntó el aludido, sonriendo.

\- Sí, están por todo el pizarrón y en todos los salones.

\- ¿Fotos mías? – Su sonrisa se estaba volviendo cada vez más ancha, mientras que su curiosidad iba en aumento.

\- Ah, Toma, espera – Volvió a llamarlo Tadayoshi.

\- Claro, mira – Le dijo su compañero, abriéndose paso para que entrara al salón. Tanto Junnosuke, como Tadayoshi, como él vieron finalmente de qué se trataba todo. El kanji de la palabra “ _amor_ ” formado con distintas fotografías que retrataban un mismo momento, el instante en que Yuya le contaba a Toma lo sucedido con Ryo el día anterior. Definitivamente una mente maestra era capaz de hacer eso. Sólo una persona.

\- Voy a matarlo – Murmuró, tirando su mochila al suelo y dirigiéndose a toda carrera en su búsqueda. Sabía que estaría allí, que no iba a moverse de su lugar porque eso lo haría ver como un cobarde. Estaba siendo seguido por Tadayoshi, entrando del mismo modo al salón. El pizarrón estaba limpio, como si antes no hubiera habido nada. El resto de los alumnos estaban en silencio, sentados cada uno en su sitio, como si antes no hubiera sucedido nada. Toma se acercó corriendo a Ryo y lo levantó del asiento agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Espera, Toma!

\- ¿Qué mierda pretendes con todo esto?

\- No sé a qué te refieres, ¿acaso sucedió algo?

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Exclamó el tutor del curso, percatándose de la presencia ajena en el salón.

\- Toma, suéltalo. ¡Eso mismo es lo que él quiere que hagas! – Le dijo Tadayoshi, agarrándolo del brazo.

\- ¡Okura-kun! – Vociferó el profesor. Ryo miraba a Toma con una fingida mirada de incredulidad, ocasionando que lo soltara, empujándolo contra la silla.

\- Cálmate – Le pidió Tadayoshi, soltándolo.

Toma salió de aquel lugar del mismo modo en que llegó. Iba a vengarse de Ryo y del sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando a Yuya, estaba seguro de eso. Debía pensar en frío en los pasos a seguir para que el acto sea impecable.

\- Gracias, Tacchon. Si no me salvabas – Dijo Ryo, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.

\- Te equivocas, Ryo. Todos sabemos que tú lo hiciste. Pero, debo felicitarte y agradecerte – Dijo, dirigiéndose a su asiento.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Felicitarte por la manera en que has manipulado a todos los estudiantes, y agradecerte… por demostrarme lo bajo que puede caer un ser humano. Lamento el disturbio, Nagase sensei. En estos momentos, las pruebas que tenía para pedir una amonestación para todo el alumnado de este curso, se esfumó por arte de magia. Realmente, lo siento mucho.

 

El timbre dando inicio al receso, sonó. Toma había citado a Yuya en su cuarto. Sabía que esta vez sí era él porque el mensaje de texto provenía de su teléfono celular, aún así, le pidió a Shigeaki su compañía. En caso de que alguien volviera a atentar contra él, no estaría solo. Al salir al pasillo, todos lo miraron, riéndose de algo ajeno para él y para el mismo Shigeaki.

Al llegar a la cafetería, hallaron allí no sólo a Toma, sino al resto de sus amigos.

\- ¿Sucede algo…? – Preguntó Yuya, viendo la expresión de preocupación de todos los presentes.

\- Encontramos esto en uno de los cestos de basura – Dijo Keiichiro, lanzando sobre la mesa algunas de las fotografías que estaban pegadas en los pizarrones.

\- Son fotos… ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Yuya, con nerviosismo.

\- Estaban pegadas en todos los pizarrones de los salones, salvo el del 1°A – Respondió Tadayoshi.

\- No te preocupes, Tegoshi – Le dijo Toma, mirando las fotografías sobre la mesa -. Yo me encargaré de esto – Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida de la cafetería.

\- Toma, ¿qué vas a…?

\- Me voy a dormir. Me duele la cabeza… He pensado demasiado.

Esa tarde no hubo actividades en el club de piano.

 

**02 de julio – 18:57**

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Yasu, no sé qué hacer_ _~( ._ _∆.; ~)_

 

**02 de julio – 19:00**

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Debes calmarte. No eres ejemplo de nada si no eres tú el que te calmas, Tacchon._

 

**02 de julio – 19:00**

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Lo sé, pero, estoy seguro de que Ryo está atrás de esto (sé lo mucho que odias leer ese nombre, pero, ¡tengo que escribirlo!). Quiero averiguar qué se trae entre manos._

 

**02 de julio – 19:01**

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Tranquilo… Uno ya se acostumbra a leer ese nombre viniendo de ti. Te repito: CUIDATE. No hagas que tu senpai tenga que ir corriendo por ti porque cometiste alguna estupidez._

 

**02 de julio – 19:03**

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Entonces, lo haré, si es que eso hace que vengas a verme :P_

 

**02 de julio – 19:03**

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Si llegas a hacer algo que no debes, iré para matarte, así que no me provoques._

 

Sonrió. Aquel sujeto siempre le quitaba una sonrisa.

\- ¿Okura-san? – Lo llamó la voz de Takahisa.

\- Ah… Lo siento. ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y acercándose a la única persona aparte de él, presente en aquel salón.

\- ¿Llevo estos libros a la biblioteca?

\- No, déjalos aquí. El salón va a estar cerrado durante la noche, así que… No va a haber ningún problema.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el muchacho, arreglando sus cosas para guardarlas dentro de su mochila y apurarse a salir del salón. Algo lo detuvo y se volvió a Tadayoshi, quien hojeaba la lista de los estudiantes sobre su pupitre -. Eh… ¿Okura-san?

\- Dime.

\- Disculpe la intromisión, pero… ¿Con quién se estaba mandando mensajes?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Lo miró, su curiosidad despertaba ese mismo sentimiento en él.

\- Bueno… Es que – Musitó, nervioso, jugando con la manija de su morral -… Cada vez que está con esa persona… Es la única vez en que veo sonreír a… Okura… -san…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, lanzando una suave risa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es.

\- Es un antiguo senpai mío. En sus años de instituto, coincidentes con los míos, fue… más que un senpai… Un amigo.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Takahisa.

\- Me gustaría tener ese tipo de relación contigo – Dijo, finalmente, levantándose.

\- ¿Eh…? ¡¿Ehhhh?! – Exclamó Takahisa.

El mayor rió, acercándose a él para salir del salón, cerrándolo con llave.

\- Ser amigos, digo.

\- Pensé que lo éramos – Murmuró Takahisa, siguiendo sus pasos por el oscuro pasillo.

\- ¿Sí? Yo no me enteré – Rió suavemente Tadayoshi.

\- Ah. Ah… Bueno. Me voy, tengo mucha tarea qué hacer – Dijo Takahisa, apurando sus pasos, alejándose de él.

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana…

Se lo quedó mirando hasta que desapareció. Su celular interrumpió su vista, sonriendo al ver quién lo llamaba.

\- “ _¿Con quién me engañas, Tacchon?_ ”

\- No digas eso. Estaba hablando con un chico del club.

\- “ _¿El del libro?_ ”

\- El mismo.

\- “ _Ah… ¿Cómo se llama? Creo que no me dijiste su nombre._ ”

\- Masuda Takahisa-kun.

\- “ _Ahh… Sí, creo que me lo dijiste como unas ochocientas veces._ ”

\- ¿E… En serio…?

\- “ _Estoy casi seguro._ ”

\- ¡Ah! Hoy me dijo que sonrío cuando hablo contigo.

\- “ _Si no te hago sonreír yo…_ ”

\- La verdad…

\- “ _¿Averiguaste qué hizo ahora el chico maravillas?_ ”

\- No, y ya te dije que le digas así – Lo regañó, entre risas.

\- “ _Oye, Tacchon…_ ”

\- ¿Qué?

\- “ _Quiero verte, te extraño…_ ”, murmuró para sí.

\- Deberías decírmelo más alto, ni que fuéramos pareja.

\- “ _Sé que quieres estar junto a mí y amarme._ ”

\- ¡Uff! Claro que sí.

\- “ _Tacchon, malo…_ ”

Volvió a reír.

\- ¿Puedo dejarte?

\- “ _¿Me abandonas?_ ”

\- ¿Vas a hacer mis deberes?

\- “ _Ok, no, mejor vete._ ”

\- Que descanse, Yasu. Gracias por llamar.

\- “ _Es como te digo, si tú no me llamas… Oye…_ ”

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que me amas?

\- “ _¡Sabes que sí lo hago!_ ”, dijo, entre risas. _“No, en serio… ¿Por qué no te acercas más a este chico… Takahisa-kun?_ ”

\- ¿Eh?

\- “ _Creo que él puede serte de gran ayuda para que te olvides del chico maravillas…_ ”

\- Yasu, ¿qué cosas dices? ¿Salir con Masuda-kun?

\- “ _¿Quién habló de salir? ¿Acaso tú alguna vez me aceptaste una cita?_ ”

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – Dijo Tadayoshi, sonriendo -. No me parece justo el forzarlo a algo que no quiere…

\- “ _Nadie habla de forzar a otro, Tacchon. Creo que si dos personas se llevan bien, tienen gustos en común es completamente normal que quieran pasar más tiempo juntos, conocerse… ¡Es normal!_ ”

\- Bueno… Creo que sí…

\- “ _Entonces… Lo dejo, Señor Delegado del tercer año._ ”

\- Te llamo luego.

\- “ _Deja de mentirme que me lo creo. Que descanses. Suerte._ ”

Tadayoshi suspiró, mirando las estrellas por la ventana.

\- Así que sonrío, ¿eh?

\- ¡Qué lindos consejos que te daba nuestro senpai! – Exclamó la voz de Ryo, acercándose a él.

\- No es correcto que escuches conversaciones ajenas, Ryo.

\- Lo siento, es que no quería interrumpirlos. Se te veía tan alegre y jovial hablando con Sho-chan – Tadayoshi le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada -. ¿Qué te decía? ¿Qué fuerces a Masuda a que sea tu amigo? ¿Es que – acarició su brazo, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos -… yo no te soy suficiente?

\- Déjame – Le dijo, alejándose rápidamente de él.

Ryo tan solo sonrió, y se dirigió a la salida.

\- ¡Oye! Después me dices qué sucedió con Masuda, así le doy una apropiada felicitación.

\- Idiota… Es un idiota – Musitó para sí, una vez Ryo desapareció de su vista

 

El día siguiente a ese pareció ser uno tan normal al anterior y a todos los siguientes que le seguirían. Es por eso que Ryo se debatía internamente qué hacer para modificarlo aunque sea un poco. Al entrar al edificio escolar, notó que las miradas de los alumnos se posaban en él. ¿Acaso algo estaba? Sonrió, recordando que su rostro no tenía nada malo cuando se levantó por la mañana y la ropa estaba en perfecto estado o, al menos, ese fue el reflejo que le entregó el espejo del cuarto de baño.

Llegó a su salón. Vio a Tadayoshi como mejor alumno promedio y delegado del curso, sentado en su usual primer asiento, leyendo un libro que, seguramente él jamás iría a comprender. Miró el pizarrón y su sonrisa se borró en un instante. En el mismo descansaba la leyenda “Nishikido Ryo es un violador.” El sonido de su maletín cayendo al suelo fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

\- ¡¿Quién mierda escribió eso?! – Vociferó.

\- Nishikido, te recuerdo que en el recinto escolar no se permite – Le dijo Tadayoshi.

\- ¡¡Me importa el carajo el recinto escolar!! – Exclamó, visiblemente enojado, mirándolo -. Tú… ¡Fuiste tú, ¿cierto?! – Le preguntó, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando – Le respondió Tadayoshi, lo más calmo posible -. Después de todo… Eso es sólo un rumor… ¿No?

 

Eran las doce de la medianoche del 3 de julio. Toma había citado a Tadayoshi a su habitación. Debido a su atraso con las tareas, estas le tomaron más tiempo de lo usual, después de todo, él era un ejemplo a seguir por sus compañeros, y no se lamentaría si sus notas llegaran a bajar.

\- Pase – Dijo Toma, al otro lado de la puerta, al oír sus golpes sobre la puerta.

\- Ah, no pensé que habrían más personas, lamento la tardanza – Dijo el recién llegado en referencia a Kazuya, Keiichiro, Tomohisa y Yuichi, quienes también estaban presentes en el lugar.

\- No hay problema, todos nos tardamos – Reconoció Kazuya, sentado en la silla.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Tomohisa a su amigo -. ¿Para qué nos citaste?

\- Tengo que hablarles de un tema muy delicado – Respondió Toma, jugando con sus dedos. Terminó por suspirar y mirar a los estudiantes -. Violaron a Tegoshi.

\- ¿Qué…? – Alcanzó a preguntar Yuichi, por todos los demás.

\- Y los causantes de eso…

\- Fue Ryo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, mirando a Toma de una forma en la que le pedía que le mintiera así fuera cierto.

\- Sí. Jin y su banda… También están involucrados – Prosiguió, mirando a Kazuya, a quien parecía no extrañarle esa actitud en su antiguo mejor amigo.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Preguntó Keiichiro.

\- Tegoshi. Debido a lo sucedido hoy… Creo que no pudo soportarlo más.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Toma? – Preguntó Tomohisa -. No creo que nuestra presencia aquí sea sólo para contarnos esto…

\- Quiero que me ayuden a molestar a Ryo – Dijo finalmente el muchacho, con una pícara sonrisa adornando su rostro -. Quiero que se hunda solo.

\- ¿En qué te somos útiles? - Preguntó Kazuya, apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla y su mentón sobre los mismos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Murmuró Tadayoshi -. ¿Acaso vas a traicionar a tu amigo?

\- Te equivocas… Jin ha dejado de ser la persona que yo conocí cuando era niño. Y si esto hace que vuelva a ser como antes, entonces, me adhiero. ¿Acaso crees que Ryo no es capaz de hacer eso…, Tadayoshi?

\- Claro que no… Claro que sé… De lo que es capaz – Musitó, con la cabeza gacha.

\- No te estoy obligando a participar, Tadayoshi – Le dijo Toma, a lo que el aludido lo miró -. Sólo… No le digas nada a Ryo, ¿sí? – Le pidió, juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

\- No – Respondió el aludido -. Lo haré. Los ayudaré.

 

Recordando la charla con Toma, la noche anterior, sonrió, generando que la furia en Ryo le llegara hasta la última célula y levantara su brazo en pos de golpearlo con el puño.

\- ¡¡Alto ahí!!

La voz y el agarre de Tomoya, evitó que Ryo le diera un puñetazo a Tadayoshi, quien optó por levantarse y arreglarse el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Suélteme! ¡Voy a matar a este estúpido! – Exclamó Ryo.

\- ¡¡Okura-kun, ¿qué significa esto?!! – Preguntó el profesor, de espaldas al pizarrón.

\- No lo sé, sensei. Él vino y se me abalanzó…, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, girándose para buscar la aprobación del resto del curso, quienes asintieron algunos con sus voces y otros con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Nishikido… ¡¡Oye, Nishikido!! – Gritó el mayor, sosteniendo aún a Ryo -. ¡Sal de aquí y vete a tomar algo de aire!

\- ¡Déjeme matarlo!

\- ¡Óyeme! – Volvió a exclamar el profesor, girándolo para agarrarlo de los hombros -. Vete, a menos que quieras ir a darle explicaciones de esto al director - Acto seguido, Ryo fue llevado a la rastra a la puerta, la cual se cerró abruptamente al lanzarlo literalmente fuera del salón. Tomoya suspiró, levantó las cosas que había lanzado al suelo para agarrar a su alumno y finalmente vio lo escrito en el pizarrón -. ¿Qué significa esto…? ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Exclamó, mirando a sus alumnos, quienes estaban con la cabeza gacha. Tadayoshi fue el único que se levantó.

\- Lo siento, sensei, pero hasta lo que sé, ninguna de estas personas sabe quién fue la persona que escribió eso en el pizarrón. Es más, yo mismo me cercioré de preguntarles a todos y cada uno de los presentes con excepción, claro está, de Nishikido-kun, como Usted habrá visto.

\- ¿Y no se les ocurrió borrarlo? – Preguntó irónicamente el mayor.

\- Disculpe, sensei, pero, ¿puedo acercarme a su escritorio? – Le pidió el delegado.

\- Claro – Suspiró el profesor.

Tadayoshi se le acercó con una bolsa, cuyo contenido lanzó cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio del profesor. Lo que estaba dentro de aquella bolsa eran las fotos utilizadas el día anterior entre Toma y Yuya.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Tomoya, mirando una de las fotos con cuidado.

\- Me imagino que reconoce a uno de los alumnos.

\- Sí, este es Ikuta del 3°C… Pero, el otro…

\- Es el muchacho que vino aquí por una beca – Tomoya lo miró, sin pronunciar más palabras -. El día de ayer ellos fueron el hazmerreír del instituto culpa de unas personas que se dedicaron a espiarlos. La verdad no conozco en detalle los hechos, o el porqué de ese abrazo para con Tegoshi-kun. Ah, Tegoshi Yuya-kun es el nombre del chico que llegó al instituto gracias a la beca. Pero… Se lo ve bastante mal en esas fotografías, ¿no? ¿Acaso no es normal que un amigo sea nuestro paño de lágrimas?

\- Ehh – Un alumno levantó la mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Tadayoshi.

\- No es normal que un alumno de tercero y uno de primero sean tan cercanos, ¿o sí?

\- Te equivocas – Dijo Tadayoshi, acercándose a él y enseñándole una fotografía en su celular -. Esta persona fue mi senpai cuando entré a este instituto. Él se graduó el año pasado, con honores y nos seguimos hablando hasta el día de hoy. No creo que haya diferencia de edad a la hora de ser amigo de alguien. ¿No, sensei?

\- Sí… Supongo – Respondió Tomoya, aún perdido entre las fotografías desparramadas sobre el escritorio -. Pero… Si dices que esto ocurrió ayer… ¿En qué momento fue?

\- Supongo que a la noche – Respondió, guardando su teléfono celular y acercándose a él -. Al menos hasta que Usted llegó el día de ayer… Eso estuvo pegado en el pizarrón – Se giró, mirando a sus compañeros. Con su discurso, los tenía a todos comiendo de la mano. Después de todo, como bien les había dicho Ryo el día anterior, él era el delegado de la clase.

\- Voy a informarle esto al director – Espetó finalmente Tomoya, guardando las fotografías en la bolsa -. ¿Puedes guardarlo y entregármelo al finalizar las clases, por favor?

\- Seguro – Respondió Tadayoshi.

 

La puerta del 3°C se abrió abruptamente, dando paso a Ryo.

\- Tú – Dijo, mirando a Toma -. ¡¡Tú…!!

\- ¿Usted no tiene clase, alumno? – Preguntó Koichi, el tutor de la clase.

\- ¡A la mierda con las clases! – Dijo, levantando a Toma de un brazo y lanzándolo contra la mesa, agarrándolo del saco -. Pedazo de hijo de puta, ¿qué mierda estás diciendo de mí?

\- Oye, esa no es forma de tratar a una persona, Ryo – Le dijo, lo más tranquilo posible.

\- Lo planeaste todo con tu grupo de idiotas, ¿no es cierto?

\- Vamos, Ryo, cálmate… Que la verdad no ofende.

\- ¡Nishikido! – Lo llamó Koichi, segundos antes de que Toma recibiera un golpe de su parte.

\- Si te pones así… Quiere decir que lo que se rumorea es cierto… ¿No? – Le dijo, mirándolo desafiante mientras un fino hilo de sangre aparecía desde la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¿A qué rumores se refieren? – Preguntó Koichi a uno de los alumnos, acercándose a ambos y alejando a Ryo de su alumno de un empujón. Miró a ambos -. Ikuta-kun… ¿Me lo explicarás a mí o al director?

\- No hay nada qué explicar – Dijo Ryo, fulminando a Toma con la mirada.

\- Acerca de lo que vio en el pizarrón, sensei – Dijo el aludido, sin decir más palabras.

\- Eso seguro fue una broma de mal gusto.

\- De un gusto de mierda – Dijo Ryo.

\- Nishikido, cuida tus palabras – Dijo Koichi, recibiendo al silencio como respuesta -. ¿Pueden comportarse como personas civilizadas y seguir estudiando? Están en tercer año, por favor. No son niños para que tengamos que estar vigilando cada cosa que hacen.

Toma volvió a su asiento y sacó algo de entre sus cosas.

\- Ryo – Lo llamó, estando éste cerca de la puerta, acompañado de Koichi -. Esto estaba en la cafetería. Tiene tu nombre, no sé qué será – Dijo, hincándose de brazos. El aludido lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se lo quitó de las manos.

Salió del salón. No estaba en sus planes volver a clases, así que salió al patio a tomar aire. Le dio la vuelta al edificio de los dormitorios para encontrar aquella paz que cada tanto le gustaba entre el verde del lugar. Era capaz de ver el infinito mismo en aquel cielo que sus ojos miraban hasta caer profundamente dormido. Se tiró en el pasto e interrumpió el firmamento celeste con aquel sobre color madera que le entregó Toma. Lo abrió y sacó varios papeles de su interior. Al leerlos se sentó de un salto, viendo con rapidez el resto de aquellos papales, cuyo contenido terminó por quitarle la poca tranquilidad que seguía recorriendo su cuerpo. Eran exámenes médicos practicados a Yuya, en los cuales se advertía de su abuso para con él. Al final de los mismos había otra hoja que difería mucho de la de los exámenes, era la nota con la que habían engañado a Yuya, pero la misma estaba escrita del lado de atrás.

\- “Al menos dile a alguien que escriba la nota por ti... Conozco tu caligrafía…, Nishikido Ryo” – Rió, destrozando la nota en miles de pedazos junto con los resultados de los exámenes -. Hijo de puta… Bien hecho, Toma. Bien hecho…

Volvió a acostarse en el pasto, sin dejar de reír.

 

Takahisa agradeció no ser popular. Agradeció poder caminar tranquilamente por aquellos pasillos, poder charlar con la gente con naturalidad.

\- Massu~ - Suspiró, girándose lentamente. Había olvidado que ahora Yuya le recordaría ese día, al menos hasta dentro de dos años -. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El rubio se abalanzó encima suyo, abrazándolo cariñosamente, recibiendo el mismo acto de afecto por parte del mayor.

\- Gracias, Tegoshi.

\- Chicos, búsquense un sitio más privado para estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Yuichi -. A propósito, feliz cumpleaños, Takahisa – Felicitó al muchacho, palmeándole la espalda.

\- Eh… P… ¿Cómo?

\- Yo se los dije – Dijo Yuya, soltándolo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Se los? ¿A quiénes más se lo dijiste?

\- Pues – Dijo el rubio, pensando -… A Ikuta senpai, a Yamashita senpai, a Kei-chan, a Shige y a Okura senpai. ¡Ah! Bueno, y a Nakamaru-san.

\- A Okura-…san…

\- Sí, a Okura senpai. Tienes actividades en el club hasta tarde, ¿no es cierto?

\- Así es…

\- Entonces, cuando termines, ven a la cafetería para festejar. Voy a prepararte el mejor de los platillos, ya verás.

\- Tegoshi… Tú no sabes cocinar.

\- Olvida ese detalle, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿por qué?

\- Por nada, estaba preocupado por ti.

\- No tienes por qué estarlo – Le dijo, con una sonrisa -. Estoy bien, Massu, en serio.

El verlo feliz, lo tranquilizaba. Desde pequeño, Yuya había sido una cruz con la que le encantaba cargar. A diferencia de otras, era una cruz tan liviana que a veces sentía que se preocupaba por nada, como en ese momento.

\- Ya veo. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí. Que pases un buen día.

\- Okura-san – Se repitió a sí mismo, deteniendo sus pasos y negando con la cabeza para que aquel nombre desapareciera de sus pensamientos.

 

Faltaba poco para la ceremonia de clausura de clases, el final del trimestre y el comienzo de las vacaciones. Aunque parecían fechas lejanas, la verdad es que cuando uno se daba cuenta, estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Es por eso que todos los clubes buscaban organizarse para seguir con sus actividades durante las vacaciones o darles un descanso a todos los estudiantes. Generalmente, los residentes en localidades distintas de Tokio, tenían la opción de ir a sus respectivos clubes durante aquella jornada de receso y eran muy pocas las veces en que optaban por ir.

Tadayoshi era una de esa mayoría de personas que no asomaban sus narices durante todo el receso escolar. Aunque su familia era capaz de pagarle un departamento para que se quedara en Tokio durante las vacaciones, él siempre optó por regresar a su hogar, eso quería decir, a la ciudad de Higashiosaka, en la prefectura de Osaka.

\- ¿Este año también volverás? – Le preguntó Keiichiro, siendo oído por Takahisa, quien había llegado bastante temprano al club.

\- Claro que sí. Además… Tengo a alguien que me está esperando – Reconoció el muchacho, mitad alegre, mitad con vergüenza -. Si no voy, me mata.

\- ¡Ni que fuera tu pareja! ¡Dile a Yasuda-san que se calme!

\- Bueno… Creo que es normal ya que tengo su misma expectativa, después de todo, desde la ceremonia de graduación que no tenemos charlas más de dos días seguidos. Es decir, sólo nos hablamos por teléfono y puedo verlo en las vacaciones de verano.

\- Pero… ¿Él no es de la prefectura de Hyogo?

\- Sí, pero suele quedarse en Osaka, tú sabes, después de todo está estudiando ahí.

\- ¿Dónde estudia?

\- En la Universidad de Osaka, en Toyonaka.

\- P… Pero… ¿Esa universidad no es pública?

\- Es la que él eligió – Respondió, hincándose de brazos, en el momento en que el resto de los alumnos entraban al salón y tomaban asiento.

\- ¿Tú qué harás? – Preguntó Keiichiro, echándole un vistazo a los papeles que estaban entre sus manos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno… Este año es el último de instituto.

\- No lo sé – Dijo Tadayoshi, agarrando una pila de papeles que entregó a cada uno de los alumnos, sin cortar su diálogo con Keiichiro -. Falta mucho para pensar en eso, Koyama-san. Si quiero, hasta puedo atender la tienda de mi padre, ¿no? – Le preguntó a Takahisa, entregándole varias hojas abrochadas.

\- Sí, si eso es lo que Okura-san quiere – Respondió el menor, ocasionando la sonrisa en el muchacho.

\- Muy bien – Dijo Keiichiro -. Lo que Okura-kun les está entregando es el proyecto que tenemos pensado hacer para las vacaciones. Me gustaría que me confirmen quiénes van a venir al club y quiénes no…

La clase pasó del mismo modo que siempre. Takahisa iría durante las vacaciones, aún sin Tadayoshi en él.

\- Masuda-kun – Lo llamó la voz de Keiichiro, en el pasillo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Feliz cumpleaños – Lo saludó desde el umbral del salón.

\- Ah… Muchas gracias, senpai.

\- Nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí?

\- Sí – Dijo el muchacho, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Volvió su vista al camino y suspiró. Tadayoshi no se había acordado de su cumpleaños, era obvio, si estaba tan absorto en su viaje a Osaka y en encontrarse con ese tal Yasuda. Dejó de caminar en el momento en que oyó su voz llamándolo.

\- ¡Masuda-kun!

Se giró, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo que a cada paso que se le acercaba, los latidos de su corazón, aumentaban.

\- Te olvidaste esto – Le dijo, entregándole un bolígrafo.

\- Ah… Esto…

\- Sí. Eh… ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto raro – Le preguntó el mayor, examinándolo con la mirada.

\- Mhh… No, nada – Respondió Takahisa -. Bueno, nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos. Hasta mañana.

Sus palabras le dejaron muy en claro que no iría a la reunión que Keiichiro le estaba preparando. ¿Tan especial era aquel Yasuda en su vida que no tenía espacio para… él…? Llegó corriendo al baño para refrescarse la cara.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaron, por lo que levantó la vista para ver a un sujeto viéndolo sentado en el inodoro, fumando un cigarrillo. Ahí comprendió de dónde provenía dicho olor.

\- Ah… Sí… Sí…

Se lo quedó mirando. El otro sujeto se incorporó, levantó la tapa del inodoro y lanzó la colilla en su interior, para tirar de la cadena luego.

\- ¿Seguro? – Volvió a preguntarle, llegando a su lado para lavarse las manos -. No se te ve nada bien.

\- Ah… Nishikido-san…

\- ¿Sí? – Le preguntó, apoyando su cuerpo contra el mármol donde estaban los lavabos, secándose las manos con su pantalón.

\- ¿Usted… Hace mucho que conoce a Okura-san?

\- ¿A Tadayoshi? Claro, desde primaria.

\- Ahh… Y… Entonces, sabe – Tomó aire para seguir hablando -… ¿Qué tipo de relación tuvo él con Yasuda…-san?

Ryo sonrió, acto que Takahisa no vio ya que estaba con la cabeza gacha.

\- Bueno… Ellos siempre fueron muy unidos. Aunque…

\- ¿Aunque?

\- Creo que ellos tenían una relación más allá de la de un senpai con su kohai… No sé si me entiendes…

\- Quiere decir…

\- Sexo.

\- Ahhhh…

\- Es más, creo que aún siguen manteniendo esa relación. Tú sabes, no es nada fácil olvidarse de un primer amor.

\- ¿Primer amor?

\- Sí, eso fue Sho-chan para Tadayoshi: su primer, gran y único amor – Le dijo, palmeando su espalda, antes de salir del baño, con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro. Después de todo, no sólo estaba Yuya para torturar, tenía todo un instituto para hacerlo. Pero las palabras de Takahisa, le hicieron dar cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que estaba enamorado de Tadayoshi, no había duda alguna; y la segunda, que estaba completamente seguro que él todavía seguía ejerciendo algún tipo de poder sobre su compañero de curso. Salió del edificio y entró a los dormitorios, pasando antes por la cafetería para beber algo, pero al ver al “grupo de idiotas” así llamado por él a los amigos de Toma, optó por beber café de la máquina expendedora.

\- Ah… Ryo-chan – Le dijo Tomohisa, saliendo del lugar -. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Vine a tomar un café, ¿por qué?

\- Por nada, pregunto.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

\- Es una fiesta para Masuda-kun, hoy es su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Ryo, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

\- Sí. También es el de Jin, ¿no? Envíale mis saludos, hoy no lo encontré por ningún lado.

\- Ah, es que se escapó.

\- ¿Ehhh…?

\- Dio parte de enfermo y se fue a festejar a su manera al Roppongi.

\- Ahh… Ya veo. Tan propio de él.

\- Sí, ni siquiera me avisó el desgraciado. Pero bueno, veré de qué modo me divertiré yo esta noche… Con mi almohada, claro está – Agregó rápidamente, sin ánimos de comerse algún sermón de su parte.

\- Después de ese café, dudo que puedas pegar un ojo.

\- Quizás me sirva de algo y vaya a ayudar a Tadayoshi con las cosas del club ese en el que está.

\- Tan servicial.

\- Mucho. Claro, eso si es que me aburro mucho intentando conciliar el sueño – Dijo, bebiendo el último sorbo de café y lanzando la lata a la basura -. Nos vemos. Mándale… un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte… a Masuda-kun.

\- Seguro – Le dijo el muchacho con un movimiento de cabeza. Suspiró, una vez Ryo desapareció de su vista. Las ganas de darle un golpe quedaron marcadas en la palma de su mano. Al verla, notó la fuerza con la que había clavado sus uñas para no terminar moliéndolo a palos.

 

\- Feliz cumpleaños – Le dijo Tomoya a Hideaki dejando sobre su escritorio una bolsa.

\- Ah, gracias, pero faltan ocho meses para mi cumpleaños.

\- Ya, abre eso.

Hideaki suspiró y dejó de lado su agenda, para abrir la bolsa y ver su contenido.

\- Son… fotos… ¿Este no es…?

\- Sí, sí – Dijo, sentándose frente a él -. Son Ikuta y tu alumno… Ehm… El chico de la beca…

\- Está igual que los chicos, Tomoya-san…

\- Lo siento, es que realmente no recuerdo su nombre…

\- Tegoshi Yuya-kun, pero… Seré curioso, ¿de dónde sacó estas fotografías?

\- Sí, hablé con el resto de los profesores y parece que en el único salón donde no se pegó esto… Fue en el tuyo… Junto con… Esto – Prosiguió, entregándole su celular para que viera una imagen en él.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- No lo sé. Tú sabes: rumores. Lamentablemente los chicos de este instituto viven de los chismes. Lo de Nishikido-kun apareció justo al día siguiente de lo de las fotografías de Ikuta-kun y Tegoshi-kun.

\- ¿Crees que fue alguno de ellos?

\- O alguno de sus amigos. De todos modos, creo que la furia que se le despertó a Nishikido-kun con esa leyenda en el pizarrón… Daría a entender que él fue el artífice de las fotografías… ¿No?

\- Supongo – Suspiró Hideaki -. ¿Vas a amonestarlo?

\- No – Respondió el mayor, levantándose y cargando la bolsa -. Ah. ¿Notaste que esta va a ser la primera vacación de verano que pasa un alumno que ingresó con beca a principio de año?

\- Es verdad – Respondió el menor, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano -. Y espero que con la finalización de las vacaciones, no se termine su ciclo de estudios aquí…

\- Si las cosas siguen así…

 

Tadayoshi cortó la llamada telefónica y sonrió. Había estado hablando con Shota con más de una hora, un récord en su historial de llamadas con él. Giró su cabeza al ver el rápido andar de Takahisa.

\- ¿Acaso no saludas? – Le preguntó, entre risas.

\- Ah, lo siento es que… Lo vi tan… atento a su llamada… que no quise interrumpirlo.

\- Sabes que no me molesta. Además… ¡Ni que Yasu fuera tan importante! – Exclamó, antes de estallar en risas. De nuevo estaba ese nombre que no lograba entender por qué le molestaba tanto -. Oye, Masuda-kun… ¿Estás seguro de que no te sucede nada? Desde hoy que te noto extraño.

\- ¿Sabe… qué día es hoy?

\- ¿Hoy? Pues… Hoy es 4 de ju – En ese momento  notó el porqué del comportamiento del menor -… Oh… Masuda-kun… Realmente, lo siento – Se excusó -. Con los preparativos para las vacaciones y las entregas de los proyectos para el viaje de estu…

\- Lo sé, no tiene por qué disculparse, senpai – Estaba enojado, su forma de hablar lo delataba -. Sé cuán emocionado está por ver a…

\- ¿Por ver a…?

\- Nada. Olvídelo – Volvió a acomodar su mochila sobre su hombro -. Nos vemos mañana.

\- ¿Te refieres a Yasu?

\- M… N… No… Claro que no.

Su tartamudeo decía todo lo contrario. Le resultaba sumamente tierno.

\- Ven. Espero tener algo para compensarte mi falta.

\- No hace falta. En serio, no hace falta.

\- Yaaaa – Dijo, agarrándolo del brazo y llevándoselo a la rastra a su cuarto –. Sígueme.

 

Estaba en su cuarto, es más, sentado en su cama, totalmente nervioso. Miraba sus acciones sin desprenderse de su mochila, la cual tenía encima de su regazo a modo de defensa. Quizás era un método de defensa contra él mismo y no por miedo a algún acto abusivo por parte de Tadayoshi. Parecía estar buscando algo aunque no sabía muy bien qué. Igual que hizo él hasta dar con el regalo perfecto para su cumpleaños. En ese momento se preguntó qué había hecho más feliz a su senpai ese día, su regalo o el llamado de Yasuda. De nuevo ese nombre que tanto le molestaba. De nuevo aquel fantasma que no le agradaba y que al mismo tiempo, se moría por conocer.

\- Ahhh… Realmente lo siento – Le dijo, en su usual acento de Kansai, dedicándole una reverencia -. La verdad es que… No tengo nada para regalarte. Supongo que tendré que traerte un recuerdo de Osaka - Rió. Aunque su intención era la más buena de todas, no entendía que sus palabras le dolían. Mencionar la prefectura de Osaka, le hacía recordar a Yasuda -. ¿Quieres algo en particular? – Le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

\- so…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Un…

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó, a escasos centímetros suyos, dado a que le era imposible entender sus susurros.

\- Un… beso… suyo – Masculló, finalmente.

\- Ah… ¿Sí…? – Dijo Tadayoshi, obteniendo por respuesta un movimiento de cabeza por parte del cumpleañero -. Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…

Tomó su mentón con delicadeza y corrió su cabeza para poder tenerlo de frente. Takahisa tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, al igual que sus labios. Tadayoshi notó su nerviosismo y su vergüenza en el rubor que apareció repentinamente en sus mejillas, ocasionando su sonrisa. Lentamente se acercó a sus labios, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo con su olfato el aroma que se desprendía del cuerpo de aquel muchacho. Sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos, sin soltar el agarre sobre su mentón. Tadayoshi notó cómo Takahisa se aferró a su mochila, al oír el sonido de sus dedos casi clavándose sobre la tela de la misma. Se separó apenas y besó su labio superior y luego el inferior, soltándolo para posar una mano sobre la cama y la otra sobre su hombro. Volvió a besarlo, sintiendo en aquel contacto una especie de adicción.

\- Creo que… Ya es suficiente – Murmuró Takahisa, aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sí – Dijo Tadayoshi, levantándose de un salto -. ¿Vamos a la cafetería? Todos nos están esperando – Le dijo, sonriéndole.

En ese momento, Takahisa se dio cuenta de que ese beso no había significado nada para él. Al menos, su reacción le transmitía eso. Salió del cuarto junto al mayor. Pudo sentir su corazón salírsele del pecho. Lo amaba, con ese beso se había dado cuenta de eso, en cambio para Tadayoshi, ¿no había significado nada? ¿Realmente amaba tanto a Yasuda? Suspiró.

\- Okura-san - Se giró para mirarlo. Sonrió al notar que su malhumor para con él había desaparecido -. Usted dijo que podíamos ser amigos, ¿verdad?

\- Así es.

\- Déjeme serlo – Le dijo, aparentando confianza cuando en realidad, se estaba resignando a perder algo que nunca tuvo -. Déjeme ser su amigo.

\- De acuerdo – Respondió Tadayoshi, extendiéndole la mano -. Acepto tu propuesta.

Takahisa asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano.

Dentro del cuarto contiguo al de Tadayoshi, Jin y Ryo habían sido oyentes de sus palabras desde que Takahisa había aparecido en el pasillo.

\- Te lo dije – Dijo Ryo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Divertirme. Me di cuenta que… También puedo molestar a Tadayoshi.

 

“ _La venganza puede ser un plato que se come frío, pero cuando no estás satisfecho,_

_querrás vengarte todavía más y más sólo para satisfacer tu propio egoísmo,_

_aunque eso signifique lastimar a cuanto ser te rodea._

_Esa fue la especie de enseñanza que me dejó Nishikido Ryo a principios de julio…_ ”


	5. Quiero verte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llegan las vacaciones de verano. La gran mayoría de sus alumnos regresan a sus casas, donde sea que estas estén. En el caso de Tadayoshi, debe regresar a Osaka, pero al hacerlo, lleva consigo un gran peso del cual sólo Shota puede llegar a ser capaz de aliviar con sus consejos. Al mismo tiempo, Toma tiene planes para un futuro próximo con Yuya a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente, creo que es uno de los episodios más sdjgfjhdgfhjsdghfgsdhjgfjhgdfj y lleno de corazones que es escrito EVER, el más largo hasta ahora de Touch y uno por el que busqué más información hasta el punto de volverme completamente PELOTUD* xD  
> Cuando terminen de leerlo, van a entender a lo que me refiero. La razón de tanto quilombo que quedó resumido en menos de cinco renglones, por lo cual casi me suicido D: es para hacerlo más verídico todavía :3

“ _La venganza puede ser un plato que se come frío, pero cuando no estás satisfecho,_

_querrás vengarte todavía más y más sólo para satisfacer tu propio egoísmo,_

_aunque eso signifique lastimar a cuanto ser te rodea._

_Esa fue la especie de enseñanza que me dejó Nishikido Ryo a principios de julio…_ ”

 

Faltaba un día para el cierre de clases. Como de costumbre en el club de piano, sólo estaban allí Toma y Yuya.

\- Ah… ¿Podemos no ensayar el día de hoy, senpai?

\- ¿No crees que es hora de que me llames por mi nombre de pila? – Le preguntó, entregándole un refresco.

\- Gracias – Dijo el menor, agarrando la lata -. Usted no lo hace conmigo…

\- Bueno, para mí no es tan difícil, Yuya – Remarcó su nombre, dejando al aludido obnubilado.

\- ¿Puede repetirlo? – Le dijo, perdido entre sus labios, generando su sonrisa.

\- Yu… ya – Repitió Toma, inclinándose para besarlo. El rubio se separó rápidamente de él, haciéndolo reír.

\- No haga eso, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué no? Creo que ahora puedo decírtelo apropiadamente.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Te amo, Tegoshi Yuya.

Parpadeó varias veces, antes de poder ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La razón por la que quiero protegerte, por la que quiero estar a tu lado, es esa: te amo.

\- ¿D… D.. D… Desde hace… cuánto…?

\- Mhhh… No lo sé. Creo que… ¿desde que te encontré en el pasillo? Cuando Masuda-kun y Nakamaru te estaban mostrando las instalaciones.

Tragó en seco, notando la sensación que su cuerpo había sentido al rozar su brazo en aquel lejano momento.

\- Ah… Yo… Yo…

Volvió a inclinarse y volvió a besarlo, acariciando con suavidad su nuca, sintiendo como su boca, en medio del beso se curvaba formando una sonrisa.

\- Te amo – Volvió a susurrar, dándole un sonoro beso sobre su frente.

\- Bueno, ya, ya, pueden vernos.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿no? No me mientas para no querer decirme que te da vergüenza.

\- No es eso.

\- Sí, lo es. A propósito, dime Toma.

\- No puedo.

\- Inténtalo – Dijo el mayor, sentándose frente a él, en el mismo asiento -. O sino no te dejo salir de aquí.

\- Es capaz…

\- Y aprende a tutearme.

El menor suspiró.

\- Está bien… Ikuta…-san…

\- Toma.

\- Ikuta…

\- Toma…

\- Toma – Dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- Muy bien – El mayor acarició sus cabellos -, Yuya.

 

Prácticamente, aquel era un día de cambios y participaciones activas del resto de los alumnos, menos de Takahisa, que seguía con el proyecto que le habían entregado del club de literatura entre sus manos. Su vista estaba en el cielo o, al menos, eso aparentaba, ya que su mente estaba muy lejos de aquel cielo azul. Es más, estaba lejos de ese día, justamente en el día de su cumpleaños, en el momento en que Tadayoshi besó sus labios.

\- Jujuju – Rió suavemente, recordando aquella sensación.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara feliz? – Le preguntó Ryo, ocasionando que se sobresaltara y aquellos papeles cayeran al suelo. Ryo rió y lo ayudó a recogerlos -. Oye, ¿todavía quieres saber más acerca de Sho-chan y Tadayoshi?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno, Jin no quiere esperar hasta mañana y como no hay actividades, se va hoy mismo, así que… Puedes venir a mi cuarto. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber – Le dijo, en voz baja -. Pero no hace falta que me respondas ahora. Si quieres ven. Ehm… Después de cenar, ¿te parece bien?

\- Ah… Eh…

Takahisa se lo quedó mirando. Recordó  que, al final, no supieron quién había pegado aquellas fotografías de Toma y Yuya, y aunque todas las fichas apuntaban a Ryo, no hubo prueba contundente en su contra o, al menos, eso era lo que le había contado Yuichi. Suspiró, mirando de reojo el cielo azul, culpándolo internamente por desconcentrarlo minutos antes. Volvió su vista al pasillo atestado de alumnos. Sin decírselo, había aceptado la propuesta de Ryo.

 

Esa sería la última cena para muchos en ese lugar hasta dentro de un mes. Tenían en claro que iban a irse a dormir temprano para partir al día siguiente lo más rápido posible a los hogares que tanto extrañaban.

\- ¿No vas a cenar? – Le preguntó Keiichiro a Tadayoshi, al ver los dos bocados de comida que le dio a su cena.

\- No, creo que me voy a ir a dormir.

\- ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo?

\- Sale de Haneda a las 10:15.

\- ¿Preparaste todo?

\- Sí, pero… Creo que me quedaron algunas cosas por guardar…

\- Mejor ve a dormir. Que descanses, y buena suerte.

\- Gracias – Le dedicó una rápida mirada, de alguna manera, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tales cuidados por parte de sus pares. Rápidamente, se deshizo de los residuos y subió hasta su dormitorio, siendo invadido sólo por el silencio. Miró la enorme luna blanca y le sacó una fotografía con su celular, siendo el sonido de obturador lo que llamó la atención de una persona que tampoco había optado por cenar. La puerta de un cuarto se abrió sigilosamente, quedándose su único ocupante con su cuerpo apoyado sobre el umbral, mirándolo. Sin percatarse de ello, Tadayoshi le envió aquella fotografía a Shota, preguntándole qué estaba haciendo, si estaba mirando esa misma luna y si podía llamarlo.

\- Tan tierno – Le susurró, a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

\- Ryo… ¿Qué…? Me asustaste, ¿sabes?

\- Digo lo mismo de ti. Me estaba por dormir y de pronto escuché el sonido de ese maldito celular tuyo.

\- Ah, lo siento – Dijo, guardándose el celular -. Iré a hacer lo mismo, mi vuelo sale bastante temprano mañana.

Tadayoshi se alejó de él unos pasos.

\- Oye, Tadayoshi…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Has hablado con Masuda?

\- Me gustaría que no te metieras en asuntos que no te incumben.

\- ¿Lo tomo como una amenaza?

\- Tómalo como quieras. Sólo… No intentes nada contra él.

\- ¿O qué? – No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, porque cualquier cosa que intentara en su contra quedaría en su mente como una gran carga y remordimiento. Chistó y optó por dejarlo a él con la última palabra. Estuvo por cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, pero la mano de Ryo interponiéndose, lo evitó -. Vas a tener que sobornarme bastante bien para que guarde silencio – Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos -…, ¿sabes? - Acarició su espalda. Tadayoshi pudo notar cómo su piel se erizó ante esa caricia -. Lo sabía. Aún te excito, ¿no…? – Le susurró, estirando el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

\- Ryo… No…

\- Vamos a mi cuarto, Tadayoshi… Págame para que Masuda no se entere cuánto lo quieres…

Se dejó llevar, cómo siempre venía haciendo cada vez que Ryo lo necesitaba. Se dejó conducir hasta su cuarto, tan solo al lado del suyo. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, preso de aquella burlona sonrisa, de aquellos labios que buscaban los suyos casi con desesperación. Lloró, por primera vez y en mucho tiempo, Tadayoshi lloró, pero sabía que lo que hacía para que su más grande secreto estuviera a salvo.

 

Estaba atrasado por no más de un cuarto de hora. Esperaba que Ryo no hubiera conciliado el sueño, ya que, según sus compañeros de curso, ni siquiera había ido a cenar. Tadayoshi también había ido a dormir temprano, ya que al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano, por lo que sus pasos sobre aquel pasillo del tercer año fueron más discretos que lo usual. Pero, a medida que sus pies se acercaban al cuarto de su superior, una serie de inentendibles palabras salían de ellos.

Asomó apenas la vista por la puerta entreabierta, sintiendo que, en realidad, él no debía estar en aquel lugar. Lo que suponía eran las voces de Ryo y Tadayoshi… No… Los gemidos de Ryo y Tadayoshi, eran ciertos. Aunque no había nada más que la luz de la luna iluminándolos, la silueta de Ryo danzando sobre el cuerpo de Tadayoshi, podía verse a simple vista. Vio a sus pies un celular que vibraba. Era el celular de Tadayoshi con la llamada número veinte de Shota. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y fue por ese motivo que se fue.

No sabía exactamente qué sentir, no sabía que pensar. Apenas llegó a su cuarto, abrazó a su almohada, deseando que el sueño llegara rápido a él y que sus sueños fueran muy diferentes a lo que sus ojos habían visto minutos antes.

 

Su reloj marcó las 11:30 cuando el avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai. Después de recoger su equipaje, una maleta con ruedas y otra que pudo colocar cómodamente encima de la primera, entró al lobby donde se suponía el chofer de su familia lo estaría esperando. Se acomodó sus anteojos de sol, no se los iría a sacar por nada del mundo y esperaba a que lo reconociera con ellos puestos. Alejándose de la horda de personas que esperaban a sus familiares, se sentó en una de las sillas en la sala de espera y sacó su teléfono celular. Casi treinta mensajes de texto enviados y ninguno respondido. Suspiró y lo guardó.

\- ¿Qué es eso de suspirar apenas llegas? – Le dijo una persona a sus espaldas, golpeándolo con un periódico enrollado sobre la cabeza.

\- Ay – Se dio vuelta, no importaba quién era, iba a insultarlo de pies a cabeza, pero, claro, no pensaba que él iba a ir a recibirlo.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Tacchon.

Abrió su boca, quería decirle algo. Muchas cosas, en realidad, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Se levantó y simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de su superior.

\- Yasu – Musitó, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Shota suspiró, sonriendo y palmeando su espalda.

\- Ya, ya – Le dijo, soltándolo -. Que tu chofer estaba buscando una tienda para comprarse un refresco. Nos llega a ver así y pensará cualquier cosa – Despeinó sus cabellos, sin borrar su sonrisa -. Ahhh… Tengo tanto qué contarte.

\- Mientes, estamos en contacto casi todos los días.

\- Señorito Tadayoshi – Una voz a sus espaldas, hizo que se diera la vuelta.

\- Ahh… Wakayama-san – Lo saludó -. Tanto tiempo.

Una vez subió al auto, no le importó el paisaje, el chofer no era más que un ente, ya que lo único que se oían eran las risas y las triviales conversaciones entre aquellos dos amigos. Aunque la verdad era que Tadayoshi quería decirle a Shota lo sucedido con Takahisa y al mismo tiempo, Shota estaba intrigado respecto a ese asunto, sumado a que la noche anterior no había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas, aún cuando le dijo que podía llamarlo. Algo estaba mal, y lo sabía. Pero del mismo modo estaba consciente de lo difícil que sería sonsacarle algo de información, ya que cuando Tadayoshi no estaba dispuesto a hablar, no lo hacía.

\- Llegamos – Dijo Shota.

\- Ahh… Hace tanto que no vengo a casa que ya me había olvidado cómo era.

\- Señorito, iré a llevar a Yasuda-san a su departamento.

\- Ahhh – Estaba por refutar Tadayoshi, abriendo la puerta para salir del vehículo, viendo como Shota lo saludaba agitando su mano.

\- No te preocupes – Le dijo el rubio -. Hoy pasa el día con tu familia. Mañana me tocará secuestrarte.

Tadayoshi sonrió, preguntándose internamente si de ese modo había hablado con su madre, o mucho peor, con su padre.

\- De acuerdo – Respondió finalmente el morocho recibiendo sus maletas por parte de su chofer.

\- Envíale mis saludos a tu madre, a Ken-chan y a Bon-chan.

\- Y a…

\- Ah, sí, a Hajime-san también – Dijo, restándole importancia al medio hermano de su amigo.

\- Después me cuentas qué te hizo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, sí, ya vete – Le dijo, cerrando la puerta del vehículo.

Tadayoshi se dio vuelta y suspiró. Se acercó al portero eléctrico y apretó un botón.

\- “ _Mansión de la familia Okura, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_ ”

\- Regresé.

El inaudible sonido de los grandes portones frente a él abriéndose, fue seguido por la voz del mayordomo de su familia.

\- “ _Bienvenido a casa, Señorito Tadayoshi._ ”

\- Gracias, Matsumoto-san – Agradeció el muchacho antes de cruzar el portón. Odió aquella larga galería que se extendía desde el portón hasta la entrada de la mansión, rodeado del verde césped, aspirando el aroma a tierra mojada que emanaba de este. Aunque el instituto también tenía césped y este también se mojaba, el aroma era diferente, el de su casa era más artificial. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de su casa, donde el mayordomo lo esperaba, con ambas puertas de roble abiertas, esperando por su llegada.

\- Bienvenido a casa – Le dijo el hombre, dedicándole una reverencia.

\- Muchas gracias, Matsumoto-san.

Ambos entraron, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

\- ¿Llevo sus maletas a su habitación?

\- Por favor – Tadayoshi se acercó a la escalera de mármol blanca, utilizando su tacto para poder de ese modo recordarla de alguna manera -. ¿Mi madre?

\- La señora está en el living con sus hermanos.

\- Ah, gracias - Lentamente, Tadayoshi se acercó al living. Podía oír una pista de música, oyendo las desafinadas y descoordinadas voces de sus dos pequeños hermanos. Estaban bailando, de espaldas a él, pero su madre cayó en su presencia, aún así, el recién llegado le dijo que guardara silencio, con una seña -. No, no, no, no, muy mal, muy mal – Dijo el mayor de los hermanos, aplaudiendo.

\- ¡Tadayoshi-niisan!

\- ¡Niisan!

Ambos niños se le acercaron, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Te extrañamos, niisan!

\- Oye, ¿qué nos trajiste? ¿Qué nos trajiste?

\- Niños – Llamó su atención su madre, ocasionando que los pequeños lo soltaran y se alejaran un poco para que ella pudiera saludar a su hijo mayor -. Dejen en paz a su hermano – Pidió, antes de ser ella quien lo abrazara -. Hijo mío – Susurró -. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

\- Bien, son sólo dos horas después de todo.

\- Pero eso no quita que estés cansado – Dijo la mujer, acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Niisan… ¿Nos trajiste algo?

\- ¿Con mi presencia no es suficiente, Bon? – Le preguntó, poniéndose en cuclillas para despeinar sus dorados cabellos.

\- Espero que al menos nos haya traído buenas notas.

Tadayoshi se levantó y se giró apenas, para ver a su medio hermano por parte de padre, Hajime. Le llevaba cuatro años y estaba estudiando Economía en la universidad. Cuando él apareció en la vida de su padre, su vida, todo Tadayoshi había pasado literalmente a un segundo plano para él, convirtiéndose este hijo mayor en su nuevo y más grande orgullo. Claro que ese trato no era el mismo para con sus hermanos menores. Tadayoshi había sido el único que había sentido tal desplazo.

\- Niisan – Le dijo, dedicándole una reverencia.

\- Hajime-kun, ¿dormiste bien? – Preguntó la madre de Tadayoshi.

\- No del todo, una voz chillona me ha estado perturbando el sueño más temprano, ¿acaso tuvo visitas?

Estaba hablando de Shota, estaba claro. Hajime lo conocía y por ser amigo de Tadayoshi, lo detestaba.

\- Yasuda-kun vino hace unas horas para ir a buscar a Tadayoshi al aeropuerto, pero… ¿Lo dices por él?

\- Ah… Ese…

\- ¡Oye, Haji…!

\- Buenos días, Tadayoshi.

Debió guardar sus palabras para el tesoro de su padre para más tarde, ya que este hizo su acto de presencia en el lugar.

\- Buenos días, padre – Dijo, dedicándole una reverencia.

\- ¿Viajaste bien? – Le preguntó, sacándose los lentes para limpiarlos con un pañuelo.

\- Sí… Sí…

\- Ya veo. Hajime, mañana nos vamos a Tokio, así que quiero que encuentres a alguien que se quede a cargo de las tiendas de Osaka, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Era necesario…?

\- Sí, padre.

¿Era realmente necesario decirle eso en aquel momento? ¿Con él presente?

De algo estaba completamente seguro Tadayoshi: las razones por las que había regresado a su hogar no habían sido ni su hermano mayor, ni su padre.

El dueño de la casa, abrazó a dos sus hijos menores, dedicándoles unas cuantas palabras de afecto, besó a su esposa y se fue. Lo estaba desplazando, se estaba alejando de él, cada vez más.

\- No le des importancia – Le dijo su madre, una vez ellos se fueron -. Está algo estresado.

\- No… Está bien. Sé lo mucho que le importo a mi padre – Le sonrió, estaba siendo irónico, pero de todos modos sonrió -. Voy al jardín. ¿Puedes decirle a Matsumoto-san cuando lo veas que me lleve el desayuno?

\- Claro – Su madre entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos, recorriendo la palma de su mano con las yemas de sus dedos. Su hijo mayor la miró y le sonrió antes de alejarse de ella.

Tadayoshi salió al jardín, caminando por la galería que daba la vuelta a la mansión y se sentó en torno a la antigua mesa redonda, en una de las sillas del mismo material. Sacó su teléfono celular y miró su pantalla. No tenía respuesta, así que envió otro mensaje.

 

**01 de agosto – 12:47**

**Para: Masuda-kun**

_¿No te has despertado aún? ¿No es tarde? Estoy en casa, pero de alguna manera, siento que no fui bien recibido. Detesto eso, realmente, lo detesto mucho. ¿Cómo te recibieron a ti? ¿A qué hora llegaste?_

 

Envió el mensaje y dejó el aparato sobre la mesa, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sino hasta sobresaltarse al ver a su madre al lado suyo, con una bandeja con su desayuno.

\- Madre…

\- Te traje el desayuno – Dijo la mujer, dejando la bandeja frente a él, y sentándose a su lado. Se dedicó a mirarlo, tomando una de sus manos, antes de que los palillos se acercaran al bowl donde estaba el arroz -. Tadayoshi… ¿Te sucede algo?

La miró, muy sorprendido, claro está. Sabía que por más que no se lo dijera, no había persona que conociera mejor que nadie sus sentimientos que ella.

\- No, ¿por qué? ¿Me ves raro?

\- Sé que te sucede algo – Le respondió, acariciando apenas su rostro, como su tuviera miedo a romperlo -. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, comiendo un poco de arroz -. ¿Y qué más ves? – Se acercó a ella para que viera sus ojos.

\- Miedo – Le susurró -. Mucho miedo.

\- Mentirosa – Susurró, alejándose de ella y volviendo su atención a la comida. Su celular vibró, dándole aviso de que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Casi lanzando los palillos al suelo, Tadayoshi lo agarró y abrió la casilla de mensajes.

 

**01 de agosto – 12:52**

**De: Keiichirou**

_Imagino que ya llegaste a Osaka, ¿no? ¿Cómo va todo?_

 

Suspiró sonoramente y volvió a dejar el celular en su lugar.

\- Estás enamorado.

Sus palabras hicieron que estuviera a punto de ahogarse con el té que había bebido segundos antes.

\- ¿Q… Qué…? – Le preguntó, mirándola.

\- Cuando tu celular vibró, sonreíste, y ese miedo en tus ojos desapareció por un instante.

\- C… Claro que no, mamá. ¿Qué cosas dices?

\- Tadayoshi… Yasuda-kun no quiso decírmelo, pero está preocupado por ti. Es la primera vez que va a buscarte al aeropuerto, ¿no es así? Cuando me llamó anoche, titubeaba y hoy estuvo nervioso por algo, todo el tiempo.

\- De seguro titubeaba por miedo a que Hajime o mi padre hubieran respondido a su llamada…

\- Qué malo eres… Pero… Al menos, confía en él. Si no quieres contarme algo a mí, está bien, lo comprenderé, después de todo, aparte de ser tu madre, soy una mujer, pero… Tienes a Yasuda-kun, cuando necesites a alguien más.

Sin poder ser capaz de comer, dejó el bowl sobre la mesa y miró a su madre.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Yasu?

\- Nada, ya te dije que lo vi nervioso.

\- Mañana voy a pasar el día con él.

\- De acuerdo. Si eso te hace feliz – Dijo la mujer, levantándose -. Ah, hijo - Estaba por comer, pero el llamado de su madre volvió a impedírselo -. De quien sea que te enamores, mientras te haga feliz, realmente no importa.

Parpadeó al oír sus palabras. ¿Tan trasparente era a su madre? ¿O sólo lo mencionaba porque no estaba en un instituto mixto? Ahondar en el tema sería tener que dar explicaciones que no quería, y decir nombres que tampoco quería.  Volvió su vista al bowl con arroz, pero lo dejó sobre la bandeja. Toda aquella conversación le había quitado el apetito. Corroboró una vez más su teléfono celular. No tenía ningún mensaje nuevo.

 

Una muchacha bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina-comedor. Estaba vestida con una musculosa blanca y un pantalón corto de jean. Su cabello castaño claro un poco más arriba de sus codos, estaba siendo secado con una toalla. Tarareando una canción, reparó en el constante tintineo de la luz de un celular sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Niichan! – Llamó a alguien, escaleras arriba, viendo el celular -. ¡Tienes 37 mensajes de texto nuevos!

\- ¡¿Ehhh?!  - Exclamó Takahisa, escaleras arriba, bajando las mismas a toda carrera -. ¡Oye! Deja de espiar mis cosas – La regañó sacándole el aparato de sus manos.

\- Malo – Masculló la muchacha, haciendo un puchero, dirigiéndose a la cocina -. Parece ser que todos eran de un tal Okura… ¿Es de Osaka? O al menos eso decía en los mensajes de texto.

\- Ah… Sí… Oye, ¡deja de revisar!

\- Lo siento, lo siento…

\- Ah, esto es malo, es malo – Dijo, subiendo las escaleras del mismo modo en que las bajó. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama para ponerse a leer los mensajes. Apenas había llegado a su casa, su hermana le había informado que su madre se había ido a trabajar y que le dejó la tarea de ordenar su cuarto, olvidándose por completo de su celular al dejarlo en el comedor y, para colmo, en silencio. A diferencia del resto de sus compañeros de instituto, Takahisa vivía en una casa en vez de una mansión y era su padre quien, al separarse de su madre, se había encargado de la educación de sus hijos, y era por eso que estaba estudiando en el instituto Kitagawa. Sonrió, aquellos mensajes lo relajaban un poco, pero aún así, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Qué significaba él en la vida de Tadayoshi? ¿Qué eran Ryo y Yasuda en la vida de Tadayoshi? Necesitaba preguntarle muchas cosas, pero tenía miedo a sus respuestas.

 

**01 de agosto – 13:04**

**Para: Okura senpai**

_¿Cómo llegó a Osaka, senpai? Yo llegué a eso de las 9 am. Quise venir lo más pronto posible. Olvidé mi celular en el comedor, por eso no respondí, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Yo debería seguir ordenando mi habitación, pero puedo tomarme un descanso. ¿Cómo es eso de que no fue bien recibido?_

 

Tadayoshi estaba tirado en su cama, mirando el techo. Sus hermanos menores habían salido de paseo con su madre, así que, salvo por los empleados, estaba solo en la casa. El sonido de su celular avisándole de un nuevo mensaje, lo hizo sentarse y mirar a aquel aparato lejos suyo. Pensando en que sería un nuevo mensaje de Keiichiro, lo tomó con suma tranquilidad, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver el nombre de la persona que estaba molestando su tranquilidad. Vio su reflejo en el vidrio de su habitación, tal y como su madre se lo había dicho, estaba sonriendo. Volvió a acostarse en su cama y respondió, escribiendo su respuesta lo más rápido posible.

 

**01 de agosto – 13:05**

**Para: Masuda-kun**

_¿Ordenas tu habitación? Eso es raro… Llegué hace un par de horas. Muerto de hambre porque el vuelo en el que viajé no había desayuno. ¡¿Puedes creer que no haya desayuno?! Mi chofer y Yas__

 

Dudó bastante en escribir o no su nombre, de alguna forma, sentía que el nombre de Yasuda Shota perturbaba la tranquilidad en Takahisa.

 

**Para: Masuda-kun**

_¿Ordenas tu habitación? Eso es raro… Llegué hace un par de horas. Muerto de hambre porque el vuelo en el que viajé no había desayuno. ¡¿Puedes creer que no haya desayuno?! Mi chofer fue a buscarme al aeropuerto. Es que vivo con mi medio hermano y, me detesta. Se ha vuelto la joya preciada de mi padre y soy despreciado por eso. De todos modos, no me importa, ya no me importa. Con ver a mi madre y a mis hermanos pequeños, soy feliz._

 

**01 de agosto – 13:05**

**Para: Masuda-kun**

_¿Te gustan los emoticonos?_

 

**01 de agosto – 13:06**

**Para: Okura senpai**

_Eh… Sí, yo mismo me ordeno mi habitación. No crea que vivo en una super mansión rodeado de sirvientes. Vivo en una casa bastante común, con mi madre y mi hermana. Mi padre se separó de mi madre y nos paga los estudios a mí y a mi hermana (aunque ella tiene un trabajo a medio tiempo) como si con eso le perdonáramos el abandono hacia mi madre. Pero, ni modo, es mi padre, la persona que me dio la vida, eso es innegable. Nunca viajé en avión salvo la vez que fuimos a Hokkaido con el instituto, así que no sé lo que se siente. De hecho, viajé en tren para llegar a mi casa. Extrañaba lo apretado de viajar en los trenes. Ja, ja. ¿Realmente es así? ¡¿Realmente hay alguien mejor que Okura senpai?!_ (°д°；)

 

Tadayoshi sonrió al leer su respuesta. Se dio cuenta que con esa serie de mensajes, conocería a fondo a Takahisa, por lo que no dejó de responderle en ningún momento. También notó que no era él la única persona con problemas en su familia.

 

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta lo sacaron de su profundo sueño. Lo siguiente que oyó fue la voz de su madre, llamándolo.

\- ¿Yuya? Hijo, tienes visitas.

Takahisa, no había otra persona en el mundo que fuera a su casa. Se levantó, y fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y asearse un poco, mas la ropa que llevaba encima, no se la cambió en lo más mínimo. Bajó las escaleras vestido con una remera para dormir y un pantalón de jogging para nada presentable.

\- Hola, Yuya.

Se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos.

\- Senpai…

\- ¿Eh? – Fingió que no lo había oído -. ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Eh… Ah… Toma… ¿Qué haces aquí? Ah… Yo… ¡Mamá, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Toma estaba aquí?! – Subió corriendo las escaleras, cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Lo había visto con su peor vestimenta y estaba sumamente avergonzado por eso.

\- Lo siento mucho, Ikuta-kun – Dijo la madre del rubio, entregándole una taza de té, sentándose a su lado en el sillón de dos cuerpos con un viejo tapizado de flores imposible de combinar con algo -. No sé de dónde mi hijo sacó tan mala educación con sus superiores.

\- No se preocupe. Fui yo el que le dijo a Yuya que me llamara por mi nombre de pila.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, después de todo, dos años de diferencia no es nada – Recalcó el muchacho, con una sonrisa. No podía decirle que estaba saliendo con su hijo. Al menos, no hasta que Yuya creyera que era el momento propicio para decírselo.

\- Lo siento mucho.

A sus espaldas, Yuya le dedicó una reverencia. Estaba apenado y rojo como un tomate.

\- Está bien, está bien. Me alegro de ver a mi _kohai_ con una vestimenta distinta del uniforme del instituto. Te hace ver más… normal… Digamos…

-  ¿Tienen pensado salir a algún lado? – Preguntó la madre de Yuya.

\- Ah, quiero llevar a Yuya a conocer un lugar, si no le importa.

\- Por supuesto que no – Rió la mujer, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina -. Hace mucho que no veo a Yuya feliz. Te agradezco mucho que estés cuidando a mi hijo en el instituto, Ikuta-kun.

\- De nada, señora.

 

De nuevo su celular, de nuevo la casilla de mensajes llenas. Sumergido entre las sábanas, vio el desorden de su habitación, quejándose por ello, y hundiéndose aún más en la cama por eso. Sacó su mano sólo para vaciar la casilla de mensajes. Apenas los mensajes llegaron a cero, recibió dos mensajes.

 

**02 de agosto – 03:07**

**De: Okura senpai**

_No respondes mis mensajes, así que imagino que te dormiste_ (°  °；) _Recién veo la hora, lo siento mucho_ Σ(･ω･;||| _Que descanses, mañana seguimos_ (＃⌒∇⌒＃)ゞ

 

**02 de agosto – 10:35**

**De: Yuichi**

_Oye, ¿quieres ir con Ikuta y Tegoshi a comer yakitori?_

 

Sonrió, desperezándose, respondiendo afirmativamente a la invitación.

 

Era un poco más del mediodía cuando Takahisa llegó al lugar donde lo habían citado.

\- Lo siento, me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé – Se disculpó, dedicándoles una reverencia a los presentes, agitado por la carrera que tuvo que correr hasta y desde la estación de tren.

\- No te preocupes por eso. ¿Vives lejos de aquí? – Le preguntó Toma.

\- No, es sólo que. Me entretuve con mensajes… de texto - Murmuró.

\- Bueno, no importa – Dijo Yuya -. ¿Entramos? Toma me levantó de la cama prácticamente y estuvimos recorriendo todo Tokio desde entonces.

\- Eh… ¿Toma? – Preguntó Yuichi, entrando al restorán.

\- Ehh…

\- Yo le dije que me dijera así, después de todo, estamos casi todo el día juntos, ¿no?

Yuya asintió, agradeciendo internamente la agilidad de su pareja para responder, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, tanto sus amigos como el instituto entero, iban a enterarse que estaban saliendo.

Takahisa sintió su celular vibrando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, por lo que lo sacó, alejándose un poco de sus amigos al aminorar el paso.

 

**02 de agosto – 12:40**

**De: Okura senpai**

_Mándales saludos a los chicos_ (^-^)/ _¿Adónde van a almorzar?_ (｡・ε・｡)

 

\- Permiso.

Una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse literalmente. Al hacerse a un lado, chocó con una de las columnas del lugar.

\- Ay…

\- Este no es sitio para pararse a… leer mensajes de texto.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor – Dijo Takahisa, dedicándole una reverencia.

\- ¿Quiere que reporte eso, padre?

\- No, no hace falta.

Takahisa se quedó mirando al grupo de no más de seis personas que entraron al lugar, recibiendo reverencias y saludos formales por parte del personal.

\- ¿Quiénes se creen…?

La mano de Yuya agitándose en el aire llamando su atención, lo volvió a tierra, llegando a la mesa que habían elegido para sentarse a almorzar.

\- Como no venías, ordenamos por ti, espero que no te moleste – Dijo Toma.

\- Ah… No hay problema – Dijo el muchacho, sentándose frente al mayor.

\- Massu, ¿con quién te estás mandando tanto mensaje?

\- ¿Ehh…?

\- Bueno, a menos que sea conmigo, es raro que estés tan pendiente del celular. No digo que no tengas amigos ni seas popular, pero me molesta que no me hayas dicho nada a mí, tu mejor amigo.

\- Tú también estás raro, Tegoshi – Lo atacó, volviendo su vista de a ratos a su celular, para verificar que lo que estaba escribiendo estaba bien -. Estoy seguro que escondes algo.

\- ¿Yooooo…? Claro que no…

 

**02 de agosto – 12:45**

**Para: Okura senpai**

_Una tienda de yakitori. El lugar se llama__

  

Miró un cartel a su izquierda deletreando las sílabas del nombre del lugar en un susurro.

 

**Para: Okura senpai**

_Una tienda de yakitori. El lugar se llama Torikizoku._

 

No terminó de guardar el celular que recibió respuesta.

 

**02 de agosto – 12:45**

**De: Okura senpai**

_¿En serio?_

 

**02 de agosto – 12:45**

**Para: Okura senpai**

_Sí. ¿Por qué?_

 

**02 de agosto – 12:45**

**De: Okura senpai**

_Esa es la tienda de la que mi familia es dueña. De hecho, mi padre y mi hermano mayor  iban a ir a visitar las tiendas de Tokio el día de hoy. Creo que deberían estar ahí ahora mismo._

 

Estaba pálido, inmóvil y casi sin poder respirar. Se levantó cual resorte, sin percatarse de la comida que estaba frente a él.

 

**02 de agosto – 12:45**

**Para: Okura senpai**

_¿Cómo es exactamente su padre?_

 

**02 de agosto – 12:46**

**De: Okura senpai**

_Pues no es muy alto, tiene el pelo negro hacia el costado y usa anteojos. ¡¿Por qué preguntas?! Me asustas._

 

\- No puede ser… No, no, no… No puede ser.

\- Massu, ¿estás bien? – Llamó su atención Yuya.

\- Estás pálido…

\- S… Señorita – Llamó Takahisa a una de las camareras.

\- ¿Sí?

\- A… Aquel sujeto que está allá es – Preguntó Takahisa, señalando a la horda de personas importantes que habían entrado y a quienes les había cortado el paso, minutos antes.

\- Es el dueño de esta tienda. Su nombre es Okura Tadashi-san.

\- Ah… Gracias…

\- Por algo me sonaba el nombre de esta tienda – Dijo Toma.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Takahisa, sentándose.

\- Es la tienda de la familia de Okura.

 

**02 de agosto – 12:48**

**Para: Okura senpai**

_Yo hace un rato, le corté el paso a su padre dentro de la tienda. Ahhh… Me siento terrible._

 

**02 de agosto – 12:48**

**Para: Masuda-kun**

_¿Quieres que te llam__

 

**02 de agosto – 12:48**

**De: Okura senpai**

_¿En serio? No te preocupes, no creo que haya sido la gran cosa. Ni que fuera a echarte del lugar. Eres un cliente después de todo_ (o^-')b

 

Suspiró, sonriendo por el mensaje recibido. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y prestó atención a sus amigos.

\- En serio, Tegoshi, no sucede nada.

Miró de reojo a aquel grupo de importantes personas, entre los cuales estaban las personas que menospreciaban las cosas que hacía Tadayoshi. Aún comiendo, aún charlando con sus amigos, no les había quitado la vista de encima, después de todo, para salir, tendrían que tomar el mismo camino que habían cruzado, y en el que se habían encontrado.

Se levantó de un salto al ver que parecían irse, por lo que se acercó corriendo al grupo, cortándoles el paso nuevamente, dedicándoles una reverencia.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!

\- Ahh… Tú eres el muchacho que estaba en medio del camino…

\- Sí… Yo – Se incorporó, sin percatarse de la mancha  de comida que tenía sobre su mentón -… Mi nombre es Masuda Takahisa, y curso el 2°B del instituto Kitagawa. Yo… Ah…

El hombre hizo una seña a su hijo, quien se acercó a él para recibir una orden de su parte, sin dejar de mirar a quien era el hermano mayor de Tadayoshi, siguió titubeando, hasta que volvió al grupo, con una servilleta en la mano, la cual se la entregó a él.

\- Límpiate bien la boca, antes de hablar con mi padre.

\- Ah, lo siento mucho – Era odioso, en ese momento, estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Tadayoshi, ese sujeto era odioso -. Yo… conozco a su hijo…, Okura… Tadayoshi…

\- Ah… ¿Eres compañero de curso de Tadayoshi? – Preguntó el hombre, prestándole más atención.

\- Eh… No… Okura senpai está en el tercer… año… Yo soy su compañero del club de literatura.

\- ¡Ah, cierto! Lo había olvidado. Bueno, ¿qué te parece tener una cartilla de promociones durante un año? Por ser amigo de Tadayoshi, puedes tener descuentos en las tiendas.

\- ¿Eh…? ¿Yo…?

\- Claro, muchacho. Ah… Sagara – Llamó a una de las personas a sus espaldas -. Que el gerente se encargue de tomarle los datos a…

\- Masuda.

\- A Masuda-kun y lo transmita al resto de las tiendas.

\- ¿De cuánto el porcentaje, señor? 

\- Creo que un 60% es razonable – Dijo el hombre -. ¿Algo más, Masuda-san?

\- Eh… No… Pero…

\- Estoy algo atrasado, espero no te moleste – Examinó la hora en su reloj.

\- N… No - Takahisa dejó que aquellas personas pasaran a su lado. Tenía que decirle, quería hacerlo. Apretó la servilleta entre sus manos para tomar coraje -. Ehh – Se dio vuelta, las miradas de aquel grupo volvieron a centrarse en él -. ¿Podría dejar de menospreciar a Okura senpai? – Tadashi parpadeó varias veces -. Él está haciendo lo mejor que puede en el instituto, sinceramente no he visto a nadie con calificaciones tan magníficas como las suyas. ¿Acaso sabe que va a graduarse con honores debido a eso? ¿Acaso sabe que es el delegado de su clase? – Hajime estaba por increparlo, pero la mano de su padre se lo impidió -. No, no lo sabe. Porque está tan inmerso en sus negocios, que no tiene tiempo para su hijo.

\- Eh… Massu, ¿qué estás haciendo…? – Susurró Yuya, quien fue a su lado, junto con Toma y Yuichi al ver el alboroto que estaba armando.

\- No, déjame – Le dijo Takahisa, volviendo su vista al padre de Tadayoshi -. Mis padres se separaron y la única relación que mantengo con mi padre es recibir el dinero que me manda para pagar mis estudios y los de mi hermana. No estoy rodeado de sirvientes y mi hermana y mi madre tienen que trabajar día y noche para mantener nuestra casa. Yo elegí no tener padre, yo fui el que elegí darle la espalda. Pero Okura senpai quiere todo lo contrario con usted, él quiere hablarle, quiere decirle lo que le sucedió en clases, mostrarle las condecoraciones que le entregan por cada calificación que tiene, pero para usted no es suficiente. Ni aunque le entregue el mundo entero sería capaz de darle una palabra de afecto a su hijo. Si yo fuera él… Lo despreciaría como padre… Pero él, aún así, lo sigue amando… y respetando – Sacó su celular y al llegar a uno de los mensajes, se acercó a Tadashi para darle el aparato.

 

**02 de agosto – 02:18**

**De: Okura senpai**

_Aunque no me creas, no lo odio. Es mi padre, después de todo. Aunque es un poco triste que ni siquiera me pregunte si estoy bien o si estoy vivo. Para mi padre, sólo existen Bon, Hajime y Ken. Ellos son sus hijos, yo no. De todos modos, no importa, cuando me gradúe, me iré a estudiar lejos, no sé dónde, pero me iré lejos. Al menos de esa manera, el sentimiento de que tiene tres hijos va a ser más que verdadero._

 

Tayashi miró a Takahisa y luego oprimió un botón de su celular, posándolo luego sobre su oreja.

\- “ _¿Masuda-kun? ¿Ocurre algo? Pensé que estabas con los chicos, ¿por qué estabas tan curioso acerca de mi padre? No me digas que te encontraste con él. Ja, ja, ja…_ ”

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Recibió un titubeo por respuesta, oyendo perfectamente como la persona al otro lado, tragaba saliva.

\- “¿ _P… Papá? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de…?_ ”

\- ¿Cómo estás, Tadayoshi?

\- “ _Ahh… Bien… Con sueño…_ ”

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- “ _Estoy… Estaba jugando con los niños…_ ”, de algún modo, la voz de su padre sonaba normal, no dura como siempre lo hacía cada vez que hablaba con él.

\- Tienes un gran amigo en el instituto.

\- “ _¿Eh?_ ”

\- Realmente tienes un gran amigo. Más que un amigo, creo que es más… Como la voz de tu conciencia.

\- “ _¿Qué… Qué te dijo Masuda-kun?_ ”

\- Lo que tú nunca has podido decirme.

\- “ _Espera, papá…_ ”

\- Tadayoshi… Quiero que tengamos una charla cuando llegue a casa. Supongo que estaré llegando mañana. Quiero que me cuentes cómo vas en el instituto y qué planes tienes para el futuro, ¿está bien?

\- “ _Ahhh… Sí._ ”

\- Entonces, nos vemos mañana. Mándales saludos a todos y… cuídate.

\- “ _Sí. Tú también cuídate…, papá._ ”

Tadashi cortó la comunicación y le devolvió el aparato a Takahisa.

\- Realmente, mi hijo tiene a grandes personas a su lado. Muchas gracias, Masuda Takahisa-kun.

Acto seguido, salió de la tienda, dejando a Takahisa totalmente perplejo.

\- Massu, ¿qué hiciste?

\- No lo… sé…

 

**02 de agosto – 14:37**

**De: Okura senpai**

_¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre?_ (°Д°；≡°Д°；)

 

La noche había caído en la prefectura de Osaka. Tadayoshi le había mentido a Takahisa diciéndole que estaba por tener una cena familiar para no tener que mencionar a Shota. No quería mentirle, pero debía hacerlo. En el momento en que envió ese mensaje, se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, que no era la primera vez que le mentía a Takahisa. Se sentía un egocéntrico al hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía otra alternativa, la verdad sólo lo alejaría de su lado y eso es lo último que quería.

\- Ya llegamos, Señorito Tadayoshi.

\- Ah, muchas gracias, Wakayama-san – Dijo el muchacho, abriendo la puerta del automóvil, dejando entrar el sonido de la ciudad de Toyonaka.

\- Señorito Tadayoshi, ¿a qué hora quiere que venga por usted?

\- Ah… No hay problema. Me quedo a dormir aquí, ya le di aviso a mi madre.

\- De acuerdo, hasta mañana, que tengan una buena cena.

\- Gracias – Le dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa, antes de salir del automóvil.

Entró al edificio, dedicándole una reverencia al portero y subió al ascensor, bajándose del mismo al llegar al piso trece de los veinte que tenía. Halló una única puerta a lo largo de aquel pasillo que conectaba con el edificio de al lado, al seguir por el mismo y dar la vuelta. Vio sus kanji escritos sobre el timbre, el cual tocó, abriéndose la puerta segundos más tarde.

\- Estaba a punto de llamarte para saber por dónde andabas.

\- Lo siento – Se apenó el menor.

\- Bueno, ya, pasa – Le pidió Shota, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar -. Bienvenido a… la casa de Yasuda Shota.

Después de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada, Tadayoshi ingresó al piso perteneciente a su antiguo senpai, quedando maravillado con todo lo que sus ojos veían en él.

\- Es increíble – Musitó.

\- Y no sabes la vista que tiene. Ve al balcón y mira por ti mismo.

\- ¿Ya está la cena?

\- En unos momentos. ¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes hambre? – Preguntó, sentándose en el sillón rojo de tres cuerpos en torno a la mesa ratona blanca.

\- Siempre tengo hambre.

\- Eso es cierto – Shota se lo quedó mirando un rato.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿No estás más alto de la última vez que nos vimos?

\- Puede ser.

\- No es justo – Se quejó el dueño del lugar levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina -. Oye, Tacchon…

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Después de que me dijiste que te llame – Le dijo, entregándole un vaso con jugo para volver a sentarse en el sillón.

\- Anoche… Es que… tardaste tanto en responder que… Me quedé dormido.

No lo estaba mirando cuando le respondió. Supo que le estaba mintiendo. Revoleó los ojos. iba a costarle mucho que Tadayoshi le dijera la verdad.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Masuda-kun?

\- Lo dices como si fuéramos novios…

\- Ya te dije, no hay nada de malo en eso.

\- Yasu…

\- Estás reemplazando a Ryo por él en los mensajes de texto, eso es bueno.

\- ¿Lo hago?

\- Sí – Respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa -. Tacchon… Debes olvidarte de Ryo, ya te lo dije.

Tadayoshi lo miró y suspiró.

\- Yasu… No puedo… Ahora que tú no estás allí…

\- Puedes valerte por ti mismo, yo sé que puedes.

\- ¡No es así! Realmente, no puedo. No puedo decirle a Masuda-kun que… ¿Que me defienda de Ryo? Es una ridiculez.

\- Entonces supéralo de una maldita vez.

\- No puedo, Yasu, no puedo. Sólo un año, me queda menos de un año para la graduación, después de eso…

\- ¿Dónde vive ese chico? En Tokio, ¿no? ¿Acaso crees que tu padre estará de acuerdo con que vayas a Tokio? Tacchon… Ese tipo trazó tu vida desde el momento en que tu madre le dijo que estaba embarazada de ti – Su oyente rió suavemente -. Estoy seguro que él debe saber la persona con quien vas a casarte… Pero tú ni siquiera la conoces, ¿eh?

\- Me gustaría que me hubiera advertido lo de Ryo… Si me lo hubiera dicho al menos sería algo como “Ahhh… Fue mi padre el que quiso esto”, o “Es el destino y no puedo hacer nada contra él.”

\- Te equivocas. Tú eres el único que puede trazar su destino. Tú eres el que escoges por cual camino ir cuando estás perdido. Tacchon…

\- Gracias, Yasu… Realmente, me hace bien escucharte decir esas cosas.

Volvió a sonreírle, incorporándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

\- ¿Me ayudas  a poner la mesa?

\- Claro – Dijo Tadayoshi, siguiéndolo a la cocina, sin percatarse del mensaje que había llegado a su celular.

\- Entonces… ¿No le has dicho nada a Masuda-kun?

\- No tengo nada que decirle.

\- Mentiroso, te gusta, sé que te gusta.

\- Claro que no – Negó, riendo.

\- Ahhhh… Esa respuesta me dice todo lo contrario. Dime, ¿qué sucedió?

Tadayoshi suspiró y lo miró, apoyando luego, su cuerpo contra la isla en medio de la pequeña cocina.

\- Lo besé.

\- ¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡Oye, no me digas esas cosas tan de repente! ¡Al menos espera a que me gradúe para dejar este mundo! ¿Cómo que lo besaste?

\- Fue su regalo de cumpleaños. No tenía nada en el cuarto, busqué algo por todos lados, pero no hallé nada y cuando le pregunté… Me dijo que lo besara.

\- Guau… Me dejaste helado… Está claro que a él también le gustas.

\- Claro que no.

\- Claro que sí. Ya verás cuando vengan a Osaka. Yo los terminaré uniendo a ustedes dos.

\- Ah… Hablando de eso, por algún motivo, creo que está celoso de ti.

\- ¿De mí? ¿Y eso?

\- No lo sé, me da esa sensación. Terminé diciéndole que tenía una cena familiar para que no me siguiera mandando mensajes mientras esté aquí.

\- ¿Se estuvieron mandando mensajes de texto?

\- Desde… ayer… Cuando llegué a casa me respondió los que le había enviado y nos quedamos charlando como hasta las 4 de la mañana.

\- Si eso no es amor…

\- Hasta habló con mi padre – Soltó, junto a una risa, siguiendo a Shota hasta el living.

\- ¿Y qué le dijo?

\- No lo sé, llevo desde el mediodía intentando que me lo diga, pero lo que sea que le dijo… Hizo que mi padre me llamara… Desde su celular… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que le importo… No sé… La verdad, no lo sé…

\- ¿Tu padre te llamó desde el celular de…?

\- De Masuda-kun.

El timbre interrumpió su charla.

\- ¿Quieres ver quién es? – Le pidió Shota, volviendo a la cocina.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?

\- No, pero seguro es el portero.

 

Abrió la puerta, entrando a aquel lugar, cerrándola a su paso con cautela para que su compañero no notara donde estaban exactamente.

\- Toma, no veo nada…

\- Shhh - Lo guió hasta el centro del departamento, quedándose ambos de pie frente al enorme ventanal frente a ellos -. Puedes abrirlos – Le susurró, quitando ambas manos de sobre sus párpados.

Yuya abrió los ojos y se quedó sin palabras, el iluminado paisaje de la ciudad que no era capaz de ver desde el primer piso de su casa, era hermoso.

\- Toma… Es hermoso… ¿Este es el departamento en el que…?

\- Este es nuestro departamento.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando me gradúe, quiero que vivamos juntos, Yuya.

\- E… ¿Eh…?

Sonrió, agarrando sus manos, besándolas, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Cuando yo me vaya del instituto, no habrá nadie que te proteja, por eso, quiero que pidas el cambio de instituto a uno más cerca de aquí. No importa que sea privado o público, yo correré con todos los gastos. Bueno… También voy a estudiar, así que conseguiré un trabajo a medio tiempo.

\- Toma…

\- Yuya… Te amo… Y quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Sus manos secaron las lágrimas que surcaron las mejillas de su pareja en ese momento.

\- Yo también te amo – Lo abrazó -. Te amo más que a mi vida.

 

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- ¿Esa es la forma de recibimiento que tienes conmigo? – Se acercó a él, buscando sus labios, pero, en cambio, halló su mejilla -. Te aviso que – Le dijo, cerrando la puerta a su paso, sacándose el calzado -… Aquí también vas a tener que tratarme bien - Frunció sus labios, recibiendo un corto beso de su parte, pero su brazo detuvo su entrada a la casa para volver a besar sus labios, hurgando su interior con su lengua hasta quedar satisfecho -. Ahora sí. ¿Tan complicado es dar un buen beso?

Cerró los ojos, dejando que entrara al piso que, ni siquiera era suyo.

\- ¡Sho-chan!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, se nota que son amigos, dándome el mismo recibimiento – Ryo miró a Tadayoshi y luego volvió su vista a Shota -. ¿Van a cenar? ¿Les importa si me uno? – Preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas en torno a la mesa.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? – Le preguntó el rubio.

\- Murakami. No es tan difícil sacarle información si le das un poco de charla.

\- Disfrutas mucho mintiéndole a las personas, ¿cierto?

\- Eh… Sí, la verdad que sí lo hago.

\- Vuelvo a repetírtelo, vete de aquí, de lo contrario, soy capaz de llamar a la policía con tal de no verte la cara.

\- Oye, oye, oye, ¿no crees que te estás excediendo, Sho-chan? Esta vez que no sea mi casa, pero muestra más respeto por tus invitados.

\- El problema Ryo… Es que no eres bienvenido en mi casa.

Lo estaba desafiando, no había duda de ello.

\- Ah… Me siento joven, recordando los encontronazos que teníamos por Tadayoshi. ¿Te le declaraste? Ah, cierto que no lo amabas. Pero, dime la verdad… Entre nosotros… ¿Nunca fantaseaste con él? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Había ido con planes de arruinarles la cena y lo había conseguido. Shota lo lanzó contra la mesa y lo agarró de la remera.

\- ¡Yasu! ¡Detente! – Exclamó Tadayoshi, agarrándolo del brazo -. ¡Suéltalo! ¡Ryo! ¡Tú también! ¡Vete de aquí!

\- ¿Te dijo que me lo estoy cogiendo de nuevo? – Shota se quedó estático -. ¿Qué? ¿No te lo dijo? Y yo que pensé que eran tan amigos…

\- Ryo… Ya basta… Vete de aquí, por favor – Susurró Tadayoshi.

Shota lo soltó, caminando en torno a la mesa ratona.

\- Esa… Es la clase de persona que defiendes ciegamente… Esa es la clase de mierda que defiendes a capa y espada…. ¿Eso es lo que buscas para tu vida, Tadayoshi? ¿Convertirte en… en…?

\- ¡Vamos, dilo de una vez! ¡Díselo, Sho-chan! ¡¡Dile que lo único que va a obtener de mí es eso, que solo va a terminar siendo mi prostituta!!

De nuevo Ryo fue atacado por Shota, pero el cuerpo de Tadayoshi se interpuso, abrazando a su amigo.

\- Basta… Por favor…

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes…? ¿Por qué…?

\- ¡No entiendes que te estoy defendiendo a ti! ¡Te estoy defendiendo a ti de él!

\- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes? – Levantó su rostro, secando sus lágrimas -. Tacchon…

\- Bueno, creo que paso de la cena, chicos, que se diviertan.

\- No quiero volver a verte – Le dijo Shota, mientras Ryo volvía sus pasos hacia la salida -. ¡No quiero volver a ver tu puta cara por acá, ¿me oíste?! – Junto con el cuerpo de Tadayoshi, se arrodilló en el suelo, abrazándolo con fuerza, una vez Ryo salió del lugar -. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quería… que pensaras lo que estás pensando en estos momentos de mí – Musitó.

\- ¿Y qué crees que estoy pensando de ti? – Rió -. Tacchon, mi forma de pensar respecto a ti no cambia por cada cosa que alguien me diga. Además, somos amigos, y lo primero que haría si alguien me viene con algún chisme, sería preguntarte, pero – Lo golpeó en la cabeza con la palma de la mano -… Voy a matarte por eso, por no haberme dicho absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué volviste a caer?

\- Porque tenías razón.

\- ¿En qué? – Secó sus lágrimas con la mano.

\- Estoy enamorado de Masuda-kun. Pero tengo miedo… ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si con eso lo único que hago es alejarlo? Tengo miedo. Ryo… Escuchó la conversación que nosotros dos tuvimos y… me chantajeó. Me dijo que si no tenía sexo con él, iría con Masuda-kun y le diría lo que siento por él.

\- Ya veo – Suspiró Shota, levantándose luego -. Tacchon… Soy tu amigo, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí – Le respondió el aludido, girándose apenas, sin levantarse.

\- Entonces, la próxima vez que suceda algo como esto, dímelo, si necesitas algo, dímelo, por favor.

\- Lo haré. Definitivamente, lo haré.

\- A propósito… Tu celular tiene un mensaje – Dijo, acomodando las cosas sobre la mesa -. Ahh… Esto se habrá enfriado…

Tadayoshi sonrió, levantándose y tomando su celular.

 

**02 de agosto – 21:47**

**De: Masuda-kun**

_Quiero verte._

 

Se quedó inmóvil al ver aquellas dos palabras, dirigiendo su vista a Shota y luego volviéndola a la pantalla del celular.

\- Yasu…

\- Dime…

\- Dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que quisiera, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Sucedió algo en tu casa?

\- No, no, no es eso. Dime, ¿cómo hago para llegar desde aquí al aeropuerto de Kansai?

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa -. ¿Y se puede saber adónde vas?

\- A Tokio. Me vuelvo a Tokio – Le dijo, poniéndose su calzado.

\- En serio lo amas – Repitió Shota, apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared.

\- Prometo pagarte esto, estuvimos tanto tiempo plane…

\- ¡Olvida esto! Tómate un taxi, ve por el pasaporte y reúnete con él, ¿qué esperas? Espero que tanto esfuerzo valga la pena, Tacchon, y le digas por una vez por todas que lo amas - Tadayoshi asintió, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de irse -. Suerte. Muchísima suerte.

Salió corriendo del edificio y tomó un taxi, sin ánimos de esperar por la llegada de su chofer. Sintiendo una ansiosa mezcla de sentimientos, le pareció que el tiempo que se tardó hasta llegar a su casa fue eterno. Subió corriendo las escaleras, entrando a su cuarto solo para agarrar su pasaporte. Al bajar, se encontró con su madre.

\- ¿Adónde vas a estas horas? Pensé que te quedarías en lo de Yasuda-kun…

\- Me surgió algo y debo volver a Tokio. Mamá, ¿dónde está Wakayama-san? – Le preguntó, casi sin aire.

\- Fue por tu padre al aeropuerto… ¿Por qué?

Suspiró, despeinándose los cabellos. El sonido de su celular sonando lo desconcentró.

\- ¿Diga?

\- “ _Ya encontré como puedes ir desde tu casa hasta el aeropuerto, pero… Vas a tardar bastante, ¿eh?_ ”

\- No me importa, dime. Mamá, me voy.

\- Llámame cuando llegues, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí – Dijo el muchacho, saliendo cual rayo de la casa.

\- “ _Ve a la estación Aramoto. Ahí abordas el tren de la línea Keihanna con destino a Nagata. En Nagata te tomas el de la línea Chuou hasta la estación de Morinomiya. En Morinomiya, te tomas el tren de la línea… Déjame ver… La Osaka Loop con destino a… Tennoji. Y en Tennoji… Sólo en las plataformas tres o… cuatro… la línea Hanwa que te lleva hasta el aeropuerto de Kansai._ ”

\- Así como me lo dijiste… ¿Me lo mandas en un mensaje de texto?

\- “ _Eh… E… P… Dime que entendiste algo…_ ”

\- Yasu, hace años que no piso un tren.

\- “ _Oh, entonces, estás perdido. Se nota que eres un chico rico._ ”

\- Gracioso.

\- “ _Enseguida te lo mando, no te preocupes. Suerte, y cuídate mucho._ ”

\- Gracias, Yasu.

 

Aquellas casi dos horas y media fueron las más largas de su vida. Estaba ansioso, quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, quería estar con él y decirle que ese sería su nuevo lugar en el mundo quiera él o no. Entró corriendo al aeropuerto y del mismo modo se acercó al primer puesto de venta que encontró.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kimura Mayuko, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Necesito… un pasaje… en el siguiente vuelo a Haneda…

\- Eh… Lo siento mucho, señor, pero… El último avión despegó hace poco menos de veinte minutos.

\- ¿…Qué…? – Suspiró, intentando recobrar un poco el aliento -. ¿Y el siguiente vuelo a qué hora es?

\- Pues – Dijo la muchacha, buscando dicha información en su computadora -. Por el día de hoy no hay más vuelos. Mañana el primer vuelo es el de las 06:55…

\- Bien, resérveme un pasaje en primera clase para ese vuelo.

No muy lejos de allí, una persona lo observaba.

\- ¿Aquel no es Tadayoshi? – Preguntó Hajime a su padre.

\- ¿Mhh? ¿Tadayoshi?  - El mayor vio a su hijo sacar pasajes, yendo quien sabe hacia qué destino.

Yukiko le entregó los pasaportes y el pasaje a Tadayoshi.

\- Que tenga un buen viaje.

\- Una pregunta…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Dónde puedo quedarme?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- En el aeropuerto… ¿Podría quedarme?

\- Eh… Yo… La verdad no lo sé…

\- Mire, tengo un problema. No estaba enterado que el último vuelo había salido y estuve viajando todo este tiempo desde Higashiosaka, no conozco a nadie por aquí, así que… Por favor…

La muchacha se lo quedó mirando.

\- ¿Por qué no busca al guardia de seguridad del aeropuerto y le dice su problema? Quizás… él pueda ayudarlo.

\- Muchísimas gracias, señorita.

Lo único que pudieron ofrecerle fue dormir en la sala de espera, lo cual Tadayoshi agradeció dedicándoles un incontable número de reverencias a ambas personas por facilitarle la tarea.

Era aproximadamente la una de la mañana cuando Tadayoshi se despertó, notando qué era lo que no le dejaba dormir: en ningún momento le había pedido la dirección de su casa a Takahisa.

\- Demonios…

Se sentó de un salto y escribió un rápido mensaje de texto dirigido a Toma.

 

Su celular sonó en el departamento, despertando no a él, sino a su pareja, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Eso era lo que habían pactado, dormir juntos, nada más que eso.

\- Toma – Lo llamó la somnolienta voz de Yuya, con el aparato entre sus manos -. Okura senpai te mandó un mensaje.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Okura? ¿A esta hora? – Le sacó lentamente el celular de sus manos, acurrucado al rubio entre sus brazos -. Quiere saber si tengo tu número de celular. ¿Le digo que estamos juntos?

\- Dile, después de todo, sino fuera por lo sucedido con Massu hoy, yo iba a decirles a Nakamaru-san y a él que somos pareja…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ahjá, no veo motivo para ocultárselo a ellos.

\- Yuya, te amo tanto – Dijo, abalanzándose sobre él, abrazándolo.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡El mensaje! ¡El mensaje!

\- Ah, sí. Te suelto sólo por eso – Dijo el mayor, escribiendo el mensaje -. Y… Listo. Enviado.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que estás conmigo, que qué necesita - A los pocos segundos recibió la respuesta -. Pregunta si no le puedes pasar la dirección de Masuda-kun.

\- ¿De Massu?

\- Sí, escríbesela – Dijo, entregándole su celular. Yuya terminó de escribir y miró a Toma.

\- ¿Le vas a escribir algo más?

\- No, ahora no tengo ganas. Deja el celular en la mesa  de noche y vamos a seguir durmiendo.

Su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que hablaba. Yuya sonrió, tenía sueño y se le notaba.

 

De alguna manera pudo dormir, terminando por sentarse de un salto al despertarse. Vio la hora en su celular, eran las 6 de la mañana. Tenía menos de cincuenta y cinco minutos para prepararse y abordar el avión que lo llevaría a Haneda. A partir de ahí, sólo contaría con la buena suerte como compañera. No volvió a recibir mensaje de Takahisa en toda la noche, esperó que no estuviese enojado con él, aún así, quería hacerlo, tal y como decía en el mensaje de texto que había recibido, él también quería verlo. Se acercó al mini mercado dentro del aeropuerto para comprar cosas de primera necesidad, siendo el primero en la fila para abordar el vuelo 142. La muchacha que verificó su pasaje y pasaporte sonrió por lo ansioso que estaba el muchacho.

\- ¿Es su primera vez viajando?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Se lo ve algo… nervioso…

\- Ahhh… Sí… Puede ser.

\- Buena suerte.

\- Gracias – Le dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa.

Una vez estuvo sentado en su asiento, pudo calmar un poco su corazón, pero volvió a sonreír, tal y como su madre le había dicho que hacía, cada vez que pasaba Takahisa por su mente.

 

\- Buenos días – Saludó Tayashi, ingresando al comedor, donde su familia lo esperaba para desayunar.

\- ¡Buenos días, papá!

\- ¡Papiiii!

\- Buenos días, cariño.

\- Muy buenos días, padre – Lo saludó Hajime.

El hombre se sentó, la señal para que los sirvientes empezaran a servirles el desayuno.

\- ¿Dónde está Tadayoshi? – Su esposa lo miró -. Podrás decirme que estoy loco, pero puedo asegurar que estaba en el aeropuerto anoche… ¿Verdad, Hajime?

\- Sí, así fue.

\- Ah, es que le surgieron unos asuntos impostergables en Tokio.

\- Pero… Si mal no tengo entendido, el último vuelo de avión hacia Tokio había salido casi media hora antes de que el nuestro llegara…

\- ¿Y el primero cuando salía?

\- Como a las siete de la mañana.

\- ¿Es posible que se haya quedado en el aeropuerto? – Opinó Hajime.

\- No… No creo que Tadayoshi haga eso, ¿o sí? – Preguntó, mirando a su esposa.

\- Cariño… Tadayoshi ha cambiado demasiado.

 

Dieron las ocho de la mañana cuando el vuelo 142 con destino al Aeropuerto de Haneda llegaba a destino. No era la presión, no era vértigo, pero por algún motivo, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, que su ritmo cardíaco estaba por encima de la media normal. Estaba emocionado, quería llegar cuando antes. Antes de salir del aeropuerto, le pidió a un guardia si no podía indicarle cómo llegar a aquella dirección, pero él, al igual que Shota, le dieron indicaciones que tuvieron que terminar en un papel. Al menos no fueron casi tres horas como le sucedió en Osaka, cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para llegar a su verdadero destino. Y allí estuvo, taxi por medio, frente a la dirección que era idéntica a la que leía en la pantalla de su celular.

\- Quédese con el vuelto, muchas gracias – Le dijo al conductor del taxi, una vez le pagó, antes de bajarse de allí. El vehículo se fue y Tadayoshi se quedó allí parado, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.

Sacó su teléfono celular y lo llamó, tan sólo eso podía hacer.

\- _¡Niichan! –_ Pudo oír en el interior de la casa -. _¡Tu teléfono está sonando!_

Takahisa bajó las escaleras, atendiendo la llamada sin siquiera ver quién era.

\- ¿Por qué no respondes en vez de gritar como una loca?

\- ¿Será porque me prohibiste que toque ese aparato?

\- Ya, cállate. ¿Diga? – Silencio -. ¿Diga?

\- ¿Se habrá cortado? – Preguntó su hermana.

\- ¡Shh!

\- “ _Soy yo…_ ”

\- ¿O… Okura-san…? Ah… ¿Recibió anoche mi mensaje? ¿Le molestó?

\- “ _Eh… No, no, para nada. Sí lo recibí pero… Masuda-kun…_ ”

\- ¿Sí?

\- “ _¿Puedes abrir la puerta de tu casa?_ ”

\- ¿Eh? ¿La puerta? – Preguntó el muchacho, dirigiéndose a la misma -. ¿Para qué?

\- “ _Porque… Estoy al otro lado…_ ”

\- ¿Eh? – Sin permitir que el celular se despegara de su oreja, abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Tal y como había oído segundos antes, estaba ahí, era real, y si era un producto de su imaginación, ¿desde cuándo podían materializarse los deseos?  Si era un sueño, no quería despertar, quería vivirlo para siempre -. Okura-sa…

Lo abrazó. Lo necesitaba demasiado. No tenía palabras en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era sentirlo, que todo ese viaje no había sido en vano y que no estaba enojado con él.

\- Quería verte – Le susurró -. Yo también… Tenía tantos deseos de verte…, Takahisa.

Lloró. Tadayoshi no se percató de eso, pero lloró. Estaba sumamente feliz. Casi por completo. Solamente dos palabras faltaban para que aquel mágico momento fuera perfecto, pero que esté ahí, que haya respondido por él, era todo lo que necesitaba. Lentamente, casi con miedo, sus brazos lo rodearon, correspondiendo a aquel abrazo.

 

“S _inceramente, no creo que la palabra Adiós sea difícil de pronunciar._

_En cambio, creo que una de las más difíciles, una frase difícil, es decir te amo._

_¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer cuando el miedo te invade?_

_Aunque hayan estado rodeados de mentiras, ellos se amaban, del mismo modo en que nosotros los hicimos. Si en ese momento, o incluso antes, lo hubiera sabido, le hubiera dicho a Massu que fuera sincero con Okura-san. No sólo estaba su propia felicidad de por medio,_

_sino, también la de Okura-san, pero eso, claro que Massu no lo sabía._ ”


	6. Susto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El encuentro de Tadayoshi y Takahisa no genera más que dudas y frustraciones en el menor. Mientras tanto, Takahisa le da toda las pistas a Yuya quien termina deduciendo fácilmente que su amigo está enamorado de alguien...

“S _inceramente, no creo que la palabra Adiós sea difícil de pronunciar._

_En cambio, creo que una de las más difíciles, una frase difícil, es decir te amo._

_¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer cuando el miedo te invade?_

_Aunque hayan estado rodeados de mentiras, ellos se amaban, del mismo modo en que nosotros los hicimos. Si en ese momento, o incluso antes, lo hubiera sabido, le hubiera dicho a Massu que fuera sincero con Okura-san. No sólo estaba su propia felicidad de por medio,_

_sino, también la de Okura-san, pero eso, claro que Massu no lo sabía_ ” 

 

Tal y como se lo había dicho por mensaje de texto, su casa era bastante normal. Y Tadayoshi lo estaba comprobando con sus propios ojos.

\- Aquí tiene – Dijo la hermana mayor de Takahisa, dejando frente a sus ojos una taza de café.

\- Ah, muchísimas gracias.

\- No hace falta la formalidad – Dijo la muchacha, sentándose frente a él, en torno a la mesa cuadrada de madera.

\- Lo siento.

La muchacha lo invitó a beber el café, cosa que el muchacho hizo, segundos más tarde.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Delicioso. Está realmente delicioso.

\- Me alegro. Hace mucho que no hago café, pero parece que no he perdido el toque – La mirada de la muchacha se volvió melancólica, haciendo un dibujo imaginario sobre la mesa -. A mi padre le gustaba cómo le preparaba el café…

\- ¿Hace cuánto… se fue su padre…?

\- Hace once años. Creo que yo pude entender por qué se fue, con el paso del tiempo, pero para Taka-chan fue un golpe muy duro. Él tenía siete años después de todo. Es el día de hoy que no puede perdonárselo.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Tadayoshi, bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

\- Ya – Llamó su atención Takahisa -… puede subir…, Okura-san.

\- ¿Subir? – Preguntó su hermana.

\- Claro, él no ha venido a verte a ti, _neesan_.

\- Pero pueden conversar aquí, yo tengo que irme ya – Dijo la muchacha, agarrando la mochila que estaba a su lado -. Siéntate como en tu casa, Okura-chan.

\- ¿-Chan? – Preguntó su hermano.

\- Es sólo una forma cariñosa de llamarlo – Aclaró, corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada -. Llego tarde, ¡nos vemos!

\- Tu hermana es muy enérgica.

\- Ni que lo diga – Suspiró Takahisa, mirándolo unos segundos -. Ehh… Sígame… Por aquí.

\- Sí.

Tadayoshi subió las escaleras junto con Takahisa, siguiendo sus pasos hasta su cuarto. El menor señaló su cama para que el mayor se sentara, haciéndolo él sobre la silla que estaba frente a su computadora.

\- ¿Cuándo vino?

\- Llegué recién.

\- E… E… ¿Recién? Pero…

\- Me quedé a dormir en el aeropuerto porque no sabía cómo volver a casa – Suspiró el mayor, avergonzado, jugando con sus dedos sobre la taza de café. El modo vibrador de su celular lo hizo sobresaltar, sacando el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón.

 

**03 de agosto – 08:37**

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_¿Y, Romeo? ¿Cómo están las cosas con su Julieta? No he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche por eso._

 

Sonrió, volviendo su mirada a Takahisa, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima, antes de guardar el celular rápidamente.

\- Mi madre – Le dijo.

\- Ah, respóndale. Debe estar preocupada por usted.

\- Ah… Sí…

Le estaba mintiendo de nuevo. No porque quisiera, sino porque no quería lastimarlo.

 

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Exagerado. Está todo bien._

 

**03 de agosto – 08:42**

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_“Está todo bien”. ¡Dame más detalles! ¿No te estoy diciendo que me estoy cayendo del sueño? ¿Estaba su familia? ¿Cómo lo tomó?_

 

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Después te cuento. Se supone que me estoy mandando mensajes de texto con mi madre…_

 

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Takahisa, preocupado.

\- Eh… Sí, sí, no sucede nada malo – Respondió, guardando el teléfono celular.  Suspiró, volviendo su vista al café que había llevado desde el comedor  y mirando luego a Takahisa -. Lamento… haber llegado sin avisar.

\- No, no se preocupe por eso. Lo que me preocupa es que durmió en el aeropuerto y… ¿sus maletas? – Preguntó, mirando para todos lados para dar con algo parecido a una maleta.

\- No tengo – Respondió Tadayoshi, antes de beber un poco de café -. ¿No te dije que fui al aeropuerto y tuve que dormir allá porque no había más vuelos?

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Que apenas unos momentos después de ver tu mensaje fui al aeropuerto. ¿No te lo dije? – Repitió, sonriendo, dejando el pocillo quieto entre sus manos -. Yo también quería verte.

Su oyente sintió que su corazón dio un respingo, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían de un momento a otro, por lo que se levantó.

\- Ah… Ja, ja, ja… Ah… Ya veo – Dijo, nervioso, desviando su vista de la de Tadayoshi -. Debe tener sueño entonces, no creo que en el aeropuerto le hayan dado una cama. Lo dejo entonces, duerma aquí.

Tuvo que mirarlo al sentir el roce de su mano contra la suya, buscando entrelazar sus dedos y no permitirle escapar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero Tadayoshi sólo miraba su mano, jugando con ella. Finalmente lo soltó, dejando la taza en el suelo para jalar a Takahisa hasta arrodillarlo en el suelo y besarlo suavemente en los labios. Se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, pero el menor, aparte de rojo, estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza como la primera vez que lo había besado. Tadayoshi acarició su mejilla y abrió su boca pero las palabras que quería decirle quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Decirle que lo amaba, significaba decirle muchas cosas que no le había dicho en su momento, significaba tener que decirle toda la verdad. Pero el verlo así, tan indefenso, no hizo más que incitarlo a besarlo todavía más, sobre todo después de oír el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios, haciéndolo sonreír. Volvió a besarlo, sin moverse ninguno de los dos en lo absoluto, acariciando Tadayoshi sus facciones hasta acariciar su nuca. Quería conocerlo más, besarlo más, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo a cómo reaccionaría el menor. Cuando lo soltó, separándose de él con lentitud, saboreando aquel último beso, abrió sus ojos, hallándose con los de Takahisa mirándolo.

\- S… Senpai – Musitó. Ahora fue Takahisa quien lo abrazó, temblando, buscando sus labios con los suyos, besándolo como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes. Tomó su rostro, sonriendo Tadayoshi al sentir el temblor en sus manos, entrelazando ambas a las suyas.

\- No hace falta… que lo hagas…

\- Quiero hacerlo… Quiero… besarlo – Reconoció, nuevamente sonrojado, acaparando los labios del mayor. Siendo preso por un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido para él, Takahisa fue quien hurgó en el interior de los labios de Tadayoshi, buscando su lengua para entrelazarla a la suya.

\- Takahisa – Gimió el mayor, agarrándolo de las caderas para acostarse en la cama, con él encima suyo, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. Era capaz de sentir cómo su piel se erizaba por completo, solo con aquellos besos, cómo el calor de su cuerpo estaba siendo cada vez más insoportable. Takahisa también lo sentía, no quería separarse de él, sentía que la ropa le molestaba. Tiritó de pies a cabeza al sentir las manos de Tadayoshi acariciando su piel directamente, casi con delicadeza por miedo a quebrarla.

\- Senpai – Volvió a jadear, antes de ser él quien estaba abajo, con el cuerpo del mayor cortándole el paso. Tadayoshi no podía controlar lo que Takahisa estaba despertando en él. Lentamente la mano que estaba entrelazada a la suya fue bajando hasta posarse sobre su muñeca, impidiéndole el movimiento. Su otra mano acariciaba su cintura, buscando subir sobre su cuerpo, grabar la textura de su piel en las yemas de sus dedos. Soltó sus labios por falta de aire, viendo su reflejo en sus ojos, un reflejo que le era tan familiar que terminó por paralizarlo. Se levantó de un saltó, con la cabeza gacha. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y su corazón palpitaba a mil por horas, pero aquel reflejo sediento de sexo le recordó a Ryo cada vez que utilizaba su cuerpo para su propia satisfacción.

\- Lo siento – Musitó, levantándose de un salto. Salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a su paso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dando con él luego de dos intentos fallidos. Agarró su celular y envió un mensaje.

 

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Tal parece que cuando más intento olvidarlo, cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, su imagen sigue apareciendo en mi mente, en el propio reflejo que los ojos de Takahisa me dieron. Soy igual a Ryo, Yasu… Soy igual que él…_

 

Al enviar el mensaje, lloró. Recibió dos casi seguidos, seguramente proveniente de Shota el segundo al no responderle el primero. Los dos se volvieron tres y luego cuatro para terminar siendo cinco. No quería leerlos. No quería hablar con nadie. Quizás la idea de ir con él, de verlo, había sido errónea. Quizás estar a punto de entregarle su amor había sido una muy mala decisión.

 

Takahisa miraba el techo, recapitulando los hechos hasta el momento.

\- ¿Acaso hice algo mal…? – Murmuró, antes de reparar en la llamada que llegó a su teléfono celular -. ¿Diga?

\- “ _Massu, ¿cómo estás? Habla Yuya._ ”

\- Ah… Tegoshi. Todo… bien… ¿Tú?

\- “¿ _Seguro que estás bien? Tienes la voz agitada…_ ”

\- Ah… Es que… El celular estaba en el piso de arriba y tuve que correr para atender…

\- “ _Ya veo. ¿Tienes planes para la tarde? Toma quiere ir al parque de diversiones y nadie está disponible para acompañarnos._ ”

\- Eso es…

\- “ _¿Eh?_ ”

\- Eh… No, no. Nada. Sí, sí, voy para allá. ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

\- “ _C… Claro que sí…_ ”, balbuceó Yuya, sin comprender las palabras de su amigo.

\- Perfecto. Nos vemos allá, entonces – Dijo, cortando la llamada y corriendo para dar con Tadayoshi -. ¿Senpai? – Lo llamó, golpeando apenas la puerta. No sabía del todo bien qué decirle, por lo que fue directo al grano -. ¿Quiere ir al parque de diversiones?

Adentro, Tadayoshi se secó las lágrimas lo más que pudo, levantándose del suelo donde había estado sentado todo ese tiempo.

\- ¿Parque de diversiones?

\- Sí. Tegoshi nos invitó. Bueno, en realidad a mí, pero le pregunté si podía llevar a alguien y me dijo que no había problema. ¿Quiere ir, o prefiere descansar un rato?

\- No, está bien. Iré.

Takahisa suspiró.

\- Qué suerte. Pensé que se había enojado conmigo, que había hecho algo mal.

La puerta del baño se abrió rápidamente, dando paso a Tadayoshi.

\- No, no es eso – Se apresuró a decir -. La culpa… fue mía… Lo siento mucho.

\- Entonces… ¿Vamos? – Preguntó el menor, buscando su mirada.

\- ¿Te molesta si me ducho antes? Estoy hecho… un asco…

\- No hay problema. ¡Ah! ¿Quiere algo de ropa?

\- No creo que tengas ropa de mi talla…

\- Si quiere…

\- ¿Podemos ir a comprar algo antes de ir al parque de diversiones? – Le pidió.

\- Claro que sí – Respondió Takahisa, con una sonrisa -. Enseguida le traigo una toalla.

\- Muchas gracias. Lamento… Todo esto…

\- No se preocupe – Le sonrió el menor, encontrándose con sus ojos finalmente, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

No comprendía cómo la sonrisa de una persona podía apaciguar su alma, pero ese era el efecto que Takahisa tenía sobre él. Entró al baño y leyó los mensajes de Shota.

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_¿Qué sucedió?_

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Tacchon, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?_

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Si no me respondes, voy a llamarte._

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Está bien, me rindo. Mira, tú no te le pareces a Ryo ni en la hebra del cabello, ¿de acuerdo?  Tadayoshi, tú eres una persona maravillosa. Siempre te lo he dicho. Tienes tus mañas, los mil y un problemas, pero aún así sigues sonriendo. Eso es lo que te hace maravilloso. En cambio para Ryo, lo único que le causa placer es el sufrimiento ajeno. Y tú no eres así._

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites._

 

Sonrió.

 

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Gracias, Yasu. Como siempre, gracias. Creo que… Me dejé llevar. No puedo controlar lo que siento por él._

 

Cerró su celular, en el mismo momento en que Takahisa golpeaba la puerta del baño.

\- Pasa.

\- Permiso – Dijo el dueño de casa, entrando con una toalla y una bata de baño -. Pensé que…

\- Es que – Agitó su teléfono celular entre sus manos -… No sabía dónde dejarlo.

\- Ah… Se lo dejo en mi cuarto.

\- Muchas gracias.

Takahisa se fue, dejando el celular sobre el escritorio de la computadora que estaba en su habitación. Lo sintió vibrar sobre la mesa así que vio a través  de la pantalla al remitente del mensaje de texto. Allí estaba aquel nombre que tanto desagrado le causaba. Leer el contenido del mismo estaba mal, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿quién iba a reparar en ello? No había pájaros cerca como para que fueran a contarle a Tadayoshi. Tragando en seco, mirando hacia la puerta abierta, abrió el celular y leyó el mensaje de texto.

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_¿Tan difícil es decir te amo?_

 

Lo cerró, haciendo lo mismo con sus ojos, queriendo borrar aquellas palabras de su mente. De nuevo una de las tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a Tadayoshi estaba presente en su cabeza: ¿qué relación tenía con Yasuda? Pero por miedo a despertar su furia, no lo hacía. ¿Su destino será convertirse tan sólo en su compañero de cama? Con eso, tan sólo con eso él sería tan feliz. Tan inmensamente feliz. Dejó sus fantasías de lado al notar que el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo había cesado. Rápidamente, dejó el celular sobre la mesa y bajó las escaleras del mismo modo. Las dudas estaban carcomiendo su mente de a poco, pero quitárselas quizás significaba algo mucho peor. Por nada del mundo quería alejarse de él, no ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

 

El mediodía había llegado a la ciudad de Tokio, hallando a Tadayoshi y Takahisa comprando ropa en el centro comercial. El mayor se sentía bastante mal no sólo por terminar usurpando parte de la habitación de su kohai, sino también por haber llegado sin maletas a su hogar. Agradeció no haber olvidado su billetera y por sobre todo su tarjeta de crédito. Al menos de esa manera podía costear algo de sus gastos en aquel lugar.

Detuvieron sus compras en una cafetería, coincidiendo con Toma y Yuya para encontrarse en aquel sitio.

\- Pesa demasiado – Se quejó Tadayoshi, mientras su oyente sonreía.

\- ¿Cómo se las apaña en Osaka?

\- Bueno – Dijo el morocho, leyendo el menú -… En Osaka, Wakayama-san es quien se encarga de las bolsas…

\- ¿Wakayama-san?

\- El chofer.

\- Ah. Bueno, aquí no tenemos nada como eso, como verá.

\- Lo noté – Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando la vista de la ciudad -. Ahh… ¿Quién está en tu casa ahora?

\- A esta hora… Está mi hermana…

\- ¿Puedo enviar la ropa a tu casa?

\- ¿Eh?

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Tadayoshi agarró todas las bolsas y paró un taxi ante la mirada de Takahisa, quien sólo pidió dos jugos para tomar. El clima estaba siendo bastante cálido y lo menos que quería era que alguno terminara desmayado.

\- Ya está – Dijo el mayor, volviendo a sentarse frente a él.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- Le dije al chofer que llevara las bolsas a tu casa y que comprara un ramo de flores para tu hermana. ¿Estuve mal?

\- Bueno… Las bolsas no estaban tan pesadas.

\- No vamos a estar sentados todo el día, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Nos esperaban? – Dos manos se posaron sobre los hombros de Tadayoshi, haciéndolo voltear.

\- Toma…

\- Así que viniste… No pensé que para eso me habías mandado ese mensaje anoche…

\- ¿Mensaje? – Preguntó Takahisa, recibiendo por parte de la camarera el jugo que había pedido momentos antes.

\- Ah… No… No, nada – Dijo Tadayoshi, mirando a Takahisa y a Toma.

\- ¿No te dijo nada? – Preguntó Toma a Takahisa, con un tono inquisidor -. Me mandó un mensaje a la madrugada pidiéndome…

\- Toma, basta – Le rogó Tadayoshi, generando sólo una suave risa por parte del muchacho.

\- La dirección de tu casa, Masuda-kun.

\- Lo dijiste…

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿vamos al parque de diversiones o no? – Preguntó Yuya, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Takahisa.

\- Estuvo todo el camino planeando los juegos adónde subiríamos – Dijo Toma.

\- Está bastante emocionado, ¿no? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi.

\- Sí…

\- Ah… Y, ¿dónde te estás alojando?

\- Tengo un departamento en el centro.

\- Ah… Ya veo – Dijo el muchacho, levantándose.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Eh… ¿Yo?

\- Sí, viniste de Osaka… Hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

\- Ah… Eh… ¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde, por favor?

\- Tranquilo, no voy a decirle nada a Keiichiro. De seguro va a obligarte a ir al club si se entera que estás por Tokio. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

\- No… Lo sé…

\- Y, ¿para qué viniste? – Le preguntó, acompañándolo a pagar las bebidas.

\- Secreto – Respondió el muchacho, con una sonrisa.

\- Me cuentas o Keiichiro se entera que estás aquí.

\- Prometo contártelo más tarde.

 

El grupo entró al parque de diversiones Cosmo World, yendo de juego en juego, guiados por Yuya.

\- Se lo ve animado – Recalcó Tadayoshi.

\- Desde que mandaste ese mensaje anoche, se quedó despierto, buscando información acerca de este parque. Vino hace un tiempo con su madre, así que realmente estaba emocionado por venir.

\- Qué raro que Yuichi no vino…

\- Fue a ayudar a Keiichiro con el club de literatura. Es uno de los pocos clubes en el que la mayoría de los chicos sigue yendo.

\- De todos modos, el plan de Yuya era venir en grupo. Me dijo que Masuda-kun iba a traer a alguien, pero no me imaginé que sería… a ti…

\- Me estoy alojando en su casa, ¿satisfecho?

\- ¿Por qué en su casa?

\- Larga historia.

\- ¿Quieres que te confiese algo?

\- Dime.

Toma detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que su oyente también lo hiciera y se lo quedara mirando.

\- Empecé a salir con Yuya.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, sonriendo -. Felicidades.

Toma suspiró.

\- No pensé que lo irías a tomar tan bien. Es decir… Yuya no es…

\- Tú sabes que estuve enamorado de Ryo, ¿verdad?

\- Pi me ha contado algo al respecto.

\- Desde que lo conocí, en secundaria alta, siempre pensaba en él, siempre pensé en él.

\- Y, ¿ahora…? ¿Sigues pensando en él?

\- No lo sé… Creo que por más que piense en otra persona, hay una parte de mí que se niega a olvidarlo… Quizás… Sea ese tipo de amor enfermizo… Con la diferencia… que siempre el que sale herido soy yo…

\- ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más? – Le preguntó Toma.

\- ¿Acaso se puede estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez?

\- Bueno… Supongo que no, pero… Creo que con el tiempo… El amor que se le tiene a una persona disminuye conforme lo que sientes por la otra va en aumento, ¿no?

\- ¿Lo crees? – Lo miró, sonriendo.

\- Creo que sería así.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien con tus palabras.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, vamos yendo, sino van a pensar cualquier cosa – Lo apuró Toma, asintiendo Tadayoshi con una sonrisa.

Al llegar los mayores con sus acompañantes, Toma pudo vislumbrar las verdaderas intenciones de su pareja por ir a ese lugar al ver la fila en la que estaba junto con Takahisa.

\- Así que esto era lo que querías – Dijo Toma, mientras Yuya lo agarraba del brazo, entre risas.

\- ¿La noria? – Preguntó Tadayoshi.

\- Con Tegoshi veníamos seguido cuando éramos niños – Respondió Takahisa.

\- Es verdad, hace mucho que no venimos – Dijo Yuya, mirándolo.

\- Hace mucho que no salimos a algún lado en realidad. Sólo nos veíamos en las vacaciones del instituto y…

\- Y lo único que hacía Massu era comer en su casa – Terminó la frase, Yuya, riendo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Niégame que no has extrañado la comida de tu madre en el tiempo que estuviste en el instituto!

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo niego, pero tú exageras, Massu.

\- Por supuesto que no – Se quejó el aludido -. Usted probará hoy la comida de mi madre y entenderá todo, Okura-san.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Okura senpai… está en casa de Massu?

\- Es una larga historia – Dijo Toma, sacando dos boletos, dirigiéndose a las cabinas de la noria -. ¿Cómo nos dividimos? – Miró a Yuya, que parecía que no iría a soltar su brazo por nada -. Bueno, creo que… Está decidido – Le entregó el segundo ticket a Tadayoshi quien, en compañía de Takahisa, esperaron a la siguiente cabina para abordarla, reinando luego el silencio en el lugar.

\- Es una lástima que no sea de noche – Dijo Takahisa, una vez cerrada la cabina, mientras la noria empezaba a girar lentamente.

\- Mhhh… Es verdad – Dijo Tadayoshi, sentado frente a él, mirándolo, mientras el menor, en cambio, admiraba el paisaje aéreo que le mostraba aquel juego de atracción. Suspiró, sin despegar su vista de la brillante sonrisa de Takahisa, y sin despegar sus puños cerrados que descansaban sobre sus piernas. ¿Serían verdaderas las palabras de Toma? A medida que sus sentimientos por Takahisa fueran en aumento, ¿sería capaz de olvidarse de Ryo y todo lo sucedido con él? No, sabía que no podría hacerlo, del mismo modo que sabía que si quería hacerlo, tendría que contarle toda la verdad a Takahisa. No podía hacer eso, tenía miedo a su reacción. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando, pero su rostro se lo transmitía sin necesidad de preguntar. De alguna forma u otra había aprendido a leer sus expresiones, y la que le entregaba Takahisa en aquel momento, lo hacía sumamente feliz. Pero él sabía que tanta felicidad no podía durar para siempre. Algo en su interior le decía que iba a suceder algo que atentaría contra ese sentimiento.  

 

Cayó la noche en Cosmo World, cuando los cuatro sujetos que allí se habían reunido, volvían sus pasos camino a casa.

\- Massu – Llamó su atención Yuya, agarrándolo del brazo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Mhh?

\- ¿Puedo contarte algo?

\- Claro, lo que sea…

\- En realidad, iba a contártelo cuando fuimos a comer, pero – Tomó aire y habló -… Estoy saliendo con Toma.

\- ¡¿Ehhh…?! P… P… ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿Cuándo…? La verdad… No lo sé… Desde hace un tiempo que… hemos estado más cerca de lo normal… Y simplemente… Sucedió…

\- ¿Cómo… te diste cuenta… de lo que sentías por Ikuta-san?

\- Cuando me di cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Bueno…, en realidad me llevó tiempo darme cuenta de que lo sentía por Toma era amor. Sólo sentía que estar a su lado me hacía bien, que me sentía seguro, y que estaba sumamente feliz sólo con tenerlo cerca.

\- Ahhh… Ya veo…

\- ¿Y tú, Massu? ¿No te has enamorado de alguien?

\- ¿¿Ehhhh?? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No sé cómo decirlo, pero… Te veo raro… En el buen sentido. Te ves más alegre de lo usual – Rió su amigo.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Sí. Y… Sonríes más de lo usual también. Massu… Cualquier cosa que te suceda, cuéntamelo. Somos amigos de la infancia después de todo, ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Lamento interrumpir su charla, pero – Toma agarró el brazo de Yuya que estaba  entrelazado al de Takahisa y le tomó la mano -… Este chico me pertenece.

\- Lo siento – Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

\- Nos separamos aquí – Dijo Yuya.

\- Cuídense camino a casa – Pidió Tadayoshi.

\- Gracias, e igualmente – Dijo Toma, empezando a caminar con Yuya de la mano en dirección contraria a la que fueron Tadayoshi y Takahisa.

 

El camino a casa de Takahisa fue en silencio. Sentía que sería de mala educación por parte de Tadayoshi romperlo, sobre todo sin saber de qué manera hacerlo.

Al entrar a la casa, la encontraron sin ninguna persona ajena más que ellos dos.

\- Mi hermana se fue, y dejó la ropa que mandó en mi cuarto – Dijo Takahisa, tras leer una breve nota dejada sobre la mesa del comedor por parte de su hermana mayor.

\- Ahh…

\- Y agradece las flores, dice que no hizo falta el gesto.

\- Ja, ja. No fue nada. ¿Está bien si voy a sacar la ropa de las bolsas?

\- Claro, vaya – Dijo Takahisa.

Tadayoshi subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto del pelirrojo, sacando la ropa que había comprado y dejándola sobre la cama, sin llegar a dar con un lugar correcto dentro de tan pequeña habitación. Un sonido no del todo tan familiar proveniente de su celular hizo que lo abriera, coincidiendo con la apertura de la puerta de entrada del hogar en la planta baja.

\- Okura-san, venga, por favor – Lo llamó Takahisa desde la puerta de la habitación.

\- Ah… Yo… P…

\- Venga, rápido – Sin dejarlo responder, el menor lo jaló del brazo llevándolo escaleras abajo, llegando ambos al final de las mismas, reparando Tadayoshi en la mujer no tan mayor que lo miraba -. Mamá, te presento a Okura Tadayoshi-san, es mi senpai un año mayor que yo. Okura-san, ella es mi madre.

Tadayoshi parpadeó varias veces hasta recordar en que debía saludar a aquella mujer, por lo que le dedicó una reverencia.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Tadayoshi-kun. Mi hija me ha hablado acerca de ti.

\- ¿Mi hermana? – Preguntó Takahisa, siguiendo los pasos de la mujer por dentro del living, donde desparramó las pertenencias que llevaba encima.

\- Sí, hoy al mediodía nos encontramos aquí y me lo dijo.

\- Ah… Lamento mucho… la interrupción.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Los amigos de Takahisa son bienvenidos aquí.  Hijo, ¿puedes ir acomodando las cosas? En un rato les preparo la comida – Agregó la mujer, poniéndose el delantal para cocinar.

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

\- Ah, Masuda-kun, ¿tienes cargador para este tipo de celular? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, enseñándole su teléfono celular.

\- Ah… Creo que mi hermana tiene uno de la misma marca – El teléfono de la casa sonando, interrumpió la charla -. Ahh… Disculpe – El mayor asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose, mientras el menor atendía la llamada telefónica, a hacer el trabajo que le había asignado la recién llegada a Takahisa -. ¿Diga?

\- “ _¿Masuda-kun?_ ”

\- Ah… ¿Ni…?

\- “ _Shhh… No me menciones. Sé que Tadayoshi está ahí y no creo que le agrade oír mi nombre._ ”

\- Ah. Ahhhh…

\- “ _¿Así que fue a Tokio? Quién lo hubiera dicho. Bueno, después de todo, tal parece que las cosas no le salieron bien en casa…_ ”

\- ¿Quién es, Takahisa? – Preguntó su madre, desde la cocina.

\- Ahh… Un amigo, mamá – Le dijo, volviendo a su conversación -. ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Preguntó en voz baja a la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- “ _Bueno… No sé si te interese, pero… Tadayoshi fue a ver a Sho-chan…_ ”

\- ¿Y qué con eso…?

\- “ _Según me contaron, cenaron anoche y Tadayoshi salió como un rayo. Creo que se pelearon._ ”

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuenta?

\- “ _No estaría bien que Tadayoshi vaya a desquitar el motivo por el que se peleó con Sho-chan contigo… Eso si es que se pelearon… Quizás volvió a Tokio sólo para darle un susto a Sho-chan contigo, no lo sé. Sólo… Cuídate de él…_ ”

\- Ah… Está bien. Gracias… Nos… vemos…

Takahisa cortó la llamada quedándose mirando la nada.

\- ¿Masuda-kun? – Lo llamó la voz de Tadayoshi, reparando el aludido en el aparato que descansaba en su mano derecha.

\- ¡Ah! Voy a fijarme si mi hermana tiene el cargador – Respondió, subiendo corriendo las escaleras.

Entró al cuarto de su hermana mayor para dar con el cargador que encajaba perfectamente en el celular de Tadayoshi. Fue a cargarlo a su cuarto y se quedó mirando un largo rato el celular. De nuevo lo abrió y de nuevo envió un mensaje con Shota como destinatario.

 

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Perdóname por la pelea de anoche._

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Yo tienes nada por lo que pedir disculpas. No fue tu culpa. Además, sabes que te quiero :) Me debes otra cena cuando vuelvas a Osaka, ¿eh?_

 

Cerró el aparato, borrando antes esos dos mensajes. ¿Por qué se dejaba llevar por las palabras de Ryo? Después de todo, le hacía mal. Todo lo que él le decía respecto a Tadayoshi, le hacía mal, pero al mismo tiempo, él era la única persona que le diría cómo era realmente Tadayoshi, él era la única persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, oyendo la conversación que su madre mantenía con su superior.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas en Tokio, Tadayoshi-kun?

\- No lo sé con exactitud. Tengo que volver a Osaka, he dejado cosas qué hacer allá.

\- Ya veo… Eres de allá, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, así es.

“ _He dejado cosas qué hacer allá_.”

Aquellas palabras, sumadas al mensaje de texto de Shota, no dejaban más dudas en Takahisa. La única persona en la vida de Tadayoshi, definitivamente, no era él. ¿Por qué había respondido en realidad a su mensaje regresando a Tokio? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento, la tristeza le había hecho un nudo en la garganta que a menos que llorara, no sería capaz de desatar. Corrió hasta la puerta, pero fue oído por su madre.

\- ¿Taka-chan? ¿Adónde vas a estas horas?

\- Ah… Ah… Me surgió algo. Ustedes cenen, no me tardo.

Salió de la casa y corrió lo más lejos que pudo. No quería verlo, no quería oírlo, el hecho de hacerlo, de ver su sonrisa dirigida a él, le dolía. Se detuvo frente al parque, percatándose en ese instante de la fina llovizna que empezaba a mojar sus ropas. No le importaba, lo único que lo iluminaba eran las luces de los automóviles y de la calle misma. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que mojaban su rostro. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto pensar en él? No había duda de que estaba experimentando lo mismo que le había sucedido a Yuya con Toma. Estaba enamorado de Tadayoshi. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, escondiendo sus lágrimas de los transeúntes que aún a esas horas seguían pasando por el lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Levantó la vista, era él, la persona que sin saberlo, lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Se levantó como un resorte del banco donde estaba sentado, dándole la espalda para evitar que lo vea llorar -. Masuda-kun, si hay algo que quieras…

\- Abráceme.

Ese era su destino después de todo, lo sabía.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Abráceme. No me pregunte nada más, por favor.

Sabía que lo único que sería Takahisa para él, sería un cuerpo más dónde depositar su amor.

Sonrió al sentir aquel cálido peso sobre su espalda, aquellos brazos rodeando su cintura y su rostro escondiéndose sobre su hombro, sintiendo apenas, la calidez de su aliento golpeando contra su cuello. Aunque le doliera, de alguna manera, sentirlo así, sólo para él en ese momento, lo hacía feliz.

Tadayoshi lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo la fina llovizna contra su espalda y sus cabellos. Lo único que quería en ese momento era protegerlo.

\- Takahi…

El sonido del teléfono celular del menor interrumpió el abrazo.

\- ¿Diga?

\- “ _¡Niichan! ¿Dónde estás?_ ”

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tú dónde estás?

\- “ _Estoy en la ambulancia, camino al hospital._ ”

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Ambulancia? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- “ _Llegué a casa y mamá estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Ven rápido, por favor._ ”

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mamá? Pero…

\- ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi, viendo el inexpresivo rostro del menor.

\- Mi madre… está en una ambulancia… yendo al hospital…

\- ¿Qué…?

 

No supo en qué momento abordó el taxi que los llevó al hospital, en qué momento entraron corriendo al mismo y en qué momento Tadayoshi preguntó por su madre. Recién notó el lugar en el que estaba cuando su hermana mayor le dio una cachetada. Estaba frente a una habitación, en la sala de esperas, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. La salida de un médico de aquel cuarto fue lo único que impidió que lo insultara.

\- ¿Cómo está mi madre, doctor?

\- Logramos estabilizarla.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió…? – Musitó Takahisa.

\- Tuvo un pre-infarto.

\- ¿Un pre-infarto? Pero… ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿Su madre ha estado estresada últimamente?

\- No, pero… ¿Puede ser el trabajo? Ella tiene dos trabajos a media jornada que la mantienen fuera de casa durante todo el día…

\- Podría ser una causal que derivó en esto – Dijo el doctor -. Aunque esto no haya sido más que un aviso, consideraría como opción que su madre opte por dejar uno de esos trabajos, siguiendo una dieta que les entregaré mañana.

\- ¿Va a quedarse aquí está noche? – Volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

\- Preferiría que sí. En estos momentos está durmiendo y no creo que se despierte en toda la noche, así que pueden irse a casa. Aquí está en buenas manos – El hombre les dedicó una reverencia a los tres y se fue.

\- Ve a casa – Dijo la hermana de Takahisa.

\- Pero…

\- Tienes un invitado, ¿cierto? No tienes por qué hacerlo quedarse aquí para acompañarte.

\- _Neesan_ …

\- No tienen que preocuparse por mí. No es molestia el quedarme aquí – Expresó Tadayoshi.

\- De todas maneras… Tampoco podemos dejar la casa sola. Me quedaré aquí hasta mañana. Takahisa, ve a casa.

Estaba enojada, se le notaba en el habla, y no era para menos. Si no hubiera salido corriendo, eso no hubiera sucedido. Había sido su culpa por dejarse llevar. Quizás, todo lo que estaba sintiendo estaba mal.

 

Al volver a la casa, lo único que hacía Takahisa era dedicarle muecas a su invitado. Tadayoshi sabía que no tenía ánimos para hablar y al mismo tiempo quería hacerse cargo de su malestar, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía las armas para hacerlo, que no conocía qué cosas lo hacían sentir mejor.

En eso pensaba Tadayoshi, sentado en el cuarto de Takahisa, rodeado de la ropa que había comprado, interrumpido por la llegada del menor.

\- Ah. Me había olvidado de traer el futon – Musitó para sí el menor, antes de volver sus pasos hacia otro cuarto y regresar con un futon no muy viejo. Tadayoshi se levantó cual resorte para ayudarlo a colocarlo al lado de la cama -. Ya está. Voy a… cambiarme y vuelvo – Dijo Takahisa, sacando de debajo de su almohada una remera y un pantalón corto que usaba como ropa de dormir.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Tadayoshi, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Debía usar el tiempo que iba a tardar el dueño de casa en regresar para ordenar nuevamente su ropa dentro de las bolsas, cambiarse y acostarse sobre el futon, viendo los mensajes de texto que ya había leído.

\- ¿Qué hace ahí? – Preguntó Takahisa, de pie en la puerta.

\- ¿Dormir? – Dijo a modo de pregunta el mayor, sonriendo.

\- No, vaya a la cama.

\- ¿Eh? – Tadayoshi se sentó, mientras el menor acomodaba su ropa sobre la silla al lado del futon.

\- Yo voy a dormir ahí – Respondió, sin mirarlo.

\- Está bien – Dijo el morocho, subiendo rápidamente a la cama -. Pero no te arrepientas luego – Prosiguió, dándole la espalda, sin dejar en paz su teléfono celular. La luz desapareciendo sobre su cabeza fue la respuesta a sus palabras. Takahisa no tenía ánimos de hablar, en cambio él, quería hablarle de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo sentir mejor. Jamás había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera sus traviesos hermanos habían sufrido algún tipo de accidente o enfermedad, por lo que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Suspiró, sintiendo más tarde un agarre sobre su remera, por lo que se giró. La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera, cada vez con más potencia. Era una de esas repentinas y fuertes lluvias de verano. Gracias a la luz de un rayo, pudo vislumbrar la mirada de Takahisa a través de las sábanas del futon, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a su ropa.

\- ¿Puede dormir… conmigo…? – Le preguntó, tímidamente.

Tadayoshi prácticamente saltó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza. Quería besarlo, amarlo, pero las lágrimas de impotencia culpándose por lo sucedido con su madre, pudieron más que todo aquel deseo. Sólo se dedicó a darle palabras de aliento, remarcándole cada tanto que él estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara.

 

El sonido de la lluvia cesando hizo que Yuya se zafara del agarre de Toma sobre su cuerpo. Acarició sus cabellos, despertándolo sin querer.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el mayor, somnoliento.

\- Sí, perdón por despertarte… Y por todo – Se disculpó el rubio, arropándose con las sábanas. Toma sonrió suavemente, dándole un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla, acercando su cuerpo al suyo, hablándole mientras arreglaba las sábanas alrededor de ambos.

\- Mientras que tú estés bien, no me importa la hora.

\- Tonto – Murmuró, hundiendo su cabeza sobre su pecho, acortando aún más la distancia sobre su cuerpo.

\- Te amo, Yuya – Le susurró, haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Toma… No – Suplicó el aludido, separándose de su cuerpo. Toma pudo ver el temor en los ojos de su pareja. Aún no había logrado superar lo sucedido con Ryo y la tormenta no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Toma sonrió, acariciando su mejilla para tomar la mano que había utilizado Yuya para formar una distancia de su cuerpo y besarla dulcemente.

\- Voy a esperarte el tiempo que sea, Yuya. Quiero que sepas eso, pero no me alejes de ti – Le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Perdón… La verdad es que… No sé cómo reaccionar cuando te tengo cerca…

\- Yuya…

El mayor agarró con fuerza al menor, jalándolo hacia él para besar su rostro múltiples veces.

\- Ay, ay, ay… ¡Toma!

\- Perdón, perdón – Se disculpó el morocho, riendo y terminando aquella sesión de besos en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Toma…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creo que a Massu le gusta alguien…

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es que… Lo veo más raro de lo usual…

\- Qué criterio el tuyo para decir que una persona está enamorada.

\- Es que… Estuvo preguntando mucho acerca de cómo me enamoré de ti…

\- ¿Y quién crees que sea esa persona?

\- No lo sé, pero… Estoy seguro de que no es una chica…

\- Quien sabe…

 

La luz intermitente de su celular avisándole que ya estaba totalmente cargado hizo que se despertara. Odiaba tener el sueño tan liviano. Miró a la persona que dormía abrazado a él. Acomodó sus revueltos cabellos suavemente, admirando sus facciones. Suspiró. Deseaba haberlo conocido en otra época, en otras circunstancias, sin Ryo en medio de su vida y en medio de su alma. Besó dulcemente sus labios, soltándolo lentamente, con miedo a despertarlo, ocasionando tan solo que se diera media vuelta, entre quejidos, provocando su sonrisa. Se levantó y sacó el cargador del enchufe, viendo el mensaje que le había llegado quien sabe a qué hora.

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Chico importante, ¡respóndeme los mensajes!_

 

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_¿Qué mensaje? Sabes que te respondo todos y cada uno de ellos a menos que esté realmente ocupado._

 

Tipeó rápidamente, antes de hundirse en las sábanas de la cama. Tal parecía que no habría más lluvia, hasta podría jurar que vio a la luna aparecer por entre las nubes de refilón, por la ventana.

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_¿Cómo qué mensaje? Me pides perdón por la cena, te digo que no te preocupes por eso, que me debes una cena, ¿y me preguntas qué mensaje?_

 

Parpadeó varias veces al recibir una respuesta tan rápida. No sólo porque no esperaba que Shota estuviese despierto a esa hora, sino también, por el contenido del mensaje de texto en sí.

 

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Yasu… Yo no te mandé nada respecto a la cena…_

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Sí que me lo mandaste. Leelo: “Perdóname por la pelea de anoche.” Y yo respondí esto: “Yo tienes nada por lo que pedir disculpas. No fue tu culpa. Además, sabes que te quiero :) Me debes otra cena cuando vuelvas a Osaka, ¿eh?”_

 

Tadayoshi frunció el ceño. Buscó una y mil veces en las casillas de mensajes algo parecido a los que Shota le había enviado, pero no encontró ni un mensaje ni el otro. Un quejido proveniente del futon iluminó su mente por arte de magia.

\- ¿Será posible que Takahisa…?

Aquella duda le quitó el sueño por varias horas. No dejó de mirarlo. Quizás creía que sólo por mirarlo, Takahisa terminaría diciendo entre sueños que él había agarrado su celular y que él le había mandado aquellos mensajes a Shota. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué lo había llevado a hacerlo? ¿Acaso no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para preguntar acerca de cualquier cosa al otro?

 

El sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta de entrada lo hizo sentarse de un salto sobre el futon. Semi dormido, miró a su lado, tanteando el cuerpo de Tadayoshi que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Se topó con su rostro. Se lo veía perfecto hasta dormido.

\- Senpai – Musitó, apenas, acercándose para besar sus labios.

Oyó un tosido por lo que se alejó de él. Se rascó la cabeza, pues Tadayoshi no había sido. De nuevo aquel tosido. Más dormido que despierto, miró hacia la puerta de entrada al cuarto, hallando a la culpable de la interrupción de aquel dulce beso.

\- Mamá está abajo. Ve a ayudarla – Dijo su hermana mayor, esbozando una amplia y burlona sonrisa.

\- Ahh… _Neesan_ …

\- No tienes nada qué explicarme, ni que fuera tu novia…

\- P… ¡Pero…!

\- Nada, ve con mamá. Yo me voy a asear y salgo para la universidad – Sin permitir que su hermano menor hablara, se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su cuarto -. ¡Ahh! Qué cansancio.

En ese momento, Takahisa se despertó por completo, dándose cuenta que su hermana mayor lo había visto besando no sólo a su superior, sino, lo cual era peor, a un hombre. El pelirrojo buscó levantarse rápidamente, consiguiendo sólo enredarse con las sábanas del futon, cayendo de cara al suelo.

\- Cuidado - No supo en qué momento, pero fue salvado. Lo notó al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Tadayoshi encima suyo -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Ah… Eh… Sí – Dijo Takahisa, antes de que el mayor se levantara y se sentara a su lado -. Vino mi madre… Así que…

\- Claro, ve. Yo… Voy a cambiarme  e iré a asearme.

\- ¡Ah! Quizás esté mi hermana – Dijo Takahisa, agarrando su ropa.

\- De acuerdo.

Una vez Takahisa se fue, Tadayoshi se sentó contra la cama y abrió su teléfono celular.

 

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Creo que es posible que haya sido Masuda-kun el que te envió ese mensaje, Yasu._

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_¿Y por qué va a querer hacer eso? Pásame su número de celular._

 

**Para: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_No lo sé. ¿Para qué quieres su número?_

 

**De: Yasu** **> ^^<**

_Para nada. Sólo dámelo. Yo sé que es lo que debo hacer._

 

Tras largar un suspiro, Tadayoshi le pasó por mensaje de texto el número de Takahisa. Acto seguido, se vistió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

\- Buen día – Lo saludó la hermana mayor de Takahisa, apoyada con un toallón alrededor de su hombros sobre el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. Estaba vestida, lo cual significaba que estaba por entrar a bañarse.

\- Muy buenos días. ¿Va a entrar? - Le preguntó, señalando el cuarto de baño.

\- No, está bien, entra tú primero – Le dijo la muchacha -. Eh… ¿Tadayoshi-kun?

\- ¿Sí? – El aludido se giró para mirarla.

\- Debes ser muy popular con las chicas, ¿no?

\- Hasta que ingresé al instituto, lo era. Ahora… Bueno… Sólo me rodean chicos…

\- ¿Tienes novia?

\- No… ¿Puedo saber a qué viene eso?

\- A nada. Simple curiosidad. Siempre fui algo curiosa con los amigos de mi hermano. Tú sabes, esos celos tontos pensando que van a abandonar a su hermana – Tadayoshi la escuchó reír, pero algo le decía que aquel cuestionario tenía un significado oculto que le fue imposible de descifrar.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. Entonces – El morocho le dedicó una reverencia, antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. La hermana de Takahisa se quedó mirando la puerta. Aparentemente, Tadayoshi no estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su pequeño hermano para con él.

 

“ _Cuando una persona está enamorada en secreto, no puede saber con exactitud qué piensa la otra persona. Uno lo ve perfecto tal cual es._

_Aunque haga cosas indebidas, una persona enamorada tiene justificación para todas y cada una de sus acciones._

_De no conocer sus pensamientos, una persona enamorada puede ser fácilmente influenciada por un tercero, por cualquier tercero que conozca mejor que uno a ese amor no correspondido, a ese amor secreto._ ”

 


	7. Engaño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de las vacaciones de primavera coincide con el inicio de los preparativos para el festival deportivo. Al mismo tiempo, un torbellino se está desatando, llevándose consigo a Takahisa y Tadayoshi.

_"Cuando una persona está enamorada en secreto, no puede saber con exactitud qué piensa la otra persona. Uno lo ve perfecto tal cual es._

_Aunque haga cosas indebidas, una persona enamorada tiene justificación para todas y cada una de sus acciones._

_De no conocer sus pensamientos, una persona enamorada puede ser fácilmente influenciada por un tercero, por cualquier tercero que conozca mejor que uno a ese amor no correspondido, a ese amor secreto._ " 

 

Al salir del edificio escolar con dirección a los dormitorios, lo vio dándole la bienvenida a los recién llegados de sus vacaciones. Suspiró. Esperaba que nadie le hubiera contado acerca de su llegada a Tokio apenas un día más tarde de su partida a su hogar, en la prefectura de Osaka. Acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro y caminó con la frente en alto hasta la puerta de los dormitorios.

\- Tadayoshi – Lo llamó su voz, haciendo que volviera sus pasos.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Después tenemos que hablar – Le dijo el presidente del club de literatura, seriamente.

\- Sí.

Keiichiro sonrió luego de que el morocho desapareciera de su vista. Se había enterado que estuvo en Tokio, pero no por eso iba a regañarlo por no haberse aparecido en las actividades del club, en vez de eso, iba a torturarlo en las competiciones del festival deportivo en los que debían ayudar a sus compañeros, ya que el club al que ambos permanecían tenía actividades casi nulas en mencionado festival.

 

Tadayoshi llegó a su habitación. Sobre la cama de su compañero de cuarto estaba su bolso, pero no la persona en sí. Suspiró y lanzó su bolso sobre su cama, dispuesto a sacar la ropa para acomodarla en su hogar durante los próximos seis meses. Se paralizó al sentir un agarre sobre su cintura y un sonoro beso sobre su cuello.

\- Hola.

\- Ryo…

\- ¿No vas a saludarme como corresponde? - Sin mediar palabra, Tadayoshi se giró apenas para darle un suave beso sobre los labios, en cambio, Ryo, no satisfecho con eso, tomó su rostro con una mano y le dio un profundo beso -. Ahora sí.

\- Ryo – Musitó, sintiendo cómo los labios de su compañero de curso hurgaban su cuello buscando encenderlo -. Alguien… puede entrar – Logró zafarse de él para volver sus manos a su bolso y así seguir sacando la ropa que estaba dentro del mismo.

\- ¿Te importa eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que alguien se entere de lo nuestro.

Tadayoshi suspiró, dejó la ropa a un lado y lo miró. O estaba actuando, o realmente estaba dolido.

\- Ryo…

\- Te amo - Parpadeó, su oyente sólo fue capaz de hacer eso -. Tadayoshi, te amo - ¿Estaba siendo sincero o no? En ese momento no era capaz de pensar en eso.  Las palabras que Ryo le había dicho, sólo dejaron su mente en blanco. Al no recibir respuesta de su parte, Ryo agachó la cabeza, negando -. Lo siento – Musitó, antes de irse.

Salió del cuarto y volvió al suyo, ubicado al lado. Cerró la puerta a su paso y miró a Jin, quien estaba sentado en la cama. Su amigo negó con la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa, siendo esta imitada por Ryo.

 

Las clases fueron suspendidas hasta las actividades de los clubes. En el club de literatura, Keiichiro les informaba acerca de las actividades dentro del festival deportivo.

\- Como todos saben, por estas fechas se están haciendo los preparativos para el festival deportivo. Nosotros no podemos hacer mucho más que ayudar y participar. Ahora, Okura-kun les entregará una planilla a cada uno que traerán completa para mañana. En la misma tienen las distintas actividades que se llevarán a cabo y si van a participar en alguna de ellas o no - Keiichiro miró a Tadayoshi, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y no era para menos. Una parte suya no se encontraba en ese lugar, en aquella parte suya perdida, aún repicaban las palabras de Ryo -. Okura-kun – Lo llamó -. Okura-kun – Aumentó el volumen en su voz, pero al no recibir la más mínima respuesta, terminó acercándose a él y posando apenas su mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo asustar -. ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, sonriendo por su reacción.

\- Ah… Sí – Respondió el morocho, llevándose una mano a la frente, suspirando.

\- ¿Puedes repartirles a los chicos las planillas?

\- Sí…

Mientras el muchacho repartía las cosas, Keiichiro lo siguió con la mirada. En realidad, nada estaba bien, él no solía ser así. Aunque no fuera más que el presidente que el club y no coincidieran fuera del mismo, se preocupaba por él después de todo. De hecho, se preguntaba si había alguien a quien Tadayoshi considerara su _amigo_.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Keiichiro, nuevamente, una vez los demás integrantes del club se habían ido.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Estabas algo… perdido el día de hoy… No sé cómo decirlo.

\- Debe ser el viaje – Dijo rápidamente el muchacho -. No es de mi agrado viajar en aviones – Sonrió forzadamente -. Aunque sea media hora.

\- Ya veo – No iba a conseguir nada así, definitivamente Tadayoshi no lo veía como su amigo – Tadayoshi – Lo llamó antes de que él saliera del salón -. Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó el muchacho, nervioso.

\- No lo sé, algo me dice que tenía que recordártelo – Dijo Keiichiro, borrando el pizarrón -. Hasta mañana. Que descanses.

Salió del salón y se quedó unos momentos mirando el suelo delante suyo. Sin saberlo, Keiichiro había dado en el clavo, pero al igual que Takahisa, no podía decirle nada, no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar.

“ _Te amo_.”

De nuevo aquellos dos vocablos inundando su mente, ahogándola, llevándose su raciocinio por completo. Corrió, sólo pensó en hacer eso y poder alejarse rápidamente de aquel lugar, como si ese acto hiciera que sus pensamientos también fueran borrados de algún modo.

 

Estaba acostumbrado a cenar solo. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo, hasta en su casa lo hizo cuando volvió en vacaciones. Hubiera deseado no haber ido, haberse quedado allí aún en esa época vacacional, haciendo absolutamente nada. Una serie de papeles enganchados cayendo frente a su bandeja hizo que volviera a tierra y mirara a la persona que los había lanzado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó, haciendo ruido mientras bebía caldo.

\- Espero que participes – Dijo Kazuya, apoyando su mano sobre la mesa.

\- Olvídalo – Dijo Jin, levantándose con la bandeja en sus manos.

\- ¿También vas a abandonar esto? – Le dijo, resonando aquella pregunta en el lugar, puesto que sólo estaban ellos dos.

Jin detuvo sus pasos escasos segundos, para seguir camino a la cocina.

\- No molestes.

\- No te estoy diciendo que voy a alentarte, que estaré mirándote… Sólo hazlo por ti.

\- ¿Y tú qué crees que quiero? ¿Acaso te crees mi niñera? – Le preguntó, girándose para mirarlo -. A propósito, con tus palabras, estás diciendo que estarás allí.

\- Es obvio, ¿no? Después de todo, somos amigos.

\- No te adjudiques términos que no son, Kame – Le pidió, siguiendo su camino.

\- Tú también sientes lo mismo – Recibió el silencio como respuesta -. Sino… no me dirías Kame.

Tenía razón en parte, pero Jin sentía que su alma ya estaba lo suficientemente corrompida como para arrastrar a Kazuya con él al infierno. Ese chico era demasiado benévolo como para corromperlo. Siempre había tratado de hacerle cambiar de parecer respecto a sus malas acciones, pero no lo había logrado. Aunque su grupo de amigos no era el mejor de todos, si no los tenía a ellos, ¿con quienes estaría? Tarde o temprano, incluso Kazuya iría a abandonarlo. Ya dentro de la cocina, abrió la canilla y miró el bowl llenarse con aquel líquido.

\- No estaría mal…

 

Estaba destrozado, lo único que había logrado Ryo al decirle eso había sido confundirlo. Abrió su teléfono celular. No miró la cantidad pero sí notó que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin responder. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado el celular en silencio. Lo cerró. No quería responder, no quería tener que molestar a Shota otra vez con sus problemas. Se deslizó sobre la pared. El frío se estaba haciendo presente en aquella noche de un otoño naciente. Dejó que las lágrimas que desde más temprano amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, finalmente siguieran su rumbo. Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, sintiendo al poco tiempo que con ayuda del frío, sumado al sollozo, su garganta estaba empezando a dolerle.

\- Con que aquí estabas.

Levantó la vista, sorprendiéndose al sentir el calor de un buzo cayendo encima suyo.

\- Keiichiro…

\- Me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí, Tadayoshi, pero por alguna razón, se ve que no vas a hacerlo – Se agachó a su lado, acariciando su espalda, mientras los rojos ojos de su oyente no le quitaban la vista de encima -. No voy a preguntarte qué te pasa, no creo que vayas a decírmelo, pero, al menos, ¿puedes aceptar mi hombro para apoyarte? Creo que es más cómodo a la hora de llorar.

Volviendo a romper en llanto, Tadayoshi apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de Keiichiro, siendo abrazado por este. Necesitaba eso en esos momentos. De nuevo, Keiichiro había dado en el clavo.

 

Un nuevo día y lamentablemente, uno con clases. Sabía que la vuelta de las vacaciones hacía que los profesores se volvieran más sádicos respecto a sus tratos con el alumnado. El sonido de su celular recibiendo un mensaje hizo que lo sacara de su bolsillo.

 

**De: (Número desconocido)**

_¡¡Buenos días, Masuda-kun!!_

 

Frunció el ceño, no sabía quién le había mandado eso, pero al ver que su apellido estaba en aquel mensaje, respondió preguntando por el remitente. Después de todo, quizás fuera algún amigo suyo que había cambiado el número.

 

**Para: (Número desconocido)**

_Muy buenos días_ (＝⌒▽⌒＝) _No tengo tu número agendado, ¿quién eres?_

 

Medio minuto pasó hasta recibir la respuesta.

 

**De: (Número desconocido)**

_Tienes razón, lo siento mucho. Jajaja. Soy Yasuda Shota :) Le pedí a Tacchon que me pasara tu número el otro día. ¿Cómo estás?_

 

Detuvo sus pasos al leer el nombre del remitente. Lanzó una inaudible carcajada, cerrando el celular y guardándolo en el bolsillo. ¿Acaso era una burla? ¿Que Tadayoshi le había pasado su número? ¿Con qué motivo? Eso había sido muy cruel de su parte. Bastante, de hecho.

 

Estaba dudando si entrar o no al salón. Había tratado de hacerlo varias veces, pero siempre fue  interrumpido por la entrada de los estudiantes de aquel salón. Finalmente, tomó aire y cruzó el umbral, siendo las miradas de todos los alumnos puestas en él.

Se acercó al tercer banco de la segunda fila, lanzando una planilla completa frente al ocupante del mismo, quien, junto a las personas que estaba charlando, lo miraron.

\- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó Shingo, agarrando el papel para leerlo.

\- Voy a participar en el festival deportivo – Respondió Jin, con su usual altanería.

\- Bien – Dijo el muchacho, mirando la ficha y luego a Jin -. Bien, bien. Pero, eso no quiere decir que el D vaya a ganarnos. Nosotros los del C también tenemos muy buenos jugadores, ¿no, chicos? – Preguntó, mirando a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron al unísono. Jin sonrió.

\- Eso lo veremos – Le dijo, sin perder la sonrisa, saliendo luego del salón, hallando con el cuerpo apoyado contra la ventana a _su cruz -_. Reitero mis palabras, no eres mi niñera, eres como mi sombra.

\- Me gusta más ese término – Dijo Kazuya, siguiendo sus pasos -. Jin… Voy a estar ahí, alentándote.

\- Lo sé, idiota – Le dijo, despeinando sus cabellos -. Ya me lo habías dicho indirectamente. ¿No tienes clases?

\- Ah, cierto. Ya me voy – Dijo el muchacho, dirigiéndose corriendo hacia las escaleras, siendo visto por Jin. De alguna forma, Kazuya siempre era su salvación. Sonrió, cruzándose con otra persona que corría en sentido contrario al suyo -. Tegoshi…

Los pasos del muchacho se detuvieron abruptamente, dedicándole una reverencia antes de volver su carrera, entrando al mismo salón del cual él había salido, minutos antes. Había vislumbrado un papel familiar entre sus manos.

\- Bueno, parece que hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo en traerme las planillas de inscripción – Bromeó Shingo, leyendo la completada por Yuya.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice eso?

\- Recién Akanishi me trajo su planilla. Él también va a participar en el festival.

Yuya no dijo nada, buscando a Toma con la mirada, quien se hincó de hombros como respuesta. Suspiró, dedicándole una sonrisa y saludándolo con la mano.

 

Se dispuso a almorzar solo, en aquel banco generalmente vacío camino al club de piano. Abrió su _bento_ de mala gana, siendo interrumpido por una voz familiar.

\- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

\- Nishikido-san…

\- Te seguí. Si te molesto…

\- No, no. Está bien. Siéntese  - Le dijo, corriendo su _bento_ y apoyándolo sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú?

\- Sí. Me gusta mucho la comida y por eso, aprendí a cocinar.

\- Ya veo – Dijo el muchacho, escondiendo ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos -. Está haciendo frío, ¿no lo crees?

\- No es para menos, ya estamos casi en otoño.

\- Es verdad – Dijo Ryo, mirándolo comer de reojo -. ¿Me das un poco de sushi?

\- ¿Mhh? – Takahisa lo miró.

\- Ahhh – Dijo, abriendo su boca -. Tengo las manos en los bolsillos, dame. Ahhh~ - El menor sonrió, levantando un roll de sushi con los palillos para dárselo a su superior -. Mhh… Está delicioso.

\- Senpai…

\- Ryo está bien.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que me digas Ryo… Está bien – Aclaró el mayor.

\- Ah… Ryo…-san…

\- Dime.

\- Usted dijo que… Okura-san había ido a casa de Yasuda…-san cuando fue a Osaka, ¿verdad?

\- No hablé con Tadayoshi al respecto. Aunque yo lo quiera, él no me permite ayudarlo, así que allá él.

\- ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Acaso tiene problemas?

Ryo lo miró, desvió la vista y volvió a mirarlo.

\- Creo que ya te dije que él estaba enamorado de Sho-chan, ¿verdad? – Su oyente asintió con la cabeza -. Por ese motivo, Tadayoshi se volvió en… ¿Cómo decirlo? Amigo con derechos… Si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero con eso.

\- Se refiere a… ¿ser su compañero de cama?

\- Claro – Respondió Ryo, sonriendo -. Qué tierna definición – Dijo -. Y… Bueno… Han estado así desde que Tacchon vino aquí. A mí también me gustó Tacchon… Él tiene un… _no sé qué_ , que lo hace sumamente especial, ¿no? – Lo miró de reojo, sin perderse ninguna de sus reacciones ante sus palabras -. Pero eso cambió hace poco…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me gusta una persona… Quizás sea pronto para decirlo, pero… Creo que estoy enamorado de esa persona… Aunque no creo que me corresponda.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo creo que… pese a la fama que tiene… Nishikido-san es una buena persona.

\- Te agradezco tus palabras – Dijo el muchacho, sin sacarle la vista de encima, mirándolo comer como si aquella fuera la última vez que lo haría -. Masuda-kun – El aludido lo miró -. Tienes la boca sucia.

\- Ahh… Qué vergüenza – Dijo el muchacho limpiándose bruscamente con la servilleta -. ¿Ya está?

\- No – Dijo Ryo, acercándose a él para sacar con la lengua un grano de arroz pegado a sus labios que no había logrado sacar con la servilleta, dejando a Takahisa con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente inmóvil -. La persona que me gusta… Eres tú – Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Aprovechó aquel momento en que la mente del muchacho estaba en blanco, para besarlo apropiadamente.

Takahisa cerró los ojos en medio del beso, dejándose besar y correspondiendo al mismo. Si Tadayoshi no estaba enamorado de él, ¿qué tenía de malo empezar una relación con alguien, con una persona a la cual él podría llegar a amar? Abrió sus ojos al no sentir más los labios de Ryo sobre los suyos.

\- Ryo…

\- Lo siento – Dijo el muchacho en el dialecto de Osaka, sacando sus manos de entre sus bolsillos para poder así, rascarse la nuca -. Creo que me dejé llevar…, ¿no?

Takahisa negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Creo que está bien… que sea sincero con lo que siente.

\- ¿Tú… estás enamorado de alguien?

\- Creo que… fui víctima del mismo hechizo que surtió efecto en usted – Reconoció.

\- ¿Te refieres a… Tadayoshi?

\- Sí, pero… No importa – Dijo el muchacho, rápidamente -. Si Ryo-san gusta de mí, por favor, déjeme corresponder a esos sentimientos. Estoy seguro que puedo ser capaz de hacerlo.

Ryo sonrió, estallando en una suave risa.

\- En serio que eres tierno – Besó su frente con dulzura, levantándose luego -. Me dio hambre el verte comer. Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

\- Sí. Suerte – Lo despidió Takahisa. Había tenido muchas emociones por ese día. Esperaba que no sucediera nada más o terminaría volviéndose loco.

 

Camino a los dormitorios, Ryo se cruzó con Jin, quien había estado practicando con el resto de sus compañeros de clase para el festival.

\- ¿Así que vas a participar? – Le dijo, acercándose a él, mientras bebía algo de agua.

\- Así es.

\- Espero que ganes – Dijo, entrando junto a él a los dormitorios.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer.

\- ¿Por qué? – Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta los cuartos del tercer año -. ¿Con Okura?

\- Y con Masuda.

\- ¿Eh? – Jin lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te presento a la pareja oficial de Masuda Takahisa – Le extendió la mano derecha -: Nishikido Ryo, mucho gusto.

\- Estás loco – Musitó Jin.

\- Ya lo hice. Lo besé. Y me confesó que estaba enamorado de Tadayoshi. Es perfecto – Reconoció, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Tegoshi?

\- Atacar a sus amigos lo hace vulnerable. Con esto, mato dos pájaros de un tiro – Palmeó su espalda, entrando al dormitorio junto con él.

\- ¿Y quién le dará la buena nueva a Tadayoshi? Vas a destrozarlo – Preguntó, quitándose la remera.

\- Me da igual, tarde o temprano se enterará. Aunque… Me gustaría que nos viera… Le dolería más…

\- Agradezco tanto que me quieras. Sería un tremendo dolor de cabeza tenerte de enemigo.

 

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas? – Preguntó Toma, acercándose a Yuya, quien estaba sentado sobre las gradas, para entregarle una taza de café.

\- Bien. Mañana tenemos la primera práctica con el equipo.

\- Qué suerte – Dijo el mayor, despeinando y besando los cabellos de su pareja -. Me alegro tanto por ti.

\- Gracias – Dijo el rubio, inmóvil -. ¿Toma?

\- Dime.

\- Estoy inquieto… Por Massu… No lo he visto en todo el día y…

\- Massu esto, Massu aquello. ¿Estamos solos y hablas de tu mejor amigo? ¿Quieres que me ponga celoso?

\- Lo siento – Yuya agachó la cabeza, apenado -. Es que realmente me preocupa que no me diga nada – Reconoció. Toma dejó su taza a un lado y tomó su rostro para besarlo con dulzura. Yuya se dejó besar, sin soltar el agarre sobre su taza sino todo lo contrario, agarrándola con más fuerza -. Toma – Gimió, una vez sus labios fueron soltados por los suyos. El mayor volvió a besarlo, agarrando la taza de su pareja del borde de la misma para sacársela de las manos y dejarla al lado de la suya, sin separarse de sus labios. Ya sin ningún obstáculo de por medio, Yuya rodeó el cuello de su pareja con ambas manos, sintiendo las caricias que recibía su cintura. El creciente frío era prácticamente invisible en aquel lugar. Lentamente Toma recostó a Yuya sobre las gradas, soltando sus labios para poder besar su cuello dulcemente, recorriéndolo con la lengua una y otra vez, cuidándose de no dejarle marcas generadoras de mil y un chismes al día siguiente. Lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo y acariciando sus mejillas rojas, mordiendo luego una de ellas con suavidad -. Ay – Se quejó el rubio.

\- No puedo más – Reconoció el muchacho, levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos -. Yuya… Te amo…

\- Lo sé, mi amor – Suspiró -. Lo sé – Acarició todo su brazo hasta dar con su mano, la cual entrelazó a la suya -. Quiero que… me hagas el amor – Su sonrojes estaba más presente que nunca, generando una ancha sonrisa en su pareja.

\- Gracias…, Yuya. Voy a hacerte… la persona más feliz del mundo – Besó sus labios -. Lo juro – Llevó su mano, la cual se encontraba entrelazada a la de Yuya, contra su pecho -. ¿Sientes como late? Es por ti… Por ti es que este corazón late de este modo, Yuya – Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo cómo el amor que le tenía se desbordaba por cada poro de su piel. Yuya no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Se sentía feliz de haberlo conocido, feliz de poder ser capaz de amarlo. Asintió con la cabeza, coincidiendo con sus palabras.

Toma volvió a besarlo, soltando el agarre que mantenía sobre su mano para desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Yuya se estremeció al sentir el contacto de las yemas de los dedos de su pareja sobre su pecho, generando la risa en su pareja. Soltando súbitamente los labios de Yuya, dejando un sonoro beso sobre ellos, Toma besó la extensión de su pecho, acariciándolo de a momentos, enterneciéndole el hecho de que Yuya parecía tener la piel extremamente sensible al contacto, aunque en lo profundo de su ser esperaba ser la única persona en haber notado aquello. Mientras una de sus manos volvió a entrelazar la de su pareja, la otra retorcía una de sus tetillas, haciendo su boca lo mismo con la otra. Quería excitarlo, ya que el sonido de los gemidos de Yuya despertaban en él mil cosas distintas. Su rodilla acariciaba su hombría, volviendo a Yuya completamente loco.

\- Ah… Toma – Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que le faltaba poco para parecerse a un tomate. Sus gemidos no hacían más que salir de sus labios, dejando que su pareja hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. Nunca le preguntó si había estado con un hombre antes, pero si esa era su primera vez, le estaba yendo de maravilla. Toma bajó con un camino de besos y caricias hasta su entrepierna, notando que sus masajes sobre la virilidad de Yuya, habían surtido efecto. Besó aquella sensible zona por sobre el pantalón, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo del menor se estremecía debajo suyo y de su boca salía un sonoro gemido de placer que lo hizo sonreír. Lamió aquella zona nuevamente, deleitándose con aquel excitante sonido que Yuya le hacía llegar a sus oídos. Mordió apenas su hombría, sintiendo al oír el jadeo lanzado por su pareja que literalmente, lo hizo derretirse. Toma no necesitaba nada más en aquel momento, que hacerlo suyo, y con aquel acto, demostrarle a Yuya cuánto lo amaba. Mientras besaba su ombligo, dejándole todos aquellos chupones que se había prohibido a sí mismo dejar sobre su cuello, lo despojó lentamente de sus prendas. Bajó una de sus piernas y levantó la otra, besándola y lamiéndola en su extensión, volviendo loco a Yuya, quien mantenía ambas manos aferradas a las gradas debajo de su cuerpo. Toma no podía más que sonreír, aquellos gemidos y aquellas acciones no hacían más que despertarle ternura, tanto, que sería capaz de no hacerle el amor y abrazarlo con fuerza como si se tratara de un oso de peluche.  Yuya no podía dejar de gemir y pronunciar el nombre de su pareja de a ratos. Aquella sensación de creciente placer no se comparaba en nada a lo que había experimentado en su primera vez. Es más, sentía que poco a poco aquel suceso se estaba borrando de su mente para dar paso a aquella primera vez siendo amado por Toma.

\- Mhh… Yuya…

Su cuerpo se estremeció al oírlo gemir, sonriendo por eso, sin notar todo lo que le producía aquel sonido. Besó la cara interior de sus piernas, oyendo sus gemidos salir sin miedo a que alguien los oyera de sus labios, sintiendo cómo su virilidad se sentía ahogada dentro de su ropa interior. Jadeando ronco, Toma se desvistió de la cintura para abajo, acariciando su hombría y estremeciéndose al sentir el leve contacto de su mano sobre su glande. Volvió sus acciones sobre el cuerpo del rubio, besando la punta de su masculinidad, queriendo que experimentara la misma excitación que él sentía. Lamió la extensión de la hombría de Yuya, rodeándolo con su lengua y bajar de esa forma hasta sus testículos, mordiéndolos apenas con los dientes, ocasionando que su dueño se tensara. Volvió a besar sus piernas, soltando el agarre sobre su hombría propia para abrirlo de piernas y dedicarle una sonrisa antes de lamer delicadamente su entrada, haciéndolo jadear de placer.

\- ¡Ah…! N… No… Toma… N… Mhh… Ahhh~ N… No…

Hacerle perder la cabeza, ese era el propósito de Toma en ese momento antes de amarlo y hacerlo enloquecer por completo. Sentía que el interior de su pareja lo incitaba a recorrerlo cada vez más profundo, pero por el contrario, ambos cuerpos estaban esperando algo más que eso. Toma dejó en paz a Yuya y se acercó a él, colocándose a horcajadas suyo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas brillaban con un hermoso color carmesí. Era perfecto, tan simple como eso.

\- ¿Estás listo? – Le preguntó, acomodando sus cabellos, los cuales estaban pegados a su sudada frente. Lo que recibió Toma por respuesta fue un movimiento afirmativo por parte de la cabeza de su pareja. Besó su frente desnuda, haciéndolo suspirar. Rozó su entrada con la punta de su hombría, estremeciéndose Yuya por eso. Los besos de Toma recorrieron su rostro por completo hasta dar con sus labios, los cuales besó apasionadamente, como si hubiera pasado años sin probarlos. Al mismo tiempo, metía su erección en el estrecho interior de su pareja. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, golpeando sus paredes internas en torno a su hombría, encendiéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba -. Ah… Y… Yuya… No hagas eso…, amor…

\- ¿Ha… hacer… hacer qué…? D…Duele – Dos gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, volviéndolo aún más excitante para Toma -. Toma… Me duele…

\- Perdóname – Susurró, besándolo suavemente, empezando a moverse lentamente en su interior -.  Ahh… Yuya…

El menor sentía que a cada mínimo movimiento de Toma, ante el mínimo susurro, su cuerpo entero se estremecía y de sus labios empezaban a salir sonidos que jamás había oído provenir de su interior. Toma le generaba todo eso y muchísimo más. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, el dolor fue disipándose hasta dar paso al placer despertado en el cuerpo de ambos amantes. Toma no dejó de besar y acariciar el cuerpo de Yuya, mientras este agradecía el ser amado con constantes gemidos y palabras de amor.

\- T… Toma – Jadeó Yuya, buscando la mano de su pareja para entrelazarla a la suya.

\- ¿Q… Qué…? – Preguntó el morocho, acariciando sus cabellos, inhalando el aroma de su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Te amo… Ahhh… Mi amor – Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a su pareja besar todo su cuello con delicadeza, mientras su mano no había dejado ni por un momento de acariciar su hombría -. Ah… Toma… Yo…

\- Lo sé, mi vida… Lo… sé – Jadeó, junto a él, sintiendo lo cerca que se encontraba de llegar al clímax -. Terminemos… Mhh… juntos… ¡Ahh…! Yu… Yuya…

El mayor se incorporó sobre su cuerpo, levantando la pelvis del rubio para embestirlo con más fuerza, volviendo a Yuya literalmente loco, mientras sus movimientos iban del mismo modo sobre su masculinidad.

\- Ah… Ahhh… T… Toma…

Sus ojos café se encontraron con los de su pareja. Lo vio sonreír y sólo por eso estaba feliz. El hecho de estar siendo amado por él, por la persona que él amaba, lo hacía sumamente feliz. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorriéndole la espina dorsal hasta su bajo vientre, descargándose sobre su cuerpo y parte del de su pareja. Estaba exhausto, los movimientos de Toma dentro suyo no cesaban, parecían ir aún más rápido. Sus mejillas rojas y sus gemidos dedicados a él, lo hacían sonrojarse, lo hacían sonreír de alegría. De repente, los movimientos de Toma culminaron, sintiendo Yuya cómo se descargaba en su interior. Mordió su labio inferior, ahogando un gemido, sintiendo todo el cuerpo de su pareja encima suyo, segundos más tarde.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, ambos habían llegado a su límite y hasta lo habían cruzado. Entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron.

\- Te amo – Dijeron al unísono, riendo luego por eso.

 

Keiichiro iba camino a su cuarto cuando se cruzó con Tadayoshi, quien estaba unos pasos delante suyo.

\- ¡Okura-kun! – Lo llamó, ocasionando que el aludido se girara para verlo. Quería preguntarle cómo estaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, pensó que sería de mala educación hacerlo -. ¿Qué decidiste?

\- ¿Respecto a…?

\- Al festival.

\- ¡Ah! Murakami-kun pidió mi ayuda para el equipo de fútbol así que… Creo que lo ayudaré con eso.

\- Ahh… Perfecto, entonces – Se quedó unos momentos mirando la ventana, el suelo y la pared, como si estuviera buscando las palabras necesarias para hablarle.

\- ¿Algo más que quieras preguntarme? – Inquirió Tadayoshi, sorprendido y a la vez, divertido al ver su expresión de duda.

\- ¿Está todo bien? Es decir… ¿Pudiste solucionar lo sucedido el otro día?

\- Mhhh – Tadayoshi puso una expresión dubitativa, pensando muy bien las palabras que iría a pronunciar -… Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo solucionar. Cosas que no tienen solución. Es por eso que debo conformarme sólo en cargarlas encima e intentar que esa carga se aligere día a día.

\- Estás siendo demasiado poético…

\- O quizás sólo esté exagerando las cosas en la misma medida que tú lo haces – Palmeó su espalda, dándole un fin a su monólogo -. Estoy bien, en serio. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo - Aunque lo siguió con la vista hasta perderlo en aquel pasillo, Keiichiro volvió intranquilo hasta su cuarto, con el ceño fruncido y dubitativo. Levantó la vista al ver que alguien le cortaba el paso -. Toma…

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto… apagado…

\- No, es que – Suspiró -… Me preocupa Tadayoshi.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- No lo sé – Respondió el mayor, hincándose de hombros -. Eso es lo que me temo, que haya sucedido algo y no tenga nadie a quien contárselo.

\- Pero… ¿Okura no tenía un amigo que era también de Osaka?

\- No te estás refiriendo a Ryo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Keiichiro, con una media sonrisa.

\- Claro que no… Ah… ¿Cómo se…? ¡Ah! ¡Yasuda! Yasuda… algo… ¿No eran amigos hasta que se graduó el año pasado?

\- Sí, pero – El muchacho se lo quedó mirando -… ¿Crees que sigan hablándose?

\- Quién sabe – Dijo Toma, hincándose de hombros -. Con probar…

\- ¿Sabes quién fue su tutor?

\- No, pero mañana te lo averiguo. Tengo una persona que puede darme hasta su correo electrónico.

Keiichiro sonrió, sabiendo a quien se refería. Sólo había una persona en todo el instituto que conocía todo de todos. Era como una especie de archivador de cada uno de los estudiantes del instituto.

 

Luego de las clases, siendo su club uno de los principales afectados por las actividades del festival deportivo, Toma fue al campo de prácticas de los equipos de fútbol participantes en el mismo, hallándose con la práctica de dos cursos del primero año. Apoyando sus brazos sobre las barandas de la tribuna, se quedó mirando a una persona en particular, sonrisa por medio.

\- ¿Viniste a proteger a tu damisela? – Le preguntó Jin, detrás suyo.

\- Qué gracioso – Respondió Toma, incorporándose para mirarlo.

\- Tengo mis días…

\- Para tu información, no vine a custodiar a Yuya, así que puedes seguir tranquilo – Dijo, indicándole el camino por el cual podía seguir.

\- ¿Yuya? – Preguntó el morocho, atándose el cabello -. ¿Formalizaron y no me dijeron nada?

Toma sonrió, sin responder a su pregunta.

\- Mira, Jin… Sé que tuviste algo que ver con lo que Ryo le hizo a Yuya, así que no te hagas el santo, es un papel que no te va.

\- Te equivocas, yo sólo me dediqué a mirar.

\- Aunque te hayas quedado mirando… No te hace mejor persona que Ryo. Cuando tenga las pruebas de que estuviste ahí… Te juro que te mato.

\- Tan tierno – Dijo Jin, con una sonrisa burlona -. Me voy, tengo práctica – Agregó, antes de irse. Cuando Shingo dio la orden de finalizado el encuentro, Toma volvió sus pasos dentro del campo de juego, encontrándose con su pareja, quien se sorprendió por su aparición en el lugar, atinando sólo Toma, al verlo a saludarlo con un movimiento de una de sus manos, imitado por el rubio.

\- Murakami-kun – Lo llamó la voz del morocho, ocasionando que el aludido lo mirara -. ¿Tienes un momento?

\- Seguro – Respondió el muchacho, guardando rápidamente sus cosas dentro del bolso que minutos más tarde cargaba sobre su hombro. Ambos muchachos dirigieron sus pasos fuera del campo de juego -. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar? – Le preguntó, mirándolo escasos segundos antes de saborear una bebida energizante como si nunca antes hubiera tomado agua.

\- Quiero que me hable de Okura Tadayoshi.

\- ¿Okura?

\- Sí… Es decir… Él… ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Cómo fue su vida estudiantil hasta ahora? Esa clase de cosas…

\- Bueno… La verdad es que si existe una palabra que lo describe…, sin duda alguna, es la perfección. Tú sabes, Okura tiene notas brillantes, si es que su archivo está algo gordo, no es por malas notas o mala conducta, sino todo lo contrario.

\- A… Ah… ¿Hace amigos con facilidad?

Con la boca llena de líquido, Shingo detuvo sus pasos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- Okura entró al instituto con Nishikido Ryo. Ellos se conocieron en la secundaria baja, pero su relación siempre fue algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Turbia – Miró a Toma, siendo su persona el centro de atención -. Siempre fue Nishikido el que le hablaba a Okura, el que lo… manejaba… Si se puede decir así…

\- Quiere decir que de alguna forma, ¿Okura es manipulado por Ryo?

\- Sí, algo así. Él era como una especie de sombra suya…

\- ¿Era?

\- Sí, hasta que conoció a Yasu, a mitad de primer año.

\- ¿Yasu?

\- Yasuda Shota. El presidente del club de literatura. ¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas? Se graduó con todos los honores este año…

\- Ah… Sí, sí… Lo recuerdo…

\- Yasu… Alejó a Okura de Ryo. Más bien… Le abrió los ojos – Llevó una de sus manos a su ojo izquierdo, levantando ambos párpados con las yemas de los dedos -. En resumidas cuentas, si no fuera por la intervención de Yasu en la vida de Okura… Él sería el segundo de Ryo… O el tercero si es que lo pones a él cómo líder en el grupo que tiene con Akanishi…

\- ¿Tienes alguna forma de localizarlo?

\- ¿A Yasu? Mhhh… Puedo conseguirte el número de su casa… Pero tengo entendido que él está estudiando en otra prefectura…

\- Cualquier información me sería útil.

\- Está bien. Más tarde te alcanzo el número.

\- Muchas gracias, Murakami-kun.

Lo dejó irse, quedándose Toma unos segundos pensando en qué hacer. Tenía que darle la buena nueva a Keiichiro cuando antes.

\- ¡Ah! Ikuta – Lo llamó el mayor, acercándose a él corriendo -. Me preguntaste si Okura tenía amigos, ¿no? – El aludido asintió con la cabeza -. Creo que… ustedes son los primeros amigos que él tiene. Yamashita-kun, Koyama-kun, tú – Sonrió -. Es bueno que a uno lo rodee gente que se preocupe tanto por uno.

 

Sus pasos se estaban volviendo torpes. Sólo esperaba que aquellas bebidas fueran suficientes para el club de literatura. Oyó una risa algo familiar delante suyo, abriéndose sus ojos como nunca al ver a las personas que caminaban frente a él. Eran Ryo y Takahisa, que hablando quién sabe de qué, reían como si fueran los mejores amigos. Frunció el ceño, caminado detrás de ambos. Si algo sabía acerca de Ryo, era que tramaba algo. Vislumbró la figura de Tadayoshi cual amo de llaves apoyado su cuerpo sobre el umbral del salón del club de literatura. Mas la expresión en su rostro tenía más asombro que la que Toma había puesto, junto con una mezcla de sentimientos que no pudo llegar a descifrar. Ryo detuvo sus pasos, junto a su acompañante.

\- Ven más tarde a mi cuarto, así te ayudo con esas tareas – Le dijo Ryo, apoyando suavemente una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

\- Sí, muchas gracias, Ryo-san.

Takahisa recibió un suave beso en su mejilla, siendo ambos vistos tanto por Tadayoshi, como por Toma, quienes no salían de su asombro y no entendían absolutamente nada, pero por diferentes motivos. Ryo notó la presencia de Tadayoshi y agachó la cabeza, volviendo sus pasos para alejarse del lugar. Takahisa se quedó mirando escasos segundos a su superior, a quien le dedicó una reverencia para entrar casi corriendo al salón.

\- Hola – Dijo Toma, enseñándole a Tadayoshi las bolsas que cargaba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, con una forzada media sonrisa.

\- Ya que mi club carece de actividades – Respondió el aludido, entrando al salón y apoyando ambas bolsas sobre el escritorio en torno al cual estaba sentado Keiichiro, quien lo miró -... vine a molestarlos, ¿puedo?

\- Trajiste un regalo, así que eres bien recibido – Dijo Keiichiro, levantándose y ofreciéndole la silla donde él estaba sentado.

\- Gracias, qué amable – Agradeció Toma, sentándose. El presidente del club, agarró una silla vacía de entre los pupitres y se sentó a su lado, mientras que Tadayoshi repartía una a una las latas de bebidas que había llevado el recién llegado – Estoy a punto de obtener el número de Yasuda Shota – Le dijo a Keiichiro, al oído, generando que el muchacho se alejara escasos centímetros de él para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos -. Mis informantes son de primera clase.

\- No me esperaba menos de Murakami... Y… ¿Qué más dijo?

\- Dijo que la relación entre Ryo y Okura siempre algo turbia… Como si fuera Ryo el que manejara los hilos de esa relación – Susurró, asintiendo Keiichiro con la cabeza -. Hablando de relaciones, a qué no sabes a quienes vi charlando cual amigos de la infancia antes de entrar…

\- ¿A Jin y Kazuya?

\- Esos son amigos de la infancia – Respondió Toma, sonriendo.

\- Ok, entonces me rindo.

\- A Ryo y Masuda.

\- ¿¿Ehhh?? ¿En serio?

\- Sí… No sabía que eran amigos…

\- Masuda no sabe lo que Ryo – Buscó hacer una seña con sus manos, pero le fue imposible encontrar algo acorde a lo que intentaba decir.

\- Parece que no…

\- Parece que tendremos que decírselo…

\- ¿En qué andan ustedes dos? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, entregándoles una lata a cada uno, sonriendo.

\- En nada – Respondió Keiichiro.

\- Secretos en reunión es de mala educación – Dijo el vicepresidente, sentándose en el pupitre al lado del escritorio.

\- El presidente dice que guardes silencio – Lo amenazó, generando su sonrisa.

Ahora no estaba solo el problema de Tadayoshi y sus secretos, sino también, la supuesta creciente relación que Takahisa tenía con Ryo. Tenían que actuar rápido, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

Era entrada la noche cuando el club de literatura se encontraba vacío. Una vez no hubo más moros en la costa, fue llevaba a cabo una reunión casi secreta de la cual sólo eran partícipes Kazuya, Keiichiro, Toma y Tomohisa. Luego de que Keiichiro les contara brevemente lo sucedido a los dos que desconocían los hechos, Toma marcó en su celular, el número que Shingo le había conseguido, y esperó a que alguien respondiera al otro lado de la línea.

\- Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Yasuda Shota-san? Ahh… ¿En Toyonaka? Ya veo… ¿Podría pedirle el número de su departamento? Mi nombre es Ikuta Toma y soy estudiante del tercer año del Instituto Kitagawa… Ah – Le hizo una seña a Keiichiro para que le acercara algo para anotar -. Muchísimas gracias. Sí, hasta luego – Cortó la comunicación y suspiró, mirando a los presentes.

\- Toma, me estoy muriendo de la intriga – Dijo Tomohisa, generando la sonrisa en su amigo.

\- Está bien, está bien – Dijo el aludido, marcando el nuevo número que le habían dado, dejando luego, el celular sobre una de las mesas frente a él, en altavoz.

\- “ _¿Diga?_ ”

\- ¿Yasuda Shota-san?

\- “ _Sí, él habla. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_ ”

\- Mi nombre es Ikuta Toma, soy estudiante del tercer año del Instituto Kitagawa. La razón por la cual lo llamo… Es por Okura Tadayoshi…

Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado.

\- “ _¿Ryo sigue molestándolo?_ ”

\- Ah… Déjeme presentarle a mis amigos. Todos nosotros estamos algo preocupados por Okura y nos tomamos el atrevimiento de hacerle una llamada a usted…  Quienes están aquí conmigo son Koyama Keiichiro, presidente del club de literatura; Yamashita Tomohisa, estudiante de tercer año y Kamenashi Kazuya, estudiante de segundo.

\- “ _Ah… Koyama-kun, claro que lo recuerdo. Yo fui el que lo nombré presidente del club de literatura antes de graduarme y en cuanto al resto de los chicos que nombraste, también tengo buenos recuerdos de ellos. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que ocurrió ahora con Tacchon?_ ”

\- Creemos que, como usted dijo, Ryo lo está molestando – Dijo Tomohisa.

\- Pero Tadayoshi es muy reservado con sus cosas y no le cuenta nada a nadie – Prosiguió Toma.

\- Hace un par de noches, lo encontré llorando fuera de los dormitorios. Él… Se lo veía realmente mal – Dijo Keiichiro, mirando a los presentes.

\- ¿Cuál es exactamente la relación que mantiene Okura con Ryo? – Espetó Kazuya, hablando por el resto.

\- “ _Desde que lo conoció, Tadayoshi sintió una especie de amor enfermizo para con Ryo. Esa clase de amor en la que uno piensa que aunque el ser amado mate a otra persona, está bien, esa clase de relación en la que uno tiene la justificación para toda acción del ser amado, por más aberrante que esta sea. Ryo fue consciente de esos sentimientos para con él y los usó como quiso, obviamente, para satisfacer sus propios deseos. Tadayoshi terminó convirtiéndose en… su amante ocasional. Si supieran las veces que le supliqué a Tacchon que se alejara de él, que se estaba aferrando a una ilusión, pero bueno… Parece que ni Masuda-kun pudo hacer algo al respecto._ ”

\- ¿Eh? ¿Masuda? – Preguntó Keiichiro, sin comprender nada.

\- “ _Sí. Tadayoshi está enamorado de él. El mensaje que recibió de ese chico en Osaka, hizo que volviera a Tokio, literalmente volando_ ”, aquella confesión por parte de Shota, dejó a los presentes atónitos.

\- ¿Puede existir la posibilidad de que Ryo sepa esto y por eso esté… con Masuda? – Preguntó Toma.

\- “ _¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué Masuda-kun está con Ryo?_ ”

\- N… No estoy seguro si están saliendo o no, pero hoy los vi hablando muy amigablemente…

\- “ _Ahh… Parece que las cosas van mal…_ ”

\- No se preocupe, Yasuda-san. Con lo que usted nos dijo, nos ahorró la tarea de interrogar a Okura – Dijo Kazuya, buscando calmarlo un poco.

\- “ _Jajaja. De nada, chicos. Cualquier cosa, tienen mi número._ ”

\- Gracias por todo.

 

\- ¿Entendiste ahora? – Preguntó Ryo a Takahisa, sentados ambos cómodamente sobre la cama del mayor.

\- Ahhh… No era tan complicado – Dijo el pelirrojo viendo cómo había solucionado aquel ejercicio.

\- Cuando quieras ayuda, dime. Si no estoy atareado con los exámenes, puedo ayudarte – Dijo, despeinándolo.

\- Au, au. Está bien – Dijo Takahisa, mirándolo -. Pero tampoco quiero ser una carga para Ryo-san…

\- No eres ninguna carga, tontito – Dijo el morocho, inclinándose apenas hacia adelante para poder besar sus labios, cerrando Takahisa sus ojos ante aquel suave contacto, suspirando en medio del beso. Ryo ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado, sosteniendo la del menor agarrándola de la nuca, obligándolo a profundizar el beso, al abrir la boca y hallarse falto de aire. Ayudándose con su otra mano, Ryo lo incorporó para volver a acostarlo en la cama, pero esta vez, boca arriba. Lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa, volviendo a acaparar sus labios en una creciente excitación. Sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo y dejando varias marcas en él.

\- Ah… R… Ryo-san – Jadeó, agarrándose de su camisa -. N… No…

El mayor se incorporó de un salto para poder mirarlo.

\- P… Perdón – Musitó, sentándose al lado suyo -. Es que – se rascó sus cabellos, sin encontrar las palabras apropiadas para decirle -… despiertas tanto en mí – Le dijo, sin mirarlo.

\- Yo… Lo siento – Dijo el muchacho, sentándose a su lado y tomando una de sus manos, ocasionando que él lo mirara -. Cuando… Cuando esté listo… Se lo diré apropiadamente.

Ryo asintió con la cabeza, llevándola contra su pecho, revoleando los ojos.

\- Sí.

 

Un par de golpes en su puerta lo quitaron del encierro de su burbuja musical. Siempre le gustaba estudiar escuchando música instrumental, por lo que no supo cuánto había estado esperando su invitado para poder entrar. Se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Keiichiro, quien le enseñó una bandeja de comida.

\- El señor vicepresidente parece ocupado, así que… Pensé que no estaría mal traerle algo de comida.

\- Ah… Muchas gracias – Agradeció el morocho, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. El mayor entró y se sentó en el suelo, dejando la bandeja frente a él, sobre la cama -. ¿Tarea?

\- Exámenes.

\- Ah.

\- Aunque esté el festival ocupando la mayor parte de las actividades del mes…  Nagase sensei no se priva de tomarnos exámenes cuando a él le parece.

\- Jajaja. Sí… Me enteré que ese profesor es lo más parecido a un demonio que existe…

\- No te reirías tanto si lo tuvieras de profesor, créeme – Dijo, sentándose sobre la cama y agarrando la bandeja para sacar el papel film que tenía y así vislumbrar su pronta cena. Del cuarto de al lado empezaron a oírse risas que sonaron sumamente familiares para Tadayoshi, o al menos, eso advirtió Keiichiro al mirarlo.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Mhh? No, nada. Parece que están… muy contentos al lado – Fingió una sonrisa, separando los palillos.

\- Iré a decirles que guarden silencio – Dijo Keiichiro, levantándose -. Aunque ahora vayas a cenar, tienes que seguir estudiando después y… ¿acaso Ryo no tiene exámenes? – Negó con la cabeza, saliendo del cuarto para golpear la puerta al lado.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Ryo, riendo, abriendo apenas  la puerta -. Koyama… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- ¿Podrían bajar un poco la voz? Hay gente que está estudiando al lado.

\- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que saltes a favor de los pobres? – Preguntó el oriundo de Osaka, apoyando gran parte de su brazo sobre el borde de la puerta.

\- A los pobres estudiantes que van a reprobar por tu culpa, querrás decir.

\- Eso sonó muy duro. Pero dime, ¿acaso está en el reglamento escolar impedir que una pareja se ame? ¿O que se haga cosquillas?

\- ¿Pareja? ¡¿Tú?! Por favor, no me hagas reír…

\- No estoy bromeando. Estoy saliendo con Masuda Takahisa-kun - Keiichiro se lo quedó mirando, sin poder ser capaz de decir nada -. Bueno, ya que no tienes más nada por decir… Si me disculpas…

\- Ryo – El muchacho lo miró -. Sólo… guarden silencio, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, señor…

Volvió sus pasos hacia el cuarto de Tadayoshi, deseando desde lo más profundo de su alma que no hubiese oído nada, pero todo lo contrario a sus pensamientos, vio la bandeja que había llevado sobre el pequeño escritorio frente a la ventana, mientras Tadayoshi se abrigaba y sacaba al muchacho de allí a la rastra, llevándolo a las puertas del edificio.

\- Tú me dijiste que… que querías que confiara más en ti…, ¿no? – El aludido asintió, presintiendo a dónde iba a llegar con esas palabras -. Bueno – Tomó aire y lo miró -… Yo… Siempre… estuve enamorado de alguien… De… Ryo – Su oyente oía con atención cada una de sus palabras, sin querer perderle el hilo -. Desde la secundaria baja  y hasta hace poco tiempo… fui su amante… Tan sólo un objeto que él usaba como mejor le parecía… Pero… Cuando empecé a ser más cercano con Masuda-kun yo me enamoré de él.

\- Por lo que puedo apreciar… Masuda-kun no está enterado de esto, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, era tarde y el frío en aquel pasillo estaba apareciendo en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Tadayoshi -. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que lo amo, pero que hasta el momento de conocerlo, había estado acostándome con otro? No – Negó con la cabeza -. No podría… No sabría cómo decírselo…

\- ¿Realmente crees que Ryo se haya enamorado de él? – Tadayoshi lo miró -. Yo creo que es muy casual que justo la persona que tú amabas se haya puesto a salir con la actual persona con quien pretendes rehacer tu vida…

\- Ryo sabe que me gusta Takahisa – Keiichiro cerró los ojos con fuerza -. Aunque había estado bastante tiempo lejos suyo gracias a Yasu… No podía permitir que le dijera algo a Takahisa, así que… Volví a tener relaciones con él – El aludido negó con la cabeza y lo miró.

\- Gracias – Le dijo, palmeando su hombro -. Gracias por confiar en mí. Te prometo que, en lo que pueda, voy a ayudarte y vamos a averiguar qué tan real es esa relación.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Sí, ¿acaso crees que soy el único que está preocupado por ti? Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, tienes un montón de personas que se preocupan por ti.

Tadayoshi asintió, dándose cuenta en ese momento de aquellas personas a quienes se refería.

 

El festival deportivo dio inicio con las distintas actividades deportivas en las que los estudiantes participaban. Una gran mayoría estaba anotada en varios eventos, optando obviamente, por elegir aquellos cuyos horarios no se superpusieran. Al mismo tiempo, un grupo de estudiantes estaba llevando a cabo un plan el cual debía ponerse en práctica cuanto antes: darle aviso a Takahisa acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de Ryo y esto, antes de que él buscara dar un paso más en aquella relación.

Toma se giró al sentir una palmada sobre su hombro.

\- Keiichiro…

\- ¿No empezó todavía?

\- N… No – Respondió, buscando a alguien con la vista, en medio de las tribunas.

\- Tranquilo… Disfruta del partido de Tegoshi-kun – Le pidió, con una media sonrisa.

\- Sí… Eso haré – Dijo el muchacho, volviendo su vista al aludido, quien se preparaba, prestando suma atención a las indicaciones técnicas del entrenador del equipo. El rubio levantó la cabeza, sintiéndose observado, sonriendo al encontrarse con la mirada de su pareja, quien imitó su acto.

Pero Yuya volvió su vista a otra persona que lo saludaba, agitando su brazo. Era Takahisa, quien también fue visto por Keiichiro y Toma -. ¿Vino solo?

\- Así parece… Al menos nos ahorra el tener que decirle a Tegoshi-kun lo de su relación con Ryo. Hasta que termine el festival, creo que lo mejor es no contarle nada a Tegoshi-kun… Ya sabes cómo lo afecta el ver o escuchar algo respecto a Ryo…

\- Sí… Tienes razón…

\- Por lo pronto, lo más importante es contarle a Masuda-kun lo que Ryo hizo con Tegoshi-kun. Al menos con eso, lo alertaríamos y estaríamos todos mucho más tranquilos.

\- ¿Y Tadayoshi?

\- Lo mandé a vigilar el resto de los eventos. Va a estar ocupado un largo rato, sin tiempo a deprimirse.

El primer partido del encuentro fue entre los primeros años A y B, pero aproximadamente a los treinta minutos de empezado el encuentro, el rendimiento de Yuya fue cayendo en picada.

\- Toma, mira – Llamó su atención Keiichiro, notando ambos el porqué del comportamiento en el rubio: había visto juntos a Ryo y Takahisa.

\- Ese desgraciado – Lo insultó Toma, viendo cómo su pareja era cambiado por un compañero suyo -. Ve por Masuda, yo iré a calmar a Yuya – Dijo, sin esperar respuesta de su parte y dirigirse escaleras abajo y a la salida al campo de juego, llamando a Yuya con la mano para que entrara al lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Musitó.

\- Lo siento, yo… Me enteré hace nada… Y estoy igual de sorprendido que tú, si me dejas decirte – Lo miró, estaba serio -. Yuya…

\- Te creo – Le dijo -. Pero me lo tendrías que haber contado… O que Massu me lo tendría que haber contado…

Toma lo abrazó.

\- Voy a hacer todo lo posible de alejarlo de Ryo, para que estés más tranquilo.

\- ¿Y si él lo ama?

\- Algo que me dice que… Masuda-kun ama a otra persona – Musitó.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada – Respondió, riendo -. Nada.

 

Sentándose en el aquel banco camino al club de piano, Takahisa estiró sus brazos, siendo observado por Ryo.

\- ¿Estás cansado? – Le preguntó el morocho, sentándose a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Algo – Suspiró el pelirrojo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor, quien acarició sus cabellos.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu cuarto así duermes un poco?

\- No, estoy bien.

Ryo revoleó los ojos, sin decir nada.

\- Mhh… Está bien – Estaba cansado y algo molesto también, pero no debía demostrárselo. De repente, una llamada lo interrumpió, haciéndolo levantarse del asiento -. Discúlpame – Le dijo a Takahisa, alejándose unos pasos de allí para responder la llamada -. ¿Diga?

\- “ _Sabes que no suelo meterme en tus cosas, pero sea lo que sea que tengas planeado con ese chico, tienes que hacerlo ya._ ”

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Ryo, riendo.

\- “ _Escuché a Koyama y Toma diciendo que irían a contarle a Masuda lo que le hiciste a Tegoshi._ ”

\- Hicimos.

\- “ _Hiciste. Lo que sea que vayas a hacer--_ ”

\- Bien, muchas gracias. Nos vemos – Se apresuró a finalizar la llamada.

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Le preguntó Takahisa, mirándolo por sobre su hombro, mientras Ryo se acercaba a él.

\- No, nada. Nada de qué preocuparse – Dijo el morocho, acercándose a él y volviendo a su posición original, pasando su brazo por sobre su nuca para atraerlo contra su pecho, mientras que, con su otra mano, apagaba y guardaba su celular en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Por qué lo guardas? – Le preguntó el menor, sin zafarse de su agarre.

Ryo suspiró y levantó su rostro, mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose a él lentamente para besar sus labios suavemente. Buscó una de sus manos para llevarlas hasta su nuca, acariciando Takahisa varias veces aquella zona. Ryo soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuello y lo recostó sobre el banco, sin dejar de besarlo, hurgando su cavidad con su lengua para terminar librando una batalla con la del menor.

\- Porque quiero hacerte el amor – Se sinceró, o al menos, eso parecía hacer frente a los ojos del menor, ante sus sentimientos. Takahisa pensaba que no estaba mal darle una oportunidad a una persona que había respondido a sus llamados de auxilio, a la persona que buscaba salvarlo y salvarse a sí mismo de Tadayoshi. Atinó a asentir con su cabeza a su especie de pedido, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para volver a besarlo. Muy distintas eran las razones de Ryo, muy distinto a lo que Takahisa pensaba.

 

Que dijeran que él era un sádico, era demasiado. En ese momento recordó unas palabras que Toma había dicho, refiriéndose a él. Nadie se comparaba en ese sentido a Keiichiro. Cuando quería abusar del poder de ser presidente del club de literatura, lo hacía sin importarle el resto, y así lo había hecho con él. Estaba exhausto. Había ido por todos los eventos que se estaban realizando y no había podido sentarse ni un momento. Se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo al sentarse en uno de los canteros a la salida del edificio escolar, suspirando luego. Miró la hora en su celular y se preguntó cómo estaría Takahisa. Estaba por mandarle un mensaje, pero el frío de una lata posándose sobre su frente hizo que levantara su vista. Abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo al ver a la persona que lo había interrumpido.

\- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña… La montaña va a Mahoma.

\- Yasu – Musitó Tadayoshi, al borde de las lágrimas, agarrando la lata que el rubio le estaba ofreciendo para levantarse y abalanzarse encima suyo. Shota sonrió y lo abrazó.

\- Ya, ya – Dijo el rubio, palmeando su espalda, ocasionando que el morocho lo soltara y volviera a sentarse, imitándolo Shota, pero sentándose frente a él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Ah… Tengo un par de días libres, me enteré que hacían el festival deportivo, y bueno – Respondió, hincándose de hombros -, aquí estoy.

\- No sabes… la falta que me hiciste estos últimos días – Reconoció el muchacho, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Le preguntó Shota, bebiendo rápidamente el trago de gaseosa que había ingerido.

\- Ryo… Dijo que me amaba – Su oyente parpadeó reiteradas veces, volviendo a beber el contenido de la lata que tenía entre sus manos -. Pero… No sé muy bien cuando, él… empezó a salir con Masuda-kun.

\- ¿Realmente crees que eso es cierto? – Tadayoshi lo miró. Shota tomó aire para seguir hablando -. Se nota a la legua que todo lo que hizo Ryo, fue para molestarte a ti.

\- Entonces…

\- No. No te ama. ¿Vas a decirme que después de todo este tiempo recién ahora empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por ti? ¿De nuevo vas a caer, Tadayoshi? – El aludido agachó la cabeza, tenía razón.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Esperar a que sea demasiado tarde? – Le preguntó, mirándolo.

\- Sincérate de una vez. Dile que lo amas.

El morocho negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- Ah.

Ambos muchachos miraron hacia los dormitorios. Tadayoshi se levantó cual resorte al ver a la persona que, en vez de hablar, sólo pronunció una sílaba.

\- Masuda-kun, te presento a Yasuda Shota-san; Yasu él es Masuda Takahisa-kun.

Al oír su nombre, Takahisa instantáneamente miró a la persona a quien respondía el nombre de Yasuda Shota. Su imagen ya no era un fantasma o parte de su imaginación, por el contrario, estaba frente a él, sonriéndole ampliamente.

\- Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Masuda-kun – Le dijo el muchacho, extendiéndole su mano -. Tacchon me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- ¡Yasu! – Llamó su atención el morocho, para que así guardara silencio, generando sólo que riera suavemente.

Shota ladeó su cabeza, una vez su mano fue estrechada por el menor, viendo algo en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Le preguntó, señalando su cuello.

\- ¿Eh?

\- En el cuello. ¿Te lastimaste?

\- Ahh – Su único vocablo expresó todo el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento, quedando más que obvio de que se trataba aquella _herida_ al cubrírsela subiéndose el cuello de su camisa -… Sí…

\- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje el otro día?

\- ¿Mensaje? – Preguntó Tadayoshi.

\- Te dije que quería su número celular para algo, ¿no? Era para cuidarte. Como ya no estoy en este lugar, tengo que nombrar a alguien para que te cuide, ¿y qué mejor que Masuda-kun? – Dijo, mirándolo. Su sonrisa lo irritaba, no podía descifrar si estaba hablando en serio o si le estaba tomando el pelo de una manera tan brillante de forma que él no lo notara.

\- Ah, no. Lo siento mucho – Respondió Takahisa, en la forma más seca que pudo.

\- Uhm… Bueno… Dentro de un rato te envío otro mensaje para que guardes mi número, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Seguro – Dijo Takahisa, con una fingida sonrisa -. Si me disculpan – Dijo el pelirrojo, dedicándoles a ambos una reverencia antes de irse.

Shota lo siguió con la vista, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Está celoso – Dijo, finalmente, una vez lo notó lo suficientemente lejos como para que lo oyera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Está celoso de mí, ¿no viste cómo me hablaba? – Preguntó, entre risas -. Ahhh… Tacchon… Más vale que hagas algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿O acaso quieres que Masuda-kun termine del mismo modo que tú?

\- ¡Qué estupideces dices! – Dijo Tadayoshi, negando con la cabeza y bebiendo un poco de gaseosa.

\- Lo que había en su cuello, no era ninguna herida. No soy tonto, Tacchon. Alguien marcó su cuello con toda la intención y no hay otra persona capaz de hacer eso que…

\- Suficiente, Yasu. ¿A qué viniste?

\- A saber cómo estabas y a aconsejarte – Suspiró y se levantó para luego arrodillarse frente a él y tomarle las manos -. No voy a estar siempre a tu lado, Tacchon. No voy a estar siempre para aconsejarte, para alejarte de Ryo.

\- Ya falta poco, Yasu. Cuando termine el instituto, me olvidaré de Ryo, de Masuda-kun, de todo esto.

\- ¿Podrás soportarlo? ¿Estar lejos de la persona que amas?

\- Cada día que pasa, siento que es él el que me está alejando cada vez más…

\- Tacchon…

 

El partido finalizó con un implacable 5 a 3 a favor del 1°A. Después de la pequeña charla con Toma, Yuya se había calmado y mejoró razonablemente su rendimiento. La noche estaba cayendo y los preparativos para el festejo en la cafetería no se habían hecho esperar.

Habían estado juntos todo el día pero, aunque le doliera, tenía que regresar. Shota volvió sus pasos por el pasillo que lo separaba de la salida del instituto. Grabó en su mirada cada ínfima partícula que aparecía en su campo visual, estar en ese sitio le gustaba, le traía buenos recuerdos.

\- ¿Sho-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que viniste a visitarme – El aludido miró casi con asco la mano que se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo un brusco movimiento hacia atrás para zafarse de él -. Oye, oye, esa no es forma de tratar a un ex compañero.

\- Nunca fuiste siquiera un estudiante de este instituto para mí, Ryo – Le dijo.

\- Bueno, lamento decirte que te equivocas. Estoy por graduarme, este es mi último año.

\- Te felicito.

\- Gracias. Viniste a ver a Tadayoshi, ¿no? ¿Te contó que estoy saliendo con Masuda?

\- Lo hizo, y déjame decirte que es muy temprano para que cantes victoria.

\- ¿Realmente crees eso? – Preguntó Ryo, caminando alrededor suyo, frunciendo su ceño Shota ante su pregunta -. ¿Sabes, qué? – Le susurró, sobre su oído -. Hace nada… Tuve sexo con Masuda. ¿Y dices que aún es temprano para cantar victoria? Ya he cantado victoria.

Shota lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared.

\- Eres un hijo de puta.

\- No me importa mucho la opinión que tengas para con mi madre – Le respondió, sin borrar una sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro -. Si me disculpas… Me siento algo sucio… Lo hicimos en el patio y no pude bañarme todavía.

Harto de la figura de Ryo irrumpiendo en la vida de su mejor amigo, Shota le dio un puñetazo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¿Sabes qué mes le sigue a este? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Octubre? – Preguntó, luego de escupir un poco de sangre.

\- ¿Sabes qué ocurre el siete de ese mes? – Volvió a preguntarle, recibiendo por respuesta una mirada asesina por parte de Ryo, generando su risa -. Te lo dije, ¿no? Es demasiado temprano para que cantes victoria.

Ryo se lo quedó mirando. Claro que recordaba esa fecha, lamentablemente, hace exactamente 20 años a cumplirse el mes siguiente, había nacido una de las personas que más aborrecía en la vida, a quien había preferido no conocer nunca.

 

Todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería, celebrando el inicio del festival deportivo. Takahisa llegó tarde, excusándose al sentarse frente a Yuya.

\- Lo siento, parece ser que me perdí la victoria de tu equipo – Se apenó el pelirrojo, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

\- No te preocupes – Dijo Yuya, negando con la cabeza -. ¿Dónde estuviste hasta ahora?

\- Ehm… ¿Durmiendo? – Respondió, con una sonrisa, bebiendo un sorbo de jugo.

\- Masuda-kun, ¿podemos hablar? – Le pidió Toma, sentándose a su lado, haciendo lo mismo Tomohisa y Keiichiro a ambos lados de Yuya.

\- ¿Mh? ¿Conmigo? Dígame – Dijo Takahisa, mirando a los sujetos que se habían sentado frente suyo.

\- Antes que nada, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta íntima?

\- Si puedo responderla…

\- ¿Estás saliendo con Ryo?

\- ¿Con Ryo-san? ¿Por qué debo responder algo como eso? – Preguntó el muchacho, visiblemente nervioso.

\- Es sólo una simple pregunta – Dijo Keiichiro. Yuya lo miró y luego dirigió su vista a su amigo.

\- S… Sí… Estoy saliendo con él.

\- Masuda-kun, hay algo que no sabes… acerca de Ryo – Dijo Tomohisa, ocasionando que el aludido lo mirara -. ¿Recuerdas las fotografías que aparecieron pegadas en todos los pizarrones hace un par de meses? – El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva en seco -. ¿Y los escritos respecto a Ryo que aparecieron al día siguiente? – Takahisa volvió a asentir -. Lo que estaba escrito en los pizarrones… era verdad. Ryo… violó a Tegoshi-kun al finalizar el concurso de _crossdressing_.

Takahisa se quedó mirándolo, dirigiendo su vista luego a Yuya, quien tan sólo se dedicó a mirarlo.

\- Es mentira…, ¿verdad? – Musitó.

\- Massu…

\- Es mentira, ¿verdad, Tegoshi? – Volvió a preguntar, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No lo es, Massu – Respondió finalmente el rubio, apretando sus manos cerradas en puños sobre sus rodillas -. Ryo… abusó de mí.

\- No… No, no, no, no – Negó con la cabeza, levantándose -. ¡Lo que dicen es mentira! Ryo-san no es así – Espetó, colerizado.

\- Massu…

Tomohisa negó con la cabeza, bajándola luego.

\- Lo hiciste con él, ¿cierto? – Takahisa lo miró, al igual que quienes rodeaban la mesa -. De otro modo no se explica tal forma de defenderlo.

\- Sí, lo hicimos – Respondió -. Porque es mi pareja.

\- ¿Y Okura? – Preguntó Toma.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Takahisa, mirándolo con los ojos borrosos, culpa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos.

\- Es que… creo que ambos tienen sentimientos bastante parecidos para con el otro. ¿Vas a dejarlo ir? Y peor, ¿por alguien como Ryo?

\- No dejaré que… nadie hable mal de mi pareja. Sé que Ryo no es santo de su devoción, pero… él no es la clase de persona que ustedes creen.

\- Massu, él abusó de mí – Sollozó Yuya -. ¿Ni siquiera puedes creerme a mí?

Sin responder, Takahisa salió corriendo de aquel lugar, chocándose con alguien camino a las escaleras que lo conducían a su cuarto.

\- Ah… Yo… lo siento – Musitó, antes de levantar la vista y ver la persona con la que había chocado -. Okura-san…

Quiso escapar de allí, pero el agarre que Tadayoshi hizo sobre su brazo se lo impidió. Lo siguiente que escuchó, no fue el bullicio del festejo por el inicio del festival deportivo, sino los latidos del corazón de Tadayoshi. Hundió su rostro entre su pecho, sintiendo la calma que sólo le daba la calidez de sus brazos y lloró. Lloró por el engaño que estaba cometiendo tanto para con Tadayoshi, como para sus propios sentimientos.

 

“ _El engañar a otros puede ser un arma de doble filo._

_Tarde o temprano, el hecho de ser rodeado de engaños,_

_puede llevar a engañarse a uno mismo._

_Cuando se llega a ese punto,_

_¿cómo regresar si ya no hay punto de retorno?_ ”

 


	8. Octubre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una fecha puede ser muy esperada para algunos y muy odiada por otros. El pasado se vuelve presente y toda la verdad termina siendo revelada en el momento menos pensado, terminando en el desenlace menos esperado para todos.

" _El engañar a otros puede ser un arma de doble filo._

_Tarde o temprano, el hecho de ser rodeado de engaños,_

_puede llevar a engañarse a uno mismo._

_Cuando se llega a ese punto,_

_¿cómo regresar si ya no hay punto de retorno?_ " 

 

El sonido del despertador lo quitó de su ensimismamiento.  Tanteando su mesa de luz con la mano, terminó por tirar el aparato al suelo, insultándolo luego.

\- Uy… ¿Nos levantamos de mal humor? – Le preguntó Jin, ya sentado en su respectiva cama, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su compañero de cuarto -. Está bien, está bien, haz de cuenta que no dije nada.

Siguió hundido entre las sábanas hasta que Jin salió de allí. No quería levantarse, si fuera por él, pasaría el resto de ese maldito mes durmiendo, sin que nadie lo molestara, pero, lamentablemente, no iba a poder hacerlo.

 

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando Jin, Koki, Ryo y Tatsuya estaban reunidos en uno de los tantos salones vacíos en el último piso. Ryo miraba por la ventana, sin prestar atención a lo que decían sus amigos.

\- Oye, Ryo, ¿sabes quién cumple años este mes? – El aludido lo miró, del mismo modo en que había mirado a Jin en la mañana.

\- Así me miró está mañana  - Dijo su compañero de cuarto.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó Koki, riendo.

\- Nada, no me sucede nada – Suspiró el muchacho.

\- El cumpleaños de Ikuta. Es el… siete, si no escuché mal – Dijo Tatsuya.

\- Y seguro que van a hacerle una fiestita, ¿no? – Dijo Koki.

\- O quizás se lo haga su noviecita – Bromeó Jin.

\- ¿No me digas que…? – Dijo Koki, asombrado.

\- Formalizaron – Respondió Jin, generando la risa de Koki y Tatsuya, mientras que Ryo, sólo les dedicó una media sonrisa. Una sombra fuera del salón lo hizo levantarse de su asiento -. ¿Qué sucede?

Ryo le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, sorprendiéndose al hallar al _espía_.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No va a almorzar? – Sus mejillas hacían juego con sus cabellos. Su oyente sonrió y palmeó su cabeza.

\- Sí, ve yendo. Enseguida voy – Le dijo, en un suspiro. Takahisa asintió con la cabeza y volvió por donde había llegado. Ryo entró al salón, siendo observado por sus amigos.

\- No digan nada – Rió el muchacho -. Sólo es un juego – Les guiñó el ojo.

\- Esperemos que siga siéndolo – Dijo Jin.

\- Tranquilo… Nunca me he enamorado, y no creo que esta sea una de esas veces, tranquilo – Le dijo, palmeando su espalda -. Nos vemos más tarde, chicos.

 

Hacía frío, era obvio, ya estaban en otoño. Pero el clima no se comparaba con el frío de aquel día en el que había hecho ese viaje, siendo engañado como un completo idiota. Aunque era pequeño como para recordar aquel festejo de cumpleaños, por otro lado, era algo que su mente no había borrado nunca de su memoria.

\- ¿Ryo-san? – Lo llamó la voz de Takahisa. Sin darse cuenta, estaba por cruzar su lugar de encuentro. Sonrió, mirándolo.

\- Perdón, estaba… pensando en algo – Dijo, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Está bien? – Le preguntó, sin despegar su mirada de él.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Va a almorzar?

\- No, no tengo hambre – Respondió el morocho, con una sonrisa, viendo cómo el menor abría su _bento_.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el muchacho, empezando a comer. El único sonido que los rodeaba era el débil canto de los pájaros, estando cada uno en su mundo. Ryo oyó pasos acercándose.

\- Dame – Le dijo a Takahisa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me dio hambre, ¿cuál es tu favorito? – Le preguntó, acercándose a él.

\- Este – Dijo Takahisa, señalando con los palillos una bola de arroz, la cual Ryo agarró y devoró de un solo bocado -. Ahh… ¡Noo! ¡Ryo! - Se quejó.

\- Es verdad… Está delicioso – Dijo el morocho, sonriendo.

\- ¡Ryo! – Siguió quejándose el pelirrojo.

\- Ah… Hola – Dijo Ryo en referencia a Toma y Yuya, quienes habían llegado al lugar camino al club de piano. Automáticamente, Takahisa se sentó derecho, mirando de reojo a los recién llegados.

Toma, quien llevaba a su pareja de la mano, les dedicó una reverencia, estando Yuya fuera del campo visual de ambos sujetos que habían ido hasta ese lugar para almorzar, siguiendo por su camino a los pocos segundos -. ¿Está todo bien? -  Le preguntó a su pareja.

\- Eh… Sí… Sí, ¿por qué?

\- No, es que… No saludaste a Tegoshi-kun. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Se pelearon?

Takahisa se crispó, había dado en el blanco con suma facilidad, por lo que suspiró y lo miró mientras jugaba con su comida.

\- La verdad es que… Me han dicho algo acerca de usted que no me gustó, pero… ¡Yo no les creo nada! ¡Yo sólo creo en las palabras que me diga Ryo-san! – Exclamó.

Ryo lo llevó contra su pecho, sonriendo.

\- No quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros, Takahisa. Es por eso que te conté lo de Tadayoshi.

\- ¿Cómo me dijo?

\- ¿Mhh? ¿Takahisa?

\- Sí, me llamó por mi nombre.

\- ¿Acaso está mal? Tú también lo haces – Dijo, besando sus cabellos.

\- Sí, es verdad.

\- Ya que estás… Podrías romper con la formalidad de tratarme de usted. Haces que me sienta un viejo y no es así – Rió.

\- Está bien…, Ryo.

Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien. Al tener como excusas los exámenes y la tarea diaria, no tenía que cargar con la tarea de tener a Takahisa atosigándolo todo el día, por lo que tampoco recibía mensajes de texto. Pero sentía que algo estaba mal, que el hecho de que todo lo que estaba haciendo fuera de maravilla, tendría un muy mal desenlace.

 

El timbre sonó incontables veces. Shota llegó corriendo a abrir la puerta.

\- Eres mi salvador – Le dijo al recién llegado, quien le extendía un folio con varios papeles dentro, riendo.

\- Espero que te sea de ayuda – Dijo el muchacho.

\- Sí, sí, claro que lo es – Respondió el rubio, leyendo el contenido de la primera hoja a través del folio transparente -. ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Tengo cosas que hacer, pero estar en el hogar de Yasuda-kun me hará la persona más afortunada de la universidad – Bromeó.

\- Gracioso – Dijo Shota, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a su invitado.

\- ¡No se puede creer el frío que hace en la calle! – Exclamó el muchacho de tez algo oscura, frotándose las manos, antes de sacarse las zapatillas y entrar al living junto al dueño del departamento sólo en medias.

\- Me imagino – Dijo Shota, dirigiéndose a la cocina -. Yo no he salido en todo el día por esa razón. ¿Quieres un café?

\- Por favor – Dijo el muchacho, sentándose en el sillón -. ¿Te molesta si fumo?

\- Claro que no – Respondió el rubio, desde la cocina -. Vas a hacer la persona que estrene esos ceniceros.

\- Qué suerte la mía – Dijo el muchacho, sacando un atado de cigarrillos de su campera.

\- Se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿no? – Shota puso el agua a calentar y regresó al living-comedor, sentándose a su lado.

\- Ahh… Sí… Lo recordaste…

\- Ryuhei me lo dijo.

\- Uhhhh… Ryuhei…

\- ¡Cállate! – Pidió Shota, golpeando apenas su brazo.

\- ¿Qué? Si no dije nada…

\- Aún, pero sé que vas a hacerlo…

\- Claro que no – Dijo el muchacho, dejando el cigarrillo recién encendido sobre el cenicero que estaba en la mesa ratona -. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿Con?

\- Con la proposición de Ryuhei-kun.

\- ¿Te refieres a la banda?

\- ¿Te propuso otra cosa y no me enteré? – Le preguntó, sonriendo.

\- Te dije que te callaras – Su oyente rió -. No lo sé…

El timbre sonó, siendo la campana de salida para el recién llegado, quien fue observado por el dueño del departamento.

\- Deja el café preparándose para tu invitado – Le dijo, apagando el cigarrillo.

\- ¿Quién vino? – Preguntó Shota.

\- ¿Crees que lo sé?

\- Tus palabras me dicen que sí lo sabes – Dijo, cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba que se pusiera sus zapatillas para abrir la puerta -. Ah… Maruyama-san.

\- Hola – Dijo el muchacho, acomodando un estuche que parecía ser el de una guitarra, sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Los dejo solos, chicos – Dijo el anterior invitado de Shota, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos -. Ojo con lo que hacen – Les dijo, guiñándoles el ojo.

\- Ehm… Pasa – Dijo el rubio, haciéndose a un lado.

\- Gracias – Le dijo Ryuhei, entrando. Shota fue hasta la cocina a preparar el café, dejando a Ryuhei parado en medio del living.

\- Ahh… Siéntate – Le dijo el rubio, volviendo al living con una bandeja con los dos pocillos de café.

\- ¿Leíste la partitura? – Le preguntó el morocho, sentándose a su lado, tras dejar el estuche con su instrumento musical sobre la mesa.

\- Ahh… Sí, sí. La estuve practicando con la guitarra y…hasta me he tomado el atrevimiento de ponerle letra – Dijo Shota, levantándose de un salto para dirigirse a su cuarto, volviendo con un papel con la mencionada partitura y un pequeño anotador -. ¿La leo?

\- Cántala – Le dijo Ryuhei, bebiendo un poco de café.

\- Ah. Me da vergüenza… No tengo la voz de un tenor tampoco.

\- A mí me gusta tu voz, Yasu. Si tengo que serte sincero… la razón por la que te di la partitura… es porque sabía que ibas a darle letra a esa melodía.

\- Ja, ja… Qué tonto – Musitó el aludido, agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza que tenía. Ryuhei se acercó a él para taparle los ojos con la mano.

\- Ahora sí, puedes cantar.

Shota sonrió y tomó aire.

\- Quiero que nos conozcamos pronto, amarnos uno al otro, colorearnos con amor. Abrazarte con fuerza, quiero estar a tu lado porque estar sin ti no tiene sentido. Porque para mí se convierte en una fuerza irremplazable, así que vuélvete solo mía pron...

Su canción fue interrumpida por el suave beso que recibió sobre sus labios por parte de Ryuhei, a quien miró sorprendido una vez abrió los ojos.

\- Perdón – Dijo el muchacho, levantándose de un salto para agarrar su estuche.

\- ¿No vas a… terminar el café? – Ryuhei lo miró. Tal parecía que su beso no le había caído mal.

\- Ah – Soltó su estuche, dedicándole una sonrisa -… Está bien…

 

\- ¿No vas a comer? – Le preguntó Toma a su pareja, estando ambos rodeados por una frazada, sentados sobre las gradas del club de piano.

\- ¿Mhh? No, no tengo hambre.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por Masuda? – El rubio lo miró -. Yuya… Ya hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para separarlo de Ryo, pero… tú lo oíste… Cómo lo defendió a capa y espada cuando le contamos… lo sucedido.

\- Lo sé, pero… No puedo estar peleado con Massu…

\- Habla con él. Si alguno de nosotros va a hablarle, nos va a sacar a los gritos, en cambio a ti… Quizás te hable...

\- Espero que tengas razón – Suspiró, acercándose aún más a su pareja.

 

Mientras sus dedos jugaban con un pequeño hilo dentro del bolsillo del buzo escolar, su mirada no le prestaba atención a nada y sus oídos se dedicaban a escuchar la historia romántica relatada por su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Te besó? – Rió Tadayoshi -. Qué rápidos que son los de Toyonaka…

\- “ _Para tu información… Ryuhei es de Osaka…_ ”

\- ¿En serio?

\- “ _Síp. Me parece que tú no eres el de Osaka. Te mientes demasiado a ti mismo._ ”

\- Cállate – Sonrió.

\- “ _¿Qué sucedió con Masuda-kun?_ ”

\- No lo sé, desde que viniste, no hablé con él.

\- “ _Te está evitando_ ”, lo interrumpió Shota.

\- No lo sé, quizás sí – Rió Tadayoshi, suspirando luego -. Creo que está…

La mirada sostenida sobre la pared frente a él fue interrumpida por la pasada por el lugar de Ryo y Takahisa, dejándolo sin poder ser capaz de seguir su oración.

\- “ _Están ahí, ¿verdad?_ ”

\- ¿Eh? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi, volviendo a su conversación.

\- “ _Suspiraste… lastimosamente._ ”

\- Sí… Tienes razón – Respondió el morocho.

\- “ _Lo sé, siempre la tengo._ ”

\- Lo sé – Afirmó Tadayoshi, mirándolos hasta que ambos entraron al cuarto del mayor -. Quizás tengas razón en lo que dijiste respecto a Masuda-kun y Ryo, pero… Yo no puedo hacer nada para separarlos, Yasu. Masuda-kun se ve tan feliz con él…

\- “ _¿Le dijeron lo que le hizo a Tegoshi-kun?_ ”

\- Sí, Toma me dijo que defendió  a Ryo, que dijo que él sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

\- “ _Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?_ ”

\- ¿Que volviste a tener razón? – Sonrió Tadayoshi.

 

La noche había caído y el plan estaba siendo puesto en marcha. Le pidió ayuda a Toma para llevar la bandeja hasta aquel cuarto, quedándose Yuya mirando la puerta como si esta fuera a golpearse sola para darle aviso a la persona que estaba dentro del mismo acerca de su presencia en el pasillo.

\- Tegoshi – Lo llamó la voz de Takahisa, detrás suyo, quien el rubio pensaba que estaba dentro del cuarto.

\- Ah, Massu. Vine a cenar contigo, ¿estás ocupado?

\- No, no. Sólo… tengo que bañarme… antes… de comer – Respondió apenado el pelirrojo.

\- Está bien, te espero – Dijo Yuya, sonriendo, generando algo de calma en su oyente, quien abrió la puerta, dejando entrar primero a su amigo.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Nishikido-san? – Le preguntó el rubio, sentándose sobre su cama, apoyando su bandeja sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Eh? – Takahisa lo miró, viendo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro -. ¿Por qué sonríes? – Musitó -. ¿Por qué le hablas a la persona que está… con el sujeto que abusó de ti…? ¿Cómo puedes? – Se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Yuya suspiró y se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarlo -. Lo sabía… No puedo no creerte, Tegoshi. A ti te creo más que a mí mismo.

\- Massu – Dijo el aludido, hundiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho -. Si tú estás feliz con él… Yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu felicidad. Aunque no me guste que estés con Nishikido-san, si él te trata bien, si te ama, no soy nadie para decirte que te separes de él.

\- Pero si él abusó de ti… Yo no podría perdonarlo… Quizás sea yo quien no lo ame – Dijo, buscando la mirada de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Recuerdas que en las vacaciones me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien? – El aludido asintió con la cabeza -. Sí hay alguien que me gusta…

\- ¿Lo conozco…?

Takahisa asintió efusivamente.

\- Es… Okura-san – Esta vez, fue él quien se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, llorando amargamente segundos más tarde -. Me siento de lo peor, Tegoshi… No sólo me herí a mí mismo, me mentí a mí mismo, sino que… Terminé lastimando a la persona que más amo por sobre todo…

\- No es demasiado tarde, Massu. Sólo ve y habla con Okura senpai, estoy seguro que él sabrá entender lo sucedido. Sólo debes… terminar con Nishikido-san – Le dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y secando sus lágrimas.

\- Sí… Creo que… eso haré – Afirmó sus palabras el pelirrojo, antes de mirar a su amigo -. Después de cenar…

\- Claro que sí – Dijo Yuya, sonriendo­.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo frente a aquella puerta hasta que finalmente tomó el valor suficiente para golpearla suavemente, esperando pacientemente a que uno de los dos ocupantes de esa habitación se dignaran a abrirla. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó entre que golpeó la puerta y entre que se abrió, pero ese periodo le pareció eterno.

\- Masuda-kun – Mencionó su nombre Tadayoshi, más que sorprendido por su presencia en el lugar, alertando la paz en el cuarto contiguo, sonriendo Jin al ver la velocidad con la que Ryo llegó a la puerta de su cuarto para apoyar su oreja sobre la misma y poder así oír con mayor claridad la conversación que recién estaban empezando a mantener.

\- Ah… Tegoshi me mandó para… ayudar con el cumpleaños de Ikuta-san.

\- ¡Ah!  Sí… Claro… Pasa – Le dijo el mayor, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

\- Gracias – Musitó el pelirrojo, entrando y dejando la puerta semi abierta a su paso. Takahisa miró a su superior ir hasta su escritorio para dar con unos papeles.

\- Bueno – Dijo, girándose para mirarlo, sin despegar su vista de los papeles -... Si quieres… puedes encargarte de las guirnaldas…

\- Me parece bien – Dijo Ryo, apareciendo para abrazar a Takahisa por detrás, generando que el aludido, sorprendido, atinara a abrazar los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, sobre los cuales Tadayoshi mantuvo la vista escasos segundos.

\- ¿Tú también vas a ayudar? – Le preguntó a Ryo, con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si mi pareja va a hacerlo, yo quiero ayudarlo.

\- Pensé que no tenías un buen… _feeling_ con Toma…

\- No es de tu incumbencia, Tadayoshi – Le dijo Ryo, haciéndolo callar.

\- Como digas – Dijo el aludido, volviendo su vista al papel que sostenía entre sus manos -. Sí… Creo que estaría bien si se encargan de las guirnaldas.

\- ¿Adónde es?

\- En la cafetería. Tegoshi-kun – Hizo una pausa, mirando a Ryo, pero luego volvió su vista a Takahisa -… Tegoshi-kun va a mantenerlo en el club de piano. Luego le enviaremos un mensaje para que regrese al edificio.

\- Ahhh… De acuerdo – Respondió el menor -. Y, ¿cuándo es?

\- El siete – Respondió volviendo su vista a su compañero de clase -, es por eso que me parece raro que Ryo…

\- Dije que lo haría y lo haré, Tadayoshi – Lo interrumpió Ryo, dedicándole una mirada asesina, la cual hizo que el aludido no se inmutara en lo más mínimo.

\- Está bien, entonces, los espero.

\- Nos vemos – Dijo Ryo, llevándose a la rastra a su pareja -. Ah… Disculpa, te llevé así como si nada… ¿Querías decirle algo a Tadayoshi? – Le preguntó una vez en el pasillo.

\- Ah… No… No, nada – Dijo Takahisa, sonriendo forzadamente. La realidad era muy distinta a esa, la realidad era que quería hacer las paces con Tadayoshi.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy? – El menor lo miró, anonadado -. Es que… Jin tiene exámenes y va a ir a estudiar con Tanaka y Ueda.

\- E… Está bien – Dijo el pelirrojo, asintiendo a su pedido.

Ryo despeinó sus cabellos, con una sonrisa. Esperaba que el ocupante del cuarto contiguo al suyo hubiese oído sus palabras.

Tadayoshi se quedó sentado en la cama, suspirando luego. Sonrió, mirando la puerta. Sabía que Ryo se traía algo entre manos y que Takahisa había caído en su trampa. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa para irse a dormir se preguntaba, ¿habrían tenido sexo ya? ¿Habría Ryo corrompido su cuerpo del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con él por medio de mil y un engaños?

Apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama. Frunció el ceño, salvo el lugar donde había estado sentado, el resto de la cama estaba fría. Empezó a dar vueltas, buscando que su lugar se calentara rápidamente, terminando por quedarse mirando el techo, haciendo el menor ruido posible, buscando que sus oídos fueran capaces de captar algo de lo que estaba sucediendo en el cuarto de al lado.

\- ¿Ryo? – Preguntó Takahisa, siendo abrazado por el morocho.

\- ¿Mhh? – El muchacho lo miró.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enojes? – Musitó, generando la sonrisa en el mayor.

\- Claro, dime.

\- ¿Por qué te enojaste con Okura-san cuando te mencionó la fecha de cumpleaños de Ikuta-san?

\- ¿Eh?

Ryo lo miró, sentía la curiosidad en la mirada del muchacho, aun siendo iluminados por la débil luz reflejada por la luna. Sin darse cuenta su fingida mirada de calma volvió a ser la de siempre, la mirada de superioridad con la que miraba a todo aquel que lo rodeaba.

\- Lo siento, te hice enojar, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, hundiendo su cabeza debajo de las sábanas.

\- Claro que no – Respondió, llevándolo contra su pecho, con una fingida sonrisa -. Si me enojé no fue por eso – Besó sus cabellos, abrazándolo -. Es que me pongo celoso al verte cerca de Tadayoshi – Le susurró, ocasionando que el pelirrojo levantara su vista -. Después de todo, él fue tu primer amor, ¿cierto? – Preguntó, acariciando sus cabellos.

 - Mhh… Sí – Respondió el pelirrojo. Le sonrió a Ryo una vez él se alejó un poco para levantar su rostro. Realmente, ¿por qué estaba a su lado si no lo amaba? No tenía la respuesta porque simplemente no lo sabía. Quizás era por el miedo a decirle que no. ¿Y si terminaba abusando de él como lo había hecho con Yuya? Suspiró, sintiendo sus labios siendo acaparados por el morocho sin previo aviso. ¿Por qué estaba con Ryo? ¿Por qué si en realidad amaba a Tadayoshi? Tadayoshi. Su nombre rondaba en su mente, engañando su olfato para que su mente creyera que era la persona a quien le correspondía mencionado nombre quien lo estaba besando en ese momento. Se sobresaltó, separándose bruscamente de Ryo al sentir la presión que generó su mano sobre su entrepierna -. N… No – Le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo – Ryo acercó la cabeza del menor a la suya, mordiendo con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo lanzar un suave gemido -…, somos pareja, ¿no?

\- M… Sí… Pero – Volvió a mirarlo. Quería decirle “ _no quiero hacerlo porque Okura-san nos está oyendo_ ”, pero no podía, si decía eso, le esperaba dar muchas explicaciones al respecto o algo incluso peor. Quizás esa era la respuesta a su pregunta, quizás la razón por la que estaba con Ryo en ese momento, era por miedo.

\- Si te preocupa Tadayoshi… él tiene el sueño pesado.

\- Eh… Ah… No es… Ahhhh – De nuevo, Ryo presionó su entrepierna, metiendo su mano por dentro de su pantalón y de su ropa interior para acariciarlo lentamente, mientras sus labios besaban y lamían su cuello.

En el cuarto de al lado, muy distintas de las palabras de Ryo, Tadayoshi buscaba todo lo contrario, quería escuchar todo lo que proviniera de esa habitación. Mas su cuerpo se sobresaltó al alcanzar a oír el gemido de Takahisa, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ellos. Aunque intentó darle la espalda a la pared y taparse los oídos con su almohada, las imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente no lo dejaban en paz, ni a él, ni a su cuerpo. Por algún motivo, sintió que el otoño se había vuelto en el verano más caluroso. No podía más, no lo aguantaba más. La presión ejercida por su virilidad dentro de su ropa interior se estaba haciendo insoportable. Agradeció a los exámenes y el no ser él el mejor amigo de su compañero de cuarto. Mordiéndose el labio para no ser él también descubierto, se llevó su mano a su entrepierna, estremeciéndose al leve contacto de su mano sobre su hombría.

\- Takahisa – Musitó, dejándose llevar por sus fantasías. ¿Ese había sido el plan de Ryo? ¿O acaso después iría a su cuarto en busca de más sexo? No estaba seguro de la segunda pregunta, pero estaba plenamente convencido de la respuesta afirmativa a la primera. No podía oír siquiera la respiración de Ryo provenir del cuarto contiguo, lo único que oía eran los gemidos de Takahisa.

 

No deseaba haber despertado ese día. Su estado era deplorable y el profesor había llamado varias veces su atención. Había una persona a la que odiaba por sobre todo en aquel momento, el sujeto que respondía al nombre de Nishikido Ryo. Mas la risa de Shota dejándolo sordo a través del teléfono fue lo que necesitaba para que lo sacara de quicio.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de reírte?

\- “¡ _¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si me dices que no pegaste un ojo por masturbarte pensando en Masuda-kun?! ¡Jajajajaja! Eres terrible, Tacchon. En serio que no tienes remedio. ¡¡Jajajajaja!!_ ”

\- ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó, sentado en el suelo de la cafetería al lado de una silla con una caja de guirnaldas encima.

\- “ _Está bien, está bien. Me calmo. A propósito, me olvidé de decirte que llevo a dos personas para allá._ ”

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- “ _Ahhh… No tardamos en llegar._ ”

\- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para que te diga que no?

\- “ _Por eso te lo menciono ahora. Jajaja._ ”

\- ¿Uno de ellos es Maruyama Ryuhei-san? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi con una sonrisa pícara, viendo cómo Ryo y Takahisa entraban a la cafetería en dirección a él.

\- “ _¡Shh!_ ”

\- Jajajajaja. Bueno, Yasu. Entonces, nos vemos dentro de un rato.

\- “ _Cuídate._ ”

\- Sí.

\- “ _Y duerme. ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!_ ”

No respondió, simplemente cortó la llamada y se levantó del suelo.

\- Aquí estamos – Le informó Takahisa, siendo tanto él como Ryo, observados por Keiichiro, quien colocaba manteles, platos, servilletas y vasos en las mesas, con la ayuda de Shigeaki.

\- Bueno… Aquí están las guirnaldas – Dijo Tadayoshi, señalándoles la caja en la que estaban mencionados objetos de decoración.

\- ¿Pudiste dormir anoche? – Le preguntó Ryo, siendo observado por las sorprendidas expresiones de Tadayoshi y Takahisa al terminar de formular la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué… lo dices? – Tadayoshi le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- No, digo… Pareces tener la mirada algo cansada.

\- Estuve estudiando mucho anoche – Respondió Tadayoshi.

\- Me imagino – Dijo Ryo.

 

\- ¿Qué me ocultas? – Le preguntó Toma a Yuya, sentados ambos en el asiento frente al piano.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú – Le respondió, girándose para quedar frente a él -. Date vuelta – Le pidió, haciendo Yuya lo pedido por su pareja -. Mhhh… Algo me ocultas, lo veo en tus ojos.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Yuya, entre risas.

\- ¿Ves? Te estás riendo, me ocultas algo.

\- Ya te dije que no. Sólo que te amo.

\- ¿Eso me ocultabas?

\- Ya no, porque ya te lo dije – Dijo el rubio, sobre los labios del morocho, quien lo abrazó y lo besó con dulzura.

\- Te amo, Yuya – Susurró.

\- Yo también, mi amor – Le dijo, abrazando su cintura, antes de sentir la vibración de su celular dentro del bolsillo del buzo escolar, soltándolo segundos más tarde por eso -. Ehh… ¿Vamos a comer algo?

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó, besando sonoramente su mejilla.

\- Tus besos me dan hambre.

\- Te estás volviendo como Masuda. Creo que fue una mala idea decirte que hagas las paces con él.

\- Qué malo eres – Dijo, riendo, besando sus labios con dulzura, levantándose luego y agarrándolo de la mano para que se levantara.

\- Creo que el hecho de cumplir años hace que sea un poco más malo.

\- Seguramente – Dijo Yuya, antes de ir ambos hacia la cafetería.

 

Estaba sumamente aburrido, aunque su actuada expresión de felicidad aparentaba decir otra cosa. Su visión era interrumpida por las constantes muecas de burla por parte de sus amigos. De alguna manera, estaba olvidando lo horroroso que se había vuelto esa fecha para él. El siete de octubre.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Levantó la vista. Siendo alertado por el grito de los amigos del cumpleañero, atinó a aplaudir, nuevamente con una fingida sonrisa.

Toma miró a Yuya, quien estaba por demás sonrojado.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – Musitó. Toma lo abrazó, sentía que ese no era el momento de ventilar su relación, menos teniendo a Jin y Ryo allí presentes, a quienes vio de refilón al hacer un paneo general. Fue llamado con un ademán por parte de Keiichiro, quien estaba de pie sobre una silla frente a la puerta de la cocina -. Ve – Le dijo Yuya, mirándolo, por lo que el morocho lo soltó y fue al lado del muchacho.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Toma – Le dijo, agradeciendo el aludido con una reverencia, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo levemente.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – Le dijo Shota, entregándole un ramo de flores -. No sabía qué regalarte así que fui por algo clásico.

\- ¿Yasuda-san? – Preguntó, agarrando el ramo entre sus manos.

\- El mismo - Respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa -. Ya lo sé, notaste el dialecto de Kansai, ¿verdad?

\- Así fue – Dijo Toma.

\- ¿Puedo interrumpir un momento? – Le preguntó Shota a Keiichiro, quien se bajó de la silla.

\- Por supuesto, Yasuda-san – Respondió el muchacho, señalándole al mayor la silla para que se subiera a la misma.

\- Gracias – Sonrió Shota, subiéndose a la silla -. Bienvenidos a todos. Para los que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Yasuda Shota y hasta mi graduación, a principios de este año, fui el anterior presidente del club de literatura de esta institución. Quiero interrumpir esta reunión para hacer pasar al frente a un senpai mío que, casualmente, también cumple años el día de hoy. Kazuki-san, por favor.

Ryo levantó la vista, girando su cabeza hacia su derecha al ver a una persona que se levantaba de su asiento, dirigiéndose a Shota. Era él, estaba seguro.

\- No puede ser – Musitó, ocasionado que Takahisa lo mirara.

\- ¿Ryo? ¿Sucede algo?

No sabía qué hacer, qué sentir. No pudo oír las palabras del pelirrojo, quien seguía llamándolo, porque su mente estaba muy lejos, estaba muchos años atrás, exactamente en un siete de octubre de los primeros años de su vida. Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, o quizás, consciente de ellas, se levantó y se acercó a aquel sujeto que estaba siendo el centro de todas las miradas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Musitó.

\- Ryo-chan – Dijo el otro sujeto, estando ahora él de pie sobre la silla donde había estado Shota, con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de que el recién llegado lo agarrara del cuello de la campera y lo inclinara para hablarle cara a cara.

\- ¿Pregunté qué mierda haces aquí, bastardo? – Volvió a formular el morocho, sintiendo la rabia recorriendo cada vena de su cuerpo.

\- Ryo, espera – Le dijo Toma, agarrándolo de un brazo, mientras Keiichiro y Tadayoshi intentaban que aflojara su agarre sobre Kazuki -. ¡Ryo!

\- Vete de aquí – Musitó el morocho, sintiendo que no había nadie más en aquel sitio que ellos dos.

\- Yo…

\- ¡Te dije que te fueras! – Hizo su brazo hacia atrás, cerrando su puño, pero su codo golpeó la frente de Takahisa, quien había ido corriendo a su lado para que soltara al desconocido, y no fue advertido por Ryo, quien no se percató del hecho, sino hasta ser empujado por Tadayoshi hacia un costado, ocasionando también, que soltara a Kazuki.

\- ¡Idiota! – Le gritó, antes de socorrer a Takahisa, quien se agarraba la frente con fuerza, sentado en el suelo -. Takahisa, ¿estás bien? – El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, siendo ayudado por el mayor a incorporarse.

\- Yo… Lo siento –Dijo Kazuki, apenado, mirando a Shota y al resto de los presentes en el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Exclamó Keiichiro, agarrando a un Ryo que miraba encolerizado a Kazuki.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo! – Exclamó Ryo, en referencia de uno de los cumpleañeros.

\- Lo mejor será que me vaya – Dijo Kazuki, mirando a Shota, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ikuta… Toma-kun, ¿no? – Le preguntó Kazuki al muchacho.

\- S… Sí…

\- Lo siento mucho. Que termines bien… tu cumpleaños.

Toma asintió, viendo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Keiichiro para detener la amenaza creada por Ryo.

\- Vámonos – Le dijo Tadayoshi a Takahisa, quien asintió con la cabeza, siendo levantado del suelo por el morocho y siendo llevado fuera de la cafetería. Kazuki, en compañía de Shota siguieron sus pasos, adelantándose ellos. Ryo se zafó del agarre de Keiichiro, quien en compañía de Kazuya, Toma y Tomohisa , lo siguieron, alcanzándolo antes de que pudiera arremeter contra Kazuki.

\- ¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad Shota?! – Le gritó, siendo el rubio el centro de miradas.

\- Así fue – Respondió Shota -. Aunque reconozco que me sorprendí cuando conocí a Kazuki. No pensé que era ese mismo Kazuki que iba a ser la primera persona a ingresar a este instituto por una beca.

\- ¿Qué…? – Preguntó Kazuya.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡¡Cállate!! – Exclamó Ryo.

\- ¿No lo sabían?

\- Yasuda-kun – Lo llamó Kazuki, agarrando su brazo y negando con la cabeza -. Ya vámonos.

\- No, ellos tienen que saber por qué este tipo odia tanto a los chicos que entran con una beca a este lugar – Dijo Shota, mirando a Ryo -. Kazuki es el medio hermano de Ryo.

\- ¡Él no es nada mío! ¡¡Este tipo no es más que un bastardo!! – Exclamó, encolerizado.

\- Así es – Dijo Kazuki, con una media sonrisa -. Yo soy fruto de una relación adúltera. Mi madre me crió sola, nunca tuve necesidad de un padre.

\- ¡Hipócrita!

\- ¡¡Cállate!! – Le gritó Tomohisa, agarrándolo de uno de los brazos, para dejar que Kazuki siguiera hablando.

\- Nuestro padre llevó a Ryo-chan a uno de mis cumpleaños. Yo… no sabía quiénes eran ellos, mi madre me los presentó como unos amigos suyos. Muchos años después me enteré de la verdad. “ _Ah… Por eso no pude olvidar ese día_ ”, le dije a mi madre. Inconscientemente, supe que Ryo-chan era sangre de mi sangre. Pero él… Claro… No es agradable para nadie enterarse que tiene un medio hermano y, peor aún, que quien lo engendró, sigue viviendo bajo el mismo techo que uno.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver las becas? – Preguntó Keiichiro.

\- Como dijo Yasuda-kun… Yo iba a ser la primera persona que iba a entrar a este instituto por una beca.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

\- ¡Les dije que me suelten!

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Jin, acercándose al grupo, quien había estado oyendo  lo sucedido junto con sus amigos, Tadayoshi y Takahisa -. ¿Podrían soltarlo? No va a hacer nada malo – Las tres personas que sostenían ambos brazos del muchacho y su cuerpo, lo soltaron con cautela, pero fue Ryo quien terminó zafándose de ellos de un tirón.

\- Gracias – Le dijo a Jin, secamente.

\- No debí haber venido, lo siento mucho, Ikuta-kun – Reiteró Kazuki, con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Claro que no.

\- Kazuki-san – Lo interrumpió Jin, antes de darse media vuelta para mirar al muchacho -. Váyase, por favor. No quiera mortificar a Ryo más de lo que está con solo oír su nombre.

\- ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! – Le preguntó Ryo, agarrándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto? Se cae de maduro, Ryo, la razón por la que te comportas así con los chicos que entran aquí gracias a la beca, es porque todos te hacen recordar a este tipo.

\- Se supone que eres mi amigo, ¡¿no?! ¡Deberías ayudarme, estúpido! 

\- Ehm… Creo que me cansé de tus juegos infantiles. De vez en cuando, alguien debe hacerte ver las cosas que haces. Lo mismo con Masuda.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ahhh… ¿Entonces era cierto? – Preguntó Shota, inclinando su cuerpo para poder ver a Ryo, quien estaba detrás de Jin -. Usaste a Masuda-kun para molestar a Tadayoshi.

\- Por supuesto que sí – Respondió Ryo -. ¿Acaso creen que lo amaba? Hice lo mismo que con Tadayoshi en ese entonces, usé su propia debilidad para lastimarlo.

\- ¡Eres un hipócrita! – Exclamó Toma -. ¿Encima tienes el descaro de admitirlo?

-  No tienes perdón, Ryo – Dijo Keiichiro.

\- Claro que no, lo sé y no me importa. Hace mucho tiempo que he perdido mi boleto al Cielo – Dijo, suspirando luego -. Me voy.

Sin ser seguido por nadie más, Ryo salió del lugar, quedándose el resto de los presentes, inmóviles en su lugar.

\- Vamos – Le dijo Tadayoshi a Takahisa, empujándolo levemente para ir hasta las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios del tercer año.

 

Tan sólo una pequeña venda fue lo que recibió Takahisa sobre su frente. El golpe había hecho que se le abriera una herida, pero de muy leve gravedad.

\- Ya está – Dijo Tadayoshi, sentado junto con Takahisa en el suelo, guardando los elementos utilizados en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, a su lado.

\- Lo siento – Musitó el pelirrojo, sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Okura-san… Lo siento – Volvió a decirle, apretando ambos puños sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Por qué pides perdón? – Le preguntó, acariciando sus cabellos, antes de que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se inclinara sobre el suyo, terminando por apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Yo… No puedo dejar a Ryo. No ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos. No comprendía nada y al mismo tiempo, no quería comprenderlo. ¿Por qué? Si había oído que lo había utilizado. Con miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza, cuando quiso pronunciar una, se dio cuenta que Takahisa ya no estaba en ese cuarto.

 

Sabía que estaría en ese lugar. Aunque el viento invernal era bastante cruel, su rabia calentaba bastante bien su cuerpo. Estaba sentado en aquel banco donde se había dejado amar por primera vez, fumando un cigarrillo, tan propio de él, mientras una de sus piernas se movía en forma nerviosa.

\- Deberías dejar de fumar de una vez por todas.

Su voz lo sorprendió. Si debía ser sincero, pensó que su voz sería la última que oiría.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, lanzando el cigarrillo entre sus piernas para apagarlo con su pie -. Lo oíste todo, ¿verdad? Vete.

Takahisa suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

\- No voy a dejarte – Le dijo, mirando el cielo, por lo que el aludido lo miró, sorprendido -. Necesitas a alguien en este momento, y no pienso dejarte solo – Takahisa lo miró a los ojos, con su usual sonrisa. Ryo sonrió y deslizó su cabeza, dejándola caer esta sobre el hombro del menor. Takahisa sintió cómo su cuerpo tiritó. No estaba temblando de frío, estaba empezando a llorar.

 

Shota fue a buscar a Tadayoshi a su cuarto. Estaba algo preocupado por él, ya que le pareció ver a Takahisa saliendo del edificio, minutos antes. Golpeó la puerta entreabierta de la habitación y entró, viendo cómo Tadayoshi se levantó de un salto del suelo y le daba la espalda.

\- Tacchon, vamos a cortar el – Al acercarse a él, el menor desvió su mirada -. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada – Musitó el morocho, negando con la cabeza.

Shota suspiró y lo agarró del brazo.

\- Mírame, a mí no me engañas - Tadayoshi lo miró. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar -. Ta…

\- Me dejó, Yasu – Le dijo, quebrándose nuevamente -. Volvió con Ryo, aún después de haber oído que no hizo más que utilizarlo. ¿Qué debo hacer? Me duele… demasiado.

\- Ya, ya – Le dijo Shota, abrazándolo, acariciando sus cabellos, mientras los brazos de Tadayoshi, en cambio, no tenían fuerza alguna para hacer algo -. Ven. Vamos abajo con el resto. Te estamos esperando para cortar el pastel – Le dijo, alejándose de él un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano -. Si no vas, te quedas sin porción, ¿eh? - Lo hizo sonreír. Siempre había sido así, cada vez que Tadayoshi se sentía mal, era Shota quien lo consolaba, pero esto en sí, no tardaba demasiado, ya que sus intentos por hacer que el menor olvidara sus pesares aparecían al poco tiempo, en formato de bromas y chistes que, obviamente, surtían efecto en él -. Ve a lavarte ese rostro y ven – Besó sonoramente su frente -. Te esperamos – Le dijo, obteniendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Al salir, Shota encontró a Ryuhei apoyado contra la pared del cuarto, esperándolo -. Lo siento – Musitó -. Por todo este desastre – Ambos muchachos empezaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras -. La verdad es que no pensé que Ryo estaría en la cafetería, y que se armaría todo esto… Creo que fue lo peor.

\- No creo que sea así – Le dijo Ryuhei, agarrando su mano y entrelazándola a la suya -. Al menos, este chico Masuda, se enteró de que estaba siendo utilizado, ¿no?

\- Mhh… Supongo que sí – Suspiró Shota, antes de que Ryuhei detuviera sus pasos y acariciara su rostro, mirándolo a los ojos, acercándose el morocho lentamente a él -. Ehh… Ryuhei… Aquí…

\- Yo no veo nadie por los alrededores, ¿y tú?

\- Ah… Eh… Yo – Las palabras del sonrojado rostro de Shota fueron interrumpidas por el suave beso que Ryuhei le dio sobre sus labios.

 

Tadayoshi bajó a la cafetería no mucho después que Ryuhei y Shota, acercándose el muchacho a la única mesa ocupada en todo el lugar, puesto que aquellos que habían simulado estar dispuestos a festejar el cumpleaños de Toma, se habían ido retirando de a uno.

\- ¿Ya cortaron el pastel? – Preguntó el recién llegado, apoyando ambas manos sobre el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado Tomohisa.

\- Claro que no, estábamos esperándote – Dijo Shota, girándose para ir junto con Keiichiro a la cocina.

\- Ah, Yasu no nos ha presentado, ¿cierto? – Le preguntó Ryuhei, ocasionando que la ida a la cocina por parte del aludido se detuviera para mirar a ambos.

\- Creo que no – Dijo Tadayoshi, mirando al sujeto.

\- Mi nombre es Maruyama Ryuhei, encantado de conocerte, Okura Tadayoshi-kun.

\- Ahhhh… Ryuhei, ¿eh? – Formuló, con una amplia sonrisa, mirando al aludido de arriba abajo -. Me han hablado de ti.

\- Espero que bien.

\- Claro que sí – Dijo Tadayoshi, sentándose frente a él.

\- ¿Yasuda-san? – Lo llamó Keiichiro, por lo que el aludido lo miró y siguió sus pasos a la cocina.

\- Me dijo Yasu que tocas el bajo – Dijo Tadayoshi, mientras Yuya le servía jugo en un vaso.

\- Así es.  ¿Te dijo que quiero que toque la guitarra en mi banda?

\- ¿Ehh? – Preguntó el morocho, casi ahogándose al beber la bebida -. ¿En serio?

\- ¿Cuál de las dos cosas?

\- Eso que quieres que Yasu toque en tu banda.

\- Claro que sí. Es increíble cómo se desenvuelve al tocar la guitarra.

\- ¿No se acerca el festival cultural? – Preguntó Toma.

\- Sí, es el mes que viene – Respondió Kazuya.

\- Si quieren podrían venir a tocar un par de canciones – Dijo Tomohisa.

\- No estaría para nada mal – Acotó Yuya.

\- ¿Qué cosa no estaría mal? – Preguntó Shota, secundado por Keiichiro, quien llevaba un pastel entre sus manos, para lo cual dejaron un espacio frente a Kazuki y Toma. Era un pastel de crema con trozos de chocolate negro rodeándolo y en forma de rulos encima de la misma. Aunque en medio del pastel había descansado un pequeño trozo de chocolate con la leyenda “Feliz cumpleaños, Toma”, se agregó a las apuradas el nombre de Kazuki, al igual que una segunda vela.

\- Que aceptaras la propuesta de unirte a mi banda – Dijo Ryuhei.

\- Olvídalo, ya te dije que me da vergüenza.

\- A propósito, ¿no saben de alguien que toque el teclado? No creo que nos venga nada mal…

\- ¿No crees que ya tienes suficiente gente en tu banda? ¿Piensas que esa gente va a tocar por amor a la música? – Dijo Shota, entre risas.

\- Yo lo haré – Dijo Ryuhei.

\- Murakami-kun creo que sabe algo de eso – Dijo Toma, pensativo.

\- ¿Murakami? ¿Sí? – Preguntó Yuya, con una sonrisa, a su pareja.

\- Sí, así es. Si quieres, puedo preguntarle.

\- Claro, cualquier cosa, pídele mi número a Yasu – Dijo Ryuhei.

\- Ya tienen bajo, guitarra, teclado, ¿tienen cantante? – Preguntó Kazuya.

\- Tenemos uno, una de las guitarras también es vocalista.

\- Ahh…

\- Nos falta un baterista también – Dijo Shota, mirando a Tadayoshi.

\- Olvídalo – Dijo el morocho, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Ta–

\- Yasu – El aludido lo miró -. Dije que lo olvides.

Shota suspiró, miró a Ryuhei y negó con la cabeza.

\- No importa, tenemos tiempo para convencerlo – Dijo Ryuhei, mirando a Shota, mientras se levantaba de la silla para ofrecérsela a su pareja.

\- No, no conoces a Tacchon, no va a serlo.

\- Ah… Este chico Murakami, ¿de dónde es? – Le preguntó Ryuhei a Toma.

\- De Osaka.

\- Ah, perfecto – Dijo el muchacho, frotándose las manos.

\- Paranoico – Dijo Shota, sonriendo.

\- ¿Eso es relevante? – Preguntó Yuya.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Sino el nombre de la banda no tendría sentido.

\- ¡Te dije que se lo cambiaras! – Exclamó Shota.

\- No, ya está puesto.

\- Y, ¿cómo se llama? – Preguntó Tadayoshi.

\- Kankyoku – Respondió Shota.

\- El sonido de Kansai – Agregó Ryuhei -. Dio la casualidad que los chicos que estaban interesados  en formar parte de la banda eran de esa región, pero algunos optaron por irse porque nunca llegábamos a nada y terminamos siendo cinco integrantes, contando a Yasu.

\- Ahh… Ya veo.

\- A ti no te pregunté porque Yasu habla de ti hasta por los codos. Más que su amigo, pareces su hermano menor.

\- Así es.

\- Bueno, se nos está haciendo tarde para regresar, Yasuda-kun – Dijo Kazuki, tras mirar la hora en su reloj.

\- ¿Tú no quieres cantar con nosotros, Kazuki?

\- Lo siento, sabes que soy de Aichi.

\- Oh, tienes razón.

\- Voy a traer las cosas para cortar el pastel – Dijo Tadayoshi, levantándose, siendo observado por Yuya, quien siguió sus pasos hasta la cocina.

\- ¿Okura-san?

\- ¿Mh? – Lo miró, sacando un cuchillo y platos de postre para llevarlos a la cafetería.

\- ¿Y Massu?

Tadayoshi lo miró. Notó la preocupación que tenía por su mejor amigo.

\- Está bien, sólo necesitaba estar solo. Tú sabes, para poder procesar todo… lo que oyó por boca de Ryo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, claro que sí. ¿Vamos? Nos están esperando.

\- Mhhh… Sí – Dijo el muchacho siguiéndolo para salir de la cocina.

 

Takahisa había acompañado a Ryo hasta su cuarto, donde estaba Jin estudiando, sobre su cama. No dijo nada, limitándose tan sólo a respirar. Ryo se acostó en su cama, mirando a la pared, pero Takahisa se sentó en el suelo a su lado, sin intención alguna de dejarlo solo.

\- ¿Puede cuidarlo, Akanishi-san? – Musitó, finalmente el menor, ocasionando que el aludido levantara la vista para mirarlo -. ¿Puedo pedirle eso?

\- No entiendo por qué estás aquí, después de lo que te hizo – Dijo Jin, dado vuelta una página de los apuntes que estaba leyendo.

\- Sé que Ryo no es malo, él tuvo un motivo para hacer eso. De alguna forma… Siento que si lo dejo… Estará solo… completamente…

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- ¡¿Cómo puede actuar así?! – Exclamó Takahisa, levantándose de un salto y mirándolo fijamente -. ¡¿Acaso Ryo no es su amigo?!

Jin suspiró, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y miró al pelirrojo.

\- Dime algo… Cuando nos graduemos, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Crees que estaremos toda la vida siguiendo a Ryo o que Ueda y Koki estarán siguiéndome a mí? Cuando salgamos de aquí no existirán más chicos becados, no más Tegoshi Yuya, no más Kazuki. Ya no habrá nada más que nosotros mismos. Esto no es nada, Ryo debe madurar de una buena vez y olvidarse de Kazuki y de todo eso de tener un medio hermano – Jin volvió su vista a sus apuntes -. Al menos él no es el bastardo…

Sin decirle nada, Takahisa se fue.

\- Oye, Jin – Dijo Ryo, sin siquiera darse vuelta -. Gracias.

\- De nada. Dime… ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? No me digas que...

\- Claro que no. Mañana voy a terminar con él. Ya no tiene sentido seguir con todo esto.

\- Ya veo.

 Takahisa, quien había estado oyendo todo detrás de la puerta, ahogó sus lágrimas, sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Se alejó corriendo de allí, bajando del mismo modo las escaleras para refugiándose en el frío de la noche para poder llorar desconsoladamente. Todo lo que le había dicho a Jin respecto a él, respecto a lo poco que le importaba Ryo, le había importado nada. Ryo mismo había decidido quedarse solo.

\- Pero… Me da lástima… hacerlo – Dijo el morocho, mirando a su amigo -. Por él… La verdad no creo que Tadayoshi lo perdone…

\- ¿No crees que es lo mismo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- De alguna forma, los dos terminaron en tu cama. Quizás lejos de separarlos, eso sea lo que los una. Viéndolo desde un punto de vista totalmente diferente.

\- Supongo…

Afuera el frío no daba tregua, parecía querer grabarse en la piel de los que estaban sin abrigo y de aquellos a quienes no les importaba el clima.

 

Dolor de cabeza, insomnio, congestión, mal humor.

Pero aún así, debía soportar a Yuichi. Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado a él. Podría escucharlo por horas sin cansarlo, pero ese día, le estaba resultando sumamente insoportable.

\- Massu – Lo abrazó Yuya por detrás, ocasionando que Takahisa se zafara rápidamente de su agarre y se alejara de él -. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Viniste en la mejor parte, Tegoshi-kun.

\- N… No me siento del todo bien – Dijo el pelirrojo, con una forzada sonrisa.

\- Mhhh – Yuya acercó una mano a la frente de su amigo, pero este se alejó -. Déjame ver si tienes fiebre.

\- No, sólo estoy cansado, ya basta – Algo molesto, sacó su celular para ver la hora -. Tengo que irme al club de literatura.

\- Nos vemos más tarde – Lo saludó Yuichi, haciendo un ademán con la mano, a medida que Takahisa se alejaba de ambos -. Se lo veía raro, ¿no lo crees? – Le preguntó a Yuya, una vez el pelirrojo estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ambos.

\- Sí… Me preguntó qué le habrá sucedido…

Ese día en el club de literatura no hizo más que terminar de partirle la cabeza, pero, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estar en ese sitio, era la única forma en la que podía seguir viendo a Tadayoshi, y gracias a lo cual podía seguir hablando con él.

\- …Y eso es todo por hoy – Dijo Keiichiro, dándole el final a la clase del día. Los alumnos fueron guardando sus cosas y retirándose poco a poco -. ¿Puedes terminar de ordenar todo? – Le pidió a Tadayoshi.

\- ¿Tienes cosas que hacer?

\- Sí, por favor – Le suplicó.

\- Ve tranquilo, yo me ocupo de todo.

\- Gracias.

Estaban solos. No sabía si Tadayoshi se había percatado de eso, puesto que lejos de prestarle atención a él, estaba borrando el pizarrón, tarareando una canción desconocida para él.

\- Mariposa que revolotea rápido buscando las flores y derrama néctar. Yo no vuelo, solamente me arrastro por la tierra y alzando mis ojos al bajo cielo te he llamado.

\- Qué linda canción – Dijo Takahisa, en voz un poco más alta para que lo oyera, ocasionando que Tadayoshi notara su presencia y se girara para mirarlo -. ¿De quién es?

\- Ahh… Gracias – Dijo el morocho, sacudiéndose el polvo de la tiza que había quedado en su ropa -. Es… mía…

\- ¿Compone canciones? – Preguntó el muchacho, levantándose y acercándose al escritorio frente al pizarrón.

\- Influencia de Yasu, supongo. ¿Sabes? Nosotros íbamos a formar una banda, pero… bueno… Yasu se graduó y todo se fue al demonio – Dijo, con una sonrisa, pero con un deje triste en su mirada.

\- Ahhh… ¿Iba a estar…? – Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No, nada – Negó tanto con sus palabras como con su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Ryo? – Takahisa lo miró -. Sí, él iba a ser el guitarrista, junto a un amigo que conocía de otro instituto, pero, como te dije, al final no hicimos nada.

\- ¿Es por eso que Usted no quiere…?

Tadayoshi lanzó una suave carcajada.

\- No creas que las acciones de Ryo me siguen afectando – Dijo, volviendo a borrar las motas de tiza que aún habían quedado en el pizarrón -. La verdad es que no es así, pero – Dejó de mover el borrador -… el tocar la batería me trae recuerdos de cosas que simplemente no quiero volver a recordar - Tadayoshi suspiró, viendo a Takahisa agarrándose la cabeza y sosteniendo su propio cuerpo con una mano, con ayuda del escritorio, por lo que lanzó el borrador al suelo y se acercó a socorrerlo -. ¿Masuda-kun? ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme… ¡Takahisa! - Llevó sus labios a la frente del muchacho, notando la alta fiebre que tenía, sumado al color rojizo de sus mejillas y a la dificultad con la que podía mantenerse en pie -. ¿Desde cuándo estás así? – Marcó un número de celular, esperando a que respondieran al otro lado -. ¿Toma? Habla Tadayoshi. ¿Puedes venir al salón del club de literatura? Le dije a Keiichiro que iba a limpiar un poco pero Takahisa se desmayó y parece que tiene una fiebre muy alta. ¿Puedes venir?

\- “ _¿Qué le sucedió a Massu?_ ”, preguntó preocupado Yuya, al otro lado de la línea.

 

Con la ayuda de Toma, y posteriormente con la de Yuichi dentro del cuarto, Tadayoshi llevó a Takahisa, siendo secundado por el inevitable rostro de preocupación de Yuya.

\- Voy por agua fría y un paño – Dijo Yuichi, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Tadayoshi se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y sostuvo su mano.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte un rato? – Le preguntó Toma a Yuya.

\- Sí – Respondió su pareja, recibiendo un afectuoso beso sobre su frente por parte de Toma.

\- Está bien, cualquier cosa, avísame. Tadayoshi, iré a avisarle a Keiichiro de esto.

\- Ahh… Sí. Gracias, Toma – Dijo el aludido, devolviéndole una rápida sonrisa.

\- Más que Masuda-kun, creo que él también necesita compañía – Le susurró Toma a su pareja, antes de irse.

\- ¿Por qué tardará tanto Nakamaru? – Se quejó Tadayoshi, tocando la frente caliente del pelirrojo con la palma de la mano.

\- Gracias – Musitó Yuya.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por dar aviso de lo de Massu – Respondió el rubio.

\- Bueno… Keiichiro iba a matarme si dejaba el salón del club abierto.

\- Sé que no lo hizo por eso, Okura senpai.

Tadayoshi miró a Yuya.

\- No sé qué quieres decir.

\- Cuando algo le sucede a Massu, tú eres la primera persona a la que él recurre.

\- ¿Celos?

\- No, en parte, me alegra que Massu relegue sus problemas en personas distintas de mí. Ni siquiera con Nakamaru-san lo había hecho. Usted es la primera persona en la que Massu confía.

\- No creo que Takahisa piense del mismo modo que tú – Dijo el mayor, mirando al muchacho tendido sobre la cama.

\- ¿Se refiere a lo de Nishikido-san?

\- No sé… qué pensar de eso…

\- Usted lo oyó, ¿verdad? Que había utilizado a Massu para molestarlo.

\- Tegoshi-kun, él me dijo que no podía dejar a Ryo. Takahisa me dijo que sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, algo en lo más profundo de su alma le decía que Ryo necesitaba a alguien que estuviera a su lado, que le fuera incondicional. Esa fue… la misma razón por la que me peleé con Yasu incontables veces. Yo estaba ciego… por Ryo… Porque lo amaba. Y Takahisa no se ha dado cuenta de eso, que eso que cree amor, es falso, que sólo es producto de su imaginación.

\- Okura senpai, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – Tadayoshi lo miró y asintió con la cabeza a su pedido -.

¿A Usted le gusta alguien?

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Le preguntó el muchacho, con una sonrisa.

\- No, a nada. Simple curiosidad.

\- Entonces, no es necesario que lo responda, ¿cierto?

Yuya no dijo nada, de alguna forma, el silencio de Tadayoshi le había dado una respuesta.

 

Esa noche, Tadayoshi se quedó cuidando a Takahisa, junto con Yuichi. El despertador sonó, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

\- ¿Mhh? Ah… Buenos días, Okura-san – Saludó uno de los ocupantes del cuarto, frotándose los ojos.

\- Buenos días – Musitó el aludido, luego de bostezar.

\- ¿Por qué no va a su cuarto? Yo me haré cargo de Masuda-kun.

\- ¿Vas a faltar a clase?

\- Creo que es mejor que falte yo a que lo haga usted.

\- Está bien – Dijo el mayor, levantándose del suelo para notar lo mal que había dormido -. Nos vemos más tarde.

Más dormido que despierto, Tadayoshi llegó a su cuarto. Como supuso, su compañero de cuarto no estaba por lo que se lanzó literalmente a la cama a dormir un poco más antes de asearse y dirigirse a su clase. La vibración de su celular lo sacó de su sueño.

 

**_De: Ryo_ **

“ _¿Dónde estás? El profesor ya llegó. Y no, no fui yo el que tomó tu lugar de delegado de la clase, no te preocupes._ ”

 

 Tadayoshi se sentó de un salto en la cama. No por el remitente del mensaje, sino por la hora del mismo. Se aseó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pero, terminó llegando tarde de todas formas.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! – Se excusó ante su profesor tutor.

\- Es raro que tú llegues tarde, Okura-kun.

\- Realmente, lo siento mucho, sensei – Se disculpó el morocho, sentándose en su pupitre -. Me surgió de último momento. Lo siento mucho.

\- Está bien. Sigamos con la clase.

Ryo frunció el ceño, obviamente, sin creerle una sola palabra.

 

Sonó la campana del almuerzo. Quizás por inercia, aún sabiendo que nadie aparecería para ofrecerle comida, caminó en dirección al parque que conducía al club de piano, pero sus pasos cambiaron su rumbo hasta el piso del segundo año, llegando casi con miedo al salón correspondiente al  de la clase B.

\- Ryo, qué raro verte por aquí – Lo llamó la voz de Kazuya.

\- Ah, Kame – Dijo el aludido, girándose para mirarlo -. ¿Tienes idea si vino Masuda?

\- No, no lo he visto. Nakamaru me dijo que está enfermo.

\- ¿Enfermo? ¿Qué tiene?

Kazuya parpadeó varias veces antes de responderle.

\- ¿Acaso te importa? – Le preguntó, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su oyente -. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?

Sin decir nada más, Ryo llegó hasta el edificio de los dormitorios, sin saber del todo bien qué estaba haciendo. Al llegar al cuarto correspondiente a Takahisa, Yuichi salía del mismo con un recipiente con agua y un paño en su interior.

\- Nishikido-san – Dijo.

\- ¿Masuda está dentro?

\- Ah… Sí – Dijo el muchacho, sin moverse de la puerta. Ryo notó que no iba a dejarlo entrar a menos que tuviera una buena excusa, o a menos que le mintiera rápidamente.

\- ¿No vas a cambiar eso?

\- Sí, tiene razón.

\- Voy a hablar algo con Kame respecto a Jin, nos vemos luego.

\- Sí.

Ryo hizo unos pasos en sentido contrario a los de Yuichi, esperando a que el menor se perdiera de vista para volver sobre sus pasos hasta el cuarto de Takahisa, al cual entró sigilosamente, para encontrarlo profundamente dormido. Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos, despertándolo.

\- Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

\- Ryo… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó débilmente el pelirrojo, sentándose con dificultad en la cama.

\- Me dijeron que estabas enfermo, así que vine a verte.

\- ¿A mí? – Preguntó Takahisa con sarcasmo -. ¿Acaso no le dijiste anoche a Akanishi-san que ibas a dejarme?

\- Lo oíste – Dijo Ryo, obteniendo por respuesta que el pelirrojo mirara en dirección opuesta a él y sus mejillas se inflaran levemente -. La verdad es que… Creo que tienes razón – Takahisa lo miró -. Quizás sí necesite a alguien que me ayude con todo lo que me pasa, a alguien que me escuche. Jin siempre me ha dado la razón en todo, pero quizás, no sea eso lo que necesite. Quizás, de alguna forma u otra, te necesite a ti. No te voy a pedir que seamos pareja, pero… No estaría mal que seamos amigos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Estoy seguro de que te fuiste antes de oír eso y… Me siento culpable por esto. Realmente, lo siento.

\- No… Ya estoy bien, creo – Rió el pelirrojo, buscando levantarse de la cama, pero el haber estado tanto tiempo acostado, hizo que su presión sanguínea le bajara, cayendo sobre Ryo – Lo siento...

\- Deberías tener más cuidado – Dijo el morocho, sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Tadayoshi, Toma, Yuichi y Yuya, quienes estaban aprovechando la hora del almuerzo para visitar al supuesto enfermo pelirrojo. Inmediatamente, Ryo soltó a Takahisa, dejando que se sentara en la cama.

\- Ah, Tegoshi, ¿me ayudas a ir al baño?

\- Parece que le bajó la presión – Dijo Ryo -. Supongo que debe ser por estar tanto tiempo acostado.

\- Ah… Sí – Dijo Yuya, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse y llevándoselo al baño.

\- Vete – Le dijo Toma, una vez ambos estuvieron fuera -. Por favor, Ryo, vete de aquí.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación siendo observado por los presentes.

\- Ryo – Lo llamó la voz de Tadayoshi, quien salió de la habitación después que él para seguirlo -. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con Takahisa?

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Ya lo usaste, ¿no fue suficiente con eso? ¿Qué más quieres?

\- Takahisa… Sólo quiere ser mi amigo. ¿Acaso eso no está bien? ¿O es que acaso finalmente vas a decirle que estás enamorado de él, Tadayoshi?

\- No… Yo… No… No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Como digas, entonces, este tema, tampoco te incumbe a ti. Con permiso.

¿Era posible que nuevamente, los hilos de sus sentimientos estuviesen siendo controlados por Ryo? ¿En qué momento se dejó manejar nuevamente por él? Pero algo era diferente en sus palabras. Podía sentir que Ryo estaba hablando en serio.

 

\- Oye, Massu…

\- ¿Mh?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Nishikido-san?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Respondió el pelirrojo, saliendo del baño para acercarse al lavabo y lavarse las manos.

\- Bueno… Tú ya oíste que él sólo te utilizó… ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

El agua dejó de correr y mientras Takahisa dejaba que el aire secara sus manos, miró a su amigo.

\- Tegoshi… No puedo dejarlo. Sé lo que nos hizo, pero, aún así, hay algo que me impide hacerlo.

\- Massu, ¿puede ser eso influencia de que él haya sido tu primer…?

\- No, no es eso – Respondió el aludido, negando con la cabeza -. Aunque puede llegar a sonar cruel… Creo que nunca pensé en Ryo las veces que hicimos el amor. Yo nunca lo amé, quizás me había hecho creer que sí, pero no, nunca pude olvidar a Okura-san. ¿Cómo puedo hablarle Tegoshi? ¿Cómo si me dispuse a tomar su corazón y romperlo en miles de pedazos? En casa… Casi hicimos el amor, ¿sabes? Me negué a hacerlo, no quería si no era capaz de transmitirle mis sentimientos en palabras, no quería que olvidara algo que sería imposible de olvidar para mí. Pero… Me costó tan poco entregarme a Ryo, darle a él mi primera vez… No creo ser capaz de mantener aquella misma cercana relación con Okura-san nunca más. La culpa es mía y de nadie más, es por eso que no quiero lastimarlo más. Cada vez falta poco para la graduación del tercer año. Sólo un poco más y me olvidaré de todo. Mientras tanto, no me hables más del asunto, por favor – Le pidió, acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

\- Sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí cuando lo necesites, Massu.

\- Lo sé, Tego, lo sé…

 

\- Ah… Me olvidé el paño en la cocina – Dijo Yuichi, saliendo luego de la habitación.

\- Parece que… no sirvió de nada, ¿verdad? – Dijo Tadayoshi, sentándose en la cama de Yuichi y llevándose ambas manos a sus ojos, bajo la mirada de Toma -. Lo que intentó hacer Yasu cuando trajo a Kazuki-san aquí…

\- ¿Te refieres a separarlo de Ryo? – El aludido asintió con la cabeza -. Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de Masuda-kun – Tadayoshi lo miró, sin decir nada -. A menos que…  estés enamorado de Masuda-kun.

\- Volvimos – Dijo Yuya, entrando a la habitación junto a Takahisa, quien ya podía caminar sin ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó la pareja de Yuya al amigo del rubio.

\- Ah, bien, ya me siento mejor. ¿Dónde está Nakamaru? – Preguntó, mirando para todos lados.

\- Fue a buscar el paño que estaba utilizando para bajarte la fiebre.

\- Ah, ya veo. Si está abajo, entonces, voy a buscarlo – Se llevó una mano a su barriga -. Me dio hambre.

\- Por qué será que no me sorprende – Dijo Yuya, sonriendo -. ¿Nos vamos, amor?

\- Sí, vamos. Tengo tarea qué hacer.

\- Yo también me voy – Dijo Tadayoshi, saliendo de la habitación antes de que alguien le dirigiera la palabra.

\- ¿Le dijiste gracias? – Preguntó Yuya a su amigo.

\- ¿Mh? ¿A Okura-san?

\- Él se quedó toda la noche cuidándote. Aunque le dije que me avisara para reemplazarlo, me quedé dormido apenas apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada y no pude.

\- Ah… Yo… No sabía…

\- Bueno, ve a agradecérselo más tarde – Dijo Toma, jalando a Yuya para poder irse ambos.

\- Toma, espera, ¿por qué tanto apuro?

\- Quiero contarte algo.

El rubio sonrió, con el ceño fruncido, antes de volver su vista a Takahisa.

\- Nos vemos luego, Massu.

\- Sí – Dijo el muchacho, sacando algo de ropa de su armario.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Yuya a su pareja una vez estuvieron en las escaleras del lugar -. ¿Por qué el apuro?

\- A Tadayoshi  le gusta Masuda-kun.

\- Eso es una casualidad.

\- ¿Eh?

\- A Massu le gusta Okura senpai.

Toma se soltó de Yuya y giró sobre su eje.

\- ¿Qué carajo está haciendo Ryo?

 

“ _En ese momento, no supe qué hacer._

_No por la situación en sí, sino por mi amigo._

_Aunque me dijo que no sentía nada por Nishikido-san, sus palabras fueron claras:_

_‘no puedo dejarlo’._

_Aunque se estaba alejando cada vez más de Okura senpai,_

_No sabía que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo_

_Y por el mismo motivo._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La canción que canta Yasu es Airairo <3 y la que canta Tacchon en el club de literatura es Butterfly I loved x3
> 
> ** El Kazuki que tanto se menciona es Kazuki Kato xD Me había olvidado que en ningún momento se menciona su apellido xD  
> El hecho de que sea él el medio hermano de Ryo es porque en algunas fotografías se lo ve sumamente parecido a Ryo-chan Dx


	9. Disfraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras algunos sienten que no hay mejor manera para ser feliz que lastimando a otros con tal de alejarlos, no hacen más que herirse a ellos mismos.   
> Una situación que aparentaba ser vivida anteriormente, renace. Quizás, todo sea un disfraz, quizás todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, no había servido de nada.

" _En ese momento, no supe qué hacer._

_No por la situación en sí, sino por mi amigo._

_Aunque me dijo que no sentía nada por Nishikido-san, sus palabras fueron claras:_

_‘no puedo dejarlo’._

_Aunque se estaba alejando cada vez más de Okura senpai,_

_No sabía que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo_

_Y por el mismo motivo_ "  

 

Una usual tarde de otoño en la cafetería, lugar donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión secreta.

\- No.

\- No.

\- No.

\- No.

\- ¿Deben preguntarle también Kame y Nakamaru? – Le preguntó Tomohisa a Toma.

\- No, no les hará caso.

\- ¿Quieren que hable con Massu? – Preguntó Yuya.

\- ¿Crees que acceda?

\- No lo sé – El rubio se hincó de hombros -. Pero con intentar…

\- Keiichiro, ¿cuántos días tenemos? – Le preguntó Kazuya.

\- Una semana – Respondió el aludido tras ver la fecha en unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

\- Muy bien – Dijo Toma, levantándose -. La misión de esta semana es ayudar a Maruyama-san a tener un baterista en su banda para el festival cultural.

\- ¿Hablaste con Murakami? – Preguntó Tomohisa.

\- Sí, actualmente están charlando por video conferencia.

\- Entonces, iré a hablar con Massu – Dijo Yuya, levantándose.

\- Seguro que está en su habitación – Dijo Yuichi.

\- Gracias.

   

Yuya salió de la cafetería y se dirigió al cuarto de Takahisa. No había vuelto a tener una charla tan sincera como la de la vez en que cayó enfermo. Esperó que con la excusa de la banda de Shota, todo ese asunto significara en un nuevo acercamiento con Tadayoshi, aunque no sabía qué le pasaba exactamente al mayor, por qué se negaba rotundamente a ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo y esperó a obtener su aprobación para poder entrar.

\- No creo que Okura-san quiera participar – Dijo Takahisa, una vez Yuya le contó lo sucedido.

\- ¿Tú también con eso? ¡Massu, por favor! ¡Tú eres la única persona a la que Okura senpai le hará caso!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

Yuya recordó las palabras de su pareja, diciéndole que aquellos sentimientos que Takahisa tenía para con Tadayoshi, eran completamente correspondidos.

\- Eh… Porque… creo que es así.

\- Titubeaste – Dijo Takahisa, ocasionando la risa en su amigo.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Claro que sí. Tegoshi… Te conozco… Además, te estás riendo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me puedo reír?

\- Tegoshi.

El rubio se calmó un poco para poder seguir hablándole.

\- En serio, Massu. Creo que tú eres la última persona a la que él le hará caso. Por favor.

Takahisa se lo quedó mirando.

\- Ahh… ¿Cómo puedo negarme a esos ojos de cachorrito mojado? – Bromeó, generando la sonrisa en su amigo.

\- Gracias, Massu – Le dijo, besando sonoramente su mejilla, antes de irse de su cuarto. Al salir, Toma estaba esperándolo en el pasillo, a quien le dedicó una señal de victoria.

\- ¿Qué fue eso de cachorrito mojado? – Preguntó el morocho empezando a caminar con dirección a las escaleras.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas en ese to…? – Yuya se lo quedó mirando y detuvo sus pasos -. Es posible que… ¿Estás celoso de Massu?

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?! – Toma lo miró, enfadándole de alguna forma el rostro sonriente de su pareja -. Tsk. Qué cosas que se te ocurren – Siguió su camino, pero fue detenido por la mano del rubio agarrándole el brazo.

\- Te amo – El aludido se lo quedó mirando -. Nunca dudes de eso, ¿está bien?

Toma sonrió y lo abrazó.

\- Tonto. Jamás dije que dudara de ti. Nunca lo hice y ahora no es momento de hacerlo.  

Yuya asintió, escondiendo su rostro sobre su pecho.

 

Takahisa suspiró, mirando el techo. El pedido de Yuya no hizo más que por su cabeza no hiciera más que pasar Tadayoshi. Salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, pensando exactamente cómo pedirle que ayudara a Shota.

\- Takahisa.

Una voz familiar hizo que se diera vuelta.

\- Ryo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Lo miró de arriba abajo, tal parecía que había salido de duchar. Sus manos secando su cabello mojado con una toalla así se lo decían.

\- Eh… Mhhh… Nada…

\- Ah.

\- ¿Ryo?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

\- Claro, pasa – Le dijo Ryo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación para hacerlo pasar -. ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó, mientras él se sentaba en la cama que pertenecía a Jin.

\- ¿Tú… has oído a Okura-san tocando la batería?

\- ¿A Tadayoshi? Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Tegoshi me mandó a pedirle que se uniera a la banda de Yasuda-san…

\- Ahhh… ¿Así que Yasu sigue con eso? – Preguntó Ryo, levantándose y acercándose a un estante a lo alto de su cama donde descansaban varios compact discs y libros -. Sí, sí lo he oído tocar. Sabes, estuvimos a punto de armar una banda, pero todo se echó a perder, por varias razones – Bajó de la cama al dar con un compact disc y se acercó a su laptop, a la cual conectó a un par de parlantes, antes de introducir el disco que estaba dentro del estuche que tenía entre sus manos -. Tadayoshi tiene mucho talento para ser desperdiciado. Sé que no debo meterme pero,¿por qué no lo intentas hablar con él?

\- Es lo mismo que me dijo Tego—

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido proveniente de los parlantes de Ryo. El sonido de aquel instrumento musical hizo vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo. Era un solo de batería.

\- Este fue el único disco que grabamos en un estudio, si quieres puedo hacerte una copia, no tardará mucho – Dijo Ryo, sentándose frente a la pantalla de la computadora y bajando el volumen para poder escuchar al pelirrojo, si es que hablaba.

\- ¿Por qué mantienes eso?

\- No lo sé. Supongo que… será la nostalgia – Respondió, iniciando el proceso de copia del CD.

 

\- Takahisa, Takahisa – Lo llamó la voz de Tadayoshi, en voz baja.

\- ¿Mhh?

Levantó la vista. Vio su mano apoyada sobre su brazo y una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Ah… Mhh… Sí… Sí – Respondió el pelirrojo, refregándose los ojos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Keiichiro, dejando de escribir en el pizarrón para mirar a ambos.

\- No, nada – Respondió Tadayoshi, mirándolo. Keiichiro no dijo nada y siguió escribiendo -. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- S… Sí – Respondió el pelirrojo, empezando a anotar lo que el presidente de su club estaba escribiendo. De repente, y con Tadayoshi volviendo a su asiento, Takahisa se lo quedó mirando, olvidándose por un instante que debía respirar. La clase pasó tranquila y, de nuevo, una planilla la cual él debía llenar, se posaba frente a sus ojos. Esperó a que la clase terminara para poder acercarse a Tadayoshi. La presencia de Keiichiro no afectaría su corta charla. Finalmente había dado con las palabras exactas que podría decirle -. ¿Okura-san? – El aludido lo miró -. ¿Puede unirse a la banda de Yasuda-san, por favor?

Keiichiro miró al menor por demás sorprendido, al igual que su oyente, no esperaba que fuera tan sincero en sus palabras. Volvió su vista a sus papeles, los cuales juntó rápidamente.

\- Los dejo. Nos vemos más tarde.

\- Ah, Keiichiro, espe - El sonido de la puerta cerrándose interrumpió sus regaños, puesto que eso sería lo que le diría a su compañero de club -... ¿Qué dijiste? – Le preguntó a Takahisa.

\- Que, por favor, se una a la banda de Yasuda-san – Tadayoshi podía ver la determinación en las palabras del pelirrojo, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué te metieron a ti en todo eso? – Se preguntó a sí mismo el mayor, guardando sus cosas rápidamente en la mochila -. Ya te dije que lo olvidaras, ¿no? Olvídalo y deja de meterte en cosas que no tienen sentido.

\- Es por Ryo que no quiere hacerlo, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Ahora lo tuteas? – Musitó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Basta. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de todo, de mí… De todo…

Takahisa se quedó mirándolo. ¿Qué quiso decir con esas palabras? Quiso decirle que, en realidad,  nunca se había olvidado de él, pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impidió. Mas sus piernas sí podían correr. Tras agarrar sus cosas, salió corriendo detrás de Tadayoshi, logrando alcanzarlo a la entrada del edificio de los dormitorios.

\- ¿Sabe por qué me dormí en clases? – Le preguntó, hurgando en su mochila hasta dar con un disco en un estuche, ambos objetos sin nombres -. Por esto. Es por esto que le estoy pidiendo que ayude a Yasuda-san.

El CD no llegó a manos de Tadayoshi, quien lejos de sostenerlo sobre su cuerpo, dejó de cayera al suelo, mientras el menor, entró al edificio, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. El mayor levantó el CD y el estuche quebrado y se lo llevó consigo a su cuarto. Lanzó su mochila a su cama y lo reprodujo.

Esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer la melodía, su solo de batería cuando estaban empezando a formar una banda. Dejó que la melodía siguiera su curso, estando él de pie frente al reproductor de música.

 

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó Takahisa, dedicándole una reverencia a Toma y Yuya, los tres en el club de piano -. Al final no pude convencer a Okura-san. Es más, creo que… Hice todo lo contrario. Realmente, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes – Dijo Yuya -. Creo que todos sabíamos que iba a suceder esto.

\- ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – Dijo Toma, hincándose de hombros, levantándose del asiento, al lado de su pareja -. Voy a llamar a Yasuda-san para avisarle esto.

\- Creo que la razón por la que Okura-san no quiere hacerlo… es Ryo – Espetó Takahisa, sentándose al lado de su amigo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro -. Hablé con él y me dio un disco en el que habían grabadas varias pistas. ¿Sabes Tegoshi? Sabes que soy un poco tonto con la música, pero, cuando escuché la manera en la que Okura-san tocaba la batería pensé: “ _oh, quiero escucharlo en vivo, quiero verlo._ ” Podía sentir que Okura-san era feliz tocando la batería.

\- Oye, oye, oye – Dijo Toma, acercándose casi corriendo a ambos para hacerle una seña a Takahisa, obligándolo a levantarse de su lugar, siendo este ocupado por Toma segundos más tarde, generando la sonrisa en su pareja.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Yasuda-san?

\- Dijo que haría un último intento el día del festival – Suspiró el morocho.

\- Ya veo.

 

El día del festival llegó y la respuesta fue la misma.

\- No – Le dijo Tadayoshi a Shota, sentado el menor sobre su cama, rodeado de apuntes y libros.

\- Tacchon, por favor. No te lo estoy pidiendo por Maru, al menos hazlo por mí… ¿Sí?

\- No. Además, ¿no dijiste que tienen a un percusionista? Con eso es suficiente.

\- ¡Pero no es el mismo sonido que una batería! ¡Y lo sabes! – El aludido no se inmutó por sus palabras, volviendo su vista a sus apuntes -. ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Has lo que quieras, idiota! – Exclamó el rubio agarrando uno de los apuntes para lanzárselo al rostro antes de irse.

La exagerada forma de caminar de Shota fue oída por Tadayoshi hasta el final, interrumpiendo su lectura unos leves golpes sobre la puerta.

\- Pase – Autorizó el morocho, mirando la puerta abrirse para dar paso a Ryo -.  ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ve – Respondió el aludido, al lado de la puerta semi abierta.

\- ¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar el muchacho, con una sonrisa - ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

\- Sé que es por mí que no te atreves a volver a  tocar la batería.

\- No te creas tanto, Ryo.

\- Entonces, demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame que te has olvidado de mí, Tadayoshi.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- No te creas tanto, ya te lo dije. Si no quiero hacerlo, es por ese motivo, porque no quiero.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo al menos como regalo de cumpleaños?

Tadayoshi lo miró, parpadeando varias veces. Se estiró hacia la izquierda para dar con su celular, el cual abrió para ver el día. Efectivamente, era 3 de Noviembre, el cumpleaños de Nishikido Ryo. Se quedó pensando en qué momento se había olvidado de tan importante fecha para él. En qué momento se había olvidado de Ryo mismo.

En ese momento de sorpresa, el morocho jaló a Tadayoshi del brazo, llevándolo hasta el salón de actos del mismo modo. Sobre el escenario, la banda liderada por Ryuhei estaba a punto de dar inicio a su presentación, pero la notoria llegada de Tadayoshi, siendo arrastrado por Ryo y sus pedidos para que lo soltara, terminaron por darle pausa a aquel inicio.

\- Aquí está – Le dijo Ryo a la banda, estando estos al igual que el público presente, más que sorprendidos por la situación, lanzando a Tadayoshi cerca de la batería en medio del escenario -. Métete ahí – Le dijo al muchacho, quien hizo caso a sus palabras, mientras Ryo se colgaba la guitarra eléctrica y tomaba su posición al lado de Shota -. ¿Empezamos? – El morocho hizo un par de acordes y empezó a cantar -. Estoy convencido, si es arriba o abajo, no hay nadie más. La más dulce compañera para mí. Es eso, quizás, ¿tú? Seguramente mi corazón es una montaña rusa.

Tanto Shota como Tadayoshi reconocieron la canción al instante, siguiéndolo el resto de los integrantes de la banda como podían. No llegó a notarse el desconocimiento por parte del resto de los integrantes, la presentación fue simplemente impecable.

 

El festival terminó. Aún con el frío otoñal en la entrada del edificio escolar, necesitaba de eso para aclarar sus ideas.

\- Okura-san – Lo llamó la voz de Takahisa, ocasionando que el morocho, ante el llamado, volteara su cabeza.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de meterte en mi vida?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Como no pudiste convencerme para que ayudara a Yasu fuiste a hablar con Ryo, ¿cierto? – Le dijo, levantándose y acercándose a él -. ¿Por qué no te vas con él de una vez y dejas de molestarme?

Dejando a Takahisa por demás confundido, el mayor volvió a los dormitorios. La cercanía y la relación de Ryo con Takahisa, le molestaba, pero sus acciones estaban generando que a medida que ellos dos se acercaran, él fuera alejándose del menor.

 

\- Entonces, ¿mañana vienen por los instrumentos? – Le preguntó Keiichiro a Ryuhei, estando tan solo la banda y su grupo de amigos en el salón de actos.

\- Sí, ya tenemos la autorización del director para dejarlos aquí – Respondió Shota.

\- Massu – Llamó la voz de Yuya a su mejor amigo, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta tanto de donde estaba como de las personas que lo rodeaban -. ¿Estás bien? - El pelirrojo asintió lentamente, con una forzada sonrisa. Notando que le estaba mintiendo, Yuya se lo llevó a la rastra del lugar, bajo la mirada de Toma.

\- ¿Qué crees que haya sucedido? – Le preguntó Tomohisa.

\- Algo me dice que Tadayoshi tiene algo que ver – Respondió el aludido.

\- Yasu, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con Okura? – Le pidió Ryuhei.

\- Ehm… La verdad es que… le grité… Me dijo que no iba a tocar la batería, me molesté y le grité. No creo que vaya a oírme.

\- Pero, con intentarlo no pierdes nada, ¿cierto? – Le dijo el muchacho, acariciando su espalda.

\- Está bien – Suspiró Shota, bajando del escenario y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Tadayoshi.

Al llegar al lugar de destino, lo único que oyó al otro lado de la puerta fue un llanto desesperado, sumado al sonido de cosas estrellándose contra el suelo. Desde los tiempos en que Tadayoshi andaba detrás de Ryo que no oía esa catarsis de su parte. En esos momentos, él no podía hacer nada, simplemente esperar a que se le pasara e ir a prestarle su hombro sobre el cual Tadayoshi lloraría, pero esa noche él debía irse, y no había nadie capaz de reemplazarlo.

Bajó las escaleras, cabizbajo, encontrándose con Keiichiro a la entrada de la cafetería.

\- Yasuda-san…

\- Koyama-kun, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Claro, lo que usted diga – Le dijo el menor, entregándole la lata de café que había sacado segundos antes de la máquina expendedora.

\- ¿Puedes ir al cuarto de Tacchon… dentro de una hora?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó el menor, sacando otra lata de la máquina.

\- Sólo… entra. No golpees la puerta – Le pidió el rubio, con una mirada suplicante -. Por favor.

\- Ah… Está bien – Dijo el menor, sumamente extrañado por el pedido de su superior.

 

El tiempo pasó y la hora había pasado. Con la excusa del estudio, se quedó solo en la cafetería, yéndose a dormir el resto de sus amigos por culpa del sueño, cosa que le estaba afectando a él también. Se levantó del asiento y se acercó al tacho de basura, lanzando dentro del mismo la lata de café que había estado bebiendo. Sigilosamente, subió al piso del tercer año. Aunque le faltaban varios meses para irse definitivamente de ese lugar, estaba empezando a sentir el pesar de no recorrer aquellos pasillos nunca más. Tal y como le había pedido Shota, giró el picaporte del cuarto de Tadayoshi, entrando al cuarto del mismo modo en el que llegó al lugar. La habitación estaba hecha un caos. Cosas tiradas por todo el suelo, sábanas revueltas y Tadayoshi sentado en el suelo, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, gimoteando. Comprendió porqué Shota le había dicho que no golpeara la puerta, porque Tadayoshi iba a negar estar mal o no iba a responder a su llamado. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho que, ante el contacto, levantó rápidamente su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llanto, de tanta rabia que al fin había llegado a su límite y lo había hecho explotar. Sin mediar palabra, es más, volviendo a llorar, se lanzó a los brazos de Keiichiro, aferrándose a él.

\- Ya, ya – Musitó el recién llegado, acariciando cariñosamente sus cabellos. Aunque Tadayoshi fuera mayor que Keiichiro por un mes, el trato entre ambos siempre fue el contrario, de alguna forma, Keiichiro sentía a Tadayoshi como su hermano menor -. Llora todo lo que necesites, Tadayoshi – Le dijo, sin soltarlo en lo más mínimo.

 

Cinco mensajes de texto en menos de tres minutos. Fue un récord, sin duda. El de su madre había sido el primero, seguido por el de su mejor amigo, dos de sus superiores y de su compañero de curso, el único con el que se llevaba lo suficiente como para intercambiar fechas de cumpleaños. Un mensaje nuevo… Por parte de otro de sus superiores. Frunció el ceño, bufando. No era que no le gustara ser el centro de atención, haber recibido tales cálidos mensajes de texto lo hacían feliz, pero… ninguno de ellos pertenecía a su pareja. ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿Se había olvidado? No importaba, tenía hasta las 23:59 de ese 11 de Noviembre para remediarlo.

El día pasó ameno, la verdad es que no quería que se armara un jaleo por su cumpleaños, y mucho menos que Jin o Ryo se enteraran de tal cosa. Mucho menos eso. Los mensajes siguieron llegando, pero ninguno de Toma.

Mientras se dirigía al club de piano, su celular le avisó de un nuevo mensaje, por lo que se detuvo a mitad de camino.

 

**De:** **☆** **⦁** **º** ***{ Toma }*** **º** **⦁** **☆**

“ _Las actividades del club de piano empezarán a la caída del sol. Disculpa que no te haya avisado antes._ ”

 

\- Tsk. ¿Por qué tan frío? – Se preguntó el rubio, volviendo sobre sus pasos, visiblemente enojado -. Sigo esperando tu mensaje de cumpleaños, idiota Toma – Le dijo a la pantalla de su celular, antes de cerrarlo.

 

La noche era perfecta, tanto que no notaba el frío que buscaba calarse en sus huesos. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando escapara de sus labios. Unos pasos lo alertaron, quedando sorprendidas ambas partes, tanto la persona que pasó por ese lugar, como él. Sonrió al ver que el recién llegado se movía en forma cautelosa, como queriendo mimetizarse con el oscuro paisaje.

\- Ya te vi, Tegoshi – Le dijo el muchacho, apagando el cigarrillo con la suela de su zapatilla y levantándose del banco -. Hace frío, ¿no es así? – Le preguntó, acercándose al rubio a medida que él se alejaba, como si fuera una presa a punto de ser atacada, por segunda vez -. ¿Por qué te alejas? – Le preguntó, sintiendo el menor, el duro tronco del árbol sobre el que fue acorralado. La mano del mayor se posó a un lado de su cabeza, cerrando el rubio con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo cómo su sentido del olfato lo único que lograba captar era el olor a cigarrillo proveniente del morocho -. ¿Puedes recordarlo, Tegoshi? – Le susurró al oído, lamiendo el contorno de su oído con la punta de su lengua -. ¿Cómo tuvimos sexo en este mismo lugar? Es que… ¿acaso estás aquí porque quieres repetirlo? – Besó sonoramente su oído, su cuello, hasta que el menor se escapó de sus garras, ocasionando la risa en el morocho -. Ahhh, Tegoshi… No creo que nos venga mal un segundo encuentro…, ¿no?

 

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. No le importaba su cumpleaños, no le importaba que él no lo hubiera recordado. Todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era sentir su calor, sentir que le pertenecía sólo a él, que no había habido ningún hombre anterior a él. Al entrar al edificio destinado al club de piano, lo único que vio Yuya fueron velas y a Toma vestido con un traje de color blanco sentado frente al piano. Desde lo alto de las gradas, el menor pudo vislumbrar su sonrisa al verlo entrar, finalmente, tocando la misma pieza que Yuya había interpretado al entrar al club. Conmovido hasta las lágrimas, el muchacho bajó las gradas lentamente, dándole tiempo a su pareja para que terminara de ejecutar su pieza musical.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Tegoshi Yuya – Le dijo Toma, mirándolo. Estaba vestido con un traje que le quedaba perfecto, más de lo que usualmente le parecía a Yuya. El aludido esbozó un intento de sonrisa y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, ahogando el llanto contenido por el encuentro con Ryo -. Vaya, sí que estás sensible – Dijo el morocho, levantándose para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

\- S… Sí, debe ser – Musitó el rubio, obviando lo sucedido para centrarse en ese momento, en estar con la persona que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

 

El sol del 12 de Noviembre se alzó, colándose por las ventanas del lugar. Una persona acurrucada entre varias frazadas se incorporó apenas, para evitar que su amante dormido se despertara. Vio apagadas las velas que se hallaban prendidas la noche anterior, las únicas testigos de su acto amoroso y de su completa entrega. Sonrió al ver el pacífico rostro de su pareja durmiendo a su lado, con su mano entrelazada a la suya, como impidiéndole escapar. Yuya volvió a acurrucarse junto a él al sentir cómo el frío buscaba helar su cuerpo.

\- Buenos días – Musitó la voz de Toma, besando sus cabellos.

\- Buenos días – Le dijo, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo -. Perdón, ¿te desperté?

\- No, está bien – Respondió el mayor, haciendo sonar sus huesos al estirar uno de sus brazos -. Me gusta esta forma de despertar.

\- Toma…

\- ¿Mh?

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también, mi vida. Yo también…

 

“ _Realmente no entendía la mente de Nishikido-san._

_¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con Massu?_

_¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones conmigo?_

_No tuve más noticias acerca de Massu y Okura senpai._

_No volvieron a hablar en todo ese mes._

_Algo tenía que hacer, para volver a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de mi mejor amigo._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que empieza a cantar Ryo es Rolling coaster <3 y el famoso percusionista no es otro que Yoko xD sólo que no lo mencionan xDDD


	10. Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque la llegada de Diciembre marca el regreso a su hogar para muchos estudiantes del instituto Kitagawa, Yuya no quiere eso y pone todo su empeño en hacer que Tadayoshi y Takahisa se reconcilien. ¿Lo logrará?

" _Realmente no entendía la mente de Nishikido-san._

_¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con Massu?_

_¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones conmigo?_

_No tuve más noticias acerca de Massu y Okura senpai._

_No volvieron a hablar en todo ese mes._

_Algo tenía que hacer, para volver a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de mi mejor amigo_ "  

 

\- ¡Atchús!

 Un estornudo resonó en el club de literatura, asustando a más de uno de los compenetrados estudiantes, generando la risa en alguno que otro alumno.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Keiichiro a Tadayoshi, el provocador de aquel estornudo, con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, creo. Suelo resfriarme con facilidad en días fríos como estos – Dijo el muchacho, sentado en su usual pupitre al lado del escritorio donde estaba sentado su oyente.

\- Ahh… Esta será la última Navidad que pasaremos juntos, Tacchon – Dijo Keiichiro, palmeando la espalda del morocho, diciendo con gracia su apodo.

\- Mhh… Es verdad – Dijo el aludido, mirando el cielo gris a través de la ventana -. Es raro, ¿verdad? Que todavía no haya nevado.

\- Quizás el cielo esté esperando un milagro.

\- ¿Eh? – Le preguntó, volviendo su vista a él, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Nada, nada, yo me entiendo – Negó Keiichiro -. Oye… Ya va siendo hora de que nosotros también escojamos a nuestros reemplazantes.

\- Tengo a uno – Dijo Tadayoshi, volviendo a mirar el cielo.

\- Parece que coincidimos, yo también pensé en alguien – Dijo el muchacho, buscando su mirada. Al no poder encontrarla, suspiró, sin perder su sonrisa. Estaba por demás seguro que aquella persona que tomaría su puesto como vice-presidente del club, no sería otro que Takahisa -. ¿Vas a volver a casa para las vacaciones?

\- ¿Mhh? No, no lo sé, quizás alquile una habitación de hotel. Sólo son dos semanas y tampoco quiero llegar y contagiar a mis hermanos.

\- Ay, él tan lindo con sus hermanitos.

\- Cállate – Le pidió el morocho, sonriendo.

 

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó Yuya a su pareja, moviendo el bolso que cargaba entre sus manos de un lado a otro, esperando a Takahisa frente a las escaleras de los dormitorios.

\- Voy a mi departamento… ¿Quieres ir? – Miró a Yuya.

\- Más tarde – Respondió el aludido, con las mejillas de un brillante color carmesí -. La verdad es que… quiero ver a mi madre.

\- Te entiendo – Dijo Toma, acariciando sus dorados cabellos -. Por un lado no veo la hora de que termine todo esto, pero por el otro – La mirada inquisidora de su pareja lo hizo hacer una pausa -… Pero si eso sucede, el año que viene voy a verte menos, Yuya.

Toma se acercó a su pareja con intenciones de besarlo, pero al oír unos pasos bajando por las escaleras, se detuvo.

\- Ya está – Dijo Takahisa, a su mejor amigo, ocasionando que Toma lo soltara.

\- Entonces, vámonos – Dijo Yuya, agarrando al pelirrojo de la mano y saliendo del lugar, en compañía de su pareja, quien los seguía unos pasos detrás de ambos.

\- Yuya, ¿me esperan un momento afuera?

\- ¿Mhh? ¿Por qué? – Lo miró el rubio.

\- Creo que Keiichiro hace unas cuadras para mi lado, para no ir solo. ¡Hace frío, ¿sabes?! – Tembló el morocho en forma exagerada.

\- ¿Es que no tienes ropa, Ikuta? – Le preguntó Takahisa, entrando los tres al edificio escolar, estallando en risas junto a su amigo.

\- ¿Están de salida?

\- ¡Ah! Takizawa sensei – Dijo Yuya, en referencia al mayor, dedicándole una reverencia, acción imitada por su amigo y pareja -. Sí, ya nos vamos.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu estadía, Tegoshi-kun? – Preguntó el profesor, acomodando unas carpetas que llevaba entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Eh? Eh… Buena… Sí. Buena… ¿Por qué… me pregunta eso?

\- No creas que los profesores no tenemos conocimiento de los problemas que pasan los chicos que entran gracias a la beca… Simplemente, no tenemos la capacidad de actuar en contra de tales actos.

\- No tiene de qué preocuparse, sensei – Le dijo Toma, agarrando a Yuya de un hombro -. Yuya no está solo.

Hideaki se quedó mirando a Toma, podía ver la determinación en cada una de sus palabras y en su mirada.

\- Ya veo – Dijo el profesor, sonriendo -. Entonces, los dejo. Que pasen buenas vacaciones, chicos.

\- Muchas gracias – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Al salir al enorme patio que se extendía hasta el enorme portón de entrada a la institución, los tres se cruzaron con la gran mayoría de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Keiichiro! – Llamó Toma al aludido, quien hablaba con Tadayoshi.

\- Ah… Nos vemos – Dijo el morocho a su oyente, al notar la presencia de Takahisa. Agarró el bolso que estaba a su lado y se fue con pasos rápidos.

\- ¿Qué… sucede…? – Le preguntó el muchacho a Toma, sorprendido por la _huida_ de su amigo.

\- Vas hacia el norte, ¿no?

\- Síp, ¿vas a hacerme compañía? – Le preguntó pestañeando en forma exagerada.

\- Sí, unas largas cuadras, creo – Respondió el aludido, entre risas -. Masuda y Yuya van hacia el sur, así que…

\- Ah, ya veo – Dijo Keiichiro -. Ah, Masuda-kun – El pelirrojo lo miró -, cuando regresemos de las vacaciones, hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte con Tadayoshi.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? Está bien – Dijo el muchacho, sin entender a qué se refería.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – Le dijo Keiichiro a Toma -. Hace frío – Siguió, dando pequeños saltos en el lugar.

\- Está bien, está bien. Nos vemos más tarde – Le dijo el morocho a su pareja, quien asintió con su cabeza.

 

Al llegar Takahisa y Yuya a la estación de tren, el transporte no se hizo esperar. No estuvieron más de cinco minutos de pie en el andén.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea eso de lo que quiere hablarte Koyama senpai? – Le preguntó Yuya al pelirrojo.

\- Quizás sea por el club.

\- ¿El club de literatura?

\- Sí, ya va siendo hora de que escojan al presidente y el vicepresidente del año que viene.

\- Me alegro por ti, Massu – Dijo Yuya, sonriendo -. Ese puesto es algo que te mereces.

Takahisa sólo atinó a sonreír, desviando su vista al cielo. Quería despedirse de Tadayoshi pero, indudablemente, él se estaba negando a verlo. Yuya pudo ver un deje de tristeza en la mirada de su amigo.

\- Massu – El aludido lo miró -. Todo estará bien.

 

\- Ahhh… ¡No quiero volver a casa! – Exclamó Ryo, lanzándose sobre el bolso ya cerrado sobre su cama.

\- Te invitaría a la mía, pero lo que menos haré será estar allí – Dijo Jin, dedicándole una rápida mirada acompañada de una sonrisa, antes de volver a la tarea de lograr cerrar su bolso.

\- ¿Vas a ponerte al día con tus novias? – Le preguntó Ryo, con una mirada cómplice.

\- Gracioso. No. Pasaré los días por ahí.

\- ¿De nuevo problemas?

\- Los mismos que los tuyos, supongo – Le dijo su amigo, dedicándole una rápida sonrisa -. La única razón por la que espero que todo esto termine es para poder irme lejos y que nadie me moleste.

\- Creo que tenemos el mismo pensamiento, pero… ¿No crees que aún falta mucho? – Jin lo miró, con el ceño fruncido -. Podemos divertirnos un poco más.

\- Mejor me voy, sino no sé qué terminaré pensando…

Ryo rió bajito, pensando él también qué podía hacer.

\- Quizás las vacaciones no sean tan malas…

 

Takahisa abrió la puerta de su casa, suspirando con una sonrisa al sentir la bocanada de aire caliente que salió de la misma. Entró y dejó su bolso al lado de la puerta, para saludar a su familia.

\- Volví – Dijo, con un alegre tono de voz, encontrándose sólo con la radio de la cocina encendida -. Esta madre mía – Murmuró, bajando el volumen del aparato antes de dirigirse a la heladera en busca de comida. Se sirvió un vaso con jugo, sosteniendo una _gyoza_ con la boca y dejando otras dos sobre un plato antes de dirigirse al comedor.

Se sentó en el sillón y buscó mensajes nuevos en su celular, hallando que no tenía ninguno. Suspiró, y se dispuso a comer en silencio.

 

\- ¿Así que Tadayoshi se iba a ir para su casa? – Le preguntó Toma a su compañero de ruta, degustando un plato de ramen hecho por la madre de Keiichiro, dentro de su pequeño restorán familiar.

\- Dijo que no sabía – Respondió el muchacho, suspirando.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ese suspiro?

\- Creo que es… por Masuda-kun que quiere irse – Reconoció, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- La verdad es que no conozco mucho a Tadayoshi, pero, ¿realmente se vio afectado por tocar la batería?

\- No fue tan así. Creo que lo que más le dolió fue haber olvidado el cumpleaños de Ryo y que él haya sido el que lo arrastrara a ayudar a Yasuda-san, aún contra su propia voluntad.

\- Ah… Fue el día del festival, ¿cierto?

\- Sí – Respondió el aludido, mirándolo luego, con una amplia sonrisa -. Es raro que hayas olvidado su cumpleaños…

\- Bueno… Digamos que… he cortado todos los lazos existentes con Ryo una vez me enteré lo que le hizo a Yuya….

\- Entiendo.

\- Así que… La verdad… no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con su vida… Siempre y cuando no se meta con él.

\- ¿No crees que está intentando molestarlos indirectamente? – Bebiendo el caldo del _ramen_ , Toma lo miró -. Digo… Masuda-kun es amigo de Tegoshi-kun, y Ryo, estando con él, lo único que logró fue separarlos.

\- Ah – Dijo Toma, dejando el bowl vacío y sentándose derecho en la banqueta -. Yuya quería hacer algo respecto a Masuda, pero no me dijo bien qué… Creo que quiere que se amigue con Okura.

\- Dile que cuenta conmigo – Toma parpadeó varias veces -. Sé que en realidad tendría que ser Tadayoshi el que cuide de mí, pero… De alguna forma, siento que el hecho de ser el presidente del club de literatura y las palabras de Yasuda-san, hace que sea todo lo contrario. A veces siento que él mucho más pequeño que yo, que el que necesita que lo cuiden es él.

 

El teléfono sonó en la casa de la familia Okura. La señora de la casa se acercó corriendo al aparato, levantando el tubo telefónico.

\- ¿Diga?

\- “ _Mamá._ ”

\- Ahh… Hijo. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

\- “ _Dentro de media hora, pero…_ ”

\- ¿Pero?

\- “ _Mamá… ¿Puedo quedarme en Tokio?_ ”

La mujer sonrió.

\- Claro que sí, Tadayoshi. No tienes que preguntármelo siquiera. Sólo te pido que te cuides, ¿está bien?

El muchacho hizo una pausa.

\- “ _Sí. Mamá… Gracias._ ”

 

\- Estaba delicioso – Dijo Toma, sacando luego su billetera -. ¿Cuánto es?

\- Nada, es cortesía de la casa – Dijo Keiichiro, secando unos bowl.

\- Vamos, dime, ¿cuánto es?

\- Ya te dije que no es nada – Reiteró el muchacho, con una amplia sonrisa, antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido de su celular recibiendo una llamada, la cual atendió a los pocos segundos -. ¿Diga? ¡Ah! ¿Tadayoshi? ¿No deberías estar yendo a tu casa a esta hora? Ahh… ¿Por qué? Mhhh… Eh… Mi casa… Espera un momento – Keiichiro tapó el auricular del celular con una mano y miró a Toma -. Sí hay una forma en la que me puedes pagar la comida.

\- Dime, ¿qué es?

\- ¿Puedes darle alojamiento a Tadayoshi?

\- ¿Eh? Pero, ¿él no se iba a ir a Osaka?

\- Sí, pero… No se fue… ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Ehh… Claro – Respondió Toma, con una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando en que los planes románticos que involucraban a Yuya, habían sido pulverizados por completo.

\- Gracias. ¿Tadayoshi? Te conseguí un lugar donde hospedarte.

\- Aquí… tienes mi dirección – Le dijo Toma, escribiendo sobre una servilleta de papel -. Dile que vaya que estoy yendo para allá – Siguió, levantándose de la banqueta y agarrando el bolso que estaba a su lado. Salió del lugar y se dirigió a la esquina a esperar por un taxi, mientras sus dedos se movían frenéticamente sobre las teclas de su celular.

 

**Para: Yuya**

_Vamos a tener que aplazar nuestros planes._

 

**De: Yuya**

_¿Por qué_ _~~? (:_;)_

 

**Para: Yuya**

_Tadayoshi se quedó en Tokio y le di alojamiento en el departamento._

 

**De: Yuya**

_Ah, ¡¡pero eso es genial!!_

 

**Para: Yuya**

_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no querías pasar estas vacaciones?  (T___T)_

 

**De: Yuya**

_¡¡Claro que sí!! Pero esto sirve para el plan que tengo en mente, mi amor_ _~~_ (^ε^)♪

 

Un taxi frenó frente a Toma, por lo que la seguidilla de mensajes con su pareja fue interrumpida. Abordó el vehículo con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. Cuando a Yuya se le metía algo en la cabeza, hasta cumplirlo, no iba a detenerse. Y teniendo en cuenta que Tadayoshi era parte de ese plan, era fácilmente deducible que la víctima del mismo no sería otro que Takahisa. Mirando al cielo, Toma rogaba que todo saliera como su pareja deseaba.

 

Los días pasaban y la nieve seguía sin llegar. Quizás la Navidad era el desencadenante necesario para que la nieve finalmente cayera sobre la ciudad.

\- _Niichan_? _Niichan_ … _Niichan_!!

Takahisa se sobresaltó, generando la suave risa en su hermana.

\- Me asustaste.

\- Te llamé como cuatro veces y no me respondiste – Dijo la muchacha, inflando sus mejillas -. ¿Puedes poner el mantel sobre la mesa?

\- Ya voy, ya voy.

La muchacha reemplazó a su hermano y miró el cielo gris a través de la ventana, deseando la nieve.

\- ¿Tegoshi-kun va a venir? – Le preguntó la madre de Takahisa al aludido, mientras él abría la puerta de la heladera sin dar con nada de su agrado.

\- Supongo que sí, sino, iré yo a su casa.

\- Ahh… Esto es malo – Dijo la mujer, abriendo de a una, todas las puertas de la alacena frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Puedes ir a comprar salsa de soja? – Le pidió su madre con una sonrisa -. Parece ser que se me terminó la última botella.

\- No sé por qué se te da por cocinar demás en Navidad…

\- Eso es porque cierta personita no hace más que comer y comer – Bromeó su hermana, agarrando un snack dulce de la mesada de la cocina.

\- Graciosa – Se quejó el aludido, antes de salir de la casa en dirección al supermercado. La noche había llegado, dándole una tonalidad rosa al cielo. Al encontrar el almacén más cercano cerrado por culpa de aquella fecha festiva llamada Navidad, optó por ir al centro. No le quedaba muy lejos y estaba completamente seguro que el mercado de la avenida principal estaría abierto.

\- ¿Takahisa?

Una voz familiar hizo que se volteara.

 

El timbre sonó en la casa de los Masuda.

\- ¿Será que no se llevó la llave? – Preguntó la menor de la casa a su madre, quien se hincó de hombros -. ¡Ya voy~! – Exclamó, dirigiéndose corriendo a la puerta. Al abrirla, halló a Yuya y a dos personas más a sus espaldas, siendo una de ellas particularmente conocida por ella.

\- Feliz navidad – Dijeron los tres sujetos al unísono.

\- Gracias, igualmente. Pero pasen, pasen – Dijo la muchacha haciéndose a un lado, temblando en forma exagerada -. Se nota que hoy no salí, ¡hace mucho frío! – Las tres personas entraron.

\- Perdón por la intromisión – Dijo uno de los muchachos, generando la amplia sonrisa de la muchacha.

\- No tienes que pedir perdón ni nada de eso – Dijo la muchacha -. Eres bienvenido a esta casa las veces que quieras, Tadayoshi-kun.

\- Gracias – Agradeció el morocho, visiblemente avergonzado, bajo las miradas de Toma y Yuya.

\- Ustedes entren al living, no sé qué hacen ahí parados.

\- ¿Y Massu? – Preguntó el rubio, dejando pasar primero a la muchacha.

\- Fue a comprarme salsa de soja – Dijo la dueña de la casa -. Tadayoshi-kun, bienvenido. Feliz navidad – Sonrió la mujer, ocasionando que el aludido le respondiera con una reverencia -. Pero… Hay un rostro que no conozco – Dijo mirando a Toma.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Mi nombre es Ikuta Toma, y soy amigo de Yuya, Masuda-kun y claro, que de Tadayoshi también – Dijo el muchacho, dedicándole una reverencia a ambas.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo todo este tiempo.

\- Yuya, ¿eh…? – Murmuró la muchacha, entre risitas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó su madre.

\- No, nada, me acordé de un chiste – Respondió rápidamente la aludida.

El sonido de las llaves girando dentro de la cerradura hizo que la breve charla se viera interrumpida. Una amplia sonrisa fue visible en el rostro de Yuya, quien, junto a Toma miraban a Tadayoshi, con miedo a perderse alguna de sus expresiones al ver al recién llegado.

\- Regresé – Se oyó desde la puerta de entrada, mientras esta se cerraba a su paso.

Pero las sonrisas y el plan de Yuya terminó siendo un plan fallido, con la desgracia de no contar con ningún plan B.

Takahisa se quedó sorprendido al ver a los presentes. No estaba tan sorprendido por la presencia de Toma, ya que de alguna manera, suponía que se le pegaría a Yuya en esas vacaciones, mas sí lo sorprendió, y sobremanera, fue la presencia de Tadayoshi, no sólo en Tokio, sino también en su casa.

\- Ahh… Los presento – Dijo, señalando a la persona que lo había acompañado de regreso -. Él es uno de mis superiores… Nishikido Ryo. 

\- Encantado de conocerlas – Dijo el morocho, dedicándoles una reverencia -. Takahisa no hace más que hablar de ustedes.

La hermana del aludido frunció el ceño. Algo no le cerraba de ese nuevo superior de su hermano. Y ella nunca se equivocaba en esas cosas.

\- El placer es nuestro, Nishikido-kun.

\- Ah. Toma – Le dijo su hijo, entregándole una bolsa con un pequeño frasco de salsa de soja.

\- Muchas gracias – Dijo la mujer, agarrando la bolsa -. Se quedan a cenar, ¿cierto?

\- No – Dijo Tadayoshi, quien desde que Ryo había entrado al lugar, no le había quitado los ojos de encima -. Yo me voy. Que pasen buenas noches.

El muchacho se dirigió con pasos firmes a la entrada, pero el brazo de Ryo lo detuvo, ocasionando que le dedicara, de reojo, una mirada asesina.

\- No te vas porque yo vine, ¿cierto?

No hacía falta leer nada entre líneas. Ryo estaba diciendo lo que pensaba sin maquillar ninguna de sus palabras. Pero Tadayoshi no tenía motivos para hacerle nada, ni para insultarlo, ni para golpearlo, menos en esa casa, menos frente a aquellas personas que nada tenían que ver con su cobardía. Sólo se zafó del agarre y lo miró.

\- No. Sólo vine de paso. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Tadayoshi siguió sus pasos hacia la puerta, mientras la madre de Takahisa se disponía a seguir con sus labores culinarias y mientras Toma y Yuya intentaban, desesperados, hacer que Tadayoshi no se fuera. Definitivamente, la llegada de Ryo había echado a perder absolutamente todos los planes de Yuya.

\- Ahh… Massu – Lo llamó el rubio, una vez se oyó la puerta de entrada cerrándose, ocasionando no sólo que el pelirrojo lo mirara, sino también, su hermana, Toma y hasta Ryo -. Mi madre dijo que tiene unas _gyozas_ para ti, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlas?

\- Eh… Pero – Dijo el aludido, mirando de reojo a Ryo.

\- Nosotros nos haremos cargo… de Nishikido-kun, ¿no? – Dijo la hermana del muchacho, abrazando a Toma y Yuya.

\- S… Sí – Dijo Toma.

\- Entonces… me voy – Dijo Takahisa -. No me tardo – Le dijo a Ryo, mirándolo.

\- Está bien  - Dijo el morocho, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ustedes dos, más vale que me expliquen que pasa entre esos tres – Dijo la hermana del pelirrojo, en voz muy baja a Toma y Yuya.

 

Takahisa salió corriendo de su casa, llegando a la esquina y buscando por todos lados a Tadayoshi. No había tardado tanto en salir, por lo que era imposible que hubiera ido demasiado lejos, a menos que, claro está, se hubiera ido corriendo.

\- ¿Dónde se fue…, Okura-san…? – Murmuró, corriendo por las calles de Tokio.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, cuánto había corrido exactamente, pero había llegado al Rainbow Bridge, quedándose estático frente a las luces rojas, azules, verdes y blancas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sentía cómo al perder de vista a Tadayoshi, había perdido parte de sí mismo. De repente, sintió una molestia en sus mejillas. Eran sus propias lágrimas las que bajaban de sus ojos para expresar el dolor que sentía en ese momento el dueño de las mismas. Sus piernas flaquearon, obligándolo a arrodillarse en el suelo y a abrazarse a sí mismo sintiendo el crudo viento invernal golpeando su cuerpo sin piedad. Pero repentinamente se vio vuelto en un cálido abrazo sintiendo cómo un perfume familiar penetraba su olfato, embriagándolo.

\- Okura-san…

\- No hables, por favor – Le pidió el aludido -. Déjame quedarme así… un rato más – Murmuró.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo algo frío y blanco que caía al suelo.

\- Nieve…

\- Un milagro de Navidad, ¿eh…? – Susurró Tadayoshi, recordando las palabras de Keiichiro.

 

\- ¿Queda lejos tu casa, Tegoshi-kun? – Preguntó Ryo, sentado en torno a la mesa mientras cenaba junto al resto.

\- No, queda a – Dijo la madre de Takahisa, siendo interrumpida por el amigo de su hijo.

\- Lo más seguro es que mamá lo haya retenido con su comida – Dijo Yuya -. No es que menosprecie sus recetas, _okaasan_ , pero usted sabe que si hay una persona que puede retener a Massu desde el estómago, aparte de usted, es mi mamá – Respondió, rápidamente.

\- Es verdad – Dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Ryo.

 

\- Por fin solos – Susurró Toma, una vez las puertas del ascensor se cerraron a su paso, quedando dentro Yuya y él. El morocho tomó a su pareja de la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente, entrelazando una de sus manos a la suya.

\- Mhh… Toma… Espera al menos… que lleguemos al departamento…

\- No puedo – Reconoció el mayor, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse por tanta sinceridad -. Te necesito ahora mismo.

\- Toma – Susurró su oyente, muchísimo más sonrojado que él.

El ascensor llegó al piso donde estaba el departamento del mayor, quien abrazó a su pareja de la cintura con intenciones de besarlo, pero una persona durmiendo sentado al lado de la puerta de su departamento, se lo impidió.

\- Lo mato – Murmuró el muchacho, mirando al mencionado _bello durmiente_ , a medida que, junto a  Yuya, se acercaban a él.

\- ¿Okura… senpai?- Preguntó Yuya, reconociendo al morocho, despertándolo al haberlo llamado.

\- Ah… Perdón – Dijo el muchacho, restregándose los ojos -. Parece que me quedé dormido.

Toma suspiró. No podía molestarse con él ya que, después de todo, aún faltaban cinco días para el fin de las vacaciones y Tadayoshi se estaba alojando en su departamento.

 

“ _Hasta el momento en que nos fuimos,_

_Massu no había aparecido, y mucho menos_

_habían noticias de Okura senpai._

_Creo que se habían reconciliado._

_Ninguno de los dos nunca nos dijo a Toma_

_o a mí qué había ocurrido exactamente, pero_

_la sonrisa con la que Okura senpai nos recibió_

_nos dijo todo._ ”

 


	11. Osaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces hay situaciones en la que las personas que más quieren estar juntas, terminan separándose, y los que más quieren estar separados, terminan juntándose. A veces, el destino vuelve a pasar por el mismo lugar. ¿Qué harías si no eres capaz de evitarlo, aunque esto arruine tu vida? Y si, ¿cuándo crees que tu vida no podría estar peor, tienes la oportunidad de enmendarlo todo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Van a notar qué algo le falta a este episodio. Me gustaría que al leer este capítulo, me digan exactamente qué es lo que le falta. Total voy a explicar el por qué de ese vacío en el siguiente y quizás, último episodio de Touch.

_"Hasta el momento en que nos fuimos,_

_Massu no había aparecido, y mucho menos_

_habían noticias de Okura senpai._

_Creo que se habían reconciliado._

_Ninguno de los dos nunca nos dijo a Toma_

_o a mí qué había ocurrido exactamente, pero_

_la sonrisa con la que Okura senpai nos recibió_

_nos dijo todo."_

 

Osaka…

Ciudad de la prefectura de Kansai, en la isla principal de Honshu.

Osaka…

La tercera ciudad con mayor población después de Tokio y Yokohama.

Osaka…

Conocida por sus _okonomiyaki, takoyaki_ , _udon_ y el tradicional _oshizushi_.

Osaka…

Lugar de nacimiento de Tadayoshi, de Ryo y de muchas otras personas en el instituto Kitagawa.

 

Aunque había pasado ya un mes desde aquel encuentro coincidiendo con la primera nevada, Takahisa sentía que las cosas no habían terminado de aclararse con Tadayoshi, y esperaba poder hacerlo en aquel lugar.

Aunque fueron separados por años y divisiones, desde el lugar en el que estaba, podía verlo en la fila. Se preguntaba si iría con ellos al hotel o iría a su casa, después de todo, los viajes de estudio de lo que menos se trataban era de estudio, ya que los alumnos terminaban haciendo lo que querían.

Lo vio mandando un mensaje de texto, con una sonrisa en el rostro. A él no le llegó nada así que supuso que el remitente de ese mensaje sería Shota. Su ceño se frunció. El hecho de volver a acercarse a Tadayoshi, hacía que esos celos respecto a su superior, volvieran a nacer, hasta llegando a olvidarse el hecho que lo había ayudado a convencer al morocho de que volviera a tocar la batería para el festival escolar y llegando incluso a odiarse a sí mismo por el simple hecho de haber ayudado a quien veía como un rival. Eso era. Todo aquel que tuviera una relación más cercana e íntima que él con Tadayoshi, era su enemigo.

\- ¡¡Tacchon!!

Un agudo y exagerado grito hizo que absolutamente todos los presentes en aquel sector del aeropuerto voltearan a ver a su emisor. Los ojos de Takahisa un poco más y se le salieron de las órbitas al intentar procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Shota había ido corriendo a su encuentro con Tadayoshi y apresó sus labios con suma dulzura, generando una pícara sonrisa cuando lo soltó.

\- Y… Yasu..., ¿qu…? – Titubeó Tadayoshi, visiblemente sonrojado y sorprendido.

\- Cállate y sígueme la corriente – Le dijo el rubio, al oído, sin perder su sonrisa. Shota agarró a Tadayoshi del brazo y lo alejó a las corridas de sus compañeros.  El morocho a duras penas, fue capaz de agarrar su valija, siendo arrastrado por su amigo.

\- Yasu, ¿qué significa esto? Mira si te ve…

\- No te preocupes, ellos están esperándote afuera.

\- ¿Y Maruyama-san?

\- Ah… Maru me dijo que podía hacerlo – Respondió el rubio, sonriendo.

\- Pero, qué… liberal…

\- Si es para ayudarte a que finalmente le digas a Masuda-kun que te gusta, dijo que hiciera todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

\- De todos modos, Yasu. Eso fue demasiado – Suspiró el morocho.

 

\- ¿Viste lo que yo? – Le preguntó Shigeaki a Yuya, quien igual o aún más sorprendido que él, asintió apenas con la cabeza -. ¿En qué momento Okura-san empezó a salir con Yasuda-san?

\- No… lo sé – Dijo Yuya, intentando dar con su amigo, a quien no logró hallar en la multitud, por lo que sacó su teléfono celular y envió un rápido mensaje de texto.

 

A la salida del aeropuerto internacional de Kansai, Tadayoshi se soltó del agarre de Shota, quien se lo quedó mirando para prestar atención a la vibración de su teléfono celular, el cual sacó de su bolsillo para mirar el mensaje que le había llegado.

 

**De: Tegoshi Yuya-kun**

_Cuando llegue a casa, por favor, llámeme, senpai._

  

Tadayoshi suspiró y miró a Shota con el ceño fruncido.

\- Voy a matarte – Dijo, guardando el celular en su lugar.

\- ¡¿Ahora qué hice?!

\- ¿Cómo que qué hiciste? – Le preguntó, acercándose a él para seguir los pocos metros que los separaban de la puerta de salida -. ¡Me besaste! ¡Tegoshi-kun ya me está mandando mensajes!

\- Debería ser Masuda-kun el que te pida una explicación.

\- Bueno… No te lo dije, pero… en Navidad…

\- Te quedaste en Tokio, lo sé. Tu mamá me lo dijo.

\- Parece ser que te has vuelto un gran confidente de mi madre.

\- Sólo cuando me preocupas – Le dijo Shota, saliendo finalmente del aeropuerto y mirando para todos lados hasta dar con parte de la familia de Tadayoshi: su madre y sus hermanos pequeños, apoyados sobre el automóvil manejado por Wakayama-san.

\- Niisan!! – Exclamaron al unísono los hermanos de Tadayoshi, acercándose corriendo el muchacho, a quien abrazaron con fuerza, correspondiendo el mayor al abrazo.

\- Ken, Bon, ¿cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- Vamos – Los apresuró Shota, empujando apenas a Tadayoshi, para seguir su camino hacia el vehículo, al cual entraron los cuatro antes de que el morocho fuera abrazado afectuosamente por su madre.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan apurado? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi, mirándolo sorprendido.

\- Es que… te extrañé, Tacchon – Dijo el muchacho, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ya basta – Le dijo el aludido, entre risas, alejándolo de él.

 

Yuya desarmaba las valijas en silencio en el cuarto asignado para Takahisa y él. Aunque el plan había sido que Tadayoshi estuviera en su lugar, no había reparado en que él iría a su casa en lugar de descansar en el hotel junto a ellos.

\- ¿Adónde vamos cuando terminemos? – Le preguntó.

\- Creo que voy a quedarme a leer un libro o algo así – Dijo Takahisa, dedicándole una media sonrisa -. El viaje en avión me cansa bastante, Tegoshi – Se masajeó el tabique nasal. Yuya entendió que sus palabras eran ciertas, que realmente necesitaba descansar, por lo cual, no le insistió más.

\- Está bien – Dijo el rubio, sentándose en su cama -. Pero cualquier cosa, llámame.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Le preguntó, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- Mhh… Por las dudas.

\- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa, arruino tu cita con Ikuta para que vengas por mí.

\- Tonto – Lo insultó el pelirrojo, lanzándole su almohada.

 

Bajó las escaleras, mirando antes la hora en su teléfono celular. Suspiró. Necesitaba algo para divertirse en ese mismo instante. Se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su próxima víctima a quien se le acercó sigilosamente y abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro y besando sonoramente su cuello.

\- To~ma~

El aludido se zafó rápidamente del agarre, mirando al acosador con una mirada asesina, agarrando su cuello besado con la mano, como si quisiera cubrir el beso que le había dejado.

\- Ryo…

\- Estás todo rojo – Dijo el morocho, entre risas -. No pensé que serías tan sensible a esas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a hacer algo productivo y dejas de molestar a la gente?

\- Oye, yo no te insulté, así que no veo por qué tú me insultas a mí – Dijo Ryo, seriamente -. Oye – Bajó los pocos escalones de distancia que había entre ambos y le susurró al oído -…, estuve bien en casa de Takahisa, ¿no?

\- Ryo – Lo llamó una voz sumamente familiar para ambos, haciendo que el morocho se girara rápidamente para ver a la persona que lo había llamado.

\- Takahisa – Le dijo el aludido, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás de salida?

\- Sí, ¿quieres que te guíe por Osaka? – El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

\- Oye… Espera… ¿No ibas a venir con Yuya y conmigo, Masuda? – Le preguntó Toma.

\- No… No quiero molestarlos – Le dijo el muchacho, con una fingida sonrisa -. Seguro que hace mucho que planean estar juntos, así que… Mejor me voy solo.

\- Ya ves, Toma, Takahisa me eligió a mí – Dijo Ryo, fingiendo estar bromeando, cuando la realidad era muy distinta a esa.

Toma se quedó mirándolos salir del hotel, suspirando luego.

\- ¿Ese era Massu? – Le preguntó Yuya, a sus espaldas, asustándolo.

\- Yuya… Me asustaste…

\- Ah, lo siento…

\- Sí, ese era Masuda… Con Ryo…

Yuya suspiró.

\- No sé si lo viste hoy, pero… Yasuda-san besó a Okura senpai.

\- Sí, oí su grito, pe – Toma parpadeó varias veces, mirando a su pareja -… ¿Que hizo qué?

\- Que lo besó – Reiteró el rubio, sonriendo por la expresión en el rostro del morocho -. Estoy esperando la llamada o al menos un mensaje de Okura senpai. Aunque… Claro… Debería ser Massu el que debió haberle llamado pidiéndole explicaciones, pero, aparte… Quiero saber qué pasó en Navidad. Ninguno de los dos nos dijo nada – Dijo Yuya, inflando sus mejillas.

Toma sonrió.

\- Yuya, vámonos de aquí.

\- ¿Mhh? ¿Por qué?

\- Sino terminaré haciéndote el amor aquí mismo – Susurró, entrelazando su mano a la suya.

\- Tomaaaa…

 

\- ¿Adónde quieres ir? – Le preguntó Ryo a Takahisa, quien no parecía estar en ese lugar, junto a él -. Conozco muchos lugares donde venden comida exquisita.

\- No – Musitó, deteniendo sus pasos -… No quiero comer…

\- ¿Estás bien? – El morocho lo miró. Aunque estaban en la vereda en una avenida, no había gente a su alrededor, excepto por los automovilistas que poco reparaban en su presencia.

\- Lo que ibas a hacer conmigo, hazlo – Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No ibas a usarme? Estoy dispuesto a que lo hagas. Úsame.

 

\- Ya. Cuéntame – Le dijo Shota a Tadayoshi, entrando a su habitación y sentándose en su cama.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Le preguntó el morocho, arrastrando su bolso sobre el suelo para dejarlo en medio de la habitación y sentarse él en la silla frente a su escritorio.

\- Todo. Por algo te quedaste en Tokio en estas últimas vacaciones.

\- Casualmente, Tegoshi-kun iba a hacer que me quedara.

\- ¿Tegoshi? ¿Para qué?

\- Para armar un plan que me reconcilie con Takahisa.

\- ¿Seguías molesto con él por lo del concierto?

\- Yasu… No fue solo eso… Este fue el primer año en el que olvidé el cumpleaños de Ryo, y sabes lo que esa fecha significaba para mí.

\- Estoy seguro que Ryo estaba sumamente agradecido por eso. Tacchon… Lo único que te faltaba era armarle una pancarta en medio de la calle diciéndole feliz cumpleaños – El aludido sonrió -. ¿Qué más?

\- Y… En el mes que pasó desde el festival, me propuse no verlo, no hablarle, al menos hasta volver a entender qué quería, qué iría a hacer con lo que me pasaba con él. Pero, aunque lo tuve lo más cerca posible… No pude… No pude decírselo…

 

_\- No hables, por favor – Le pidió el aludido -. Déjame quedarme así… un rato más – Murmuró._

_El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo algo frío y blanco que caía al suelo._

_\- Nieve…_

_\- Un milagro de Navidad, ¿eh…? – Susurró Tadayoshi, recordando las palabras de Keiichiro._

_\- ¿Milagro de Navidad? – Preguntó Takahisa, abrazando los brazos que lo rodeaban._

_\- No, nada. Keiichiro dijo algo así durante la última clase en el salón de literatura – Dijo Tadayoshi._

_\- Ya veo…_

_\- Okura-san, ¿tiene idea acerca de qué quiere hablarme Koyama-san cuando volvamos?_

_\- Debe ser para darte un cargo en el club. Tú sabes… Nosotros… el año que viene nos graduamos. Yo creo que tú serás un excelente presidente, Takahisa._

_\- ¡¿En serio?! – Le preguntó el pelirrojo, girando sobre sus talones para mirarlo._

_\- Claro que sí – Tadayoshi estaba feliz, de nuevo aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos brillantes, lo estaban mirando sólo a él. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Ryo había entrado a su casa. ¿Cuándo se habían encontrado? ¿Habían acordado alguna cita antes de llegar a ese lugar? Cuando se encontraron…, ¿cómo se habían besado? El morocho simplemente dejó que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba y acarició una de las mejillas del menor._

_\- ¿Senpai…? Lo siento… acerca de lo del festival… Lo siento._

_\- Yo soy el que debe disculparse. No debí molestarme por algo así, después de todo… fue para ayudar a Yasu y a Maruyama-san._

_Takahisa asintió con la cabeza, tiritando luego._

_\- Tengo frío - Tadayoshi rió, sacándose la campera que llevaba y abrigando a Takahisa con ella -. Ah… Pero Usted…_

_\- Estaré bien – Dijo el muchacho, subiendo el cierre de la campera y mirando a Takahisa. Miró de reojo sus labios, necesitaba besarlos en ese mismo instante, pero el millar de preguntas sin respuestas que rondaban su mente se lo impedían, al igual que su cobardía._

 

\- … Y volvimos a su casa tomados de la mano.

\- ¿Y Ryo?

\- Cuando volvimos, se había ido, al igual que Toma y Tegoshi-kun.

\- Ah – Musitó Shota antes de acostarse sobre la cama del morocho y abrazar su almohada -. Tacchon, eres toda una gallina...

\- Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué habrías hecho?

\- Lo hubiera besado y me hubiera importado un bledo Ryo y todo ese asunto – Le dijo, dando vueltas en su cama sin soltar la almohada de su amigo.

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil como eso. Ojalá pudiera olvidar todo lo que significó Ryo para mí.

\- ¿No crees que poco a poco lo estás haciendo? – Le preguntó el rubio, sentándose de un salto en la cama -. ¿Que es gracias a Masuda-kun que lo estás logrando? Tacchon, ese chico te devolvió la vida. Nunca te había visto feliz por algo desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Este es el mismo rostro que tengo cuando logro comprar un libro que deseé mucho tiempo – Bromeó el morocho.

\- No, no es el mismo. Tú eres otro gracias a Masuda-kun. Díselo de una vez. No dejes que Ryo te siga atormentando.

\- ¿Es relevante esta conversación? Realmente. Falta poco para que nos graduemos, para que todo se termine. Estoy seguro que en la universidad habrán un montón de chicas que querrán ser mi novia.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

\- No podrás ser realmente feliz con alguien a menos que le des fin a esta historia.

\- Gracias.

\- Voy a maldecirte si es necesario.

Tadayoshi rió sonoramente.

\- En serio, gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Shota sonrió, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de una llamada entrante en su celular.

\- ¡Ah! Es Maru.

\- Los dejo solos – Bromeó Tadayoshi, levantándose rápidamente de la silla.

\- Quédate ahí… Jajaja – Dijo su amigo, mientras atendía la llamada -. Hola. Con Tacchon. Quería irse para que pudiera hablar contigo, pero no hace falta. Sí, estoy en su casa, pero ya salgo. No queda muy lejos el lugar donde quedamos para vernos. Okay. Nos vemos – Shota levantó su vista y miró a Tadayoshi de reojo, antes de cubrir el auricular de su celular y decirle algo a Ryuhei que su amigo no alcanzó a oír.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué le dijiste? ¡No quiero secretos! – Se quejó Tadayoshi, gritando para que Ryuhei lo oyera al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Shhh! Nos vemos. Sí – Shota cortó la llamada y miró al morocho.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- ¿Qué te importa? – Dijo el muchacho, entre risas nerviosas mientras se levantaba y guardaba el celular en su bolsillo.

\- Sho-chan~

\- Le dije que lo amo, ¿feliz? – Respondió, visiblemente sonrojado.

\- Sí, un poco – Dijo Tadayoshi, con una sonrisa -. Oye, Yasu.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a una persona a quien amar – Reconoció.

\- Tonto – Musitó Shota, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Las sinceras palabras de su amigo, no hacían más que sonrojarlo cada vez más -. Si quieres que sea todavía más feliz… Habla con Masuda-kun, sino yo terminaré contándole todo – Le dijo, posando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros -. Bueno, me voy.

\- Suerte.

Shota se fue de la casa de Tadayoshi, mensajes con Ryuhei mediante para avisar de su paradero. Habían arreglado para encontrarse en una tienda de instrumentos musicales no muy lejos de allí. Ryuhei sabía que su pareja necesitaba pasar algo de tiempo con su mejor amigo, y él no era nadie para negarle eso, por lo que le había pedido a Shota que escogiera un punto de encuentro cómodo para ambos.

\- Perdón por la espera – Dijo el rubio, asustando al muchacho que veía los precios de unos instrumentos a través de la vidriera.

\- No te preocupes, recién llego – Dijo Ryuhei, girándose para recibir un dulce beso en los labios por parte de Shota -. ¿Qué cuenta Okura-kun?

\- Lo mismo de siempre, sigue con sus problemas amorosos – Espetó el rubio, generando una sonrisa lastimera por parte de Ryuhei. De repente, Shota miró hacia su izquierda, reparando en dos figuras sumamente familiares para él. Aunque al principio se había sorprendido bastante, al poco tiempo comprendió el porqué de esa especie de cita.

\- ¿Yasu? ¿Qué sucede?

\- No, nada – Dijo el aludido, negando rápidamente con la cabeza. Suspiró. Quizás, el beso que le había dado a Tadayoshi en el aeropuerto para despertar los celos de Takahisa, habían tenido un efecto contrario al esperado.

 

Aquellas blancas sábanas y la calidez que su cuerpo tenía entre las mismas le impedía levantarse. Aunque el débil sol entraba por la ventana, sólo bastaba con darle la espalda para poder seguir durmiendo, pero los pasos de su compañero de habitación dentro del mismo, le impidió conciliar el sueño. Terminó por sentarse en la cama, quejándose, una vez Takahisa se fue.

Se levantó, se aseó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras en busca de su amigo. Aunque al día anterior lo había pasado junto con Toma, no era lo mismo estar junto a su mejor amigo. Lo halló desayunando en el bar de hotel, por lo que le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, pidiendo lo mismo que él una vez el mesero se acercó a tomar su pedido.

\- No me dejaste seguir durmiendo, así que me lo vas a pagar.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Takahisa, dedicándole una rápida mirada -. ¿Y cómo?

\- Vas a pasar conmigo tooooodo el día – Respondió el rubio, con un tono infantil.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo planes para hoy – Rechazó la invitación el pelirrojo, sin detenerse a mirarlo.

\- Ahh… ¿Qué hiciste ayer? – Le preguntó Yuya, mientras le dedicaba una reverencia al mesero que había llegado con su pedido, a modo de agradecimiento.

\- Nada en particular.

\- ¿Conociste muchos lugares en Osaka?

\- Sí, lo normal. ¿Tú?

\- También. Fue divertido. Casi nos perdemos – Reconoció el rubio, entre risas -. Ni Toma ni yo habíamos venido antes a Osaka, así que fue divertido.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Con quién fuiste?

\- ¿No te lo dijo Ikuta? – Yuya se ahogó con el café que estaba bebiendo, generando una carcajada por parte de su amigo -. Si te lo dijo, ¿para qué lo preguntas, Tegoshi?

\- Massu… Aunque estés cerca, siento que cada vez estás más lejos – El pelirrojo no dijo nada -. No quiero eso. No lo quiero…

\- Me voy – Dijo Takahisa, finalmente, dejando solo al rubio. Yuya por su parte, se quedó un rato jugando con una tostada, hasta que optó por volver a su cuarto. Después de todo, tal y como había sucedido el día anterior, tenía una cita con su pareja. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar en otra cosa antes de estar con Toma, no quería tener que mortificarlo con los problemas que tenía con Takahisa, culpa de Ryo.

Ryo…

Se lanzó a la cama y abrazó la almohada, estremeciéndose su cuerpo entero al recordar aquel suceso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Aunque ya era hora que lo olvidara, aunque ya tuviera todas las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo, aunque ya no estaba solo, recién lograría hacerlo una vez él se graduara a principios de Abril, lamentablemente, junto con Toma.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Sea quien sea que estaba al otro lado de aquella puerta, se merecía sus agradecimientos. No quería acordarse de eso nunca más, quería borrar aquella parte de su vida, pero eso era prácticamente imposible.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó suavemente, sin recibir respuesta del otro lado -. ¿Quién es? – Reformuló, con un tono de voz un poco más alto, pensando que no lo habían oído. Sintió su celular recibiendo un mensaje. Al abrirlo y leerlo, descubrió que era Toma buscando su paradero, por lo que supuso, que era él quien estaba al otro lado de aquella puerta. Abrió la misma con una sonrisa que duró apenas una fracción de segundo. Como un resorte, Yuya saltó hacia atrás.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión de miedo, Tegoshi-kun? – Preguntó el recién llegado, cerrando la puerta a su paso, poniendo el seguro.

\- ¿Q… Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No puedo venir a visitarte? – Preguntó Ryo, con fingida inocencia. Miró a Yuya de arriba abajo, el estado de miedo que le despertaba, lo excitaba sobremanera. Sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, intentando leer sus movimientos, sus propios movimientos torpes, su piel erizándose por culpa de los fuertes latidos de su corazón, la adrenalina que el mismo miedo le generaba. Todo él. De entre todas las personas a quienes había abusado y molestado, Tegoshi Yuya se había vuelto en la predilecta para pasar un buen rato -. ¿Por qué estás temblando, Tegoshi-kun? – Le preguntó, ambos a los pies de la cama perteneciente al rubio, mientras Ryo acariciaba uno de sus brazos con las yemas de sus dedos, sonriendo al ver sus finos cabellos erizándose al contacto -. ¿Lo ves? – Dijo Ryo, mirando a Yuya de reojo, con una sonrisa -. Es hermoso ver cómo tu piel se eriza cada vez que te toco…, Yuya – Musitó sobre su oído, sintiendo cómo su pronta víctima gimoteaba. Besó su cuello, aferrando una de sus manos a su cintura mientras la otra se encargaba de hacer que soltara su teléfono celular y lanzarlo al suelo alfombrado de la habitación, evitando esto que el aparato estallara en pedazos. Su lengua y sus labios recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio incontables veces mientras la mano que descansaba sobre su cuerpo, ayudada por la otra desde adelante que, bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón, masajeaba sus muslos, una y otra vez -. Cómo me excitas, Yuya… Yuya – Gimió, lanzando el cuerpo del rubio sobre la cama y colocándose a horcajadas suyo para evitar que escapara.

\- Por favor, déjeme – Suplicó Yuya, intentando zafarse, pero Ryo dio rápidamente con el cinto de su bata de baño y lo amordazó, agarrando con una mano ambas muñecas suyas, para evitar que se escapara o que intentara hacerlo.

\- Ahora sí – Dijo, estirando el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes -. Te lo había dicho, que no estaría nada mal un segundo encuentro. Sus labios no dejaron de besarlo en ningún momento. En ese momento, sólo había una cosa ocupando la totalidad de los pensamientos de Ryo: hacer a Yuya suyo por segunda vez, y por todas las veces que no había podido hacerlo antes. Aunque, obviamente Yuya no se había dado cuenta, su cuerpo era el complemento perfecto para el de Ryo, algo que él había notado y por lo que no había podido olvidar aquella única vez que lo había obligado a ser suyo. Sumando su negación a estar por él, Yuya era el platillo perfecto para Ryo, que sabía cómo domar a las personas, cómo jugar con ellas. El sonido del celular de Yuya recibiendo una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos. Desde el lugar que estaban podían ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba a través de la pantalla del celular. Era Toma -. Le dices algo, y no me encargaré de ti. El que pagará por esto… será Toma – Susurró sobre su oído, antes de quitar por escasos segundos la mordaza de entre sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente.

 

\- Qué raro – Dijo Toma, cortando la llamada telefónica, esperando a su pareja a los pies de la escalera principal del hotel donde estaban alojados -. Ah, Masuda-kun.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, casi en un tono molesto.

\- Eh… Yuya… ¿Lo has visto? – Le dijo, parpadeando varias veces por sentir la furia en su forma de hablar.

\- Estaba en la cafetería hace un rato.

\- Ah, muchas gracias. Es que quedamos en vernos y… no me responde las llamadas.

\- Hay buena recepción en la cafetería, quizás se haya ido a dar una ducha antes de salir.

\- Sí, puede ser…

\- Toma, ahí estás – Dijo Keiichiro, palmeando la espalda del aludido varias veces -. Al fin te encuentro…

\- ¿Qué quieres…? – Le preguntó el morocho, mirándolo de reojo, notando por su tono de voz que le iba a pedir algo.

\- ¿Me ayudas con las cosas del club? – Le pidió Keiichiro, con un tono aniñado.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, por favor. No quiero molestar a Tadayoshi una vez que está con su familia, aunque – miró al techo con expresión dubitativa -… quizás sí lo haga mañana.

\- Está bien, está bien – Suspiró Toma -. ¿Me das unos momentos para que le avise a Yuya?

\- De acuerdo. Te esperamos en la sala de atrás.

\- ¿Estás listo? – Le preguntó Ryo a Takahisa, mientras bajaba las escaleras -. Toma… Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así.

\- No creas que es un placer para mí verte, Ryo.

\- Qué malo eres.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Sí.

\- Estás agitado – Le dijo Takahisa a Ryo, una vez fuera del hotel.

\- ¿En serio? Debe ser porque estuve a las corridas. Me levanté tarde y…

\- Ah, ya veo.

\- ¿Adónde vamos hoy?

\- Adonde tú quieras…

 

Yuya se sentó en la cama, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Vio su celular aún en el suelo recibiendo un mensaje, por lo cual lo agarró con esfuerzo y leyó todos los mensajes que había recibido hasta el momento. Todos eran de Toma, y todos preguntaban por él. Respondió tan sólo uno diciéndole que en pocos minutos bajaría para reunirse con él. Aunque, claro que la realidad fue muy distinta. Estaba seguro de que había tardado un poco más de media hora. Bajó con lentitud las escaleras, apresurando su andar al acercarse al final de las mismas, para que no quedara tan obvio que algo le había sucedido. Toma lo vislumbró, sentado en uno de los sillones de la recepción y se acercó a él. Aunque quería besar sus labios, Yuya se lo impidió, conformándose Toma tan sólo con la suave piel de su mejilla.

\- ¿Yuya…? – Inquirió el morocho, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Vamos – Le dijo el rubio, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, agarrándolo de la mano para jalarlo suavemente en dirección a la salida.

\- Ah… No, no puedo.

\- ¿Eh? – Yuya lo miró.

\- Keiichiro quiere que lo ayude con algo del club… Dice que no quiere molestar a Tadayoshi… hoy. Así que me pidió que lo ayudara. ¿Por qué no sales tú? Busca a Yamapi o a Shigeaki y sal con ellos.

\- Es… tá bien – Dijo Yuya, dejando que Toma lo abrazara y besara sus cabellos. Suspiró, escuchando el tranquilo compás de los latidos de su corazón.

\- Cuídate – Le dijo Toma, soltándolo.

Yuya asintió con la cabeza, saliendo con pasos lentos del hotel. Envió un mensaje de texto y esperó su respuesta para saber exactamente qué camino tomar.

 

\- “ _Mansión de la familia Okura, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_ ”

\- Ah… Eh… Soy… Tegoshi Yuya… Okura sen… Okura-san me está esperando…

\- “ _Espere un momento, por favor._ ”

\- Ahh… Sí…

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el enorme portón de la mansión se abrió frente a Yuya.

\- _“Pase, por favor.”_

\- Muchas gracias…

El rubio entró a la mansión, cerrándose el portón a sus espaldas. Cruzó el enorme jardín, caminando por el medio del camino de cemento hecho para los automóviles y llegó hasta la enorme mansión, suspirando Yuya antes de golpear la enorme puerta. La misma se abrió, encontrándose así el muchacho con Tadayoshi, quien lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Tegoshi-kun, bienvenido – Le dijo el muchacho, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar al enorme hall.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Sí, vamos al living si…

\- En… privado – Pidió el rubio.

Tadayoshi lo miró. Podía ver en sus ojos la necesidad de hablar con él.

\- Está bien, vayamos al jardín, entonces – Dijo el mayor, dirigiendo sus pasos para cruzar el living y salir al jardín. Llevó a Yuya a una de las mesas al final de la galería que rodeaba el césped, sentándose en una silla y esperando a que su invitado hiciera lo mismo para empezar a hablar -. ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Puedo pedirle… que no le cuente esto a nadie? – Musitó Yuya, mirándolo a los ojos -. Ni siquiera a Toma, por favor… Si algo le llegara a suceder, yo – Dijo el rubio, antes de estallar en llanto. Cual resorte, Tadayoshi se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Tegoshi-kun, puedes confiar en mí.

\- Soy un estúpido – Le dijo, soltando de a poco el abrazo para poder hablarle -. Volví a caer de nuevo en la misma trampa… Soy un estúpido…

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿De qué trampa hablas? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, secando las lágrimas del muchacho con la palma de la mano.

\- Ryo… Otra vez - No necesitó escuchar nada más. Suspiró y volvió a estrechar aquel frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos -... Me dijo que si le contaba a alguien, iba a ir contra Toma… No podría soportarlo. Si algo le llega a suceder a Toma, yo me muero.

\- Nada va a sucederle a Toma, y nada va a sucederte a ti. ¿En qué lugar… sucedió…?

\- En mi habitación. Había hablado antes con Massu y subí a mi habitación a hacer tiempo antes de reunirme con Toma.

\- ¿Y por qué viniste aquí?

\- Kei-chan le pidió a Toma ayuda con algo del club de literatura…

\- Ah… Ya veo – Dijo Tadayoshi, acomodando los cabellos del rubio -. ¿Qué sucedió con Takahisa?

\- Ayer… salió de nuevo con Ryo.

Su oyente suspiró, agachando la cabeza y negando con la misma.

\- Le dije a Yasu que eso no estaba bien – Volvió su vista a Yuya, que esperaba que siguiera con su parlamento -. Que me besara. Dijo que lo hizo para que Takahisa se pusiera celoso, pero… tal parece que le salió mal – Dijo, finalmente el morocho.

\- ¿Por qué no habla con Massu…?

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar con Yasu? – Le pidió Tadayoshi, sonriendo -. Debería, pero… La verdad es que no quedó claro… nada entre nosotros en Navidad. Es como si… ninguno se puso a pensar en abordar el tema “pareja” en ese momento. Tegoshi-kun… Gracias… por haber hecho todo eso para que me reconciliara con Takahisa. Realmente a Toma y a ti, les debo mucho. En estos momentos, creo que deberías refugiarte más que nunca en Toma. Olvídate de Ryo, tienes un motivo para hacerlo. Tienes algo en qué refugiarte – El morocho se levantó y miró a Yuya -. ¿Qué haces todavía ahí sentado? Ve con Toma de una vez.

Como si hubiera sido impulsado por un cohete, Yuya salió corriendo del lugar y volvió del mismo modo al hotel. Por boca de Shingo, supo que su pareja seguía siendo la presa del presidente del club de literatura, por lo que siguió su camino hasta su cuarto con un andar normal, enviándole un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que lo fuera a ver apenas se desocupara. Necesitaba abrazarlo, besarlo, refugiarse entre sus brazos, tal y como le había dicho Tadayoshi que hiciera.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ello, pero había caído en un profundo sueño. Unos golpes sobre la puerta lo despertaron, haciéndolo levantar de un salto.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó.

\- _Soy yo, Toma_ – Respondió la voz de su pareja al otro lado de la puerta.

El latido de su corazón volvió a su normalidad, mientras abría la puerta, dándole paso a su pareja, a quien besó dulcemente una vez estuvieron ambos solos en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó el rubio, al no recibir respuesta por parte del morocho.

\- Me estás besando como si hubieras hecho algo… malo….

\- ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! – Preguntó Yuya, sonriendo y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. 

\- Lo que parece – Dijo el aludido agarrando sus brazos para hacer que lo soltara -. ¿Dónde estuviste? – Preguntó, en un tono de voz más serio.

\- Por ahí – Dijo Yuya, sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- ¿Es relevante?

\- Yuya…, ¿con quién estuviste? Y antes de que empieces a buscar personas ficticias, todas las personas que te mencione para que les pidieras que te acompañaran estuvieron en el hotel todo el día – Yuya se lo quedó mirando, rompiendo con la barrera invisible que se había puesto el morocho. Toma suspiró y se sentó a su lado, llevando la cabeza de su pareja a su hombro -. Perdón… Estaba preocupado por ti. Tenía miedo de que te sucediera algo… De que te volvieras a encontrar con Ryo o algo así… Después de todo, estamos en su territorio… literalmente… Yuya, ¿con quién fuiste?

\- Fui… a casa de Okura senpai… Quería hablar de Massu con él…

\- Ya veo – Dijo el morocho, besando los dorados cabellos de su pareja -. ¿Y? ¿En qué quedaron?

\- En que va a hablar con Massu…  Y que lo del beso con Yasuda-san había sido para despertar los celos en él.

\- Bueno, me parece que Masuda no piensa así, o quizás esté realmente furioso y por eso está de mal genio con todo el mundo.

\- ¿Te dijo algo? – Preguntó Yuya, mirándolo.

\- No, pero hoy cuando le pregunté por ti un poco más y me golpea – Rió Toma, al recordar la actitud agresiva del pelirrojo.

\- Espero que puedan reconciliarse…

 

Era la segunda vez que estaba en una habitación de ese tipo, pero no lograba acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de la misma.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó Ryo, casi por enésima vez, recostándose en la cama para jugar con los botones que encendían y apagaban luces en el lugar.

\- Sí – Musitó Takahisa, no del todo seguro, en realidad.

\- Muy bien – Susurró Ryo, acariciando su mano desde la cama, antes de jalarlo a la misma de un tirón y besar su cuello apasionadamente, mientras sus manos levantaban su ropa. Takahisa cerró los ojos con fuerza, internamente quería que su mente proyectara la imagen de una persona distinta a la que estaba a punto de hacerle el amor, pero la forma que Ryo tenía de tratarlo, difería mucho con la de la persona que él necesitaba en esos momentos.

Empujó a Ryo hacia un costado, sentándose de un salto en la cama. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y se levantó, siendo observado por el ceño fruncido del morocho.

\- Lo siento – Musitó, finalmente, lanzando unos cuantos billetes sobre la cama -. No puedo…

\- Al menos me dejas dinero – Dijo Ryo, pero no fue oído por Takahisa, ya que él, sin esperar réplica  de parte suya, había salido disparado de allí.

Afuera estaba cayendo aguanieve, un espectáculo poco frecuente. No sabía dónde ir, ya que su mente nunca había prestado atención al camino que habían hecho. Hizo apenas dos cuadras, hasta dar con nada más que negocios cerrados. Si se quedaba en aquel lugar, quién sabe qué le sucedería, con qué clase de persona se encontraría. Deslizó su cuerpo sobre una cortina cerrada de un negocio y agarró su teléfono celular.

\- Ven a buscarme… Por favor – Dijo, una vez lo atendieron al otro lado.

\- _“¿Takahisa? ¿Dónde estás?”_

\- No lo sé – Reconoció el pelirrojo, sollozando -. Soy tan patético…

\- “ _No creo que estés demasiado lejos del hotel_ ”, dijo la voz al otro lado, entre risas. “ _Dime lo que ves a tu alrededor e intentaré llegar lo más rápido posible. Te lo prometo._ ”

 

No le importó aquella mezcla de lluvia y nieve que mojaba su cuerpo. Aunque su madre le había dicho que esperara a que el chofer regresara para ir a buscarlo, no podía, su alma no se lo permitió. Sentía que el momento de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos había llegado, que esa sería su primera y quizás la última oportunidad en la que iba a poder hacerlo. Llegó corriendo al lugar donde creía, podía estar y no se equivocó. Lo encontró hecho un ovillo, siendo víctima de la constante aguanieve que mojaba y enfriaba su cuerpo. Se le acercó lentamente, sacándose su campera para rodear su cuerpo con él, junto con sus brazos. Takahisa se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo, se calmó. Si estaba a su lado, sabía que todo estaría bien, que no le sucedería nada malo. Se dejó abrazar incluso más tiempo que el que lo había dejado en Navidad. Dejó que sus brazos rodearan su cintura con fuerza.

\- No voy a dejarte – Le susurró Tadayoshi, sin soltarlo -. No voy a dejarte.

Soltó apenas el agarre de su cuerpo para besarlo dulcemente en los labios. Aunque al principio Takahisa se sorprendió, sintiendo un cosquilleo sobre sus mejillas por culpa de las lágrimas que rodaban sobre ellas para encontrarse sobre su mentón, terminó cerrando sus ojos, embriagándose de él por completo, deseando que aquel beso no terminara jamás. Tímidamente sus manos se encontraron alrededor de su cintura, mientras Tadayoshi acariciaba con suavidad su nuca y se separaba escasos segundos antes de volver a saborear aquellos labios que tanto había deseado.

 

\- “ _Mansión de la familia Okura, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_ ”

\- Soy yo – Se anunció Tadayoshi, ocasionando que el portón frente a él se abriera. Entró junto a Takahisa de la mano y caminó con pasos lentos pero seguros por el césped. Se sonreía al oír el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el suelo antes de color verde, bañado de la blanca nieve.

\- Okura-san…

\- Tadayoshi.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que me llames Tadayoshi – Le dijo el morocho, dedicándole una rápida mirada.

\- Ahm… Ta… dayoshi…

\- Dime.

\- ¿Está bien… que estemos tomados de la mano?

\- Tranquilo, falta un largo trecho para llegar a casa.

\- Ahh… ¿Está bien… que nos vean así?

Tadayoshi dejó de caminar y soltó la mano del menor para girarse y levantar su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Takahisa, no te preocupes. No vamos a entrar a mi casa tomados de la mano. Cálmate.

El aludido suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero la cercanía con Tadayoshi le generaba todo lo contrario a la calma. Finalmente, entraron a la enorme mansión perteneciente a la familia de morocho.

\- Guau – Fue lo único que pudo musitar Takahisa, girando sobre su eje para ver todo lo que sus ojos podían captar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi. El aludido negó efusivamente con la cabeza -. En ese caso, lo mejor es que nos demos un baño.

\- Ehhh…

\- Ve tú primero – Siguió hablando Tadayoshi, riendo al haber leído de alguna forma, los pensamientos del menor -. Sígueme a mi cuarto.

\- ¿Tienen un baño por cuarto?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, siguiendo los pasos del dueño de casa subiendo las escaleras.

\- Sólo nosotros. Aunque hay muchos cuartos de huéspedes, esos cuartos no tienen baño.

\- Ahh…

 

El agua caía sobre su cuerpo como si estuviera arrastrando todo lo que malo que había vivido hasta el momento. Suspiró, mirando el techo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

\- Te dejo la ropa aquí – Dijo Tadayoshi, dejando algo de ropa sobre un pequeño asiento.

\- Ah… Oku–

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tada… yoshi – Lo llamó el pelirrojo. Aunque la mampara tuviera una textura que le hacía imposible verlo, podía notar en el tono de su voz, la amplia sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del morocho en esa fracción de segundo -. G… Gracias – Musitó el muchacho.

\- De nada – Dijo Tadayoshi, antes de irse.

Apenas Takahisa salió del baño, Tadayoshi tan solo acarició sus cabellos antes de reemplazarlo. En aquel contacto, el menor pudo sentir el frío al cual había estado sometido el morocho hasta el momento en que abrió la ducha.

Se sentó en su cama y acarició la suave frazada que estaba sobre la misma. Repentinamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, se levantó de un salto, notando en aquel momento lo tarde que era. Si Tadayoshi no le permitía irse esa noche… ¿Él iba a dormir… allí? Recordó que le había mencionado que habían cuartos de invitados, pero dudaba mucho que Tadayoshi fuera a dejarlo solo, sobre todo si su familia no sabía de su presencia en el lugar. Además, porque cuando él había ido a su casa, habían dormido en el mismo cuarto… Reparó en la pequeña biblioteca a la izquierda de la habitación. Cuando quiso agarrar un libro, notó que le interesaría mucho más leer aquel que estaba abajo. Esa pequeña biblioteca sólo tenía obras maestras.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le susurró Tadayoshi, rodeando la cintura de Takahisa con una mano, haciéndolo sobresaltar al sentir aquel contacto.

\- ¡Ah! Eh… No… Yo – El menor tragó saliva, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones tan fácilmente -. Esta biblioteca… es genial.

\- Gracias – Le dijo el morocho, besando dulcemente su mejilla -. Todos los que están ahí son mis libros favoritos. Coincidimos en varios, ¿no? – Preguntó, volviendo a besarlo apasionadamente sobre el cuello, ocasionando que el aludido se girara y le tapara la boca con ambas manos.

\- Detente, por favor – Le pidió, completamente sonrojado.

\- Lo siento – Susurró Tadayoshi, agarrando ambas manos del pelirrojo para que dejara su boca libre -. Es que… Estando a tu lado, realmente… No puedo controlarme – Lo abrazó, suspirando, lamentándose por su bajo autocontrol.

\- No – Musitó Takahisa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Tadayoshi -. Sé a lo que… te refieres – El pelirrojo bostezó en forma exagerada, generando una sonrisa en el mayor.

\- O tienes sueño… O te estoy aburriendo – Le dijo, acariciando sus mejillas, las cuales se hincharon  a los segundos de haber dicho aquellas palabras.

\- Claro que no me aburres, Oku… Tadayoshi – Le negó, sonrojándose al pronunciar su nombre -. Es que… Tengo sueño.

\- Entonces…, ¿vamos a dormir? – Le dijo, a lo cual el menor asintió. Tadayoshi soltó el abrazo que lo unía al menor y se acercó al interruptor de luz, apagándolo una vez vio a Takahisa bien arropado entre sus frazadas. Notó la naturalidad con la que trataba a sus cobijas. O realmente tenía sueño o no se había percatado de que esa sería su primera noche juntos. Takahisa, por su parte, se quedó mirando la pared, cerrando los ojos apenas la luz se apagó. Su cuerpo entero se sobresaltó al sentir las frazadas correrse al lado suyo y al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Tadayoshi junto a él. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, recién ahí cayó en cuenta de que Tadayoshi no iba a irse a otro cuarto, que iba a quedarse allí con él y por lo consiguiente… Era bastante obvio lo que iba a suceder a continuación. El pelirrojo tragó en seco, pero Tadayoshi parecía no hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera había atinado a levantar el brazo para acariciar su cuerpo. Aún así, el hecho de saber que era él quien estaba a su lado, lo ponía sumamente inquieto. Estaba seguro que en aquel condenado silencio, estaba oyendo los latidos de su propio corazón.

\- ¿Lo oyes? – Preguntó el dueño de aquella cama, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Qué… cosa…? – Musitó su oyente, sumamente nervioso.

\- Los latidos de mi corazón – Respondió el muchacho. El menor agradeció que le estaba dando la espalda y aún más, que las luces estuvieran apagadas; sintió cómo sus mejillas ardieron como nunca al oírlo decir aquellas palabras -. Date la vuelta – Susurró. Takahisa pudo notar que Tadayoshi estaba igual o más nervioso que él, por lo que, lentamente, se giró y lo miró a los ojos, aún en la oscuridad, tan sólo siendo iluminados por la débil luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Al hacerlo, Tadayoshi tomó una de sus manos para posarla sobre su corazón -. ¿Lo sientes? – Preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa -. Nunca antes… había sentido esto… Nunca… Realmente… Estoy verdaderamente nervioso – Agregó. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, hasta que fue Takahisa quien imitó los actos previos de Tadayoshi y posó una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- Yo… siento lo mismo...

\- Ya veo.

\- Tadayoshi…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te amo – Musitó.

Aunque no podía verlo demasiado en la oscuridad, y mucho menos el detalle de sus mejillas rojas, Tadayoshi sintió que estaba  sonrojado y acarició ambas mejillas, besando con delicadeza sus labios, a priori.

\- Yo también. Escuchar esas palabras de tus labios, me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo. Takahisa, te amo con toda mi alma. Te prometo – Dijo, buscando una de sus manos para poder entrelazarla a la suya y llevarla a la altura de sus labios para poder besarla -… que nunca te dejaré. Estaré a tu lado, amándote… para siempre.

Takahisa se dio cuenta que nunca antes había conocido el amor hasta el momento en que sintió los labios de Tadayoshi sobre los suyos, sintiendo cómo, a medida que buscaba algo más de parte suya, cada una de sus células vibraba y sentía su cabeza afiebrarse.

\- Tada… yoshi – Gimió Takahisa, intentando recuperar el aliento que el mayor le robaba en cada beso, sin poder lograrlo, ya que no pasaban demasiado segundos hasta que Tadayoshi volvía a besarlo -. Ta… Mhh…

Aunque al principio estaba nervioso, sintió que con cada caricia aquel nerviosismo desaparecía sólo para darle paso a la expectación. Las manos de Tadayoshi estaban ligeramente frías, lo cual sólo ocasionaba que su piel se estremeciera al contacto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo, desvistiéndolo poco a poco.

Sin dejar de besarlo, hurgando su cuello con sus labios, Tadayoshi sentó a Takahisa a horcajadas suyo, dejando a un lado las frazadas y las sábanas, después de todo, el frío tras haber salido de la ducha, estaba disipándose poco a poco y más entre aquellos besos. El mayor besó el pecho íntegro del mayor, teniendo el sumo cuidado de no dejar ningún sector de piel sin besar. Sentía cómo Takahisa se derretía literalmente entre sus brazos, dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón que él le había prestado, pero las manos del menor detuvieron sus actos.

\- ¿Quieres… hacerlo tú…? – Le preguntó el mayor, agitado. Takahisa lo miró, haciendo una pausa antes de responder, negando con la cabeza en forma exagerada.

\- No… Lo… siento – Dijo el pelirrojo, apenándose.

Tadayoshi detuvo sus movimientos, incorporándose apenas para abrazar al menor.

\- Si no… quieres hacerlo… no lo hagamos. No es estrictamente necesario que lo hagamos hoy…

\- N… No es eso… Yo… Sí quiero hacerlo… contigo… Quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo – Musitó el muchacho, entrelazando sus manos sobre la cintura del mayor.

\- Entonces… Lo haré – Dijo Tadayoshi, abrazando con fuerza a Takahisa -. Voy a hacerte el amor…

El menor se sonrojó por todo lo que aconteció. Sintió su piel erizarse al sentir el mínimo roce de las yemas de los dedos del mayor sobre su piel. Mordió con fuerza su hombro cuando Tadayoshi lo masturbó, lo hacía sentir en el Paraíso, sus caricias eran tan certeras y excitantes que si no mantenía su boca ocupada con algo, terminaría gritando y alertando a todos en la casa -. Qué sensible que eres…

\- Eso es… porque… tú eres… el que me está tocando - Tadayoshi detuvo sus movimientos sobre la hombría del menor y lo miró, perplejo -. ¿Q… Qué…?

\- Eres muy excitante… con tus palabras  - Gimió, alzando su cuerpo y rozando su entrada con su virilidad, haciéndolo estremecer. Takahisa cerró con fuerza sus ojos, generando la sonrisa de Tadayoshi -. Te amo – Le susurró al oído, al mismo tiempo que llevó una de sus manos para cubrir la boca de Takahisa antes de bajar su cuerpo y penetrarlo así de una sola estocada, mordiéndose el labio al sentir el placer de la estrechez de su interior -.Taka… hisa – Gimió, estirando el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes, succionándolo reiteradas veces mientras su mano libre volvió a masturbar al menor. Primero fue Tadayoshi quien se movió dentro suyo, con dificultad, pero al poco tiempo, eran ambos los que estaban moviéndose en sentido contrario uno del otro, sintiendo incontrolables espasmos de placer, no sólo por el acto mismo, sino, porque por primera vez, se estaban amando como siempre lo habían deseado. El cuerpo de Takahisa se estremecía cada vez que su próstata era golpeada por la erección de Tadayoshi. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda, haciendo una tarea complicada para el mayor, el estar cubriéndole la boca con la mano, de a momentos. El mayor le susurraba palabras de afecto al oído, acariciando todo su cuerpo hasta terminar finalmente, Takahisa acostado sobre la cama, sin haberse separado de Tadayoshi. Esta vez, lo que mantenía su boca cerrada eran los besos que recibía y los cuales no parecían tener fin. Sentía que su sangre hervía, que su cuerpo quería aún mucho más de él, aunque ya ambos estaban llegando a su límite. El viento helado del invierno fuera de aquella mansión era lo que mejor contrastaba con la calidez de sus cuerpos en ese momento. Takahisa agarró el rostro de Tadayoshi para que dejara de besarlo.

\- No… No aguanto más – Susurró.

\- Yo… tampoco – Reconoció el morocho, besando con torpeza los labios del pelirrojo -. Takahisa… T… Te amo… Te amo – Gimió ronco, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorriéndole la espina dorsal hasta su bajo vientre, dándole una última fuerte estocada al cuerpo del menor, antes de descargarse en su interior, haciendo Takahisa lo mismo, segundos más tarde -. Eres… tan hermoso – Dijo Tadayoshi, embelesado con el rostro del menor que a duras penas podía ver gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba en el cuarto -. Tan hermoso – Repitió, besando sonoramente su frente.

\- Gracias – Dijo Takahisa, ocasionando que el mayor se incorporara apenas para mirarlo -… por amarme, gracias.

Tadayoshi sonrió y lo abrazó.

\- Ya te lo dije. Siempre voy a amarte.

 

Toma miró su reloj. Ya era bastante tarde. Miró a Yuya, quien estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, al lado suyo, mirando algo mucho más lejos de lo que sucedía en el televisor. Repentinamente, empezó a reír para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Oíste lo que dijo? – Preguntó, riendo sonoramente.

\- ¿Eh? No, lo siento. No le estaba prestando atención – Reconoció el rubio, forzando una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco le presté atención. Sólo fue para saber dónde estabas.

\- Estoy aquí.

\- Realmente no lo parece – Dijo el morocho, mirándolo. Terminó suspirando mientras acariciaba sus cabellos -. Yuya… ¿Qué te sucede?

\- N…. ¡Nada! Es sólo que estoy preocupado por Massu, ni siquiera ha mandado un mensaje de texto… Me preocupa.

\- ¿No crees que eso es una buena señal? – Su pareja lo miró, esperando a que siguiera hablando -. No sólo Masuda se habrá reconciliado con Tadayoshi, sino que – Se levantó de la cama y se acostó al lado de Yuya, volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos -… Nos deja esta noche sólo para nosotros dos – El aludido rió bajito -. Entre Masuda y Tadayoshi ya me arruinaron bastantes citas y encuentros amorosos contigo. ¡Ya era hora que me recompensaran de alguna forma!

\- Estás exagerando – Defendió el rubio a ambos, entre risas.

\- Claro que no – Se separó un poco de Yuya para poder mirarlo a los ojos -. ¿O es que no quieres estar conmigo?

\- ¡No digas eso ni en broma, Toma! Te amo, y claro que me muero de ganas de estar contigo. Si no dio el tiempo, sólo… ¡No se dio! No busques culpables que no existen, amor, por favor – Le pidió, con una mirada suplicante.

\- Está bien, está bien – Suspiró el mayor, estrechando el cuerpo de Yuya entre sus brazos -. Sólo si dejas que te haga mío esta noche. Yuya…, te amo – Le susurró al oído, besando todo su cuello. Había una diferencia radical entre los besos de Toma con los de Ryo, sólo Toma, aunque Yuya se negara, terminaba por hacer vibrar todas y cada una de sus células.

 

El rayo del sol invernal entró sin importarle demasiado las dos personas que dormían plácidamente en la única cama ocupada a esa hora. El menor se restregó los ojos y alzó apenas la cabeza para encontrar el rostro todavía dormido de Tadayoshi. Se incorporó apenas, con miedo a despertarlo y acarició suavemente las facciones de su rostro, besando con dulzura sus labios, viendo su ancha sonrisa decorando su rostro.

\- Buen día – Musitó, más dormido que despierto.

\- Buen día – Dijo Takahisa, acurrucándose a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Perfectamente.

Tadayoshi estiró sus brazos, volviendo a abrazar al menor.

\- Lo mismo digo – Dijo, antes de besar sus cabellos -. ¿Quieres descansar un poco más mientras yo me aseo? Cuando termine, te despierto.

\- Está bien – Dijo el menor, besando sus labios nuevamente.

Tadayoshi se sentó en la cama y se estiró para dar con la bata de seda que, en el descuido del acto amoroso, había terminado en el suelo. Aunque la sacudió para sacarle toda la tierra que pudo habérsele pegado, eso era algo imposible de imaginar en aquel brillante suelo de cerámica blanca.

En el tiempo que Tadayoshi estuvo en el baño, no pudo pegar el ojo en ningún momento. Pero no podía negar que estar entre aquellas sábanas era maravilloso. Todo en ese lugar _olía_ a Tadayoshi. Rió como un niño pequeño en el momento en que el dueño del lugar salió del cuarto de baño.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Le preguntó, sentándose en la cama mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, ya vestido.

\- De felicidad. Estoy feliz de estar aquí – Se sinceró, acariciando su mano, obligando al mayor a besarlo, mojando parte de su cabeza con la toalla que descansaba encima suyo.

\- Y yo también. No te imaginas cuanto, mi amor.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

\- ¿Mi amor? – Le preguntó, acariciando sus mejillas, con una sonrisa.

\- Dímelo de nuevo.

\- Te amo, mi amor – Susurró, acaparando apasionadamente sus labios. Al soltar su agarre, vio la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro -. Ahora, ve a asearte así vamos a desayunar.

\- Síp – Dijo Takahisa, mientras agarraba la bata de baño que le entregaba el mayor. No tardó más de media hora entre bañarse y vestirse, esta vez con su ropa, pero, al salir, Tadayoshi ya no estaba allí, por lo que sí o sí, tuvo que salir de ese cuarto, con miedo a que alguien lo viera y llamara a seguridad para sacarlo de allí -. ¿Dónde estará? – Susurró para sí. Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta la enorme escalera de mármol, la cual bajó lentamente. Se topó con un hombre que parecía ser el mayordomo, quién lejos de llamar a seguridad, le dedicó una reverencia, imitada esta por el menor, con extrema timidez.

\- Tú debes ser… Masuda Takahisa-kun, ¿verdad? – Oyó una voz femenina que lo hizo incorporar de un salto. Sabía que Tadayoshi no tenía hermanas mujeres, así que supuso que esa mujer que le había dirigido la palabra no era otra que su madre. Al percatarse de ello, le dedicó una reverencia, generando la melodiosa risa de la mujer -. No hace falta que hagas eso, Takahisa-kun – Sus palabras, lo hicieron incorporar -. ¿Pueden llevarnos unos refrigerios al jardín? – Le pidió al mayordomo, quien asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse, quizás, a la cocina -. No falta mucho para que esté el desayuno, pero Tadayoshi me dijo que anoche no comieron nada, así que supongo que debes estar muriendo de hambre, si es que tienes el estómago del tamaño que mi hijo dijo – Prosiguió, entrando al living, siendo seguida por el invitado. A medida que caminaban, Takahisa devoraba todo con la vista. Aquella mansión era inexplicable, quizás porque nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante. Ambos salieron al jardín y llegaron a los asientos ubicados al final del mismo. Vio a Tadayoshi jugando como buen hermano mayor con sus dos pequeños hermanos, sin percatarse de la presencia del pelirrojo en el lugar. Takahisa sólo atinó a sonreír, siendo visto de reojo por la madre del morocho.

\- Gracias – Le dijo la mujer, una vez se sentaron en torno a la mesa ya provista de algunos pequeños refrigerios.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó el muchacho, comiendo con timidez una pequeña bola de arroz.

\- Por Tadayoshi… Gracias – Le dijo mujer, bebiendo un poco de té, ocasionando que, con sus palabras, el menor se atragantara y bebiera un largo sorbo de té.

\- Eh… No – Intentó negar lo innegable, aún cuando sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que su cabello. En ese momento Tadayoshi notó su presencia en el lugar, atinando sólo a sonreír por lo que su madre estaba generando en su pareja.

\- Hace muchos años que Tadayoshi no se me acercaba para hablar de alguien. Muchas veces, llegué a pensar que no tenía amigos, y eso como madre, obviamente me tenía preocupada. Desde hace un corto tiempo él volvió a acercarse a mí, me habló de Koyama-kun, de Ikuta-kun, de Tegoshi-kun, de Yamashita-kun, del club de literatura que tanto ama y de ti, porque en todas las cosas siempre aparecía tu nombre, Takahisa-kun – El aludido miró a la mujer  como si le estuviera contando su vida pero desde ese otro punto de vista que siempre quiso conocer -. Y cada vez que te nombraba una enorme sonrisa y una brillante luz aparecía en los ojos de Tadayoshi. En ese momento, en esos momentos, me di cuenta que mi hijo estaba enamorado – Su oyente se sentó derecho sobre la silla, llevando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara por las conclusiones que la mujer había sacado por sí sola -. Takahisa-kun, ¿tú harás feliz a Tadayoshi?

\- Claro que sí – Dijo, levantando la vista y mirándola a los ojos, más rojo que antes -. Haré… todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo feliz.

Sus palabras generaron la sonrisa en la mujer. Takahisa sintió que esa sonrisa era la aprobación a su reciente noviazgo.

\- Señora – Los interrumpió la llegada del mayordomo -… El señor y el señorito Hajime los están esperando para desayunar.

\- Perfecto – Dijo la mujer, levantándose -. ¿Vamos, Takahisa-kun? – Le pidió, siguiendo su invitado, sus pasos, nuevamente. Mientras se dirigían al comedor, seguidos a la distancia por Tadayoshi y sus pequeños hermanos, Takahisa cayó en cuenta en lo que le esperaba, no sólo el hermano mayor de Tadayoshi, sino también, su padre. Lo que sea que le hubiera contado a su madre, esperaba que Tadayoshi no se lo hubiera informado también a su padre.

\- Perdón por la intromisión – Dijo el pelirrojo, apenas ingresó al comedor, ocasionando que los que estaban allí presentes lo miraran.

\- ¡Ah! Masuda-kun, tanto tiempo – Le dijo el dueño de la casa -. Por favor, siéntense, así empezamos a desayunar. No queremos que Ken y Bon lleguen tarde a la escuela, ¿cierto? – Preguntó, examinando antes la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Ambos niños negaron con la cabeza, generando una sonrisa en los presentes -. ¿Qué tienes que decir de la ciudad de Osaka, Masuda-kun?

\- Eh… Bueno… La verdad es que… No he salido… demasiado – Respondió, apenado el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Sí que eres un mal anfitrión, Tadayoshi! – Se quejó Hajime.

\- Ahhh… No fue culpa de Tadayoshi – Lo defendió Takahisa.

\- ¿Tadayoshi…? – Preguntó Hajime.

\- Ehh… Sí – Dijo Takahisa.

\- La última vez que nos vimos lo llamabas Okura senpai... Qué rápido que pierden los honoríficos los chicos de esta generación…

\- No lo culpes, Hajime. Fui yo quien le dijo que ya era suficiente de tanta formalidad, al menos cuando no estamos en el instituto.

\- ¿Señorito Tadayoshi? – Lo llamó el mayordomo -. Tiene un invitado.

\- ¿Un invitado? ¿A esta hora? – Preguntó el muchacho, levantándose de su silla -. ¿Quién es?

\- Nishikido Ryo-san.

Ese nombre no hizo sólo que Tadayoshi y Takahisa se sobresaltaran, sino que hasta la propia señora de la casa levantara la vista para mirar las reacciones de ambos muchachos.

\- Ya regreso – Dijo Tadayoshi.

\- ¿Un amigo? – Le preguntó Tadashi a Takahisa.

\- Ah… Eh…

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces pasar? – Le preguntó Hajime a Tadayoshi.

\- No hace falta, estoy seguro de que está de paso – Dijo el aludido, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta de entrada, frente a la cual, al abrirla, se encontró con la cara sonriente de Ryo.

\- Buenos días, Tadayoshi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi, saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

\- Vine a visitarte, ¿acaso no puedo?

\- Ryo, vete, por favor.

\- Si soy mal recibido, dímelo, no hace falta que andemos con rodeos, Tadayoshi. Dime… ¿Takahisa está ahí? – El morocho lo miró, frunciendo el ceño -. Sí está ahí, ¿cierto? – Volvió a formular, entre risas -. ¿Te dijo que lo estuve consolando todo este tiempo desde que vinimos a Osaka? ¿Qué lo hice gemir hasta perder el conocimiento? A propósito…, en el sexo oral… Lo prefiero más a él que a…

Tadayoshi no pudo soportarlo más y le dio un puñetazo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ryo golpeara contra una de las columnas de la entrada. El atacado se sorprendió no por el golpe, sino porque era Tadayoshi quien lo había golpeado. Escupió un poco de sangre y lo miró.

\- Vete – Le susurró, encolerizado, agarrándolo del cuello de la campera -. Ryo, déjanos en paz y vete de una maldita vez.

Sin decir nada, tan sólo, riendo, Ryo volvió sus pasos hacia el portón. Tadayoshi suspiró y entró a la casa, encontrándose con Takahisa en el hall.

\- Ah… Yo - Sin mediar palabra, el mayor agarró de la mano al pelirrojo, llevándolo a la rastra a su cuarto -. ¡Ahhh! ¡Tadayoshi! ¡Espera! – Exclamó hasta que el aludido cerró la puerta de su cuarto, lanzando al menor dentro del mismo.

\- Dímelo. Todo lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo. Todo lo que quieras preguntarme, pregúntamelo, pero nunca… Óyeme bien... Jamás dudes de mí – Le dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza al finalizar su monólogo.

\- ¿Qué… te dijo Ryo…?

\- Que estuviste con él desde que llegaron a Osaka – Respondió, mirándolo a los ojos -. Eso fue por la estupidez que hizo Yasu en el aeropuerto, ¿verdad?

\- Lo siento, yo… realmente – Dijo el menor, negando con la cabeza.

\- No, no te disculpes. Takahisa… Lo que hizo Yasu fue para darte celos. Él está saliendo con un senpai suyo de la universidad. Yasu… Es como un hermano para mí. Sí es cierto que estuve enamorado de Ryo, que él hizo exactamente lo mismo que te hizo a ti. Ryo sólo existe para traerle la desgracia a las personas que lo rodean. No sé en qué momento se volvió así, tan vengativo – Suspiró y volvió a mirarlo -. Pero desde que te conocí… Todo cambió, poco a poco. Créeme, por favor.

\- Claro que te creo – Dijo Takahisa, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos -. Por supuesto que te creo. De hecho, hasta me había olvidado lo del aeropuerto – Murmuró.

\- Mejor así, entonces.

\- ¿Tú no tienes nada que preguntarme?

\- Para nada. Aunque no lo creas, yo sé mucho más de ti que tú mismo.

\- ¿Hablaste con Tegoshi?

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero eres muy transparente para mí.

\- Hablando de Tegoshi, ¿vas a volver al hotel? Me olvidé de mandarle al menos un mensaje de texto para avisarle que estaba… aquí…

\- Está bien, vámonos. Me enteré que Toma estaba siendo blanco de los ataques de Keiichiro… No creo que pueda soportar eso un día más.

 

Cuando se despertó, Yuya oyó el sonido del televisor. Miró a ambos lados en busca de Toma, pero no lo encontró. Se aseó y al salir, esperó en el umbral del cuarto de baño, por la entrada de Takahisa.

\- Ah… Lo siento – Dijo el recién llegado. Entró, cerró la puerta y se le acercó -. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

\- Mhhhh – Dijo el aludido, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con un solo ojo abierto -. Claro que te perdono, tonto. Sólo si me dices que te reconciliaste con Okura-san.

\- Estás en tu día de suerte…

\- ¿No me digas que…?

\- Sí, nos reconciliamos.

\- ¿En serio…?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó el muchacho, sentándose a su lado -. De hecho, recién volvimos de su casa. Fue a salvar a Ikuta de las garras de Koyama-san, así que…

\- Massu, me hace tan feliz que – Dijo Yuya, pero sus felicitaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular recibiendo un mensaje -… Ah… Debe ser Toma. Cuando me desperté, no estaba así que…

\- Ahhh… ¿Así que aprovecharon que yo no estaba para hacer sus _cositas_?

\- ¡Massu! – Lo regañó Yuya, sonrojado, antes de leer el mensaje que le había llegado.

 

**De: (Número desconocido)**

_¿Le contaste a Toma lo bien que la pasamos ayer? Ah… Cierto que no puedes contarle nada ;)_

 

Yuya sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, mientras lanzaba un suspiro lastimero, acompañado del inicio del llanto.

\- ¿Tegoshi…? – Le preguntó Takahisa, levantándose al instante y llegando a su lado para terminar leyendo el mismo mensaje. Lanzó el aparato ya cerrado sobre la cama y estrechó a su amigo entre sus brazos -. Es que ese tipo no tiene límites… ¿Qué sucedió? Tego…

\- ¿Qué va a suceder? Después de todo, no soy más que un débil, que un inútil.

\- ¿Volvió a abusar de ti?

Toma, que había ido a pedir dos desayunos para su pareja y él, trámite que le tomó más de los planeado, estaba por golpear la puerta de ese mismo cuarto, pero la pregunta del mejor amigo de Yuya, hizo que bajara su mano y se limitara a escuchar.

\- Sí. Me amenazó, me dijo que si le contaba algo a alguien, iba a vengarse de mí con Toma. Yo… ¡Yo no puedo permitir eso, Massu!

\- Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo el pelirrojo, abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda -. Tegoshi, ya no falta mucho para que todo esto termine. Ten calma, evita estar solo y ya está. No hará falta que le mientas más a Ikuta, aunque sea por su propio bien. Ve, lávate ese rostro y vamos a desayunar. Quizás nos encontremos con Ikuta camino a la cafetería, ¿está bien?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

 

Tal y como había dicho Takahisa, Yuya recibió un mensaje de texto de su pareja, diciéndole que quería verlo en las afueras del hotel. El pelirrojo despidió a su amigo en la entrada y volvió sus pasos a la cafetería.

Yuya encontró a Toma sentado en uno de los bancos del parque a unos pocos pasos del hotel. El morocho al verlo llegar, se levantó del mismo y lo miró.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Yuya -. Qué raro que me hayas cita…

\- Terminamos – Dijo Toma, antes de volver al hotel tomando el camino por el cual Yuya había llegado.

El rubio se quedó anonadado. Pasó aproximadamente treinta segundos mirando la nada frente a  él, hasta que finalmente se giró sobre sí mismo, buscando una explicación, pero Toma ya estaba bastante lejos de él y aunque quisiera, de su garganta no salía el más mínimo sonido, se había formado un grueso nudo imposible de desatar.

 

 

 


	12. Graduación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de la primavera y la ceremonia de graduación, también puede coincidir con el final de algo más.

En el aire podía olerse la llegada de la ceremonia de graduación. Todo era bullicio en el instituto, lleno de risas y de alegría por parte del alumnado. Una parte de ellos, los que al mes siguiente ya no pisarían más aquel suelo estaban nerviosos por la entrega de diplomas y por el nuevo título que tendrían, el de _graduados_ ; y aquellos que ocuparían su lugar, estaban dispuestos a ser los nuevos superiores del instituto, con todas las responsabilidades que eso significaba. ¿Qué nuevos rostros asomarían por aquellas enormes puertas junto con la llegada de las flores de cerezo formando parte de los nuevos primeros años? Nadie lo sabía.

 

Hideaki levantó su vista de la planilla con unas muy bajas notas para ver al dueño de la misma.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Tegoshi-kun?

\- Nada.

\- Tus notas no dicen eso – No recibió otra explicación por parte de su alumno. Yuya jugaba con sus dedos, manteniendo ambas manos apoyadas sobre su ombligo -.  De un día para otro, tus notas bajaron considerablemente – Yuya no dijo nada, por lo que el mayor suspiró -. Tegoshi-kun, cualquier cosa que te suceda… Puedes decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, sensei. Si me disculpa – Dijo Yuya, mirándolo finalmente, antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la sala de profesores. Hideaki hizo apenas su asiento hacia atrás y se estiró.

\- Ese muchacho… me preocupa mucho – Le dijo a Tomoya, la persona que estaba sentada más cerca suyo.

 

**De: Tegoshi**

_¿Podemos vernos detrás de los dormitorios?_

 

\- Qué raro que tú me hayas llamado.

Yuya, quien estaba sentado en el césped, se acostó sobre el mismo, al sentir lo suficientemente cerca al recién llegado como para poder tocarlo.

\- Hazme el amor – Suplicó.

El aludido rió, arrodillándose a su lado y acariciando sus cabellos.

\- ¿Cómo puedo resistirme a ese rostro lastimoso? – Preguntó, jalando de sus cabellos para besarlo apasionadamente.

 

Lo único que sus ojos veían eran las estrellas, mientras la persona a su lado se incorporaba y se vestía.

\- No sé qué te sucede, pero creo que ya es tarde para que estés aquí… Y así – Su oyente no dijo nada, por lo que se fue.

 

Jin estaba escuchando música, acostado en la cama, hojeando unos apuntes, hasta que el celular de Ryo cayendo sobre los mismos, lo interrumpieron. Levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño y se sacó un solo auricular.

\- Léelo – Le dijo el muchacho de Osaka. El aludido agarró el aparato entre sus manos y leyó el mensaje de texto. Inmediatamente, buscó su reproductor musical para apagarlo, se quitó el otro auricular y miró a su compañero de cuarto, todo en una fracción de segundo.

\- ¿Esto es en serio?

\- Sí. Tegoshi quiso encontrarse conmigo – Dijo el aludido, lanzándose a la cama -. Aunque debo decir que no es lo mismo hacérselo sin trabas de por medio, pero… Estuvo bien, sí…

\- ¿Y Toma?

\- Ni idea – Le respondió, hincándose de hombros -. Y tampoco me importa. Vamos, Jin, no falta nada para que nos graduemos, deja que disfrute de esto un poco.

El aludido no dijo nada, simplemente frunció sus labios y levantó ambas palmas abiertas a la altura de sus hombros, indicándole que no contara con él para lo que sea que se estaba proponiendo.

 

Takahisa rondaba por el edificio escolar como si estuviera buscando un tesoro y no era para menos, ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la última vez que había charlado con su mejor amigo y eso, lo preocupaba demasiado. No respondía sus llamadas ni sus mensajes de texto y lo único que recibía de su parte, si es que se encontraban de casualidad, no eran más que monosílabos.

\- Takahisa – Lo llamó la voz de su pareja, sonriendo al  ver lo perdido que estaba el pelirrojo -. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ah… Eh – Musitó el aludido, buscando a alguien con la vista -. ¿Viste a Tegoshi?

\- ¿A Tegoshi-kun? Mhh… No, no lo he visto el día de hoy, ¿por qué?

\- Desde que volvimos del viaje de estudios que no lo veo y que no cruzo palabras con él fuera del _hola_ y el _adiós_.

\- Si lo veo le digo que lo estás buscando, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien – Suspiró el aludido, sonriendo -. Gracias.

 

Quizás por preocupación o por simple curiosidad, Tadayoshi fue al salón del tercer año, clase C, en búsqueda de Toma.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? – Le preguntó Junnosuke, al verlo en el umbral, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

\- A… Toma…

\- Ahora te lo llamo – Le dijo el muchacho, con una amplia sonrisa.

Junnosuke se dirigió hasta una horda de gente para dar con Toma, quien se acercó a Tadayoshi.

\- ¿Me buscabas? – Preguntó el aludido, riendo desde que salió de aquella _reunión_.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Tegoshi-kun?

\- ¿Por qué debería saberlo? – Preguntó el aludido, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el umbral del salón e hincándose de hombros. 

\- ¿Porque eres su pareja?

\- No, ya no.

\- ¿Eh…? – Alcanzó a decir el morocho, totalmente sorprendido.

\- Lo que oíste, terminé con Tegoshi.

\- ¿Por qué…? Es decir… Debió suceder algo realmente grave, como para…

\- Tadayoshi. Eso es un tema zanjado, por favor…

\- Ah… Está bien… Yo… Entonces, me voy.

\- Nos vemos.

Tadayoshi no podía salir de su sorpresa. De repente, un nombre cruzó por su mente. Esperaba estar equivocado al respecto. Bajo la mirada de Toma, se dirigió al curso contiguo, el de la clase D.

El muchacho entró y se acercó al pupitre en torno al cual estaba sentado Jin.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Ryo? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué debería saberlo? ¿Acaso no eres tú el delegado de su curso?

\- Sí, pero tú eres su mejor amigo.

\- No, no sé dónde está. A juzgar por la hora, debe estar fumando por ahí.

Tadayoshi suspiró.

\- Gracias – Le dijo el muchacho, volviendo sus pasos hacia la salida.

\- Oye, Tadayoshi  – El aludido se giró -… ¿Sabes que Ryo está enamorado de Tegoshi? - El aludido abrió sus ojos como platos -. Parece que no lo sabías. Mira… la verdad no tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo, pero… sí sé que Ryo está disfrutando de todo esto. Esté bien o mal… Ryo está feliz.

\- Já… Eso es imposible. Ryo no conoce lo que es la felicidad – Dijo Tadayoshi, antes de salir corriendo del curso. Cruzó del mismo modo por el pasillo y, bajo la mirada de Toma, hizo una llamada telefónica -. ¿Takahisa? Ya sé dónde puede estar Tegoshi-kun... Sí… Detrás del edificio de los dormitorios.

Usando las escaleras como atajo, Toma salió en búsqueda de Yuya. No sabía por qué lo hacía, si estaban peleados, o quizás no quería reconocer que todavía estaba enamorado de él, o al menos, que todavía seguía preocupándose por él. Al llegar al lugar donde supuestamente iría a encontrar a Yuya, efectivamente lo halló, siendo acorralado contra la pared y siendo besado por Ryo.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Le gritó, alejando al morocho del menor, quien lo miró sorprendido -. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Musitó Yuya.

\- Vine… porque…

\- No tiene nada que hacer aquí…, Ikuta senpai – Le dijo el rubio, arreglándose un poco la ropa y acercándose a Ryo -. Vámonos.

\- Claro – Dijo el aludido, con la respiración agitada, mirando a Toma con una sonrisa burlona. Camino a los dormitorios, Tadayoshi y Takahisa los vieron entrar al edificio, mirándose entre ellos, completamente sorprendidos.

 

Era bastante tarde, pero había algo que no lo dejaba dormir. Todo lo contrario le sucedía a su compañero de cuarto, que dormía como un bebé en su respectiva cama. Sigilosamente, se dirigió a la cafetería, encontrando a Kazuya sentando en torno a una de las mesas, rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Tienes problemas? – Le dijo Jin, sentándose frente a él.

\- Sí… Matemáticas…

\- Déjame ver – Dijo el morocho, sacándole la hoja y revisando los problemas resueltos. Agarró un lápiz, le marcó los errores y escribió algo en el margen de la hoja -. Usa esta fórmula para resolver estos.

\- Gracias – Le dijo el menor, volviendo a prestar atención a su hoja.

Jin se lo quedó mirando, mientras el muchacho volvía a resolver los problemas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Kazuya lo miró, con el ceño fruncido -. Cuando cambié, ¿cómo hiciste para soportarme?

\- Bueno… Debí hacerlo. Intenté que cambiaras, pero si tú no quería hacerlo, no había más remedio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Siento que hay una persona que conozco que quiere cambiar, pero… Tengo miedo… Tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto… Kame… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- ¿Qué? – Respondió el aludido, sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Puedes darme un abrazo? – Le pidió. Kazuya lo miró, más que sorprendido. En los ojos de Jin, pudo ver la misma mirada que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ver. La misma mirada de ese Jin que él había conocido cuando era pequeño. Sin darle una respuesta, dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa, se levantó y se acercó a él. Jin se dejó abrazar, no necesitaban palabras para mediar aquel cálido contacto -. Sigues usando el mismo shampoo – Musitó Jin, sonriendo, embriagándose con el aroma a lavanda que se desprendía de sus cabellos. Lentamente, alejó su rostro del cuello de Kazuya y acarició una de sus mejillas, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus labios probaron los del menor con dulzura, siendo Kazuya el que se separó -. Lo siento… Lo… Lo siento…

Kazuya se soltó y volvió a sentarse frente a Jin, quien se levantó luego de mirarlo por casi un minuto.

\- Jin – El aludido se giró -… Gracias.

El morocho asintió con la cabeza, antes de salir de la cafetería. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la máquina expendedora y apoyó su cabeza sobre la misma.

\- Realmente, ¿vas a soportar todo esto…, Ryo…?

 

Pasaron dos días de aquel encuentro en el que Tadayoshi y Takahisa, lejos de comprender el porqué de la separación de Toma y Yuya o el comportamiento del segundo, terminaron confundiéndose todavía más. Algo si tenían en común esos dos: su boca era una tumba para ellos. No habían podido sonsacarle palabra de ninguna forma y eso, los preocupaba sobremanera.

Tadayoshi bajó las escaleras, finalizando con su tarea de vice-presidente del club de literatura, al menos por ese día. Había dejado a Takahisa entre las garras de Keiichiro, quien se quedaba un poco más con él para explicarle las funciones del presidente del club. A diferencia suya, él no estaba siendo demasiado estricto con Shigeaki, ya que conocía su potencial y sabía que él sería perfecto para reemplazarlo el mes siguiente. En el descanso de la escalera, encontró a Ryo fumando, por lo que frunció el ceño.

\- Está prohibido fumar en el recinto escolar.

\- Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de salir – Dijo el aludido, dedicándole una bocanada de humo que, al estar él sentado en el suelo, no le llegó, generando su sonrisa. Tadayoshi suspiró y siguió sus pasos -. Oye… ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Tegoshi? Creo que debe estar muriéndose de frío.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estuvimos haciéndolo todo el día – Dijo Ryo, mirando la colilla encendida de su cigarrillo -. Debe estar exhausto, pobrecito…

\- ¿Qué le hiciste…?

\- Nada distinto a lo que él me pidió – Respondió Ryo. Segundos más tarde, Tadayoshi bajaba corriendo las escaleras, dejando a Ryo solo.

 

Takahisa, siendo alertado por su pareja, llegó a la parte trasera del edificio de los dormitorios, encontrando a Yuya a medio vestir, mirando las estrellas.

\- Tegoshi – Musitó, acercándose corriendo a él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo el rubio, intentando alejarse de él.

\- No. Vienes conmigo – Lo obligó el pelirrojo, terminando de vestirlo -. Tegoshi, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Toma me dejó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes – Dijo el aludido, mirándolo -. Y realmente… No me importa… Massu… No me importa – Musitó hasta terminar por llorar sobre su hombro, sin fuerzas siquiera para levantar sus brazos y abrazarlo. Tadayoshi los miró a la distancia, suspirando.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te estás destruyendo la vida?

\- Massu… Ya no siento nada… Yo… estoy muerto por dentro – Sollozó el rubio -. Por favor… Déjame solo… Te lo pido…

\- No, no lo haré – Le dijo el pelirrojo, mirándolo -. Vas a venir conmigo.

El pelirrojo ayudó a su mejor amigo a levantarse. Tadayoshi, quien había estado mirándolos hasta ese momento, se acercó también a ayudarlo. Ambos, llevaron a Yuya a su cuarto, sorprendiéndose Shigeaki al ver a su compañero de cuarto en tal deplorable estado. Con unas señas, Tadayoshi lo llamó hasta la puerta, la cual cerró a su paso.

\- Shigeaki, por favor, no preguntes nada, ¿sí?

\- Está bien – Dijo el aludido.

\- Tengo una inquietud… ¿Tegoshi-kun te ha comentado algo? ¿Te ha dicho algo respecto a él o… respecto a Toma…? – Preguntó el mayor, mirándolo fijamente.

\- No, para nada. Tegoshi-kun sólo viene al cuarto a dormir, y se va incluso más temprano que yo. Cuando él llega, realmente estoy muy dormido y sólo escucho sonidos, pero sé que por más que le pregunte algo, no va a responderme. Tengo esa sensación – El muchacho dejó de hablar y lo miró -.

¿Le sucede algo malo a Tegoshi-kun?

Tadayoshi sonrió, recordando en aquel momento, que Shigaeki, más que el compañero de cuarto de Yuya, también era su amigo.

\- Se peleó con Toma.

\- Ya veo.

\- Por eso no quiero que le menciones nada, ¿está bien?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

Al entrar, Takahisa le entregaba a Yuya una toalla y ropa para que se cambiara.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Massu, puedo ducharme solo – Respondió Yuya, dedicándole una débil sonrisa -. Permiso.

Shigeaki y Tadayoshi se hicieron un lado para que rubio pudiera salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Te dijo algo? – Preguntó el mayor a su pareja, una vez Yuya se fue.

\- No. Y conociéndolo, no va a querer hablar del tema hasta que a él se le ocurra. Lo único que espero es que, sea lo que sea que pasó entre ambos, pueda solucionarse.

\- Takahisa… Hay algo que creo que debes saber – El aludido lo miró, sentado en la cama de su amigo, mientras Shigeaki lo imitaba, sentándose en su cama -. Ryo… está enamorado de Tegoshi.

El pelirrojo lo miró. Gesticuló algo, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a su pareja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me lo dijo Jin. Y no creo que él tenga necesidad de mentirme.

\- Esto es lo único que me faltaba.

\- Quizás… O Tegoshi-kun sabe eso o siente que lo de Ryo es más fuerte de lo que pensaba… Es grave.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Shigeaki.

\- Porque no sé qué sería capaz de hacer Ryo si Tegoshi-kun lo deja… Conozco a Ryo, pero en este caso… No sé qué podría llegar a hacer…

 

Las luces de la habitación de Shigeaki y Yuya se apagaron. Tadayoshi les alcanzó la cena para que no tuvieran necesidad de bajar a la cafetería y dejó que su pareja durmiera junto a su mejor amigo, al menos esa noche. Shigeaki había quedado dormido apenas la oscuridad fue lo único _presente_ en aquel lugar, mas el caso de Takahisa y Yuya era muy distinto.

\- Massu, ¿estás despierto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedes… abrazarme? - El aludido, quien le daba la espalda, se giró para poder estrechar al rubio entre sus brazos -. Gracias, Massu – Susurró Yuya.

\- Sabes que siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites, Tegoshi. Por favor, no vuelvas a cometer locuras.

\- Creo que… ya me he golpeado contra la pared. Y, ¿sabes una cosa? Realmente dolió.

 

\- Jin… ¡Jin! – Lo mecía Ryo -. Vas a llegar tarde.

\- Ya voy, ya voy – Respondió el aludido, dándole la espalda.

\- Levántate – Riendo, su compañero de cuarto levantó sus frazadas, ocasionando que Jin se sentara, restregándose los ojos, sobre la cama.

\- Dije que ya voy – Reiteró, levantándose, frente a la risa de Ryo y saliendo del cuarto con la bata de baño. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Yuya frente a la misma, por lo cual, volvió a entrar a la habitación y a agarrar su uniforme escolar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ryo, entre risas.

\- Tienes visitas – Respondió Jin, antes de irse -. Puedes pasar – Le dijo a Yuya, quien le dedicó una reverencia antes de entrar a la habitación.

\- Hola – Dijo el rubio, entrando y poniéndole el seguro a la puerta. Ryo no dijo nada, dejó que se acercara a él y acariciara su rostro, de pie entre sus piernas abiertas.

\- Qué raro… que quieras hacerlo tan temprano. ¿Te levantaste de mal humor?

\- Algo así – Dijo el rubio -. ¿Tienes que hacer algo importante el día de hoy?

Ryo lo lanzó a la cama.

\- Hacerte el amor todo el día – Respondió, besando sus labios apasionadamente.

 

**De: Takahisa**

_Buen día. De casualidad, ¿hoy te cruzaste con Tegoshi?_

 

**Para: Takahisa**

_No, ¿acaso no dormiste con él? xD_

 

**De: Takahisa**

_Sí, pero hoy me despertó Shige avisándome que no estaba._

 

**Para: Takahisa**

_Creo que sé dónde debe estar. Ryo tampoco vino._

 

No debía despertar, al menos, no hacía falta que lo hiciera, podía seguir durmiendo todo el día, pero no podía hacerlo. Simplemente, su sueño se fue y se despertó. Se dio media vuelta y vio a su compañero de cama fumando, costumbre suya a la cual le guste o no, se había habituado.  

\- ¿Te desperté? – Le preguntó, levantando un poco más sus sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

\- No, no puedo dormir. Anoche dormí muy bien como para tener sueño ahora.

\- Ah, ya veo – Respondió, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero que descansaba al lado de la cama. El recién despierto, todavía con su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, se colocó a horcajadas de su amante, generando su risa -. ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Quiero que hagamos el amor – Pidió, besando su cuello y acariciando todo su cuerpo. Su víctima, o no, acarició su cintura, deshaciéndose de las sábanas al bajarlas mientras su mano acariciaba su espalda. Agarró con fuerza pero, al mismo tiempo con suma dulzura su nuca para besar sus labios y profundizar aquel beso.

\- No quiero que esto suene a despedida – Le pidió, posando su frente sobre la suya, con los ojos cerrados -. No lo hagas sonar así, Tegoshi.

\- Está bien – Respondió el aludido -. Entonces, no voy a decir nada más - Aunque lo único que salió de sus labios luego de esa última frase fueron gemidos de placer, Ryo sentía que aquello era una despedida. Cada beso le era dado como si fuera la última vez que sus labios se encontraran. Por primera vez, sentía que Yuya se estaba entregando a él en cuerpo y alma. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos hasta quedarse dormido, cosa que el rubio aprovechó para salir sigilosamente de entre sus sábanas y así poder vestirse. Besó una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, teniendo especial cuidado de no despertarlo -. Gracias – Susurró, antes de irse.

 

**Para: Massu**

_Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Para la siguiente hora, voy a ir a clases. Besos._

 

La clase del primer año terminó y Yuya, con pasos firmes, pero seguros, se acercó a Hideaki.

\- Eh… Sensei…

\- Dime – Le dijo el profesor, sacudiéndose el polvo de tiza que había quedado entre sus manos al borrar el pizarrón.

\- ¿Podría explicarme el tema anterior? – Le preguntó el menor, con timidez.

Hideaki levantó la vista, pudo ver en sus ojos que aquel Tegoshi Yuya que había recibido a principios de Abril, había vuelto.

\- Claro que sí – Le respondió, con una amplia sonrisa -. ¿Quieres pasar por la sala de profesores cuando terminen las clases?

\- Está bien. Muchas gracias, sensei.

\- No me lo agradezcas. Como profesor, es mi deber.

Ese día, Yuya tuvo clases particulares no solo con su profesor tutor, sino también con Shigeaki u hasta Takahisa. Todos estaban felices de que el Tegoshi que ellos conocían, hubiera regresado.

 

Jin regresó a su cuarto después de cenar, encontrando a Ryo con la luz apagada, mirando el techo. Había reparado en su presencia gracias al cigarrillo encendido que descansaba entre sus labios.

\- ¿Qué te sucede ahora? – Le preguntó, lanzando su mochila sobre la cama.

\- Terminó.

 

En el cuarto de Shigeaki  y Yuya, Takahisa corregía los ejercicios hechos por su mejor amigo, dándole algo de tiempo para que fuera al baño, mientras Tadayoshi se ponía en el mejor plan de profesor en el último examen a la hora de escribirle problemas para que el rubio resuelva.

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando con los problemas que le estás dando? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo, sentado en el suelo -. Hasta a mí, que lo corregí, me dio dolor de cabeza…

Sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del celular de Yuya recibiendo un mensaje.

\- ¿Por qué no lo atiendes? – Preguntó Tadayoshi.

\- Olvídalo – Respondió Takahisa -. Tegoshi odia que toquen sus cosas. Y cuando digo que lo odia, es porque lo odia.

\- Quizás sea algo importante…

\- Que lo averigüe por sí mismo. Yo no quiero problemas.

En ese momento, el rubio entró a la habitación, siendo el centro de las miradas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó, sonriendo por aquellas miradas.

\- Te llegó un mensaje al celular – Dijo Shigeaki.

\- Gracias – Dijo Yuya, abriendo el aparato y leyendo el mensaje.

\- ¿Quién es? – Le preguntó Takahisa, con una mirada inquisidora.

\- Toma – Respondió su amigo, mirándolo -. Dice que quiere que vaya al club de piano. Quiere saber si voy a seguir yendo o no.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

\- No, está bien. Iré solo.

 

Yuya llegó al club de piano. Estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera Toma.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó el morocho.

Yuya lanzó una carcajada.

\- Vamos, Toma. A veces ni siquiera practicábamos piano.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Reiteró, seriamente.

\- Lo dejo. Voy a dejar el club de piano. Después de todo, el mes que viene, se cerrará. No veo la diferencia.

\- Muy bien – Dijo el presidente del club, cruzado de brazos con el cuerpo apoyado sobre el piano. Sin más palabras mediante, Yuya se dio media vuelta disponiéndose a volver sobre sus pasos. Esa sería la última vez que vería a Toma, que su sola presencia lo lastimaría. Pero, lejos de suceder eso, no tuvo en cuenta los sentimientos del mayor, quien jaló de su brazo para atraerlo hacia él y poder de ese modo abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué? – Musitó Yuya -. ¿Por qué me dejaste?

\- No pude. No pude ser capaz de protegerte, Yuya. No pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte… Nunca… Lo siento, por haberte fallado.

Toma aflojó el agarre sobre su cuerpo para que Yuya pudiera darse vuelta.

\- Tú nunca me fallaste. ¿No te diste cuenta, Toma? – Sollozó -. Que sin ti no soy nada. Que sin ti no existo. Nunca más me dejes solo.

\- No lo haré – Susurró el morocho, besando su frente dulcemente -. Nunca más te dejaré.

 

Faltaba apenas una semana para la tan ansiada ceremonia de graduación. Con ella llegaba la primavera, y el calor de por sí ya estaba llegando poco a poco al instituto Kitagawa, por lo que los refrescos en lata estaban a la orden del día. Pero, ese año, por algún motivo, por donde quiera que se mirara, había un grupo de alumnos bebiendo un refresco.

Junnosuke miraba a Toma buscar algo casi con desesperación entre sus cosas.

\- ¿Buscas algo?

\- Mi celular, no lo encuentro – Reconoció apenado el muchacho.

\- ¿No lo habrás dejado en tu cuarto?

\- Ah… Seguramente – Respondió el muchacho, pensativo.

 

**De:** **☆** **⦁** **º** ***{ Toma }*** **º** **⦁** **☆**

_Nos vemos cuando terminen las clases. Te espero en el club de piano._

 

Yuya salió corriendo del salón apenas recibió ese mensaje. Los pasillos y las escaleras apenas se estaban llenando de alumnos, y todos ellos siguieron por detrás el mismo camino tomado por Yuya. Al salir recibió un nuevo mensaje de texto. 

 

**De:** **☆** **⦁** **º** ***{ Toma }*** **º** **⦁** **☆**

_Mira hacia arriba._

 

La tranquilidad de Kazuya practicando una exposición que debía entregar al día siguiente fue interrumpida por el sonido de un auto chocando o de algo de vidrio rompiéndose. Al asomarse por la ventana, lo que vio, no difería demasiado con eso. Recordó cómo al día anterior, un compañero suyo casi le rogó que no tirara la lata que estaba bebiendo a la basura, que estaban juntándolo para fines benéficos. Pudo ver cuál era ese fin, aunque distaba mucho de ser uno benéfico. Las miles de latas que habían juntado entre todo el alumnado desde quien sabe qué día, habían caído directo hacia Yuya desde el techo que sobresalía de la salida del edificio y servía para salvaguardar los dos canteros con arbustos a ambos lados de la salida del edificio. Desde su dormitorio, antes de salir corriendo del cuarto, Kazuya divisó a dos figuras bastante conocidas para él.

Alertados por el mismo sonido, Keiichiro, Shigeaki, Tadayoshi, Takahisa y Toma, que estaban en la cafetería también salieron, encontrándose con un tumulto de gente, algunos riéndose y otros susurrando. Toma se quedó estático al ver el cuerpo herido de Yuya, con la innumerable cantidad de latas vacías alrededor y sobre su cuerpo.

\- Tegoshi – Dijo Takahisa, el único lo suficiente fuerte como para acercarse a socorrerlo. Pateando las latas a los costados, seguido por Keiichiro y Tadayoshi, mientras se oía la voz de Shigeaki  pidiendo una ambulancia, se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Yuya, notando que había perdido el conocimiento.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!  - Exclamó Kazuya, encontrando a Jin y agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!

Kazuya lo soltó, aún desconfiando de él.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué Tanaka y Ueda estaban sobre el techo?

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! Pregúntaselo a ellos. Para que sepas, no son mis perros falderos como para que estén siempre a mis órdenes. Ellos pueden moverse libremente.

\- Ryo – Masculló Kazuya, acercándose al centro de la ronda que Keiichiro, junto con Tomohsa intentaba disipar. Toma seguía quieto, tan sólo respiraba. Finalmente dio con la persona que estaba buscando, que estaba detrás de dos alumnos, a quienes estaba seguro, le estaba pidiendo que lo escondieran, o peor, a quienes había amenazado -. Ryo…

Al oír su nombre, Toma levantó la cabeza y lo miró, haciendo a un lado de un empujón a los dos muchachos que lo estaban escondiendo, para agarrarlo del cuello.

\- ¿Qué hiciste…? – Dijo, en un suave susurro -. ¿Qué carajo hiciste…? – Volvió a preguntar con los ojos inyectados de odio puro.

\- ¿Qué se siente perder lo que más amas en la vida, Toma?

\- ¿Qué es…? – La llegada de Hideaki, Tomoya y Tsubasa ocasionó que los alumnos se separaran, haciendo la ronda más grande -. ¡Tegoshi-kun! – Exclamó el profesor acercándose a socorrer a su alumno -. ¡Tsubasa, llama a una ambulancia!

\- Yo llame recién – Dijo Shigeaki -. Me dijeron que en quince minutos estaban aquí.

\- Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería – Masculló el mayor, ahogando el llanto.

\- Sensei, lo mejor es esperar a que lleguen las ambulancias – Lo calmó Keiichiro -. Tegoshi-kun sólo está inconsciente. Todo está bien.

 

**De: Ikuta**

_Takizawa sensei se quedó con Yuya, a mí me mandó de regreso, literalmente. Tiene una fractura de húmero, pero el médico dijo que con reposo puede ir a la ceremonia de graduación. Espero que no le hayas dicho nada a su madre._

 

**Para: Ikuta**

_No le dije nada. Si dices que no es grave, entonces, no es necesario preocuparla. Que Tegoshi hable con ella cuando salga. Gracias._

 

Pensó que aquel sería el último lugar donde lo encontraría, pero, al mismo tiempo, si algo recordaba de su vida de estudiante de secundaria era lo mucho que le gustaba estar solo. Y al abrir la puerta de salida a la azotea, no se equivocó. Estaba mirando el cielo, dándole la espalda. Como siempre, era una persona inalcanzable.

\- Tegoshi-kun está bien – Le dijo -. Sólo tiene una fractura. Estará aquí para la ceremonia de graduación.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices? – Le preguntó Ryo.

\- Pensé que querías saber eso – Escuchó una risa de su parte, pero siguió dándole la espalda -. Ryo, si realmente lo amas, ¿por qué lo heriste?

\- Porque no quiere estar conmigo.

\- Sabes que…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Por primera vez en mi vida, alguien me usó. No se sintió lindo, si tengo que serte sincero, pero al mismo tiempo, aquellos fueron los días más felices de toda mi puta vida.

\- Si con eso quisiste que Tegoshi-kun nunca se olvidara de ti… Créeme que lo has logrado.

No sabía si debía responder a eso, por lo que guardó silencio hasta oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

 

_“Terminemos…”_

 

Takahisa, siendo advertido por Yuichi que Yuya ya estaba en el recinto escolar, dio con él en su cuarto.

\- Guau, ¿quién te arregló? – Le preguntó, al ver el cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo.

\- Tonto – Le dijo el rubio, girándose para mirarlo.

\- Me alegra verte bien, Tegoshi.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Vienes? – El aludido negó con la cabeza -. ¿Te espero abajo? – Yuya asintió.

\- Ahhh… Massu –El pelirrojo lo miró -… Dijiste que siempre ibas a estar cuando lo necesitara, ¿no?

\- Sí, eso dije.

\- Gracias por decir eso – Takahisa se sorprendió por las palabras del rubio, pero sólo atinó a sonreír -. ¿Puedo pedirte algo ahora?

\- Lo que quieras.

\- ¿Puedes darme un abrazo?

El muchacho se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó.

\- Espero que se te fracture más seguido el brazo.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Realmente dolió mucho! – Se quejó Yuya, riendo.

\- Nos vemos, Tego – Le dijo, besando sonoramente una de sus mejillas antes de irse.

 

_“Terminemos…”_

 

No había personas en ese lugar. Sólo ellos lo conocían. Tomados de la mano, hicieron el camino en silencio. El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que el viento los golpeara con fuerza al salir.

 

\- ¿Estás listo? – Le preguntó Tsubasa a Hideaki, en la sala de profesores. Ese sería su primer año como orador en la ceremonia de graduación y por consecuente, estaba muy nervioso. Al acomodar las cosas que debía llevar al salón de actos, notó algo parecido a una carta, a su nombre, que había caído de entre sus hojas.

\- ¿Qué es esto…?

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Me esperas un segundo? – Le pidió Hideaki, por lo que su colega asintió con la cabeza, de pie en el lugar.

El morocho abrió la carta, sentándose en la silla frente su escritorio.

 

_“Gracias, sensei. Este año que pasé como estudiante del instituto Kitagawa sin duda fue el mejor, y al mismo tiempo el peor._

_El mejor, porque tuve la dicha de conocer a gente que de un momento a otro se volvió valiosa para mí. Aunque ya conocía a Massu (Masuda Takahisa del 2°B), gracias a él pude conocer a muchas personas más y a la persona que hizo que mi vida cambiara su rumbo por completo. Aunque esa es la parte mala de este año._

_Una de esas personas valiosas, la más valiosa de todas, se llama Ikuta Toma. Toma y yo empezamos a salir después de mucho debatirnos internamente qué nos sucedía. Es el día de hoy que mi corazón late con fuerza cuando sólo me está llamando (qué niño, ¿no?)._

_Toma me enseño lo que es el verdadero amor, que no importa clase, estatus social o género para enamorarse de alguien._

_Y después, llega la parte mala del año._

_Como usted y como todos los profesores, me imagino, deben saber, fui víctima de los constantes abusos por parte de mis compañeros, que lejos de darme la bienvenida por ser un muchacho becado, más parecía que quería darme la despedida._

_No voy a echarle la culpa a nadie respecto a mis acciones a posteriori. Uno siembra lo que cosecha, ¿no es así el dicho, sensei?  Y lamentablemente yo, no he cosechado nada más que la desgracia a mí mismo. No sé si la solución hubiera sido irme del instituto, pero lo que sea, no puedo soportarlo más. Mientras más lo pienso, menos puedo soportarlo. Ni mi cuerpo ni mi alma soportarían otro golpe más._

_Sensei, gracias por todo._

_Pero realmente, no le veo otra solución a esto._

_Ni siquiera el exilio o la distancia podrán hacer que esas heridas sanen alguna vez._

_Los oí hablar a usted y al doctor que me atendió esta mañana. No saben si voy a volver a recuperar la movilidad del brazo, ¿cierto?”_

 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hideaki al leer aquella línea. Frunció el ceño, adjudicándole la sensación a un repentino viento primaveral.

 

“ _Sensei, gracias por todo._

_¿Podría por favor entregarle a Massu y a Okura-san las cartas que están junto con esta?_

_Yo no podré ser capaz de hacerlo. No tendré el valor de volver a mirar a Massu a los ojos después de esto. Después de todo, soy una persona demasiado débil._

_Sensei, gracias._ ”

 

Hideaki se levantó de un salto, alertando a Tsubasa, quien lo miró.

\- ¿Takki…? – Lo llamó, por su apodo.

\- Algo está mal…

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dice esa carta?

\- Tegoshi-kun… Tenemos que encontrar a Tegoshi-kun…

 

\- ¿Crees que ya es hora?

\- Siento que el viento me va a llevar en cualquier momento – Respondió entre risas, sintiendo su mano siendo aferrada con fuerza a la suya -. ¿Tú… estás seguro…?

\- Dije que nunca más volvería a dejarte solo, y eso no va a cambiar ahora.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. En ellos pudo ver la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba en ese momento.

\- Te amo, Tegoshi Yuya.

\- Yo también, Ikuta Toma.

Al abrir la puerta que conducía a la terraza, Hideaki vio como ajenos a los sentimientos que despertaría ese desenlace en los demás, dos brillantes sonrisas desaparecían de su vista, buscando algo intangible para ambos. Aunque su mano quiso agarrarlos, evitar que lo hicieran, no llegó a tiempo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Podía sentir el sonido de su propia alma gritando en sus oídos.

 

“ _¿Será esta una forma errónea de terminarlo todo? Sólo quiero paz. Junto a la persona que amo. Paz…_ ”

 

El salón de actos estaba repleto. Los alumnos estaban ordenados por año y división. Hideaki, de pie sobre el escenario, hizo a un lado el discurso que había practicado desde hace un mes, para acomodar encima del estrado las cartas encomendadas por Yuya. Miró a Tsubasa, quien, sentado junto al resto de los profesores, asintió con la cabeza, dándole fuerzas.

\- Hoy estamos celebrando la salida de nuestros estudiantes de tercer año… Pero lo que tengo que decir… difiere mucho de esta celebración. Apenas me gradué de este instituto, no logré salir de él. Es más, quise quedarme dentro. Fue así como me convertí en profesor. Cada año, existe una luz que ilumina mi camino. Cada año, hay un alumno que siempre puedo recordar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Este año, una de esas luces se fue. Quizás algunos esté diciendo _¿a mí qué me importa? ¡Que termine esto de una vez!_  O _Quiero que esto termine para irme a casa_. Ustedes pueden soportar el sermón de un profesor, o de todos los profesores de este instituto en esta tarde, porque _deben_ hacerlo. Pero, ¿saben algo? No todas las personas son capaces de soportarlo todo. Vayamos a un ejemplo cotidiano… Una mala cena. Uno prepara con extremo cuidado una cena y la misma a último momento se estropea. Si esa persona se lo cuenta a otra, lo verá como algo hasta tonto por lo cual preocuparse o molestarse, pero la persona a la que le sucedió, no lo verá así, porque será, quizás, la primera vez que hacía la cena, o una cena que quería hacerle a su pareja. Lo que quiero decir es que… No todos somos capaces de soportar las mismas cosas. Hace poco un alumno fue víctima de _bullying_ por parte de todo el instituto. Quiero preguntarles algo, a todos ustedes… imagínense que a ustedes les lanzan una piedra. No importa quién sea, el problema es que una piedra les golpeó el brazo y no pueden ser capaces de escribir. ¿Serían capaces de soportarlo? ¿Verdad que no? – Suspiró -. Vayan a sus casas, no va a haber entrega de diplomas el día de hoy. Okura Tadayoshi-kun, ¿puedes acercarte al escenario, por favor?

Desde el más lejano hasta los alumnos que estaban en primera fila, buscaban una explicación a las últimas oraciones de Hideaki. Tomoya se levantó y se acercó al micrófono.

\- El instituto Kitagawa se viste de luto el día de hoy – Sus palabras hicieron que el murmullo se silenciara -. No sé del todo muy bien lo que sucedió, pero – Miró a Hideaki, quien estaba al lado del estrado, esperando por la llegada de Tadayoshi -… Lo que sí sé es que varios de ustedes no van a recibir su diploma – El profesor enseñó los diplomas que descansaban en su mano izquierda y los rompió -. Realmente,  me avergüenzo de haber sido el profesor de uno de ellos… Akanishi Jin, Nishikido Ryo, Tanaka Koki y Ueda Tatsuya no aparecerán como alumnos de este instituto. El día de hoy Ikuta Toma y Tegoshi Yuya… cometieron suicidio…

Tadayoshi, que estaba por recibir las cartas dejadas por Yuya para él y Takahisa, miró a Tomoya y luego a Hideaki.

\- Esto es de parte de Tegoshi-kun.

\- ¿Sensei…? ¿Eso es… verdad…? – Susurró el menor, afirmando el profesor las palabras de su colega con un rápido movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

 

 

Si había una tarea difícil, esa era conseguir trabajo tan sólo con un título secundario bajo el brazo y experiencia en absolutamente nada. Sabía que él estaría allí, aunque no estaba seguro de si sería bien recibido o no. Llegó al jardín de juegos, donde un niño se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Se acercó corriendo a él y lanzó su mochila al suelo.

\- Sana, sana, colita de rana. Si no sana hoy sanará mañana – Ante el sorprendido rostro del pequeño, el recién llegado hizo que el dolor desapareciera por arte de magia. El niño sonrió, se levantó y volvió corriendo con su grupo de amigos.

\- No sabía que te gustaban los niños.

Pudo reconocer su voz. La conocía de toda la vida.

\- Hay que adaptarse a los nuevos desafíos.

\- ¿Cuál fue el último de tus desafíos?

\- Conseguir un lugar donde dormir… y mantenerme... Al menos conseguir dinero para comprar comida instantánea…

\- ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí?

\- ¡Qué suerte que te agarré en tus días buenos! – Dijo el morocho, levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra que había quedado en sus pantalones.

\- Si sigues hablando vas a limpiar el gimnasio…

\- ¡Sí, señor!

\- ¿Cómo estás, Jin?

\- Ya te lo dije, como puedo. Como te imaginarás, después del escándalo, fui desheredado, desterrado, desnudado… Bueno… Olvida lo de desnudado…

Kazuya sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Ryo? Hablo con Yamapi cada tanto, pero no sabe nada.

\- Ni idea. No creo que lo hayan recibido como un príncipe en su casa… ¿Sabes? Estoy por entrar a una escuela para adultos.

\- Me alegro por ti.

\- Claro, me verás menos tiempo, por supuesto que estarás feliz.

\- ¿Comiste? Puedo prepararte algo de curry en la cafetería.

\- ¿En serio? – El aludido asintió con la cabeza -. Siempre me gustó tu curry… Siempre me gustó… todo lo que haces.

Kazuya lo miró y sonrió, agachando la cabeza.

\- Idiota…

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó.

\- ¡Nada! ¡No dije nada!

\- Andaaaaaa… Sé que dijiste algo, Kameeeeeeee – Le suplicó jalando de su ropa.

\- Suéltame o no tienes curry.

 

 

Eran principios de noviembre cuando Takahisa estaba en casa de Yuya. En la carta dirigida a él, en la que Yuya le pedía disculpas desde lo más profundo de su corazón, le había confiado su diario íntimo.

 

“ _Si hay una persona que deseo que tenga eso, ese eres tú, Massu…_ ”

                                                                     

 _“Un nuevo comienzo de ciclo lectivo como cualquier otro…_ ”

 

“ _La venganza puede ser un plato que se come frío, pero cuando no estás satisfecho, querrás vengarte todavía más y más sólo para satisfacer tu propio egoísmo, aunque eso signifique lastimar a cuanto ser te rodea. Esa fue la especie de enseñanza que me dejó Nishikido Ryo a principios de julio…_ ”

 

 _“No tuve más noticias acerca de Massu y Okura senpai. No volvieron a hablar en todo ese mes. Algo tenía que hacer, para volver a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de mi mejor amigo._ ”

 

\- Jujuju… Sí que eras tonto, Tegoshi – Dijo Takahisa, sonriendo, a una fotografía de su amigo sobre una pequeña mesa de noche a su lado -. Preocupándote más por la gente que te rodeaba que por ti mismo – Su sonrisa se borró, como si en ese momento hubiera recordado que no podría decirle eso a la cara nunca más. Se acercó a la fotografía y rezó -. Feliz cumpleaños, Tegoshi.

En silencio, del mismo modo en que llegó, bajó las escaleras. Aunque la madre de Yuya lo invitó a quedarse a cenar bajo cualquier excusa, Takahisa terminó diciéndole que la esperaban en su casa a la hora de cenar. La mujer comprendió que no querían que ese día estuviera sola, por lo cual asintió con la cabeza y lo acompañó hasta su casa. Al llegar a la misma, se encontró con una figura familiar saliendo de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Ah… Hola – De entre una pequeña canasta, el individuo sacó un pequeño paquete que le entregó a ambos -. Es un pequeño obsequio por haber llegado al vecindario.

\- ¿Tú eres el que alquiló la casa de la otra cuadra? – Preguntó la madre de Yuya.

\- Sí, así es.

\- _Okaasan_ , por favor, ¿puede entrar? Dígale a mi madre que ya regreso.

\- Es… Está bien – Dijo la mujer, siguiendo su camino hasta la entrada de la casa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ryo?

\- No me mires así. Cuando vi que esta era tu casa, realmente me sorprendí. En serio, esta es una coincidencia – Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos, mas el frío no parecía acompañarlos -. ¿Quieres acompañarme a casa? Está un poco desordenada aún, pero creo saber dónde están los vasos para invitarte a tomar algo – Takahisa notó algo completamente diferente a él, por lo que, lo siguió. No caminaron demasiado hasta llegar a su casa, la cual, como había predicho su dueño, aún estaba bastante desordenada con los muebles mal acomodados y cajas de mudanza sin abrir -. Lo siento, es que me mudé hoy y…

\- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – Le preguntó, en referencia al pequeño _origami_ color marrón que estaba dentro de la caja hecha también de papel que le había entregado en la puerta de su casa.

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó, mirándolo rápidamente desde la cocina, donde buscaba dos vasos -. ¡Ah! Sí. Lo hice yo. Sólo espero no haber hecho pocas – Dijo, regresando al poco tiempo con dos vasos de agua.

\- Te has vuelto independiente – Dijo Takahisa.

\- Mi familia me rechaza. Y no es para menos – Dijo Ryo, sentado en torno a la mesa en medio del living -. ¿Sabes? Hablé con Kazuki. Él me tendió la mano, aún desde Osaka. De hecho, fue él el que me consiguió trabajo y con ello, la posibilidad de alquilar este lugar – Prosiguió, mirando el lugar -. Es extraño, que la persona que menos pensé que me tendería su mano, lo haría.

\- Esperaste demasiado.

\- Lo sé. Le hablé en el peor momento. Obviamente… Estaba enterado de todo. Pero no me juzgó, me escuchó… Me aconsejó y me ayudó. Demonios – Dijo, agarrándose la cabeza -… A veces, me gustaría saber qué pensaba Tegoshi para terminar del modo en que lo hizo.

\- ¿En su lugar no estarías cansado de los constantes abusos que recibía día a día?

\- ¿Tendrías el valor de acabar con todo… de _ese_ modo? – Suspiró. De nuevo, se estaba haciendo presente un silencio bastante incómodo -. Hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿cierto? – Takahisa lo miró -. Aunque fue demasiado tarde, lo terminé. Las mil grullas. Donde sea que esté junto a Toma, le deseo felicidad, porque pese a todo... Eso fue lo que Tegoshi me dio a mí, y es eso, lo que quiero devolverle.

 

“ _Terminemos…_

 _Juntos para siempre._ ”

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, ya sé que tengo que dejar de matar a todos ¬¬ pero sino este fic no iba a tener final. 
> 
> Igual, realmente, si que tenían que estar hartos los dos como para suicidarse :S
> 
> Aunque hubiese pensado en otro final, tampoco la iban a tener fácil xD ya que el único que se graduó (y hasta ahí porque si desaparecían, iban a hacerlo antes de la ceremonia) iba a ser Toma, y Tego se las iba a ver negras. 
> 
>  
> 
> Respecto a lo de Ryo, se me ocurrió a último momento xD y creo que fue lo más bizarro después de su inventado parentezco con Kazuki. 
> 
> La razón por la cual Ryo atacó a Yuya por última vez fue por haber vuelto con Toma y era esa replesalia que tanto temía Jin. 
> 
> Respecto a Jin, por si no quedó del todo claro xD termina siendo contratado en la guardería/ jardín de infantes/ elija uno donde también trabaja Kame :3
> 
> Ahora lo de los origami... En serio no entiendo cómo anoche a las 3 de la mañana fui capaz de coordinar mis pensamientos para escribir todo esto @@' 
> 
> Las mil grullas es una leyenda japonesa que dice que si una persona llega a hacer mil grullas de origami teniendo el mismo deseo al hacer todas esas, ese deseo puede llegar a cumplírsele, pero es una leyenda, la verdad no sé si alguien lo hizo o si a alguien se le cumplió lo que pidió xD También se hacen y regalan esas mil grullas a los enfermos para su pronta recuperación (si vieron ROMES y se acuerdan cuando a Sawamura lo agarró el auto-bomba lo que le alcanza... el tipo que le dispara a las gaviotas cuyo nombre no encuentro y tampoco recuerdo xD le da a Narushima son esas mil grullas xD). Ahora... ¿por qué el origami que reparte Ryo es de color marrón? Porque el marrón (también el beige) representan el sustento, bajar a la tierra y ser dependiente; es la confianza y lealtad de un verdadero amigo. Con ese color, de alguna forma, Ryo está queriendo decir que realmente cambió, que bajó a la tierra, que se volvió una persona confiable. Y el hecho de que esté regalándolo en el vecindario es porque es común que un vecino recién llegado le regale algo a su nuevo vecino :3

**Author's Note:**

> 1°A | Kato Shigeaki | 16 años  
> ---|---|---  
> | Tegoshi Yuya | 16 años  
> 2°A | Kamenashi Kazuya | 17 años  
> 2°B | Masuda Takahisa | 17 años  
> 3°A | Nakamaru Yuichi | 20 años  
> | Koyama Keiichiro | 19 años  
> 3°C | Ikuta Toma | 19 años


End file.
